Lost and Found
by SuperTweety3104
Summary: Kara has been through a lot in her short life with the loss of her planet, the death of her parents and Astra, and the damage done to her relationship with Alex while she was under the influence of the Red Kryptonite. Will she ever feel at home and welcome on her adopted planet or will she forever feel lost and alone?
1. The Petition

**A/N:** I was re-watching the Supergirl series and it occurred to me that she's been through a great deal and has some fairly serious issues in her personal, professional and super hero life that she may need to process. Hope you enjoy it, and as always prompts, insights and comments are always welcome!

 **Chapter 1: The Petition**

Clear blue skies always seemed to brighten her spirits. Kara loved to soar above the clouds free from all of the mess her life on Earth had become since she came out as Supergirl. She could tune out her super-hearing and block out the sounds from the earth beneath her, gliding in the warmth of the sun. And yet, this peaceful activity had also come to be a stark reminder of just how lost and alone she was feeling.

"Kara," Alex began when she finally answered her earpiece, "everything ok?" "Yep," Kara sighed before answering Alex, "I'm just enjoying the sunshine and the blue skies. What's up?"

"Can you report to the DEO asap?" Alex replied, "There is something you need to hear." Kara closed her eyes for a brief second, "Sure thing, Alex, I'm on my way." _What now?_ Kara wondered to herself as she made her way to the DEO facility. _Can't I just have 10 minutes to myself? After all I've been through and what I've done for this planet I should be able to just enjoy a moment of peace and quiet._ Anger began to well up inside of her as she picked up speed. _Maybe Alex was right and coming out as Supergirl was a bad idea_. Life had been going along pretty smoothly until she'd had to save Alex's life, not that she regretted doing it, but it really had changed everything.

When Supergirl entered the DEO she made her way to the main control area trying to find Alex. "Ma'am," Agent Vasquez greeted her with a smile, "Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw have asked me to send you to meet them in the director's office." Kara smiled at her, "Thanks, Vasquez." When she entered Director Henshaw's office she noticed Hank sitting behind his desk with Alex seated in a chair in front of him. Alex jumped to her feet when Kara entered the room and gave her sister a huge hug. "Sorry to take you away from enjoying yourself, but something has happened that you need to know about." Alex let go of the hug and turned to take her seat as the director pointed to another chair for Kara to sit in.

Leaning forward on his desk he handed Kara a sheet of paper for her to read. Kara looked at Alex before she turned her attention to the document. Shock, confusion, anger and sadness all flooded across Kara's face the further she read. "It's a petition from some of the people of National City regarding Supergirl," Director Henshaw began. "It seems that there are some who are still afraid of you and are petitioning the government to ban you from within the city limits."

Kara lifted her head and looked at them both with shock and sadness covering her face. _What have I done to deserve this?_ She thought to herself. _Didn't I just risk my life to save not only the people of National City but this entire planet?_ "I don't know what to say," Kara replied to Hank as she threw the paper back onto his desk. "I get why they're afraid especially after the Red K incident, but I guess I'd hoped that risking my life for them would've earned me a little forgiveness and acceptance." Kara could feel the anger and the pain welling up inside her. She just hung her head, trying to fight back tears - tear of anger and sadness.

"We're going to fight this crap," was Alex's reply as she reached over to grab her sisters hand, "I can guess who's behind it, the one person who hates you the most in National City, Max Lord." Supergirl just left her head hanging down as she listened to Alex. _Really? Max Lord? I thought I'd finally won him over by saving his sorry ass from Myriad. Some people are just so ungrateful._ "Whatever, Alex," Kara began as she lifted her head. "I'm not going to fight to try to be a part of a group of people who obviously don't want me around." Kara rose from her chair, releasing Alex's hand as she stood up, "Listen, I've got to get to work, I'll see you later Alex." Before either of them could protest using her super-speed she was gone.

With tears in her eyes Alex looked up at Hank and said, "Sir, I'm going to talk to Max about this and see if he's behind it or not. I can't believe that this is happening to her after all she sacrificed for this city and the entire world." Hank took a deep breath, "I'm as shocked and saddened about this as you are agent, let's make sure we're doing everything we can to defeat this petition for Kara's sake. She needs to know that there are a lot more people who love and respect her than fear her."


	2. What Now?

**A/N:** I don't own anything Supergirl…I just love her story…please review and make suggestions if you have them.

 **Chapter 2: What Now?**

"Kara," Cat Grant began, "We need to talk, now, in my office, chop chop!" Cat had poked her head into Kara's new office, ordering her to follow the Queen of all Media back to hers. _This day just keeps getting better and better. I wonder what I did wrong this time?_ Kara's mind raced back over the past couple of days since the events of Myriad had occurred, nothing really jumped to her mind excepting the fact that Cat had promoted her, sort of, and had finally started pronouncing her name correctly. Sighing heavily, Kara rose from her desk and shuffled off after her boss, ready to face whatever barrage was about to come her way.

"Close the doors and have a seat, please." Cat ordered when Kara entered the doorway to Cat's office. Obediently Kara turned and closed the glass doors and made her way to take a seat on one of Cat's plush sofas. Cat in turn took a seat on a sofa opposite from Kara, removing her glasses and leaning forward as she crossed one leg over the other, "Just who do you think you're fooling?" Cat inquired of Kara.

"I, I don't know what you mean Ms. Grant," replied Kara. "Oh yes you do," Cat asserted, "You're Supergirl and I know it, so before you start protesting, stop." Kara hung her head, her heart was pounding; her mind was racing for what to say or do next. There was no point in denying it any longer, especially after the events surrounding Myriad. "Kara look at me," Cat continued, "I'm not angry at you, I'm just confused as to why you felt you could continue to think that you could fool me into believing that you're not Supergirl after all we'd been through in the past few weeks?" Kara still hadn't lifted her head to look at Cat. "Kara, I told you to look at me," Cat's tone was now softer and more pleading, "I understand why you need to keep your real identity a secret; I just wish you could've trusted me with it."

Kara finally lifted her head and looking Cat straight in the face, "Really!" She shouted at her boss, "The last time you thought I was Supergirl you fired me so I could go and spend all of my time saving this ungrateful city, instead of having a job so I could pay my rent, buy food and have some sort of a life! Yes, I'm Supergirl, so now what, are you going to fire me again?"

Cat leaned back into the sofa, and just looked at the angry face of her usually bright and cheery former assistant. "Kara, what's happened?" Cat finally broke her silence after what seemed like an eternity, "The last time you were this angry you were under the influence of the Red Kryptonite stuff, but I know you're not on it now, so tell me, what has happened for you to call the people of National City 'ungrateful'?"

Kara rose from the sofa, hands clenched in fists at her sides as she turned to go out onto the balcony, trying to create a little space to deal with all of her overwhelming emotions. Cat watched her with a deepening sense of concern coming over her face, wondering just what had transpired to make someone whose normal disposition was bright and sunny, be so visibly angry. She let Kara stand at the railing on her balcony for a moment or two before she rose from her seat and went out to be with her.

"I'm so sorry for that Ms. Grant," Kara began, "You didn't deserve that." Cat took a deep breath as she took a seat, "You always seem to be apologizing to me on this balcony for something." Cat smiled when she made the statement, "I think maybe I need to make this space an apology free zone or I'm never going to want to come out here and use it, too depressing." Cat waited for Kara to respond in some fashion, but she didn't move. "Kara," Cat said softly, "Come and sit with me, please."

Slowly Kara turned from her place on the railing to find a seat across from Cat. "No," Cat said as she patted the cushion next to her, "I want you to come and sit here beside me, please." Kara hesitated for a brief moment but when she saw the look on Cat's face she decided that denying the request would only make matters worse. She took a seat next to Cat and let out a long, slow sigh. Cat took her chin in her right hand; she lifted Kara's face and turned it so that they were finally looking at each other. "What has happened?" Cat's tone was soft and even safe it seemed to Kara.

"I don't even know where to begin," Kara finally responded to Cat's query. Cat released her chin, "Ok, how about we start with why you called the people of this city 'ungrateful'?" Tears immediately began to well up in Kara's eyes, "Someone started a petition to ban me from National City and have submitted it to the City for its approval." Cat sat quietly for a moment while she listened to Kara. "I know I really scared everyone when I was under the influence of the Red K, but I thought with me sacrificing myself to protect them from Banshee and Livewire and then risking my life to save not only this city but the entire planet, they would've forgiven me and realized that I'm not a threat to them. I guess not."

Kara turned her head from Cat, folding her arms across her chest she began to sob quietly. "I really love this city, but if they don't want me here, I'll leave and never come back." She rose from the seat, about to fly away when Cat jumped up and grabbed hold of the wounded hero and hugged her tightly. Kara melted into tears as Cat just held her and let her cry, not offering platitudes or answers to the problem at hand, she just let Kara let go of the hurt she had bottled up inside.

A few moments later they sat back down, "Did everyone in the city sign the petition?" Cat asked Kara. "I know I didn't, I hadn't even heard of it until now. It's a big city, Kara, and I think that there are way more people here who love you, know you and trust you than have signed some stupid petition." Cat waited for a moment for that truth to settle into Kara. "So, what's really going on?"

"I don't know," Kara began slowly, "I just don't know. I feel so lost and alone sometimes." Cat thought for a moment, "Kara, you're the most amazing person I've ever met, but you have shouldered some huge responsibilities and endured some really tragic losses, may I suggest that you might want to talk to a counsellor to help you deal with all that has been happening?" Kara turned to look at Cat for a moment, stunned at the suggestion, "I'm not crazy, Ms. Grant!" "I never suggested that you were," Cat replied, "but I do think that you have a lot to process and maybe someone whose job it is to help people with that processing might be in order right now."

Kara lowered her eyes while she thought about the suggestion. "I can't, I'd have to reveal who I really am; it's just too risky for them and for me." Cat smiled at her young hero, "I understand that, but they do have a professional obligation to be completely confidential regarding their clients, your secrets would be safe I think. Doesn't that secret government agency you work for as Supergirl have someone to help the agents' process when they need to?" Kara thought about it for a moment, "Yes, they do have a few counsellors and therapists on site for the agents, especially after something traumatic happens in the field. But they don't know my identity and I don't want them to find it out. Thanks for trying Ms. Grant, really, but I guess I just have to figure it out on my own."

"I disagree Kara," Cat argued, "You need to talk to someone; you can't and shouldn't try to carry all that has happened by yourself." Kara sat quietly for a moment before speaking, "Ms. Grant," she began, "would you be willing to help me?" Cat sat stunned for a moment, "Kara, I'm no counsellor or therapist, although I've spent enough time in their offices in my life I should be one, but I'm not, and besides that I'm your boss." Kara turned and smiled at Cat, "I know, I know, but you're the one person in my life who's always been objective and honest with me. You listen really well before you say anything, you speak the truth, even if you know it might sting a bit, and you never judge me. On top of all that, you already know me and now you know my secret. You're right, I need someone to talk to. Will you help me?"

"What about your sister, Alex?" Cat asked, "I thought you guys had a close relationship and could talk about anything? Why don't you do this with her?" Kara just hung her head and looked away, saying nothing. "Unless some of what you need to talk about has to do with her…does it?" Kara turned and looked at Cat, nodding slowly with tears running down her face.

Cat looked out over the balcony for a few moments while she considered Kara's request. She knew she wasn't even remotely qualified to do what Kara had asked of her, but she also knew that Kara had no one else to turn to right now. "Ok, I'll do it, with a few conditions. First, we never do it during work hours, we keep work and 'helping' separate. Second, you call me Cat when we're talking and sharing and Ms. Grant while at work, that will help with the separation of the two. Third, and this is the biggie, if I feel that you need more help than I can give you, you'll see someone I recommend, no questions, no fighting, ho hesitation, deal?" Kara gave a small smile, "Deal, and thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Cat replied, "You might end up needing major therapy after talking with me." Cat winked at her with a small grin on her face. "Why don't I come by your apartment tonight after work," Cat suggested, "we can have dinner and talk, say 7pm?" "Sure," Kara replied, "is Chinese food okay?" "It's your choice, Kara."

Kara looked out over the balcony railing into the clear blue sky and let out the heaviest sigh Cat had ever heard. "Kara," Cat spoke with authority this time, "I think it's time we go back on the horse and get to work. Let's go deal with that bullshit petition, find out who's behind it, expose their sorry ass to the entire city and shame them into backing off. I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised at just how many people in this city love, respect and admire you, Supergirl."


	3. Rage

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anything Supergirl…I just really love writing about her! Please leave reviews and thoughts. Enjoy

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall,_ Supergirl thought as she watched the latest alien plummet to the earth after she dealt the final knockout blow. This one had been tough, sort of, another K'hund that had been in Fort Rozz was finally on his way to the holding cells at the DEO. The thing was, she didn't want the fight to stop. She'd been spoiling for a good fight all day and even after defeating this alien Supergirl still felt like she had some pent up aggression she needed to release.

"Supergirl, you ok?" Alex called to her over the earpiece. "Yeah," Supergirl replied, "Piece of cake." "Good, we've got him in custody and will meet you at the DEO," Alex replied before signing off. _Yippie, now I get to go and answer a bunch of questions from Hank about why it took me so long to defeat the alien. Nothing I ever do is good enough. So I took my time kicking his alien ass, at least I got the job done._

Hank Henshaw walked up to Supergirl as she entered the DEO control room, "So, you want to tell me what that was all about? He wasn't even close to you in power, speed and ability and yet it took you nearly 30 minutes to defeat him. Care to explain what happened?"

Supergirl just looked at the director with a blank stare on her face, "What's the big deal with how long it took me to beat him? I did it, he's in custody, no one got harmed. Sorry it wasn't to your satisfaction, SIR!" She said the last part with such resentment sarcasm that it caused Hank and Alex to look at her with some confusion.

"Supergirl," Alex began, "You okay? Hank's just concerned because it shouldn't have taken you nearly that long to defeat a K'hund, and quite frankly I'm concerned too. The last time you were like this you were under the influence of the red kryptonite, what's going on?"

Supergirl put her hands on the table console in the centre of the room, "Look, I've just got a lot on my mind right now, and needed to vent out a little frustration is all. I figured you wouldn't mind me taking it out on an alien, I didn't hurt him or anything, I just took my time."

"What's going on that you needed to "vent" on an alien?" Alex asked, looking at her sister with concern written all over her face. "I'd really rather not talk about it, Alex." Kara replied. Alex just watched the face of her sweet sister turn from anger to hurt to sadness in swift succession.

"Well, just to be sure you're ok," Hank began, "you're going to see Dr. Hamilton for some tests and then spend at least 30 minutes training with Alex." Seeing Supergirl about to object, Hank continued, "No argument, just do as you're ordered please."

Supergirl turned on her heels and headed to the medical bay to see Dr. Hamilton as ordered. "Hey there," the doc smiled as she looked up from her microscope to see Supergirl standing in the doorway, "you doing ok?" Sighing heavily Kara entered the med bay, "The director wants you to run some tests on me to make sure I'm okay because I took too long to bring in an alien." Dr. Hamilton stood up, "I see, were you hurt in the encounter?" "No," Kara replied taking a seat on the gurney, "I just took my sweet time kicking the ass of the much weaker alien and now Henshaw's all worried as to why."

Dr. Hamilton smiled at the young hero as she took a stool in front of Kara, "Okay, want to tell me about it?" "Not really," Kara replied, "can we just get this over with, I have something I have to do tonight and I don't want to be late because I'm stuck here doing some stupid tests." So the doc got right to work on the various tests she'd run a dozen times on Kara after a mission to ensure she was okay.

"She's fine, physically," Dr. Hamilton spoke to Director Henshaw, "but she seems sad or even depressed to me about something." Hank nodded, "Thank you doctor." Supergirl and Alex were already well underway in their training session.

"Again!" Supergirl ordered her sister. Alex could see the anger and the frustration about something in Kara's eyes and she knew one of the best ways to get it out of her was to practically beat it out. Fists up, ready to block and counter punch any attack by Kara, they slowly circled each other on the fighting platform. The kryptonite emitters were on, but not on high enough to hurt Kara, just to make sure she couldn't hurt Alex accidentally.

Lunging forward Kara swung her right fist at Alex's face, only to find it met with an effective upper block, followed by a powerful counter punch to Kara's stomach, then an upper cut to her chin. Kara flew backwards onto her back, stunned at the speed and power her sister was using on her.

"Didn't know you had that in you," Kara quipped as she got to her feet and readied her stance again. "Bring it on, sister!" Kara yelled at Alex, using her hands to egg Alex to step forward for another round. Alex didn't say a word as she raised her fists and circled Kara again. The look of anger in Kara's eyes nearly broke Alex' heart and for a brief moment caused her to hesitate. Kara seized the opportunity and lunged at Alex, dropping down and sweeping Alex's legs out from underneath her. Alex landed on the platform with a thud, and barely had enough time to put up an arm to block the punch Kara was dropping down to her face as she straddled her.

Alex grabbed the arm and using good technique, speed and strength, she turned Kara over onto her back and got on top of her, raising her arm up to deliver a nasty blow to her face, when Alex stopped herself and got off of Kara. "What?" Kara demanded when she stood up. "Too afraid to finish the job?" "What is going on with you Kara?" Alex looked at her sister with confusion on her face. "I'm sorry," Kara replied, "I guess the whole petition thing has me on edge a bit, I'm sorry."

Alex helped Kara to her feet and wrapping her arms around her gave her a giant hug, "It's ok, I get your frustration. Don't let the few who don't know who you really are and what you've done for the City not to mention the entire planet get you down. I'm here for you no matter what, if you ever need to talk, ok? So,potstickers, ice cream and cuddling tonight at your place…you're buying!" Kara smiled at Alex, "Deal and a date! Sorry, but I gotta go, I've got a meeting with Cat Grant. See you later…love you!" And with that Kara was gone from the DEO heading home to meet with Cat.


	4. Potsticker Therapy

_Nervous? Yep, I'm nervous about Cat coming to my apartment._ Kara thought to herself as she rushed around it trying to make sure it was presentable to her particular boss. When Cat knocked on her door promptly at seven pm, Kara's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. _Deep breath Kara, it's going to be okay, she's here to be a friend, a listening ear, not to judge you._ Kara inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled just as she opened the door to find Cat standing there with arms filled with her favourite Chinese food.

"I understand that potstickers are your favourite," Cat said with a smile as Kara welcomed her into her apartment. "I trust I grabbed enough to be able to handle your super-alien appetite." Kara laughed as she took the food bag from Cat's outstretched hands. "Thank you, I love potstickers!"

Cat strode into Kara's small apartment and began to look around the place, noticing the things that she had chosen to surround herself with, things that would shed even more light into who Kara/Supergirl was as a person. Cat was delighted when she found a partially completed painting in the far corner, "I had no idea you painted, Kara. May I?" Cat gestured, asking for permission to go investigate. "It's not completed yet," Kara said with a small blush coming over her face, "but you are welcome to look at it. It's a scene from my bedroom window from when I lived on Krypton, at least as well as I can remember it." Kara's face shifted for a brief moment as she sadly recalled her lost world.

"It's beautiful, so far," Cat said admiringly, "I'd love to see it when it's all finished." Kara turned away to go get out plates for the food, "I haven't really felt much like working on it lately, kind of makes me homesick sometimes." Seeing the shift in Kara's demeanour from bubbly to sad and quiet, Cat quickly changed the subject and suggested they eat while the food was still hot.

While they ate they chatted lightly about non-important fluff, laughing and enjoying each other's company without the stress of work. Cat watched with wide-eyed wonder as Kara devoured several huge helpings of the Chinese food, a bit envious of her super-metabolism that allowed her to indulge and yet never gain an ounce. "Just how do you feed yourself on the small salary you get from CatCo?" Cat queried after Kara had devoured the last potsticker. Sheepishly Kara replied, "I eat a lot of take out and high calorie food, I don't really shop that much or even cook as my jobs keep me running. I manage okay."

"Hmmmm, I suppose I could offer you a salary increase to help you out, seeing as you do your Supergirl stuff free of compensation and you give CatCo exclusive interviews." Cat mused for a few moments. "Yes, I think some compensation is in order for our hero for all she does for the city and my company. Let me get back to you on this one so we can work out something fair for you and all that you do." Kara's mouth just kind of hung open before she replied, "Thanks Ms. Grant, I really do manage to do okay on my salary and I help the people of the city and you because I love to do it."

"Kara," Cat interrupted, "first, you're supposed to call me Cat outside of the office, and second it's my money; and my company and if I want to compensate and even help Supergirl then I will." Kara smiled, "Thank you Ms. Gr…Cat, I appreciate it." Kara got up to start to clean up the dinner stuff when Cat suggested that they leave it until later and that they head over the sofa to let supper settle while they talk some more. "I have coffee already made if you want some," Kara began, "I even happen to know how you take it." Cat grinned, "Yes, you do seem to know quite a bit about me, I think it's time we grabbed that coffee and I got to know more about you." Cat got up and gestured toward the living area.

When they had they're coffee's in hand and were comfortably seated Cat just sat for a moment watching Kara stare down into her cup, seemingly lost in time and space. "Earth to Kara," Cat softly said, "where were you just now?" Kara slowly lifted her head and smiled at Cat, "Remembering the last time I had dinner with my family on Krypton before…before I came to earth."

"What was Krypton like?" Cat asked, hoping that some insight into Kara's home planet might her understand her a bit better. "It was both beautiful and sad," Kara said with a lost look in her eyes as she tried to remember it, "we had so over mined and used our natural resources that the planet was dying a slow, painful death. No birds flew in the air; there was no marine life in the water. My aunt Astra was correct - we had killed our planet in our quest for more." A small tear began to trail down Kara's cheek as she thought of Astra and their special bond on Krypton.

"Tell me about you family on Krypton," Cat continued, "Did you have any siblings?" Kara looked down at her cup again, "My dad was a prominent scientist and a leader in the Kryptonian government, and my mom was a head judge in our legal system. I was an only child as children on Krypton weren't born like they are here; we're gestated in "pods" until we're ready to biologically to join our families, much like being born. In fact, Kal-El was first naturally born baby on Krypton in generations."

Cat's eyes got wider as she listened to Kara talk about Krypton and her family. "What about your aunt…Astra is her name, correct? You didn't mention her when you talked about your family." Kara turned her head away from Cat and stared out the window, tears beginning to run freely down her face. "Kara?" Cat said softly, "It's ok, tell me about her. Where you close to her? Did she die on Krypton when it exploded?"

"Yes aunt Astra and I had this special connection from when I was born," Kara began softly, "but, she and her husband Non, had broken the law on Krypton, killing several people, and when they were finally captured my mother sentenced them to Fort Rozz." Silence.

"You mean the same Fort Rozz that crashed onto the earth that held all those aliens we're now trying to re-capture?" Cat asked. "Yes," Kara replied. "So your aunt Astra is alive and on earth?" Cat continued her probe into her family. "No," Kara answered, "She was killed shortly before the Myriad thing happened by an agent of the DEO."

Kara began to sob as she remembered her aunt and what happened to her. Cat let her cry it out for a few moments before she said anything. "Kara," she asked ever so gently, "what happened to Astra?" Grabbing a kleenex Kara wiped her face and didn't respond, just looked down at her lap having set aside her now cold coffee. "Kara?" Cat tried again, "How did she die?" Letting out a deep sigh, Kara looked up at Cat with anger and sadness in her face, "An agent of the DEO stuck a kryptonite blade right through her heart before she could kill another agent during a fight one night."

"Were you there when it happened?" Cat continued her line of questioning about Astra.

"No," Kara replied, "I was beating the shit out of her husband for something he did to me…that one is kind of a long story; but I got to the fight with Astra right after she'd been stabbed with the blade and was laying on the ground bleeding to death." The anger in Kara's voice kind of surprised Cat, she hadn't really heard her sweet little assistant speak with such controlled anger before. "Maybe if I'd been there Astra would still be alive." Kara sort of muttered to herself.

"Did you know the agent who killed your aunt?" Cat asked, sensing there was more to this story than Kara was letting on. Kara sat twisting the kleenex in her hands, not looking Cat in the face, not saying anything, trying, fighting to keep the rage she felt for Astra's death from boiling over the top. "Kara?" Cat spoke her name softly and yet with some authority. "Yes," Kara raised her voice to Cat, "I know the agent, I know her well, or at least I thought I did. It was Alex who killed her." With that revelation finally out in the open Cat moved forward and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and held the young wounded hero while she wept.

"Did Alex know Astra was your aunt?" asked Cat. "Yes, she and Astra had worked together to save me from something Non did to me." Kara replied as she continued to cry on Cat's shoulder. "I could sense that Astra was beginning to doubt what her and Non were planning to do regarding the whole Myriad thing, she was getting closer and closer to coming back into the light when Alex killed her!" More sobbing as she let the anger and sorrow at Alex continue to pour out of her.

"Then when I arrived and asked what happened Alex and the Director lied to me about who killed Astra, she let him take the blame for what she did." Kara let the betrayal of those actions creep out of her voice. "I trusted Alex to always tell me the truth and now she lied to me and she killed my aunt!" Kara continued to cry tears of anger and sorrow as Cat held her.

Finally, after several minutes had passed and Kara appeared to be calming down a bit, Cat leaned back from the embrace, lifted Kara's chin with her forefinger and thumb and looked into the sad face of her hero, "I cannot imagine how horrible that all must have been for you, Kara. No wonder you can't confide any of your pain in Alex, you're angry at her and you've lost some of your trust in her."

Kara's eyes got really wide when she realized the truth in what Cat had just said! "Why didn't she use the threat of the blade to get Astra to let the Director go? Why did she have to plunge it through her heart? Couldn't she have used it in some other way than to take her life?" Kara was up on her feet, pacing back and forth and she rambled on with these questions, practically shouting at Cat while she clenched and unclenched her fists. "She killed the last of my family; she took the last closet person to my mother from me!" And with that out Kara collapsed in a heap on the floor; sobbing over her losses. She'd lost her mom, her aunt and now the special bond she had shared with her sister. No wonder she was feeling so lost and alone.

Cat crawled off the sofa and onto the floor; grabbing Kara again she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around her and just held her while she cried. "Have you and Alex talked about any of this?" Cat finally asked when Kara began to calm down. "Not really," Kara answered, "I hugged her after she confessed it all to me one day, she was so frightened of losing me over it, but we never really talked about it." Kara pulled away from Cat's hug, "Then when I was under the influence of the Red Kryptonite I said some pretty nasty things to Alex about why she killed Astra. So nasty I made her cry."

Cat tried to imagine Kara being that nasty to anyone, let alone someone she loved as much as she did Alex; then she recalled the powerful negative impact that the red kryptonite had had upon Kara; she could see how it could happen. "Did you apologize to her to what you said to her?"

"Yes," Kara shared, "as soon as I woke up after they cleared my system of the stuff I apologized to her for what I said to her…and for breaking her arm." "You broke her arm?" A shocked Cat asked. "Yeah, I didn't mean to break it," Kara continued, "she was trying to use the weapon on me that they'd created to free me from the red kryptonite when I flew past her and the other agents and they slammed into the vehicles they just got out of; that's when she broke her arm." Kara's head now hung in shame as she remembered what she'd said to Alex in this very room and then how she'd not only injured her but had nearly killed her.

"I think you two need to talk about this," Cat softly suggested to Kara. "Don't let any of this ruin the amazing relationship the two of you have with each other. You're hurting and so is she I bet; call her, talk to her, don't leave it too long and wreck you both."

Kara nodded her head slowly; Cat was right and she knew it; she was missing her sister and the depth of love they had for each other. "She's coming over tonight; I guess now is as good a time as any. Will you stay and help me; help us?" Cat thought about it for a moment, she was either going to go all the way in and help Kara or not at all…"I'll stay for a bit, but once I think you've gotten past the rough parts I'll be heading home."

Kara turned and smiled weakly at Cat, "Thank you so much Ms. Gra…Cat!" Cat smiled, "You're very welcome, Kiera!"


	5. Questions

Cat was enjoying the process of getting to know Kara a bit more. Kara knew just about everything there was to know about Cat, it seemed it was time Cat learned about Kara. So, while they waited for Alex to arrive in a couple of hours, she continued to get to know her assistant/superhero.

"Tell me more about your relationship with Alex," Cat smiled at Kara.

"She's my hero, really," Kara smiled, "she's been there for me in so many ways since I was taken in by her parents when I first came to earth. I'd be lost without her I think. She's super-protective of me even though I'm the one with the super-powers."

"She works for that secret government agency," Cat continued, "the DEO, is that right?"

"Yeah," replied Kara, "she's been working for them for a few years now. In fact, she was an agent with them I saved the plane she was on when I came out as Supergirl. I didn't even know that she was agent, I thought she was some sort of a scientist."

Kara turned her head and looked out the window when she remembered learning that Alex had deceived her about what she did for a living, it had kind of stung her in the heart a bit as she remembered the night she found out.

Cat watched the change come over Kara's face as she paused to think about Alex and her role in the DEO. Clearly there was something more to this part of the story.

"When did you find out that Alex worked for the DEO," Cat probed further.

"One night shortly after I saved her plane, I was flying to help with a fire when some agents of the DEO shot me down with Kryptonite darts." Kara shared more of her story. "I woke up handcuffed to a table at the DEO with these specially made Kryptonite handcuffs so I couldn't escape. I didn't even know there was such a thing as Kryptonite until that night when I fought to get out of the handcuffs and couldn't even move."

"Wow!" Cat interjected, "That must've been frightening for you!"

Kara smiled at her, "You have no idea! There I was handcuffed to this table with this enormous man staring down at me, I had no idea where I was or who he was or what he was going to do to me! Thankfully, he meant me no harm and introduced himself as Hank Henshaw the director of the DEO and then he smiled and turned and said, 'I believe you already know Agent Danvers.' When I lifted my head I could see Alex approaching me with the look of fear and concern all over her face."

"So, Alex worked for the DEO and she let them capture you using Kryptonite that she obviously knew about, but never told you it existed?" Cat asked making sure she had the facts straight, "Why didn't she just take you there instead of letting you get shot down, and captured like that?"

Kara drew in a deep breath when she heard Cat make that statement. Her eyes went wide; she looked like a deer trapped in the headlights of some on-coming car. She didn't know what to say in reply to that statement.

"Kara?" Cat asked, "Are you ok?" Cat could see that Kara hadn't considered aspect of the story before and it had clearly impacted her profoundly.

"How could she let them capture me like that?" Kara was clearly getting agitated, "How could she not have warned me about Kryptonite? How could she let them shoot me out of the sky with it, and then let them cuff me to a table with it?"

Kara got up from the sofa and began to pace the room, fists clenched as she stormed around the apartment; feelings of anger, betrayal and hurt flooding her heart as the reality of the situation with Alex began to fully dawn upon her.

"How could she betray me like that?!" Kara had stopped pacing and was staring out the window, tempted to leap into the night air, and flee the harsh reality of her apartment.

Cat rose from the sofa and slowly went over to stand behind Kara. She quietly reached up a hand and gently placed it on her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Kara." She spoke with as much tenderness as she ever had, "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but I'm sure she had her reasons for all of it and before you jump to any conclusions or act in anger you need to ask her about it."

Turning around and facing Cat, who was a few inches from her, "I don't want to see her tonight, Cat. My emotions are churning all over the place right now from being angry to hurt to sad to lost…I just can't look at her right now and not say or do something I'd regret."

"She's on her way," Cat stated, "what do you want to do?"

Kara took a deep breath while she thought about what to do with this new revelation. "Could you just call me into the office for an 'emergency' so I can cancel on her and take some time to think about what I'm feeling and how to handle it?"

Cat looked at Kara, seeing the anger and fear in her eyes; she paused to consider what would be the best course of action for Kara. "No," Cat replied, "I think you need to stop running from your emotions and the truth and take the opportunity to talk frankly with Alex."

Kara had opened her mouth to protest, "Wait," Cat held her hand up for her to stop talking before she could start. "Alex loves you deeply, and I know that you feel the same way about her. Running and hiding in my office will only delay the inevitable and maybe make it a bit harder in the long run."

Cat waited for that truth to sink into Kara before she continued, "Kara, I believe in keeping short accounts with the people in my life. I don't believe in leaving things unsaid or unaddressed, even if, especially if, they're hard to deal with. Life is too short."

Cat waited patiently for Kara to process what she'd just said, "I'll stay with you while you guys talk it out, if you want me to. But I think you're both mature enough to handle this without a referee of sorts, and my presence might make Alex feel like we're ganging up on her."

Kara hung her head a bit, letting her hair hide her face. She didn't want Cat to see the tears or the fear that was creeping over her.

"Kara," Cat gently lifted her face with her hand, "you can do this; I know you can."

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around Cat for a much needed hug. "Thanks for being you, Cat. You're right; Alex and I need to talk, tonight. I have questions I need answered."


	6. Answers

Kara sat alone in her apartment waiting for Alex to arrive. Cat Grant had left nearly 30 minutes ago and Kara's head was swimming with all that they had discussed about Alex. It was beginning to feel like so much had passed between them that their relationship would never be the same again. Kara wondered what she'd do without the amazing sisterly bond they'd shared for so long and through so much. She wanted to forgive Alex, and she wanted to be able to trust her, she just didn't know if she could ever again.

The ringing of her phone shattered her silent world of thought; it was Alex, "What's up?" Kara asked as she answered her phone.

 **Alex:** "Cat Grant's been kidnapped. Her car was found in a ditch and her driver was dead in the front seat. Cellular analysis at the scene tells us that she's been taken by humans, there's no evidence of any alien involvement."

 **Kara:** "I'm going to start patrolling the city to listen for her heartbeat or her voice. They can't have taken her far; I was just with her less than 30 minutes ago at my apartment."

Kara was in the air before Alex could respond.

 **Alex:** "Good, we've set up a perimeter around the city, no one gets in or out without getting searched. We'll find her, Kara."

Kara ended the call so she could concentrate her super-hearing for any sign of Cat. She strained to hear her heartbeat, which she knew very well, or the sound of her voice, anything that would lead her to Cat before whoever had her could hurt her. Minutes seemed like hours as she flew all over the city with no indication of Cat anywhere. _Come on Cat, make some noise, help me find you; help me save you._ Then as if on cue, Kara caught Cat Grant's heartbeat, it was in the old industrial section of the city. Kara called Alex as she increased her flight speed to save Cat.

 **Kara:** "Alex, I've found her! She's in the last building in the old industrial section of the city, down at the docks. I can hear her heartbeat loud and clearly. I'm heading there as fast as I can."

 **Alex:** "Kara, wait for us to get there so you have some back up. It might be some sort of a trap set to capture you with her as the bait. Kara? Kara?

Kara heard Alex's plea for her to wait for back up, but she couldn't wait for something to happen to Cat, she had to take the chance and try to save her. She found the building where they were holding Cat; using her x-ray vision she could see Cat sitting tied up in a chair; there were 4 other people in the building near Cat, all of them were armed with guns.

Kara crashed through the ceiling of the building and landed on the ground near Cat; before she could react, she was aware of the presence of kryptonite, it was already weakening her before she could utter a single word.

"Ugh," Kara cried out as she crumbled to her knees in pain, it was intense, there had to be a lot of it very nearby for it to have this powerful and immediate impact upon her strength.

As she lay on the ground of the building, struggling to stay conscious through the horrible amount of pain she was feeling, a shadow stepped out from the darkness and approached her and Cat.

"Well, well, well," the voice was unfamiliar, "that was much easier than I had thought it would be. I had been told that you'd risk everything to save Cat Grant; I just never imagined it to be true."

Kara was writhing in pain as she strained to lift her head to look at the person who'd seemingly gone to so much trouble to capture her, when a huge black boot came crashing into her head, sending her several feet across the room; plunging her into unconsciousness.

"Huh," said the voice as he turned toward Cat, "that was way too easy. Boys, it's time to leave before her silly little friends drop in and ruin our little party." Turning to the other men in the room he added, "Get them both into the van and head out to my facility, let's move!"

While the men secured Supergirl with sickly green handcuffs, their captor smiled as he ungagged Cat. "She really should learn to wait for back up; you know what they say, 'pride comes before a fall."

Cat spit out the residue from the gag when it was removed from her mouth and looked at her captor with contempt, "What did you do to her?"

The man grinned as he leaned forward to nearly kiss Cat, "My dear Cat Grant, you should be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you!"

Cat ripped her head away from his grasp on her chin; he simply chuckled and pulled her face back before he planted a deep kiss on her lips. "My, my, you taste so good, for an older woman."

"Get this one in the van too, let's hurry this up, they will be here before we know it," their captor bellowed at his men.

The gag was replaced in Cat's mouth before the men lifted her off the chair and unceremoniously dumped her into the van next to an unconscious Supergirl. Terror was trying to grip Cat around the throat, but she fought it back, desperate to keep some sort of control in a situation that was completely out of control.

The doors on the van slammed shut and Cat could feel it lurch forward and race away from the building. _Where are they taking us? Who are they and what do they want with us? She looks so sickly and pale; fucking kryptonite! How did they get their hands on it? Wrong problem, Cat, focus on the situation at hand, worry about the other stuff later. Just focus on the two of you surviving until you're rescued._ "Ouch! What the f….." Cat only had a brief second or two before the sedative that was administered took full effect.

"Sleep well Cat." Her captor uttered in her ear. "You're going to need all the rest you can get."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat slowly woke up; the room she was in was very bright; she was strapped into some sort of medical chair, unable to move. Her head was pounding from whatever they had given to knock her out.

"Good morning," another unfamiliar voice spoke from across the room, "My boss will be here shortly."

"Where am I?" Cat commanded, trying to sound in control even though fear was making her feel like she could throw up. "Who are you and what do you bunch of low-life rats want with us?"

"Sir," the voice was speaking on a phone, "Ms. Grant is conscious; no sir, Supergirl is still unconscious; yes sir, I will turn them down as ordered and apply a drug to stimulate her regaining consciousness right away."

The man hung up the phone, and went across the room to where Supergirl was strapped to a similar chair as Cat was in. He did something to the handcuffs that were holding her in place; obviously they were made with kryptonite; and administered some sort of drug into her neck. Almost immediately she began to rouse from her unconscious state; face wincing in pain from the kryptonite and the kick to the head.

Slowly Kara started opening her eyes more and more; confusion and then fear fell upon her eyes as she struggled to get free of the handcuffs.

As if on cue their captor walked into the room, "Supergirl! Welcome to my facility; there's no point in trying to get out of those cuffs, I know you've seen them before and are familiar with just how effectively they work."

He turned to Cat, "Cat, I've seen you looking much better! Did you have a rough night?"

"Kiss my ass!" Cat spat out in reply. "Who are you and what exactly do you want from us?" Trying to hide her fear before false bravado.

He strode across the room toward Cat, "Such language Cat, I'm shocked." Grabbing her face in his hand, "You might want to speak nicer to me; after all, I am the one in charge around here; in charge of what's going to happen and when and for how long. Understand?"

Cat just sat staring at her captor, no reply coming from her mouth.

His hand shifted from her face to her throat, "I said, do you understand?" His hand squeezing just tightly enough to cut off some of her air.

Tears welled up in Cat's eyes as she tried to answer him, "Y-y-yes." She rasped out.

"Yes…what?" His face was near hers, snarling at her.

"Y-y-yes, I understand." She barely managed to squeak it out as she felt herself losing consciousness.

He released her throat, "Good! I'm so glad we understand one another."

"Take your slimy hands off her right now!" Supergirl shouted at her captor from across the room.

Turning, he shifted his focus from Cat onto Kara, his gaze was menacing and evil. "You will soon learn to understand that no one, I repeat, no one, tells me what to do in here; especially some alien freak who doesn't even belong on this planet. I would advise you to keep your trap shut, pay attention and do as you're told or Ms. Grant here will be paying the price. Do we understand one another?"

Supergirl stared at him for a few seconds, "We understand each other perfectly." Kara spat out her reply with contempt and hatred. "If you hurt her, I promise you, you won't live to regret it."

He stepped back from Kara, an evil grin forming on his face, "Such bravado, from someone in your position." Waving his hand over her trapped body, reminding her just how powerless she was right then.

"Who are you and what exactly do you want from us?" Cat asked, trying to shift his focus away from Kara whose complexion was a deathly shade of grey from the kryptonite. "Why are we here?"

"Straight to the point, I agree," he smiled as he turned toward the other nameless man in the room. "You may call me "Colonel", and you may politely refer to him as "Doctor". Let's keep this formal and civilized, shall we? We are from a place called Cadmus. Do you know it Supergirl?"

Kara's face filled with fear when she heard the name of Cadmus. She knew what it was; she had heard stories from Superman about what they did to aliens there. "I've heard of it; thankfully I've never been to the rat hole."

"Very cute," he grinned at her, "It's a wondrous place of discovery and learning about alien life. Sadly, it is also a place of great pain and suffering, but then they're only aliens so who cares? Anyway, this marvelous doctor is going to help me figure out a way to take your alien dna and mix it with a human being. Making super-humans without your weakness to such petty little things like little green rocks from your planet. Sadly, I suppose, you will lose your powers, forever…if you manage to survive the process, which I highly doubt you will. As for your dear Cat Grant, she's her to ensure that you 'co-operate' with us."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked the Colonel.

"We need to study each one of your powers and the biological processes that occur when you do; this way we can isolate them and then replicate them for human use." The colonel had an evil grin on his face, "any resistance or lack of full co-operation on your part will result in Ms. Grant bearing the brunt of my displeasure in the most painful way."

"You're sick," Cat said to the colonel, trying to muster as much courage as she could. "You're not going to get away with this, I promise you that!"

"My dear, deluded Cat," he chuckled at her, "I already am. Take a good look at where you are; no one knows you're here; no one is coming to your rescue; certainly not Supergirl; you might just as well sit back and pray she helps us or I'm afraid you'll be in for a terrible amount of suffering."

"Let her go," Supergirl spoke with resignation in her voice, "and you have my word, I'll help you figure out how to replicate my powers; I won't resist; just let her go, please."

"Wow!" the Colonel grinned evilly at Cat, "such love, devotion and self-sacrifice coming from an alien, and all of it for you Cat! You have her trained really well to so willingly offer herself up like that!"

Cat stared at Kara for a moment, "No you don't, Supergirl, I won't live the rest of my life knowing what you sacrificed just so I could go free. We're in this together, right?"

"This is all very touching," the Colonel interrupted, "but I'm afraid we have work to do. Doctor, the floor is yours."

"At Cadmus," the doctor began, "we managed to learn a great deal about alien physiology but sadly we've learned very little about Kryptonians, we rarely see one alive to be able to learn what makes them tick."

"Sorry to hear that," Cat says sarcastically, "do you need to talk with someone about your failure to perform on the job? I know a pretty good counsellor you could talk to." She winks at Kara, who instantly gets her drift, both trying to fight back the fear that was slowly consuming them.

"Very amusing," the doctor smiled at Cat, "but you see we had someone come along who knew a bit about Kryptonian biology thanks to a special government agency they worked for where one of the agents was "related" to one. They provided us with quite a bit of useful information on this type of alien, enough to get us started. They told us about kryptonite, they provided us with those lovely handcuffs you're being restrained with; they even told us that you can cause your powers to burn out if you overuse them. We learned a lot from them."

Kara's heart sank. Alex. It had to be Alex who'd shared about her biology with the DEO. The thought of being betrayed in this way by her sister nearly literally shattered her heart. Yet, she knew; somewhere deep inside, that Alex would never intentionally betray her in this way, so someone at the DEO was a traitor.

Cat knew what was going through Kara's mind. She could see the wounded look upon her face as she listened to the doctor from Cadmus. _Just how much betrayal can this poor girl handle before she never trusts anyone ever again?_ Cat's heart hurt for Kara.

"We need to get a rather large sample of your blood," the Doctor said matter-of-factly as he gathered up a tray with large needles and tubes to hold the collected blood in, "we won't take it all, yet, but we will take enough that I'm afraid will result in quite a bit of pain for you 'Supergirl'."

Supergirl struggled to free herself from the handcuffs, but the kryptonite was too powerful and the wrestling against it only weakened her further. She was struggling to remain conscious when…

Suddenly alarms started going off all over the facility. The Colonel's face turned from arrogance to fear as he raced over to a console to find out what was going on. "Report!" He bellowed into a secure phone. "Are you kidding me? How many? No, evacuate immediately, leave the subjects we'll get them another time."

Hanging up the phone he turned to his captives, "It seems there are over 100 agents descending upon my facility as we speak; I've no idea how they found you, but believe me when I say this, this is far from over! Doctor, grab you stuff, let's get out of here before it's too late."

The moment the Colonel opened the door his face was confronted with the butt end of Alex's weapon, sending him flat on his back, knocking him unconscious. Hank was following closely behind Alex, his weapon pointed at the doctor who froze in place, dropping to his knees and putting his hands behind his head. While one of the agents cuffed the doctor; another did the same to unconscious Colonel; Alex and Hank went and began to release Kara and Cat from their restraint chairs.

Kara was struggling to maintain consciousness as Alex freed her from the kryptonite. As soon as she was release from the handcuffs Kara slumped forward into Alex's arms and drifted off into unconsciousness. "Kara!" Alex screamed as she caught her sister and laid her limp body onto the floor.

"Let's get Supergirl back to headquarter and Cat Grant to a hospital, asap," Hank ordered a couple other agents. "And let's make sure that these two as well as anyone else in the place is arrested and taken to back to base for questioning."

"She needs a hospital," Cat Grant stood toe to toe with Hank, "she's been beaten and subjected to that awful kryptonite."

"Ms. Grant," Hank replied, "a hospital isn't going to be able to help her right now, she needs what we have for her at our base. We'll be taking you to a local hospital to get checked over to make sure you're ok."

"Like hell you will," Cat retorted, "I'm going with her to that DEO place, I'm sure you have personnel there who can make sure I'm just fine."

Hank shook his head; he was going to have to talk with Kara about the secrecy protocols surrounding the DEO, especially with people such as the media mogul Cat Grant!

"We'll explain later," Cat said, guessing what was going on inside Hank's head about her knowledge of the DEO, "Kara needs us all right now, secrets be damned."

Once they were safely in the helicopter on their way to the DEO, Cat looked at Alex and smiled. "She loves you a great deal Alex, but when she recovers she has lots of questions that she really needs answers for."

"I know," Alex sighed, "I just hope she'll forgive me and that I haven't lost my sister in all that I've done."

"You weren't listening, Alex," Cat replied, "Kara loves you more than you can possibly know and she has a heart bigger than anyone I've ever met. She'll forgive you, but she really needs those answers."


	7. Trust

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and insights so far, I've really appreciated them. Some of the things the characters in this story do are not exactly canon for their CW Supergirl character, but I just wanted to play around with them and needed to do it to convey the story. I haven't fully decided on "SuperCat" or not yet…let me know what you all think.

As always, I own nothing in regards to Supergirl, I just love the show and all the characters!

Cat Grant sat quietly in a chair checking her emails, near Kara as she slept on the solar bed at the DEO. The ordeal at the hands of the two Cadmus creeps had really worn Kara out; apparently the kryptonite they'd used in the handcuffs was high grade and had really caused some physical damage to Kara. Fortunately it wasn't anything she wouldn't recover from, but the pain she felt had been so terribly real on so many levels.

Looking up from her phone Cat saw Alex enter the room, "Agent Danvers," Cat said with a slight grin on her face. "She still has yet to regain consciousness."

"Please call me Alex," the agent smiled back at Cat as she walked over to check on Kara's condition. "Dr. Hamilton said that it's not likely she'll wake up for about 24 hours. The kryptonite had a huge impact on her system and she'll take a bit longer than normal to recover, but thankfully, she will recover."

An awkward silence fell on the room while Alex checked the monitors and other equipment that Kara was attached to. Seeing that things were alright Alex turned toward Cat, "How're you doing?"

Unfazed or trying to appear so, Cat smiled at Alex, "I'm not the one lying in a bed with tubes and wires attached to me, but thank you for asking."

"Nice try, I'm good at recognizing when someone's trying to be evasive," Alex continued, "Really, how are you doing?"

Cat looked at the pale face of Kara, and let out a long slow sigh before answering, "Physically I'm ok, thank you. We went through a pretty rough ordeal so I expect it will take a fairly heavy toll on us both psychologically. I'm just glad you guys found us when you did. They were about to nearly drain all of her blood from her."

With a furrowed look on her face Cat stared directly at Alex, "Just exactly how did you find us? That colonel guy seemed fairly confident that no one knew where we were."

Alex hung her head for a brief moment, "We implanted a tracking device into Kara several months ago after she went missing and was found barely alive by Superman. She doesn't know about it."

Cat let out a sigh of disbelief as she shook her head at Alex's statement. "You violated her trust when she was unconscious and implanted a device into her without her knowledge…did I just hear you correctly?"

"It's not as bad as you just made it sound," Alex answered, "Kara pushes so hard when she's Supergirl; always thinking of others first; forgetting that she's important too and putting herself at great risk. Without that implant we'd have had no idea where you two were being held by Cadmus; you can only imagine what torture would be happening right now if we hadn't had that tracker and rescued you. So it saved both your lives today."

Cat shook her head at Alex's answer, "Did it ever occur to you that you should've asked or even told her about it? You guys invaded her body with a foreign object without her knowledge or consent and now you're justifying it based upon the outcome of today's events?"

Alex hung her head in shame at the truth of what Cat had just said to her. In her desire to protect Kara, because she was responsible for her after all, she'd totally disregarded her sister's individuality and rights with the device. She knew she did it for all the right reasons; she just did it in all the wrong ways.

"You're right Cat," Alex replied.

Cat was caught off guard by the admission, she was fully prepared to keep going on the agent until she saw that what she did was just plain wrong. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Alex thought for a few moments while looking at Kara's face. "I think it'd be just as wrong to remove surgically while she's vulnerable like this, sort of doing the wrong thing for the right reasons again. When she wakes up I'll tell her about it before she fully heals and has her powers back because if she wants it out, we're going to have to remove it surgically, better to do it before she recovers and we have to weaken her again."

"You really need to cease breaching her trust in you, Alex," Cat spoke with a firm but loving voice, "before you destroy your relationship with her while trying to protect her. In fact, I don't think you can protect her if she can't trust you."

Alex took a seat next to Kara's bed and held her hand quietly, wondering what she was going to say to her sister when she woke up and what, if any, relationship they'd have once she did. Cat watched Alex as her face belied the emotional battle that was raging in her mind, _so stubborn, the pair of them,_ Cat mused to herself.

"Alex, may I ask you a question?" Cat queried.

Not looking away from Kara, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell Kara that you work for this secret government agency?" Cat had a line of questioning she was going to pursue with the young agent and this was the safest place to start.

"I was under orders from the director not to disclose to anyone, not my mom, not my sister, absolutely no one, that I work here. After all, it can't be a secret government agency if everyone knows about it." Alex turned and grinned at Cat.

"Hmmmm," Cat continued, "Ok, so when did you learn about Kryptonite and the effect it would have upon Kara?"

Alex turned in her chair to face Cat, "Why do you want to know that, Cat?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders trying to deflect the angry stare off her from Alex, "I was just curious, lots to think about while I've been sitting here." 

"It was during my training," Alex said softly, looking at the floor as if recalling it all. "We were learning about the various aliens that came in Fort Rozz and what were their strengths and weaknesses, when we talked about Kryptonians that's when the kryptonite came up."

"I see," Cat paused to consider her next line of questions. "So why didn't you tell Kara about it when you learned of its existence?"

"Yeah right," Alex replied with exasperation in her voice, "How am I supposed to tell her about kryptonite, that I learned existed, while working for an agency, that I can't tell her about? Besides, it was deemed classified by the DEO on a need to know basis."

"Seriously?" Cat looked at Alex with disbelief, "You're going to hide behind the classified line for not warning your sister that there was a substance that existed which could potentially kill her? Don't you think that she is the essence of 'need to know'?"

Alex started to cry, she knew she had let Kara down in so many ways, this was one more item on the list. She began to believe that once Kara knew everything, she was going to lose her sister and it was all her own fault. "I don't know what to tell you, Cat," Alex said, "I never imagined she'd come out as Supergirl and therefore she wouldn't be in that type of danger needing protection from kryptonite, I guess. It's not the best answer, but it's the truth."

Cat was going to ask Alex why she let the DEO shoot Kara down with kryptonite darts instead of bringing her into the DEO herself, but seeing the sorrow weighing her down, she decided it was a topic best discussed between the sisters.

Just then Alex was summoned to the main control room by one of the agents. Cat watched her dry hers eyes, square back her shoulders before she leaned over to give Kara a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back as soon as I can, sis."

Cat decided that she needed to have a heart to heart with the young hero before she woke up so she took the chair next to the bed and sat down. Gingerly she grabbed Kara's hand; her skin was soft and smooth, not old and wrinkled like Cat's. Tenderly Cat reached up and brushed an errant strand of Kara's hair behind her ear so she could get a good look at her. _I hope when you wake up that you're able to understand just how much you're loved; especially by Alex. I know you're going to have a hard time trusting her but you need to remember and hold onto the special bond you share as sisters. I don't agree with what Alex did, but I do understand her reasons. Just know that I'm here for you if you need a friendly, loving shoulder to cry on; however, my dear Miss Danvers, it is high time you woke up and got off your butt and got back to work, chop, chop._

As if on cue, Kara started to waken slowly; her head turning from side to side; small moans of pain crying out of her mouth. "Kara?" Cat jumped to her feet and leaned over her hero. "Come on Kara, open your eyes."

"Alex?" Kara managed to barely speak, "Where am I? Is Ms. Grant ok?" Kara slowly opened her eyes to see Cat smiling over her, holding her hand.

"I'm here and I'm just fine, Kara," Cat smiled, "Let me go get Alex."

Cat left the room and headed in the direction where she believed Alex was to be found. "Alex, Kara's awake and is asking for you."

Dropping what she was doing Alex sprinted down the hall and into the medical bay, sure enough; there was her baby sister, awake, finally. "Kara, how're you feeling?"

"I hurt, Alex," she replied, "my head is pounding."

"I know," Alex smiled at her with a face full of love and concern, "Dr. Hamilton is on her way with something for the pain. The kryptonite they used on you was a high grade type, so I'm not surprised you're in pain; don't worry, we're here to help you recover."

"Ms. Grant," Kara looked past Alex, "are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Kara, really and truly, I'm fine, they didn't touch me. You were the one who took the brunt of the physical pain before we were rescued by you sister and some other agents." Cat was standing on the other side of the bed now. "Alex was quite impressive when she stormed into the room and sent that colonel fellow flat on his ass!"

Kara smiled weakly at the sound of hearing her boss curse, "Yeah, you don't want to cross her where I'm concerned, that's for sure."

Kara smiled up at Alex and then winced in pain as her head continued to throb. Dr. Hamilton entered the medical bay and immediately moved past Cat to check on her patient. "Welcome back, Supergirl, are you in any pain?"

"Yeah," Kara cried out, "my head is pounding so hard and my chest feels like there's a weight on it."

"What about your arms where the handcuffs were; any discomfort; can you move them okay?" Dr. Hamilton continued her examination of Kara. There was a significant amount of bruising on both arms from the kryptonite.

"Yeah," Kara answered, "they hurt a bit, but not as bad as my head does."

Cat spoke up, "That colonel guy kicked her in the head, and she flew a few feet across the room unconscious."

Dr. Hamilton took a penlight out of her jacket pocket and began to examine Kara's eyes. "I think you have a concussion, Supergirl. I'll prescribe something for the pain, but you need lots of bedrest until it heals, or your powers return."

Alex looked at Dr. Hamilton, "Thanks Doc, you're the best."

Dr. Hamilton turned away from Kara and went to get some pain medication for her. Cat returned to her spot beside Kara and looked at her with great concern. "So, I suppose you'll be needing some time off to heal?" Cat said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood in the room. "Take all the time you need, we don't need coming back until you're fully healed."

Kara weakly smiled at Cat, "Yes, Ms. Grant. Thank you for your patience and understanding."

"Kara, this is going to make you sleepy, but it will lessen the pain you're feeling." Dr. Hamilton said as she injected the syringe into the IV. "Concussion protocols will be in place and someone will be waking you hourly to check on you." Immediately Kara could feel the warmth of the pain medication as it coursed through her veins and relief began to swell through her as it did its job. Her head bobbed from side to side as sleep began to envelope her.

Before Dr. Hamilton could finish injecting the medication Kara was fast asleep. "Alex, Ms. Grant, she's going to be fine, but while her powers are down, the concussion is my biggest concern. I'm going to do an MRI while she's out just to be sure; then if everything is ok I suspect she'll be able to go home in a day or two. However, I don't want her left alone until her powers return. The intensity of the kryptonite seems to have wreaked more havoc on her systems than we originally thought, so I want her cared for by someone, or she'll have to remain here. Alex, you and I both know how she'll feel about that so you guys work it out while she's asleep and let me know."

"Thanks doc," Alex replied. "I'm sure Cat and I can figure out a way to get the worst patient in the world to rest at home."

Cat laughed, "Oh, I do love a challenge, Alex."

"And I think you love my sister too," Alex smiled at Cat. Cat blanched at Alex's statement, not sure what to say in reply. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way; she just hasn't admitted it to herself yet. But I know my baby sis."

Cat turned and looked at Kara as she lay sleeping. "Alex, I **trust** you'll keep this under your hat until she's fully recovered and able to deal with all of what's happened? We're going to have our hands full to say the least."


	8. Good Intentions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, comments, and insights. Lots still to come for Supergirl and the other characters as they work stuff out.**

 **Again, and as always, I own nothing of Supergirl…she's just so fun to write about!**

Cat got up from Kara's bedside, she was in need of a coffee and maybe something to eat. She left the room and went in search of Alex and some sustenance…whatever kind of food they might have in this place it was better than nothing. It didn't take her long to find Alex in the main control room, "Alex," she said with a slight smile on her face, "any chance there's a lovely café in this facility with hot latte's and cool lettuce wraps?"

Alex chuckled at her, "Sorry all we have is a small cafeteria with very few options. Afraid stale coffee and plain ordinary sandwiches will have to due."

"Lead the way, Agent, please." Cat gestured for Alex to join her.

When they had their small meal they chose a corner table away from other agents where they could sit, eat and chat in peace.

"Alex," Cat began after eating half of her sandwich, "I need to apologize for how I've been interrogating you about stuff regarding Kara. I know how much she loves you and I can see that you love her just as much in return. She's really quite fortunate to have you as her sister."

Alex looked up from staring into the depths of her coffee, "Thanks Cat, I appreciate that. I know you're only looking out for her, and in truth, your brutal honesty has helped me to see that some of the things I've done where she's concerned need to be made right. I can see now why she truly respects and admires you."

"Did you know that Kara is grieving all the losses she's had in her short life?" Cat took the opportunity, "Some of them have been very traumatic to say the least and I think that she's feeling lost and alone in it all."

Alex looked at her with a bit of shock in her eyes, "Why would you say that? She knows I'm here for her no matter what; she has my mom, James, Winn and now you in her life. I'm not sure I understand how she can be feeling that way."

Cat took a moment to think about how to get Alex to understand without betraying any of what she and Kara had been talking about in her apartment. "Try to put yourself in her shoes, Alex," Cat began, "she loses her planet, her parents, her family, friends, culture, her whole world. Then she wakes up on a strange planet and is thrust into an unknown family and while they love her it's not the same; can you imagine the culture shock? Her body is different, the people are different; everything has changed. Then there's the loss of her aunt, followed by the whole kryptonite thing that messed up her head, the list goes on and on. I'm surprised she's as amazing as she is!"

Alex sat quietly, listening to Cat and thinking, _You have no idea the ways I've broken her trust; the one person she was supposed to count on has let her down the most._ "I hear you, Cat." Alex finally spoke, I think it's beyond time for her and me to bring some things out and in the open; I'm terrified that I'll lose her when she learns some of the things I've done in the name of 'good intentions', but she deserves the truth."

Cat smiled at Alex, "I wish you could hear her talk about you at work. She loves, admires and respects you in so many ways. She has a huge capacity to forgive and see the best in people. Don't think that that doesn't extend to you. She's not going to be happy with some of the stuff you've told me you've done, but I also know that her love for you far exceeds any of it. I believe you two can really work it out and be in a far stronger place than you ever were." Standing up and grabbing Alex' tray, "I think it's time we went and checked on our sleeping hero, don't you?"

Alex stood up and to Cat's surprise gave her a gigantic hug, "Thank you so much Cat, I can see now why Kara loves you."

As they entered Kara's room they could see that she was lying on her bed, eyes open, just staring off into oblivion. "Earth to Kara," Alex smiled as she leaned over her bed, "nice to see you awake. How's your pain?"

Kara smiled at Alex, "My head still hurts and so do my arms, but not as badly as before. My chest still feels a bit heavy though, like a weight is sitting on top of it, almost makes it hard to breathe."

Alex' face turned a bit concerned, "I'll go get Dr. Hamilton."

Cat stepped up beside the bed and smiled at Kara, "Kara, I need to thank you for saving me from those awful people. You just keep coming to my rescue!"

Kara's face had a huge smile on it, "You're so welcome Ms. Grant, I mean Cat. I'll always come to your rescue, count on it."

Just then Alex and Dr. Hamilton came into the room. "How're you feeling, Supergirl?" Dr. Hamilton asked as she began to examine her patient. "How's your headache and other pain issues?"

"My headache's not as bad as it was; but my arms still hurt and my chest is really heavy." Kara answered the doctor. "I can breathe ok but it feels kind of hard at the same time."

Dr. Hamilton was busy reading the printouts from the various machines hooked up to Kara, trying to decide how best to treat her patient. "I know you'd like to recuperate at home, but I'd rather keep you here for a day or two until we can figure out the chest issue. Your MRI showed that you have a mild concussion, but I think once your powers come back you'll be fine. Your arms are injured because of the kryptonite in the handcuffs and they too will heal fully when you're fully you again. It's the chest heaviness that has me concerned. I'd like to keep you here where we can more closely monitor you and try to figure out what's going on."

Kara closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as she nodded in agreement with the doctor, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Alex was ready for a major fight with her equally stubborn sister and Cat was set to assert her most 'boss-like' voice in order to get her to comply with the doc's wishes. As much as they were relieved that they didn't have to fight her, they were also worried; this was completely out of character for her.

Before Kara could change her mind, Dr. Hamilton went and ordered a series of tests on her chest to try to determine what was wrong with her. She suspected that something had been done to Supergirl while she and Cat were unconscious, just what that something was remained a mystery. Perhaps it was time to 'talk' to the doctor they had in a holding cell, she suspected he knew, the problem was how to get him to talk.

Cat looked at the team of exceptional caregivers that Kara had surrounding her and decided it was time she headed home for a much needed shower, a softer bed, and then back to running her media empire. Kara would be okay, and Alex would certainly keep Cat informed.

"I'm going to leave and get some things done," Cat said looking at Kara and then at Alex, "I'll come back tomorrow around dinner with some real food…not that government-issue stuff…is that ok, Kara?"

"That's awesome, Cat," Kara's face seemed to brighten a bit, "any chance some pot stickers will be on the menu?"

Cat grinned at Kara, "If Alex informs me that you've behaved and done what she and the doc says to do, then pot stickers can definitely be on the menu. If not, it's government cafeteria food for you!"

Alex laughed, "Oh dear, you've got your work cut out for you Kara. Behave and do what you're told!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kara laughed and then started to cough a wee bit and winced in pain, "piece of cake."

Dr. Hamilton was swift with the next injection of pain medication and soon Kara was sound asleep. "Alex, you and the director need to interrogate that 'doctor' (I use the term loosely) about what he did to her chest, I think they did something while she and Cat were unconscious and I also think it's holding back her regaining her powers and healing."

"I'm on it, trust me." Alex said as she turned to leave the room. "Come with me, Cat, I'll get a driver to take you home and I'll have someone check out your penthouse before we let you go in, just to be sure."

When Cat was well on her way home, Alex and Hank entered the room where the doctor was being held to question him as to what he did to Kara.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to finally get around to talking to me," the doctor said with an evil look in his eyes. "I take it that your precious alien isn't doing too well and you're here to find out why?"

Alex wasn't a fool, she knew that he was going to play them for as long as he could, so she decided to bluff a little and see what happened. "Oh no," she began, "we figured out exactly what you did to her and are in the process of treating her. What we don't understand is what you hoped you'd learn or accomplish by it. So you and I and the director standing here with me, are going to have a nice chat. I am fairly certain that if we think that you're not being forthcoming with answers to our questions or are holding something back, that one of us will lose patience…and well…I'm also fairly certain that you're not going to want to experience that."

"You have to understand, Agent," the doctor began, "what we were doing was done so with good intentions, not for aliens mind you, but for humanity. Imagine what the world would be like if we all had the powers that those Kryptonians do without the weakness to kryptonite? It staggers the imagination."

"Good intentions?" Alex glared at the doctor, "I intend to get answers, and how good it goes for you while I try to get them is purely up to you."


	9. Poker Face

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and for the reviews, they're always welcome and appreciated. Life will continue to "happen" to Kara and the other characters as they try to process all that has occurred in the past to them.

Supergirl and all the characters are the property of the CW and before that CBS, I own nothing, I just love them all!

Dr. Hamilton sat quietly beside Kara's bed as she slept; reading the reports on tests they'd done to try to find out what was wrong with her chest. Nothing made any sense, so far. By now she should've been showing signs that her powers were returning to normal; signs such as her arms healing, the concussion dissipating, etc. _What did they do to you? What am I missing in all of these tests?_

Kara's forehead began to furrow up with lines, even while she slept, demonstrating to her doc that the pain meds were wearing off. She didn't want to give her any more until she woke up so that they could assess Kara and see if there was any improvement. Given the readings before the doc she would be surprised if there were any improvement at all. Kara's blood pressure was elevated, but that was normal when someone was experiencing pain, at least it was normal for humans experiencing pain; her respirations were just below normal but she attributed most of that to the pain meds, and rest to whatever was causing the "heaviness" on her chest. The most concerning reading of all was Kara's oxygen levels; they weren't good, by any standard, human or alien. The last reading was that her oxygen levels were at 85%, much too low. Dr. Hamilton was sure that whatever was causing the pressure on her chest and making breathing difficult was responsible for the low levels.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Down the hall from Kara's room, Alex and Hank were trying to get some answers from the Cadmus doctor about what they did to her for the brief time she was with them.

"So here's how I see this playing out 'doc'," Alex used the term lightly, "Either you're going to tell us what you were up to with Supergirl with what you did to her, or when she's fully recovered, we'll let her in here to ask you…personally…with no cameras…just the two of you."

Alex hoped her poker face was in top form as she knew that Kara was nowhere near recovery; she hoped that if he thought that they'd figured out whatever he did to her and tell them about it when he told them the why. It was a risky gamble, but other than the threat of pain, and truth be told, she'd really rather just beat it out of him; they didn't have anything to leverage against him to get him to confess.

The doctor wasn't sure what to make of Alex and Hank. They both just stood outside of his cell, staring at him, expecting him to just cough up whatever info they wanted. He did have to admit to himself that the prospect of being alone with Supergirl after what he'd done to her brought a shiver up his spine; time to choose the lesser of the evils, after all, self-preservation was important.

"Fine," the Cadmus doctor began, "there's no need to threaten me with physical violence. What do you want to know?"

"What were you trying to achieve with what you did to her?" Alex was trying to keep the doctor believing that they'd figured out what he'd done and Supergirl was being cared for as they spoke. "I guess we're not twisted enough to grasp the motive behind your method."

"Did you have any trouble removing the implant?" The doctor asked Alex, "We tried to put it in a place where it would be difficult to find, and even harder to remove." He was fishing to see if they really had found what he did to Kara.

Alex knew her response needed to be carefully worded lest he figure out that she still had whatever it was inside of her. "Obviously we've removed it, and it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be; our doctor is quite skillful when the need arises."

Hank jumped in, "We know you 'doctors' at Cadmus always have a plan, but we couldn't figure out the point of this implant and its location would have on whatever research you were conducting."

"I am impressed with your surgeon if he was able to remove the tiny shard of kryptonite we'd stuck into her chest and through her lungs, without causing serious harm to her. I shook like to meet this fellow, he truly is amazing!" The doctor could barely finish his sentence before Alex was out of the room headed for the medical bay and Dr. Hamilton.

"Did I say something to offend the dear agent?" The Cadmus doctor grinned at Hank.

"No," Hank grinned right back at him, "but I wouldn't be playing poker with her anytime soon or you'll be broke before you know it." With that Hank turned on his heels and left the room; the doctor standing in his cell, mouth hanging open; he'd been bluffed into telling them what he did to her!

Alex stormed into Kara's room, "Dr. Hamilton, we know what he did to her. He stuck a small shard of kryptonite through her ribs and into a lung! No wonder she's having trouble breathing!"

"Let's do a thermal scan of her lungs," Doc Hamilton said as she got up from her stool next to Kara, "that should locate it immediately."

As they held the thermal imaging device over Kara's lungs they could see a faint glimmer of what they knew to be the kryptonite. "There!" Alex exclaimed, "Left lung, lower side, see it?"

"Yes, I see it too," Dr. Hamilton replied, "it's extremely tiny and thin. We need to get her to surgery immediately!"

Hank entered the room as Dr. Hamilton went to get the surgery set up for Kara. "Alex, you did great in there! Remind me never to play poker with you!"

Alex smiled at Hank's comment, "I'm just glad it worked, but it seemed too easy somehow, or am I just being paranoid?"

Hank had a huge grin on his face, "If you'd stayed and seen the look on his face when he realized you'd duped him into telling him what he did to Kara, you wouldn't be asking me that question. He really believed the ruse you pulled on him, no you did good agent Danvers."

"What did Agent Danvers do that was so good," Kara asked with her eyes still closed.

"Hey," Alex smiled as she looked at her sister, "no eavesdropping. We found out that the doctor from Cadmus had implanted a tiny shard of kryptonite into your lungs through your ribcage while you were unconscious. Dr. Hamilton is getting the OR ready so they can go in and remove it."

"She totally bluffed the evil doc into spilling it, thinking that we'd already solved the puzzle and just needed to know the why." Hank answered Kara. "She did very good! We'll tell you all about it after you're recovered from surgery."

Alex looked at Hank, "Could you give us a moment, sir? There's something I need to talk to Kara about before she goes into surgery."

Hank smiled, nodded and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him as he went.

"Kara," Alex hung her head as she began to speak, "This isn't the best time, but, you need to know this so you can decide what to do about it while you're in surgery."

"Ok, that made zero sense," Kara smiled at Alex, "what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the time you went missing and Superman found you nearly dead?" Alex began, Kara nodded her head. "I did something to you while you were unconscious; I had the doctor implant a tracking device in you in the event that something like that ever happened again; that way we could find you; I was so scared I'd lost you; I was so scared that I could lose you in the future; I just did it for all the right reasons but it was so wrong." Alex was rambling and crying now, just trying to get it all out.

Kara said nothing for the longest time, she just laid on the bed looking at Alex, "I'm so sorry for it," Alex continued, "but if you're going in for surgery you needed to know in case you wanted to have it removed; this way the doc could do it while you're under."

Kara still just continued to stare at Alex, saying nothing; then she abruptly turned her face away from Alex as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Kara," Alex pleaded, "please, say something to me. Yell at me, anything other than silence."

Kara turned her face back to look at Alex, tear running freely down both of their faces. "Alex, I get why you did it, I'm not happy that you did it without my consent; but leave it in, I suspect that's how you found Cat and I so quickly, and without it who knows what might've happened to her."

"You're right," Alex responded, "it was how we found you both so quickly; but it doesn't mean you have to leave it in if you'd rather have it taken out."

"No," Kara replied, "leave it in; we can talk about all of this when I wake up."

Just then Dr. Hamilton entered the room, "The OR is ready to go, Kara, are you ready?"

"Yep," Kara replied with a slight smile, "ready as I'll ever be."

As Kara was wheeled out of the room on her bed, she turned and smiled at Alex, "I love you, see you in a few hours I guess."

Alex smiled through her tears, "I love you too, Kara. I'll be waiting right here for you."

Alex sat down and cried into her hands for several minutes. Kara still loved her, but she knew there once she recovered they'd have so much to talk about. Immediately, her thoughts shifted to Cat Grant; she knew Cat would want an update on Kara's condition, so she decided to give her a quick call.

"Ms. Grant?" Alex spoke into her phone, "We found out what the problem is with Kara and she's on her way right now to surgery…..No, the doc thinks she'll be fine, it was a tiny shard of kryptonite that the doctor from Cadmus had implanted into her lungs while she was unconscious…She should be a few hours in surgery, I can send a helicopter to pick you up in a couple of hours so that you can be here when she wakes up if you want to, I know she'll want to see you when she recovers…..Good, the rooftop of CatCo plaza in 2 hours then?...See you later, Cat."

Alex ended the call and sat quietly for a moment or two. She wanted to run back into the cell with the Cadmus doctor and pound out her fear, anger and rage upon his smug face; but she knew it wouldn't help Kara right now, even if it would make her feel slightly better.

Alex sat waiting in Kara's room while she was in surgery; waiting for Kara; waiting for Cat; waiting for a much needed conversation that she hoped would end up much better than Alex deserved it would. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't see Cat Grant standing quietly in the doorway, looking at her.

"You look like shit, Agent Danvers," Cat smiled at Alex as she strode into the room, "I take it Kara's still in surgery?"

"Nice to see you too, Cat," Alex replied when she looked up to see Kara's boss, "yes, she's still in surgery; shouldn't be too much longer now, I hope.

"Here," Cat handed Alex a Noonan's coffee cup, "I figured you could use some real coffee as opposed to that sludge you drink out of your cafeteria."

Alex smiled at Cat as she took the much appreciated gift, "Thanks, I wasn't aware just how badly I needed a coffee right now. You didn't manage to smuggle a burger inside you purse as well, did you?"

"No, sorry, no burgers," Cat laughed at Alex, "but I did manage to bring you something a bit more nourishing, one of my favourite lettuce wraps…with a cheeseburger in the middle."

Alex laughed as she gratefully took the food offered her, "Wow, a mind reader too! No wonder Kara admires you so much."

"Alex," Cat looked at the beleaguered young woman, "Kara is going to be just fine; your relationship with her is going to be just fine too. She loves you and you love her; as long as you guys hold onto that love, you can work out anything that might happen to threaten your relationship."

Alex stopped eating and looked down at the floor for a moment, "I told her about the implanted locator I put in her so she could have it removed while she was in surgery if she wanted to."

Cat did her best to keep her facial expression neutral, "What was her response?"

"She was Kara; she said she understood why I did it; that if it hadn't been there we wouldn't have found you guys so quickly and that it saved you from being hurt; so she said to leave it in. Then when she was being wheeled into surgery, she smiled and said she loved me." That was all that Alex needed for the dam of tears to burst.

Cat reached over and put her arms around the shoulders of the crying woman, "I told you she loves you more than you realize. And I'm sure when she recovers and you two really talk, you'll realize that even more."

"I hope so." It was all Alex could manage to squeak out.


	10. Loved

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and feedback everyone, I hope you continue to enjoy this journey as much as I am. Keep the comments coming and I'll do my best to keep the story coming!

Like before, I own nothing that has to do with Supergirl, the CW owns it all now…I just love writing about her!

Dr. Hamilton came into Kara's room where Alex was sitting quietly with Cat Grant as they waited for the surgery to be finished. "Alex," Dr. Hamilton began, "we got the fragment out, it was lodged in her lungs and was very small, almost the size of a sliver. It was high grade kryptonite, like the stuff used in the handcuffs so it didn't take a big piece to do much damage."

Alex stood up to face the Doctor, "Damage? Is she permanently hurt or will she recover and regain her powers?"

"It's hard to say at this point," Dr. Hamilton continued, "my best guess is that she will fully recover and will regain all of her powers; however, it will take quite a bit of time, lots of rest and lots of sun to make it happen. Her oxygen levels are already up and normal, her blood pressure is good, her pulse is strong. We'll have to see how the pain level is when she wakes up but I suspect it will be high for a few days. I put a drainage tube into her chest as there was some fluid built up on her lungs, likely as a result of the effects of the kryptonite. It won't be in long, but I just want to make sure that her lungs are ok."

Just then a sleeping Kara was wheeled into the room and re-connected to the various machines. Soon the steady beep, beep, beep of her heart rate was heard; the oxygen mask was still on her face; there was a long tube sticking out of her left side where stuff was draining out into a small collection bag; her face was pale, but she looked better than she did before the surgery.

"Let me know when she wakes up, Alex." Dr. Hamilton said as she moved to make room for Alex and Cat to approach Kara's side. "I'll want to check on her pain level and make sure everything is going well. She's such a fighter and so strong; she's going to be just fine."

Cat smiled as she looked at the doctor, "Thank you Dr. Hamilton, we'll make sure you're called when she regains consciousness."

Alex and Cat sat in silence on opposite sides of Kara's bed, waiting for her to regain consciousness and open her eyes. Nearly 2 hours passed before their wish was granted.

"Alex?" Kara moaned weakly from under the oxygen mask.

"I'm right here, sis." Alex stood up so that she could look in Kara's eyes when they opened. "Cat's here too."

Kara moved her head from side to side as she tried to wake up and open her eyes. She winced in pain as she became more and more awake. "Owww!" She cried out at the pain in her side.

Alex had pressed the call buzzer to let the doctor know that Kara was awake. Dr. Hamilton was entering the room she heard Kara cry out in pain.

"Kara," Dr. Hamilton leaned over her patient, "on a scale of 1 -10 how bad is the pain in your side?"

"Nine," Kara answered her, "my head hurts too."

Immediately Dr. Hamilton was injecting pain medication into Kara's IV drip; Kara drifted back into unconsciousness almost immediately. "I'm not surprised at the pain level, I think it may be this high while the tube is still in her. You two should go and get some rest, she'll be out for a least a few hours." Dr. Hamilton's voice almost sounded like that was an order for the two women beside her patient as she examined the monitors and the contents of the collection bag. "Agent, don't make me order you to bed rest." She smiled at Alex. Turning to Cat, "While I can't technically order you to rest, I'm going to strongly suggest it."

Cat chuckled a bit at the show of power by the doctor; obviously she didn't know that Cat was the most powerful person in National City. Almost as if she could read Cat's mind the doctor challenged her idea, "This isn't National City so you're power level here is quite a bit lower than it is there. You might want to take that into consideration before you challenge mine and lose." Dr. Hamilton grinned at Cat.

"Point taken," Cat replied, although she was tempted to see how much of a power struggle she could get away with, however, she didn't want to lose in front of Alex, "I'm off to get some rest, see my son and make sure my media empire is still intact. I'm sure someone will inform me when she wakes up?"

Alex chuckled as she watched these two powerful women spar with each other, "I'll call you as soon as she's awake, Cat. I'll get a chopper to take you back to your empire." Alex winked at her and smiled.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Seeing that the chest tube was no longer removing any fluid from Kara's lung, Dr. Hamilton decided to take it out before she awoke. As she stitched the hole closed she found herself quietly talking to her patient. "You've been through quite a bit young lady. You're one strong person in so many ways. You have lots of people who love you and a city that needs you; keep fighting and get better; the world needs you, Supergirl."

As if on cue Kara stirred and opened her eyes. "Hi Doc. How am I doing?"

"You tell me," Dr. Hamilton smiled at Kara, "you're the one with all the tubes and wires attached to your body. Do you have any pain?"

"Some," Kara answered, "but it's not as bad as it was. Where are Alex and Ms. Grant?"

"I ordered them both to go and get some rest. What's the level of your pain." Dr. Hamilton said very matter-of-factly.

"About a five." Kara raised an eyebrow, "You 'ordered' Ms. Grant to do something? How did that go?"

"I think she was considering whether or not she would win if she tried to challenge my authority here, but she wisely deduced that I'd win and went home. Alex, on the other hand, she didn't put up any fight; she knows who's really the boss around here." Dr. Hamilton smiled and winked at Kara as she gave her small dose of pain medication.

"And here I mistakenly thought I was the boss," Director Henshaw said as he entered the room, "seems I might have a power struggle on my hands."

Dr. Hamilton turned to Hank, straightened up and said, "We both know that I'm the only person who can boss you around, as the chief medical officer in this place. Don't make me prove it to you in front of your staff." Hamilton gave a playful grin at Hank before winking at Kara.

"Hey," Kara chimed in, "I just do what I'm told around here. Keep me out of it."

"Since when do you do as you're told?" Alex was entering the room after waking from her nap.

Everyone in the room let out a small laugh; it was nice to finally feel like things were looking up.

"How're you doing Kara?" Alex asked as she walked over to her sisters' bedside.

"It still hurts a little but not that bad," Kara answered. "I'm actually kind of hungry."

Hank laughed, "Yep, she's getting back to her old self - food on the brain."

"Doc," Alex asked, "do you think she's ready for some solid food? I know Cat Grant had promised her potstickers and Chinese food when she recovered."

Kara's face lit up at the mention of her favourite foods, but it was quickly downturned again when her doctor said that it might be a bit soon for that much food and offered her some Jell-o instead.

After checking the incision and seeming to be happy with Kara's numbers, Dr. Hamilton removed the oxygen mask, "I think you're able to manage breathing on your own now. Let me know if you're feeling out of breath or struggling to get air, please?"

Alex smiled at Kara, "Don't worry doc, I'll let you know."

Kara rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thanks Alex."

"You're most welcome, pouty face!" Alex replied. To which everyone in the room let out a little laughter.

"Glad to see you're doing so well, Supergirl," Hank smiled at her, "I have a secret government organization to run, I'll stop back in later. The two of you behave." He said pointing his finger back and forth between Alex and Kara.

Once Dr. Hamilton and Hank had left the room, Alex pulled a chair up beside Kara's bed. "So," she began, "what's the deal with you and Cat Grant?"

"What do you mean, Alex?" Kara seemed confused by the question.

"I've been watching her since you guys were rescued," Alex continued, "I suggested to her that she loves you and that I think you love her too. She didn't say yes, but she also didn't deny it. So what gives?"

Kara smiled at Alex, "Do you think we're romantically involved with each other, or that we want to be?"

Alex nodded and smiled at Kara, who continued to answer Alex's question, "I'm not gay Alex, and neither is Ms. Grant. I do love her though in a mother-daughter kind of way. We have this really neat bond of friendship and trust."

"I see," Alex replied, "so why do you think she didn't deny it when I suggested that she had romantic feelings for you?"

"Ms. Grant," Kara answered her, "is a very private person. She wouldn't share her feelings about me or anyone else for that matter that openly. I know everyone sees her as this tough, uncaring, cold individual; but I've seen the softer side of her, the strong, loving side. I'm sure when she thinks I'm recovered enough we'll be talking about this; she'll want to make sure I know how she feels so there won't be any confusion about our relationship."

"Oh dear," Alex paused, "I hope I haven't made things difficult for the two of you."

"No, you haven't," Cat's voice was clear in the doorway, "but thanks for bringing it to the surface." Cat entered the room with a rather large purse on her shoulder, larger than she normally carried.

"Ms. Grant," Kara smiled at her boss, "do I smell my favourite food in that luggage you have hanging over your shoulder?"

Cat smiled as she stepped into the room and closed the door, "Yes, but I've been told you're on Jell-o, so it seems Alex and I will just have to eat it all."

"Oh, now that's just mean," Kara smiled at Cat, "I just told Alex you weren't really that mean and now you go and make me look like a liar to my sister?"

"Nice try Danvers," Cat replied, "but I do think that you could manage a potsticker or two, if you eat them slowly and promise not to rat me out to that doctor of yours who's on a power trip around here."

"I can so do that!" Kara grinned from ear to ear.

Cat broke out the food she had smuggled in and they all ate quietly for a few moments before she finally broke the silence. "Alex, you were right, I do love Kara, but not in the way you seemed to think I do. Actually, Kara is correct in her assessment of our relationship; we have a mother-daughter type of relationship, for which I'm incredibly grateful. Not every woman to woman love relationship is romantic in nature; ours certainly isn't; but I do love her a great deal, as much as I could if she were really my daughter."

Kara smiled at Cat, "Thanks Ms. Grant, the feeling is mutual."

"However," Cat continued, "if she doesn't stop calling me Ms. Grant outside of the office I'm going to assert some motherly authority and 'ground' her."

The three of them laughed at the idea of Cat Grant trying to keep Supergirl on the ground; as if she really had any motherly authority over her.

"So," Cat shifted the conversation, "how're you feeling?"

Kara sighed, "Not too bad actually. The pain is much less than it was; I'm not having any trouble breathing. I'm kind of feeling like I'd like to get out of this place and sit outside in the sunshine somewhere, see if my powers won't come back a bit quicker with the real sunshine, and not the fake stuff in here."

"What does Dr. Hamilton think of this idea?" Cat asked Kara.

"Just what idea did you want my opinion on?" Dr. Hamilton asked as she strode through the door. "And do I smell Chinese food, and do I see some evidence on the face of my patient that she ate some of it against my direct orders?"

Cat, Kara and Alex all exchanged looks between them as they tried to determine how best to answer the doctor and not get into trouble. It was Cat, not surprisingly who took the opportunity to challenge the doc's authority, "Yes, you do smell Chinese food; and yes, you do see some evidence on Kara's face that she ate a potsticker, or two. It seems you're not as powerful in this place as you'd imagined yourself to be." Cat had a huge grin on her face as she looked at Dr. Hamilton.

Dr. Hamilton was having a tough time not smiling at the interchange between her and Cat. "Don't push your luck Cat; I don't think you really want to find out just how powerful I really am here." She had turned away to pretend to read the monitors hooked up to Kara, as a sign of power, ignoring Cat.

"Wow," Alex laughed, "Dinner and a show!"

Once again laughter filled the room. Cat winked at Kara as she continued the banter with the doctor. "And yet, I managed to get the food in here and feed it to 'your' patient doctor, right under your nose. Seems I'm more powerful here than you thought."

Alex's eyes went wide as she smiled at Kara…this was going to be an interesting battle of wills between two very strong women.

"Oh, I knew you'd bring the food in and I knew you'd feed it to Kara. Trust me, if we wanted to keep it from her, we would have succeeded." Dr. Hamilton gave a sly look back at Cat before smiling at Kara.

"Holy crap!" Kara laughed out loud, "I think that was a direct hit, Cat! I think she sank your battleship!"

Cat tilted her head back and laughed, "Ok, you win…this time. But trust me, it's 'game on' from here on out."

"Bring it on." Dr. Hamilton smiled at Cat. "Seriously though Kara, how is your pain level in your side, your arms and your headache?

"Actually I'm really beginning to feel much better and there's hardly any pain at all." Kara answered her doctor. "In fact, I was wondering if I can leave here and go home so I can get some real sunshine and maybe even speed up my healing and getting my powers back. What do you say, doc?"

"Your pain level is currently low because I recently gave you some pain medication. Let's assess how it is in a few hours and then go from there, ok? If you do leave, I don't want you to be alone until you're fully healed and all your powers are restored. Is there some way we can make that happen between these two people who seem very invested in your wellbeing?" Dr. Hamilton asked looking back and forth between Alex and Cat.

"I have a huge penthouse with two guest rooms," Cat jumped in, "they can both come and stay with me, that way she'll be able to lay out on my balcony in the sunshine and have not one but two babysitters 24/7!"

"Babysitters!" Kara chimed in, "I think I'm a little big for that, don't you?"

"The way you seem to find danger," Alex interrupted, "or at least danger finds you, I think babysitter is a perfect descriptor of what we'll be doing! I like the idea of Cat's place, thanks Cat."

Dr. Hamilton looked at Kara, "I'll come back in a couple of hours to see how the pain level is; if it's low enough that it can be managed at home then I'll release into their loving care. I would however, like you to have one more night here on the solar bed and then tomorrow you can go and stay with Cat and Alex until you're fully you again, fair enough?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, doc." Kara sighed with relief at the thought of getting out into the sunshine and being cared for by the two people she loved the most.


	11. Dr Hamilton

**A/N:** Sorry if the story is going a bit slowly; it seems to have taken on a life of its own somehow; while Kara heals there'll be plenty of conversations between them all as they wrestle with what life has thrown their way. Thanks for the reviews and the comments, keep them coming.

Supergirl - owned by the CW, I own nothing. All I get is the joy of writing about her!

Kara awoke from a brief nap; her head was still throbbing from her concussion and her side still hurt a bit from surgery; but at least the bruises on her arms from the kryptonite handcuffs were almost better. She closed her eyes and tried not to remember what had happened when the Cadmus people had captured her and Cat. She let a small shiver pass down her spine as she recalled the evil doctor approaching her with the tray of needles and empty vials, bent on taking her blood. Thankfully, Alex and the DEO agents had arrived before he could begin his plan.

She lay wondering what might have happened to her and Cat if Alex hadn't put the tracking device inside her. _Nope, best not think about what might have happened or even still be happening, they were safe, Cat was safe._ Kara thought to herself as she tried to blank out all the "what-if" scenarios that were racing through her mind.

Still, she wasn't sure how she felt about Alex putting a tracking device inside her without asking her permission or even telling her about it. She was glad that it was there and had saved them; but she wasn't glad about how it got there in the first place. _Why didn't Alex just ask me if it was okay to put it in, or in the very least, tell me it was there?_ She knew that the two of them needed to have a really good talk about it; they needed to talk about a lot of things. _I suppose we'll be having lots of talks while I recover and regain my powers._

"So, how's my patient doing?" Dr. Hamilton asked as she walked into Kara's room and looked at her chart and the monitors she was still connected to.

"Not too bad, doc." Kara answered, kind of lying, "just laying here thinking about things, waiting to get the all clear to head home or at least to Cat's place."

"What's the pain level like at the moment?" Dr. Hamilton asked looking into Kara's face for any tells that she might be in pain but not willing to share it in hopes she'd get released soon.

"My headache is about a 2-3, and my side is still around a 5-6 but my arms don't hurt at all even though they're still a bit of bruising on them." Kara offered, hoping it would be what the doc needed to hear to let her go.

"Hmmm," Dr. Hamilton said as she looked into Kara's eyes with the penlight. "So what were you thinking about?" The doctor asked as she continued to examine Kara, hoping it would distract her from pretending that she was feeling better than she really was.

"Nothing really," Kara lied, "just want to get out of here and get my powers back."

Dr. Hamilton shut off the penlight and looked Kara squarely in the face, "Care to tell me the truth?"

Kara closed her eyes, trying to hide what she was thinking and feeling from the doctor. "Did you know about the tracking device that Alex had implanted inside of me?"

Dr. Hamilton drew a quick breath in and then slowly let it out, "Kara," she answered, "please open your eyes and look at me." When Kara opened her eyes the doctor continued, "I did know about it, in fact, I was the one who put it in you. I'm sorry if that hurt you in any way, but I agreed with Alex and Hank that we needed to be able to find you if you ever went missing again. And I'm also very sorry for not asking you if it was ok and then for not telling you about it." The doctor put her instrument away and sat down beside Kara's bed.

"You were unconscious, you were heading in for surgery to save your life after Superman found you; it was decided that it would be best for your health if it was implanted while you were still out. If we had waited to talk to you, we would have had to use kryptonite to weaken you to do it." The doctor looked up at Kara to try to gauge how she was taking it all. "It was the wrong decision with the right idea in mind, but I am glad it was there for this event or who knows what might have happened to you and Cat Grant. Alex told me that she gave you the option to have me remove it while you were in surgery for the shard removal, but you chose to let it stay in. I've been waiting for an opportunity to talk with you about it, so that I could apologize for my part in it."

Kara smiled at her doctor, "It's okay doc, I understand why you did it; and yes, this time I was glad that it was there. I've had some time lying here to think about it and it occurred to me that if I wasn't so headstrong, trying to prove to everyone that I can handle the superhero thing, I might not rush so quickly into danger and keep putting my life at risk. I know that you and Alex did it because you love me; don't worry about it, we're good I think, seeing as how you've saved my life recently."

Dr. Hamilton looked with wonder at Kara; so quick to forgive. "I promise I will never again breach your trust as my patient or my friend, Supergirl."

A huge grin came over Kara's face, "So does this mean I can leave tomorrow?"

The doctor laughed out loud, "Not until you've spent the night in the solar bed and I'm sure it's in your best interests to leave. I'm still your doctor and it's not that easy to sway me. I'm going to transfer you to the solar bed shortly and we'll see how you are in the morning. I am going to give you something for your pain that will also help you sleep."

With that, the doctor turned and left the room for a brief moment to get some help to transfer Kara to the solar bed. It took a bit for all the equipment and monitors to be moved next to the special bed, but once it was done and she was settled in Dr. Hamilton injected her IV with the pain medication; watching as Kara drifted off to sleep almost as soon as it reached her arm.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Good morning," Dr. Hamilton greeted Kara as she slowly woke up, "how're you feeling today? Any pain?"

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at her doctor, "Some in my side, my head is still a bit sore, but much better than yesterday."

"What's the pain level in your side at?" Dr. Hamilton asked.

"Hmmm, about a 4-5, less if I don't try to move much and just lay still." Kara tried to answer as honestly as she could; knowing that the doctor would see right through any attempt to mask her pain from her.

"Not bad," Dr. Hamilton seemed pleased with the progress she'd made over night. "I think you can head to Cat Grant's place for a few days of rest and sunshine. I will be sending you home with some pain medication and if your condition gets worse, even in the slightest, I want you back here right away, okay?"

The shine from Kara's smile at the thought of getting out of the DEO and into a real bed, and sitting outside in real sunshine nearly blinded the doctor.

"I would like to speak with Alex and Cat before you leave," Dr. Hamilton asserted her authority, "I want them to be sure what to look for and how to care for your wound and when to give you pain medication. It is very important that you're as truthful as you can be about the pain, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kara made a little salute with her hand.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat and Alex stood beside Kara as they listened to Dr. Hamilton's instruction for her care.

"Due to the concussion she is on 'brain rest', that means no tv, no computer, no cell phones, no tablets, no reading, nothing of that nature, clear?"

Cat and Alex nodded; Kara frowned, she was hoping to get in some NetFlix marathons with her caregivers while she recovered, but she nodded that she understood when the doctor glared at her.

"Good," Dr. Hamilton continued, "Lots and lots of bedrest and by that I mean lying down on the sofa or outside in the sunshine. No, absolutely, no physical activity until she has healed and/or her powers have fully returned, understood?"

Cat and Alex smiled at each other; that was going to be like keeping a bull still in a china shop but they nodded that they got it. Kara merely rolled her eyes as she nodded her head; this wasn't going to be any fun at all she thought to herself.

"Food," the doctor turned to look at Kara, "I know how you like to eat, you can pretty much eat whatever you want, within reason. I expect you to drink lots of water and stay very hydrated, got it?"

Kara sighed, and nodded that she did.

"Lastly," the doctor looked at Alex and Cat, "pain management and medication. She needs to tell you on a scale of 1 -10, 1 being the least pain, 10 being the worst, what her pain level is at about every 2-4 hours or so. Please text it to me so I can keep track of what's happening in this area as she heals. I've given you a good supply of her pain meds, she can take them every 4 hours as needed. If her pain spikes, I want her back in here immediately, no questions, no arguments, no hesitation - right Kara?" She said the last part looking directly at Kara.

"Yes ma'am," Kara said with a bit of a smile, but the doctor knew she meant it.

"Good, so you're set to go once you're ready." Dr. Hamilton put the chart down.

"Doctor," Kara smiled at her, "thanks so much for everything, for saving my life, for being such an awesome doctor; you're the best.

"You're very welcome," Dr. Hamilton said with a smile, "now go home, rest and get better, Supergirl.


	12. Rest and Restoration

**A/N:** Kara is going to take some much needed time to heal; she and Alex will be spending quite a bit of time talking about the stuff they so desperately need to; Cat will still be doing her unofficial counsellor thing with Kara. Very little action, lots of relationship stuff – hope you all like it. Keep the reviews and comments coming, greatly appreciated.

Supergirl is the property of the CW now, I own nothing of any of it, I just love writing about the characters.

Kara reclined her head back into the seat of the DEO SUV that was taking the three of them to Cat Grant's penthouse; her eyes were closed but she could feel the sun streaming through the window on her face; if felt amazing.

"Kara," Cat asked from the seat next to her, "are you okay?"

Turning to Cat with a huge smile on her face, "I'm just fine, enjoying the sunshine, and so glad to be out of there." She turned her face back to the window and went back to soaking up the sun.

When they reached Cat's penthouse Alex jumped out of the front passenger seat and opened the door for Kara; reaching in to offer a hand to steady her sister. "Easy, Kara. You don't want to rip out your stitches and have to go back do you?"

Kara smiled at Alex as she took the proffered hand of help, "No, I think I've had just about as much of the medical bay for one life time. Dr. Hamilton's nice and all but I can only eat so much Jell-O and crappy mess hall food."

Cat laughed, "Definitely getting better with thoughts of food top on her list."

The DEO driver had brought a wheelchair around for Kara to sit in for the ride up to Cat's penthouse; Kara looked at Alex as if to plead with her to spare her the humiliation of it, but Alex just shook her head at her. "I'm not going against Dr. Hamilton's orders; she took on Cat Grant and won, so you'll be riding up I'm afraid."

Once inside the elevator Cat turned to Alex and Kara, "Dr. Hamilton hasn't 'won' anything, I just conceded for the benefit of the patient. The battle isn't over, yet, because I haven't won." A huge predatory grin grew on Cat's face, making the sisters break out in laughter. "However, you will be following the Doctors orders, trust me on that one." She looked intently at Kara, watching for any hint of resistance.

"Oh dear," Kara laughed, "what have I gotten myself into?"

Alex leaned forward and whispered, sort of, into Kara's ear, "Don't worry, sis, I got your back; Cat can't be there all the time." The last part of that sentence she said with a smile as she looked at Cat.

Holding up her gold phone and waving it Cat looked at the elevator doors, "True, but I have Dr. Hamilton's cell number and I'm pretty sure neither of you want to take the both of us on."

With that the doors opened directly into Cat's penthouse; it seemed she owned the entire floor of the building; she hated the thought of sharing her home space with strangers so she had bought it out.

Pointing to the right, "There are two guest rooms down the hallway to the left; the first one will be for Alex, the next is Kara's; she'll be sandwiched between the two of us and therefore not able to get into too much trouble without either of us knowing about it." Cat smiled at Kara as she was giving the agent directions.

"You're taking all of the fun out of this," Kara retorted in Cat's general direction, "you know that, right?"

The guest rooms were spacious and luxurious; the sisters shared a bathroom between them; the beds were huge and filled with fluffy pillows and the windows were so large; ready to let in lots of sunshine while Kara healed.

"Geez, Cat," Alex began, "do you think the place is big enough? My room is the size of my apartment!"

Cat didn't look up from her phone as she checked her messages, "I like my space. So, is anyone here interested in some lunch?"

Kara's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of food; big surprise to no one in the room. "I'll take that grinning face to mean a 'yes' to food then."

Cat disappeared into the kitchen and soon the sound of her preparing something for them all to eat could be heard by the sisters.

Alex had wheeled Kara out onto the balcony and helped her onto a lounge chair in the sunshine. Kara leaned her head back, took a deep breath and slowly let it out; as if she was letting all the pain and suffering of the past week leave her body.

"I'm going to check in with Hank," Alex said as she picked up her phone, "and let him know we're here and everything is okay." Alex typed in her text to Hank and then put her phone down to sit with Kara in silence for a few moments. "Kara, are you still awake over there?"

"Yep," Kara answered, "I'm just enjoying the sunshine. Isn't this penthouse amazing Alex? I think Cat Grant has more money than Donald Trump!"

Alex giggled, "How's your side and headache doing?"

Kara didn't move, "My headache isn't too bad, but my side is still around a 4-5 on that pain scale thingy the doctor used."

"Hmmm," Alex got up, "I think that it's time for some pain meds while you eat and then maybe a nap out here?"

"Do I have to nap?" Kara said without looking at Alex, "Can't we just lay here and chat and laugh and rest without the napping part?"

Alex grinned, "Sure, if you think you can stay awake once the pain meds kick in; I think Dr. Hamilton prescribed a medication that will make sleeping much easier than you want it to be."

Kara turned to look at Alex, "Ok, so can I take the meds after lunch? I'd just like to enjoy the sunshine for a wee bit, please."

Cat came out on the balcony with a tray full of food and drinks, "Just what are you asking for Kara that requires the use of 'please'?"

"Alex wants to give me some of the pain meds and then have me take a nap on the balcony; I want to eat and then take the meds after lunch because they'll likely make me sleepy and I want to enjoy the sunshine for a bit." Kara replied to Cat's question.

"Kara's pain level is a 4-5," Alex offered to Cat, "so I'm a bit concerned about it. But I don't think it will do her any harm to wait until after lunch to take them, do you?"

Cat smiled as she set the food out for the sisters, "I agree with you Alex, lunch, pain meds and when they kick in she'll have no choice but to sleep. You okay with that Kara?"

"Give me food and I'll agree to anything right now," Kara answered Cat, "I think."

The ladies laughed and began to eat the incredible lunch that Cat had prepared for them. When they were done, Alex stood up and started to clean up the dishes, making her way to the kitchen to wash them – or rather load them into Cat's dishwasher. When she returned she had a fresh glass of water in one hand and Kara's pain medication in the other.

"Seriously?" Kara moaned, "I'll be asleep in 20 minutes once I take that. Can't it wait just a little longer?"

Cat gave Kara a stern look, "What's your pain level? Tell me the truth please."

Kara hung her head for a second, tempted to down play the pain level; but knew she could fool Cat or Alex for that matter so best to be truthful. "It's actually up a bit since lunch to a 5-6. But really, I'm ok, I just need the sun."

Cat looked at Kara, "Kara, pain drains a body of its energy and ability to heal; take the meds please, and then you can lay out here until you fall asleep. Your focus right now is on getting better."

Without waiting for Kara to agree, Alex offered her the pain medication and the glass of water for her to take. "Drink the entire glass, please." Alex said to Kara.

Kara shot her a "traitor" look as she swallowed the medication and drained the glass of its contents before handing it back to Alex.

"Good girl!" Cat jokingly congratulated Kara, "Now, I've some work to do in my office, you two enjoy the sunshine."

"Thank you Cat," Kara replied, "thank you for everything."

Kara and Alex sat quietly on the balcony for several minutes before Kara spoke up. "Alex?" Kara asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were in the DEO?"

Alex sighed and thought to herself, _so we're going to do this now._ "I'm sorry, Kara," Alex answered her, "but I was under orders not to tell anyone; not family, not friends, absolutely no one. Remember it's a secret organization that can't be secret if people know about it. If I'd told you I'd have been fired and likely brought up on charges of some sort. It wasn't my choice, believe me."

"That makes sense," Kara replied in acceptance of the answer. "So, when did you know about the existence of kryptonite and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Again," Alex answered, afraid of where the conversation was headed; wondering when the meds would kick in, "it was classified and I'm not sure how I could've told you about a substance that I learned existed from an organization that I couldn't tell you I was a part of. Did that make sense? Besides, you hadn't come out as Supergirl yet, so you weren't in any immediate danger from someone using it on you."

"Fair enough," Kara continued, "So when I did come out as Supergirl why did you let them shoot me down with the kryptonite darts and then cuff me to that table in the DEO? Why not just take me there without exposing me to kryptonite?"

In all of the questioning Kara hadn't turned her face from the sun to look at Alex; to which Alex was thankful, she didn't want Kara to see the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Kara," Alex began softly, "I didn't know that they were going to do that to you or I would've done everything in my power to prevent it. I was so pissed at Hank when he did it, that I nearly quit the DEO because I felt like they'd betrayed me and you. You're my sister, and when I found out what they did with the darts and then how they cuffed you to that table with the kryptonite, I nearly blew a gasket!"

Kara heard a small sniffle from Alex and turned to face her, opening her eyes and looking at her, "Oh Alex, it's okay, I understand now." Kara reached out her hand to take Alex's in it, but Alex had gotten up and come over to her for a hug.

"I love you, Kara," Alex said as she cried on her shoulder, "I would never do anything to hurt you and I'll always protect from those who try to hurt you, I'm just sorry I didn't do a very good job with the DEO."

"I'm sorry too," Kara replied holding onto her sister.

Alex released Kara from the hug and went back to sit in her chair. "I'm really sorry I let you down; I promise I will do everything in my power to never let it happen again."

Kara made no reply; when Alex turned to check on why she was silent, she realized that the meds had kicked in and that Kara was fast asleep. "Rest well, sis, I love you and am here for you no matter what."


	13. Wounded Hero

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and comments so far, I've truly appreciated them. There's still lots of stuff for our heroines to work their way through as the challenges of life continue to impact them. Enjoy!

Supergirl is the property of the CW, I own zip, zero, nada, nothing, zilch of it, I just soooo love writing about it.

Cat Grant poured a drink and went outside onto the balcony of her penthouse to check on her sleeping charge, Kara. She smiled at the sight of her sleeping soundly on the lounge chair, obviously soaking up the sunshine. Cat sat down in a chair nearby and started to think about all that had happened to them over the past week.

 _What is this 'Cadmus' place? From the look on Kara's face and the behaviour of those two goons I suspect that it's not a very alien friendly place at all._ Cat shuddered as she recalled the evil look on the faces of the colonel and the doctor who'd tormented her and Kara with the threat of pain. The reporter in her wanted to know more; but the mother in her feared what might happen to her or to Carter if she got too close. _Careful Cat, don't let your inquisitive mind take you down a road that leads to a very unhappy place._

Cat sipped her drink slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet; Carter was in Europe with his father for 2 months; she missed him deeply but she also knew that it was going to be the experience of a lifetime and she wanted him to have all the experiences life had to offer, well, good experiences. Kara began to moan slightly in her sleep; her head moving from side to side; her face wrinkling up in pain of some sort.

"Alex?" Kara whimpered, her eyes still shut; head moving from side to side; her breathing was fast and deeper.

 _She's having some sort of a dream,_ Cat reasoned from what she could see going on with Kara's movements.

"No! Cat! Alex!" Kara cried out in her sleep, hands up to protect her face from some sort of a blow.

Cat immediately put down her drink and went to Kara's side, "Kara! Kara! Wake up, you're safe, it's okay."

Kara's eyes shot open, her face filled with terror. "Cat!" Kara wrapped her arms around her, "You're ok! Where's Alex?"

"Shhh, calm down, Kara," Cat said as she held Kara, rubbing her back and trying her best to soothe the frightened girl; "I'm ok and so is Alex, she had to leave to take care of some work at the DEO but she'll be back for dinner."

Kara let go of Cat and laid back on the lounge; her eyes were closed but tears were streaming down her cheeks as she remembered the nightmare. After taking a few deep breaths, Kara opened her eyes to look at Cat through her tears, "Sorry about that Ms. Grant. Bad dream."

Cat just sat on the lounge chair facing Kara, watching her as she calmed down from what was obviously a horrible nightmare. "Do you want to tell me about the dream, Kara?"

"Not really, Ms. Grant." Kara said opening her eyes and looking away from Cat; to which Cat raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry, I mean Cat."

"Ok," Cat looked at Kara's face with concern, "How was your rest; aside from the bad dream that is, are you feeling any better?"

"It was a nice nap, thanks." Kara answered, "I'm doing okay."

"Hmmm," Cat looked at through slightly closed eyes as if inspecting to see if there were any tells on Kara's face as to the truth of the statement. "Care to try that one again?"

Kara laughed a bit at Cat's challenge of her wellbeing, "Seems you're the one with the super-vision; I'm not going to be able to hide much from you, am I?"

"Life will be so much easier for me; and more pleasant for you if you're honest with your answers in the first place. Remember, I do have Dr. Hamilton's number in my phone and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cat smiled at Kara. "Not that I need her to help me with you; but the face you make when I threaten to call her is priceless and I simply cannot resist."

"Now you see, Cat," Kara giggled at bit, "I keep telling people that you're not as mean as you appear to be and then you go and make that kind of a threat. People are not going to trust me if they think I'm a liar."

The two laughed at the joke for a minute or so. "Seriously, Kara," Cat asked, "What's your pain level at?"

"If I tell you can you promise not to give me another of Dr. Hamilton's sleepytime pills? I can handle a little pain for a while." Kara asked with a pleading puppy look on her face.

"Well," Cat grinned, "that depends on just how bad the pain is and on how truthful you are with me. So, what's the pain level at in your head and your side?"

"My head is very low, like a 2-3, but my side is around a 4; I guess the shooting up from the dream didn't help the situation." Kara answered, putting her hand to her side. "Let's give it a few minutes to see if it goes down, please, before we try the pain meds route."

"Ok," Cat agreed, "I'm going to refill my drink, can I get you something? You must be thirsty lying in the sun for the past few hours."

"Thank you," Kara replied, "I'd love a cool glass of water; but I think I can get up and get it myself." As soon as she uttered the words, she knew she'd said the wrong thing, but it was too late to take it back.

"Absolutely not!" Cat pounced on Kara, "It's too soon, you still have stitches in your side and I'm not going to explain to Alex while she's helping me get you up off the floor if you fall why I let you up in the first place. I'll get the water, you lie there, quietly."

A few moments later Cat returned with her fresh drink and a large glass of ice water for Kara; who happily drank nearly half of it before taking a breath.

"Better?" Cat asked Kara.

"Much, I was parched." Kara smiled as she turned to set the glass on the table next to the lounge chair.

The women sat in silence for several minutes; Cat slowly sipping her drink, Kara reclining on the lounge chair continuing to soak up the sun. It was Cat who broke the silence first.

"Kara," Cat asked, "How did your talk with Alex go after lunch? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Kara responded, "She told me that she wasn't allowed to tell me about the DEO and also couldn't tell me about kryptonite as it was a DEO classified thingy; the part where they shot me down with the darts and then held me to that table with the cuffs had her really pissed. She nearly quit the DEO, she said they did it without her knowledge and I believe her. So we're good about all that. The next thing I know I'm being woken up by you."

"Good," Cat nodded her head, "I'm glad she gave you the answers you needed and that you two are working through your stuff. She's been terrified that once you two talk about all that's happened, that she's going to lose you as a result."

Kara turned her head to look at Cat, "It's going to take way, way more than anything we've been through for her to lose me; I love her way too much and I know she loves me lots too."

Cat looked down at her nearly empty glass, "Speaking of love, Kara, I meant what I said about our relationship when you were still at the DEO; I've come to see you as a kind of daughter to me, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh Cat," Kara smiled at her, "you've no idea what that means to me. I know I have Eliza, but her and I never really seemed to click in the mother-daughter way; I never seem to be able to do anything wrong in her eyes; you on the other hand are completely honest with me whether I'm doing well or need some correction. In fact, you're a lot like my mom on Krypton was; she was strong but gentle; always encouraging me to do better, to be better; she never let me away with anything; and neither do you."

Cat smiled at Kara, not sure what to say to the young woman. "So, how's the pain in the side now?" Her eyebrow raised just slightly indicating to Kara that she expected the truth.

"It's still about a 4 but I'd rather not take anything for it, it's really not that bad that I can't manage it if I lay still. Look at it as a way to keep me resting and not trying to get up." Kara grinned at Cat.

"Very sneaky," Cat sneered at Kara, "I'll let you away with it for now, but, if it starts to go up, I need you to promise me you'll tell me, okay?"

"Deal!" the delight in Kara's voice was noticeable. "So, I'm just wondering…"

"Oh my goodness!" Cat jumped in, "you're thinking about dinner, aren't you?"

"Maybe…" Kara smiled sheepishly, "Recuperating is very tiring work, a person can build up quite an appetite."

Cat laughed, "At least that's a good sign that you're getting back to your normal self. Any preferences?"

"Pizza and then a movie, or two?" Kara ventured.

"Pizza, yes; movie, definitely not," Cat asserted, "you're on brain rest my dear and rest your brain will get. I'll call Alex and get her to pick up pizza on her way back from the DEO."

Kara let out an audible sigh at the rejection of the movies.

Cat picked up her phone and sent Alex a message regarding the dinner request by Kara; Alex immediately texted back with a bunch of emoji's to which Cat rolled her eyes, "Can't you millennials use your words! I suppose happy faces mean it's a good thing?"

Kara laughed so hard she had to grab her side, "Yep, Cat, smiley happy faces are good things!"

Kara sighed when she stopped laughing, "Cat, I think I need to take that pain medication and go inside for another nap before Alex gets home."

Cat looked at Kara with a bit of concern on her face, "Did the pain in your side go up?"

"Yeah," Kara winced, "and my headache is coming back."

Kara looked away from Cat, trying to hide the tears, but Cat was too quick for it to escape her noticing. "Are you okay?" Cat asked concerned.

"It's just….." Kara trailed off before finishing her sentence.

"It's just…what?" Cat pressed in a bit.

"It's just that I'm a bit scared," Kara answered, "that my powers won't come back; that the kryptonite they stuck in me did me permanent harm and Supergirl is lost for forever." Kara began to openly sob at the admission to herself; and to Cat.

Cat went back over to Kara and sitting down next to her, she took the young hero in her arms and just held her tightly, letting her cry it out before speaking. "Kara, you're going to be just fine, I know that in my heart. They did something very horrible to you and your body needs time to recover; don't try to rush it; just let it happen and before you know it, you'll be soaring through the skies, saving the day again."

"But what if…" Kara tried to speak but Cat jumped in.

"No, no what if's. I believe that your powers will return; but here's the thing, if they don't your life isn't over, it'll just be different and you're a hero at heart, so I know you'll figure out how to help people as Kara Danvers. But, I really and truly to believe deep in my soul that Supergirl isn't gone for good, she's just a wounded hero, she'll be back, you mark my words. Now, let's get you inside and onto the sofa; tackle that pain and have a rest before pizza and your crazy sister get back, ok?"

Kara nodded and with Cat's help she got up from the lounge chair and went inside to lie down on the sofa. As the medication kicked in and Kara began to drift to sleep, she smiled and said, "Thanks Ms. Grant, I love you."

Before Cat could answer Kara was fast asleep. "I love you too, my wounded hero."


	14. No Idea

**A/N:** Hope you're all enjoying the journey with the characters so far. I know it's been a bit slow and gushy with emotions, but there's lots for Kara, Cat and Alex to work through. Thanks for the reviews and support. Enjoy!

And yet again, and as always…Supergirl is the property of the CW…I wouldn't mind trying to write for them if they needed my help…but she's theirs, I just love to write about SG!

Kara awoke from her nap on Cat's $5000 sofa to the smell of fresh pizza and when she opened her eyes she saw the smiling face of Alex looking down at her.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Alex greeted her, "I understand you requested pizza; sorry but Cat and I ate it all while you slept, looks like a salad for you for dinner!"

"Yeah, right…not!" Kara smiled in response, "Cat's mean but she's not that mean to me."

"I heard that!" Cat chimed in from the kitchen, "Comments like that will be remembered for later use!"

Alex chuckled at the empty threat Cat uttered, "Come on sicky, let's get you to the table. You wouldn't want to spill any pizza on Cat's furniture, I'm pretty sure it would take a year's salary to buy her a new one!"

"Not to mention," Cat spoke up again, "that her boss wouldn't be terribly thrilled about it…I'm pretty sure my ire over ruining my sofa would cost her more than replacing it!"

"Yipe!" Kara smiled at Alex, "Better help me to the table fast!"

Kara was slow to get up but she could feel that the incision in her side wasn't hurting nearly as bad as before her nap.

"How're you feeling?" Alex asked as she held out an arm for Kara to lean on as they made their way to the table.

"Actually," Kara answered, "it's not as bad as it was. My headache is still there but barely, and my side hurts most when I move; rather than just hurting whether I lay still or not; so I guess it's an improvement."

Kara managed to eat nearly a whole pizza on her own; a good sign to both Alex and Cat that she was returning to her old self. They ate dinner and chatted about stuff, fluff stuff, fun stuff, and before long Alex began to make pun jokes about Cat's name.

"I'm thinking," Alex grinned at Kara, "that Cat's name is just 'purrrfect' for her."

Kara tried to suppress laughing out loud; Cat merely rolled her eyes and then glared at the young agent, daring her to continue. Alex, undaunted by the look, took it as a challenge and kept going.

"What's the matter, 'cat' got your tongue?" Alex was heading down a dangerous road with no back up…she knew Kara was way too chicken to play with her boss this way.

"I wonder if I keep going what kind of 'cat'astrophe will happen to me? If I push too far, will the 'fur' start to fly or is Ms. Grant really a 'pussy'cat at heart?"

"Keep it up, Agent Danvers," Cat threatened from under her breath, "and you'll find yourself 'cat'apulted right out of here on your ear!"

Kara nearly fell off her chair laughing at Cat's come back to Alex. The three of them were soon overcome with laughter at Cat's expense.

"Agent," Cat grinned a wicked smile at her, "trust me when I say that I will get even with you, and then some."

Kara's eyes went super wide; she knew that Cat had a long memory, a very long memory and that Alex was in for some trouble. Cat stood up from the table and started to clear off the pizza and plates. "Hey, let me help with that," Alex jumped up.

"I think I can handle a few plates and some pizza boxes," Cat offered, "it looks like a nice evening, why don't you two head out to the balcony."

As Kara started to lift herself up from the table, she winced and cried out in pain. "Hey, not so fast," Alex ran over to help her. "Stubborn kryptonian."

"Bossy earthling." Kara shot back at Alex when her sister grabbed her arm to help.

"Why don't you two take this out onto the balcony," Cat insisted, "you're acting like a pair of bratty siblings."

Once outside the cool evening air was refreshing. When Kara had laid down on the lounge chair again, Alex turned to her, "I want a beer, interested?"

Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Yeah, I'd love one, but am I allowed to have it while on these pain meds?"

"No, you are not." Cat's voice was firm as she came out onto the balcony with a glass of water for Kara, a beer for Alex and a shot of scotch for her. "I'm heading back into my office to finish some work before bedtime; you two can make yourselves at home."

"Thanks Cat." Kara smiled at her as she turned on her heels and headed towards her office.

Alex looked at Kara, "How did she even know that I like beer and what type I like?"

"You have no idea what she can do Alex," Kara smiled at her.

Alex searched Kara's face for a sign of how she was feeling, "How's your headache and your side?"

Kara sighed, "Not bad."

"What's 'not bad' on the docs pain scale?" Alex pressed a bit.

"I don't know; can we not talk about my pain levels for just a few minutes? My life for the past few days has been about it and I'd just like to think about something else for a bit, please? Kara pleaded with Alex.

Alex frowned at being closed out by Kara; "Ok, how was your day with Cat?"

"I slept most of it away out here or on her super-comfy sofa." Kara smiled. "She and I had a really good talk about our relationship; things are cool."

"I see," Alex sound inquisitive, "care to elaborate?"

"Nope," Kara cut her off, "it's a mother-daughter thing. Don't get me wrong, Alex, I love Eliza and I'm really thankful for her; but in many ways Cat is very much like my mom was on Krypton; she just makes me feel safe and loved. Not that Eliza didn't, it's just different. Understand?"

Alex took a few minutes to think about it, "Yeah, I get it. In some ways you get to have two moms…although I think that might be a bad thing if they ever get together and talk about you."

"Oh, don't even go there!" Kara chuckled, then leaned back and closed her eyes. Tears began to form down her cheeks, "I miss Astra." Just like that, Kara had opened a new can of worms for them to deal with.

Alex just sat quietly; head hung low, looking at her beer as she picked at the label on it. "I know; I'm sorry Kara."

"She was my last remaining family, Alex." Kara said not opening her eyes, tears still flowing down her face.

Alex was overcome with sorrow and started to weep out loud, "Kara, I'm so very sorry for taking her from you. I wish she was still here for you. I hope one day you can forgive me for it."

Kara didn't say anything in response; both of them were hurting quite a bit over this one. "Why didn't you threaten her with the knife before you used it on her? She might've surrendered to you and not hurt J'onn. Why did you have to kill her?"

Alex just continued to cry as she hung her head; tears streaming down her face as she fought to keep from sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Kara; I just acted when I thought she was going to kill J'onn; I didn't think I had time to do anything else. I'm sorry." And with that Alex got up and went inside the penthouse and into her room.

Kara lay on the lounge chair; weeping at the loss of Astra and now she feared the loss of Alex too. Just then Cat appeared on the balcony after hearing Alex close her bedroom door. "Kara, is everything alright with you two?"

Kara just shook her head no and continued to cry. "I think I just lost her, Cat. I wasn't very patient in my tone when I asked her why she had to kill Astra instead of trying to get her to surrender first. I just didn't understand, and I guess I pushed too hard and hurt her."

Cat took a seat near Kara and sat quietly for a few minutes. "Kara, look at me."

Kara refused to open her eyes; shaking her head from side to side in a "no" fashion at Cat's request.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers," Cat's voice was firm and commanding, "open your eyes and look at me, please."

When Kara finally opened her eyes and looked at Cat the sorrow that she had been holding back crashed through like water bursting through a dam. So many losses in such a short life and now she felt like she'd lost the one person on this planet she loved the most.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grant," (Cat's eyebrows furrowed at the name) "Sorry, Cat. I know she did what she felt she had to do to save J'onn's life; Astra was going to kill him; I guess I always believe that there's another way instead of killing."

"Kara," Cat ventured, "Alex is a trained soldier and it was battle, was it not? (Kara nodded in agreement) "What if the roles had been reversed and she was about to kill Alex and J'onn was the one who killed her, believing that doing so was the only way to save her life?"

Kara's eyes went wide; Cat continued; "Do you think you'd be feeling the same way right now, or would you be thankful that J'onn acted and saved Alex? You see, Kara, Astra wasn't completely innocent in the entire event, she was about to kill someone, so Alex did what she was trained to do, what she needed to do to protect someone's life."

"But she was getting so close to coming back into the light!" Kara shouted!

"What she might have done, because you don't know if she would ever come back to the light," Cat responded, "isn't something a person can take into consideration when faced with the imminent mortal threat to another individual. Astra's own actions against J'onn left Alex no choice, do you see that?"

Kara said nothing in response as she pondered what Cat had just said.

"What do you think Astra would've done to Alex if she'd killed J'onn and then turned on her?" Cat continued.

"Probably nothing," Kara finally spoke, "Alex had a kryptonite weapon in her hands. But if she hadn't had that, then I don't know; I'd like to believe she wouldn't kill Alex, but then you never know."

Cat looked at Kara, "Do you see now why Alex really had no other option? In the moment, lives were in danger; she acted to save a life and maybe her own too."

Kara hung her head and let that idea sink in deeply. "I hadn't considered it that way before, Cat. I need to talk to Alex, right now." She began to struggle to get to her feet off of the lounge chair.

Cat was quick to gently push her back down, "You remain there; I'll go and get your sister to come out here. Don't. Move."

A couple of minutes later, Alex and Cat appeared back out on the balcony with Kara; Alex dropped down beside Kara on the lounge chair, crying on her sister's shoulder. "Kara, I'm so sorry."

Kara hugged her sister tightly for a moment before wincing in pain at her side and gently pushing her back, "Alex, I'm sorry for what I said to you; for doubting that you did what you thought was the right thing to do. Astra was a threat to you and to J'onn and you saved both your lives. I understand and I forgive you; you wouldn't have had to make that kind of decision if Astra hadn't tried to kill J'onn in the first place."

Tears continued to flow for a few more minutes before Cat noticed the painful expression on Kara's face. "Kara, is your pain up? What's it at?"

Kara grimaced as she moved slightly; "The pain in my side is about a 5 and my headache is back with a vengeance. Too much emotional stuff I think."

"Right," Cat said with a motherly voice of authority, "Pain meds for you, Kara and then right to bed. Alex, I think you could use a good night's sleep too, so bed for you as well. Come on, chop, chop!"

Kara laughed, and looked at Alex, "Come on sis, help me up and into my bed. The boss has spoken!"

Alex smiled at Cat and then Kara, "She does know that I could hide her body where no one would ever be able to find it, right?" Alex winked at Kara.

Cat grinned wickedly back at Alex and Kara before she strode into her penthouse, "Always remember, that a cat has 9 lives and I'd come back and get your sorry ass."

Kara's eye went wide as she looked at Alex, "Wow, she can be scary when she wants to be!"

"You have no idea Danvers, no idea!" Cat shouted back over her shoulder.


	15. The Dark Night of Kara's Soul - Pt 1

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all who've reviewed the story so far, your support and encouragement is greatly appreciated.

Supergirl and all the characters are the property of the CW. I just get such a charge out of writing about them.

"You're not really that powerful, Supergirl," the Colonel sneered at her as he stood over her wounded body. "See, you can't even protect the people you love from me." He turned and directed her attention to the blood soaked bodies of the people she loved the most, laying on the ground, seemingly lifeless.

"NO!" Supergirl screamed, "Alex! Cat! Lucy! James! Carter! Hank! Winn! What did you do to them you monster? Please, no, no, no!"

The doctor strode over to her loved ones as they lay on the hard ground, "Hahahahaha!" The sound of his laughter nearly caused her ears to explode in pain, "They're not dead, yet, but we just wanted you to know, to see, to feel, that there was nothing you could do to save them; that they'll suffer and die because of you."

"NO! Please, don't do this, take me! NO!" Kara was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Kara! Kara! Wake up!" Alex was gently shaking Kara as she was crying out in her sleep.

The screams from Kara had woken both Alex and Cat and they rushed into her room; only to discover her asleep and suffering a horrible nightmare. With a jolt, Kara opened her eyes; and bolted upright in bed; wrapping her arms around Alex, she wept and shook.

"Alex!" Kara whimpered, "You're alive, you're ok! It was so real! I'd lost you and Cat, everyone was lost and it was my fault!"

"Shhh," Alex held her and tried to calm her down, "it was just a dream; everyone is safe, we're all okay."

As the adrenaline from the nightmare began to wane, Kara cried out in pain at the incision in her side; releasing Alex, she fell back onto her bed; eyes closed, hand grasping at her side.

"Let me see your incision, Kara." Alex said as she gently tried to remove Kara's hand and lift her shirt to examine the wound. There was a small amount of blood that had seeped through the bandage, causing Alex to become concerned. Turning to Cat, "I think we need to get her to the DEO to see the doctor…"

"No, please, I want to stay here," Kara begged, "can she come here and look at me?"

Alex looked up at Cat's face, searching for what they should do. Cat opened her phone and dialed the doctor's number, "I'll call her and ask her what she thinks is the best thing to do for you, Kara, and whatever she says, we'll do, okay?" Cat looked at Kara, faced filled with concern.

Kara nodded as she closed her eyes, waiting for the decision from Dr. Hamilton.

Cat left the room to make the call, so she could talk privately with the doctor for a moment.

 **Cat:** Dr. Hamilton, Kara's had a terrible nightmare and in the course of waking up it appears that she has opened her incision. We thought that we should take her to the DEO to see you immediately, but she has asked if you would be able to come and examine her here at my home?

 **Hamilton:** How badly is she bleeding?

 **Cat:** It's hard to tell with the gauze still on it; but from what I saw it doesn't look like she's bleeding too heavily. She's lying back down and is visibly in pain.

 **Hamilton:** I would prefer to see her here at the DEO where we can better assess her situation.

 **Cat:** I understand that; however, she's had a very emotional day with working out some stuff with Alex and I'm wondering if you can come here, see her and then if you still feel the need we can transport her to the DEO. What do you think?

 **Hamilton:** [sighing] Ok, I will be there in 30 minutes with a team ready to take her to the DEO if I feel it's necessary. For the time being, keep her still and keep an eye on the bleeding, you may need to apply some fresh gauze to the wound; I sent some home with her.

 **Cat:** I will let the doorman know you're coming. Thank you, doctor.

Cat hung up her phone and went back into Kara's room. "Dr. Hamilton is on her way; but, she said that if she feels you need to go to the DEO for better treatment, that she'll be taking you there."

Kara opened her eyes and looked at Cat, she was about to open her mouth to protest, but Cat shut her down before she could speak.

"I agree with her Kara," Cat asserted, "she's going to try to help you here if she can, but if you need more attention, then you have to go where you can get it. Right?"

Kara nodded in agreement. Cat told Alex about the gauze that was in Kara's bag; Alex quickly found it and sat back down beside Kara to change the bandage while they waited for the doctor to arrive.

As Alex peeled back the bandage she noticed that most of the stitches were still intact, except for 2 near the bottom of the incision; blood was coming out of the wound, but not at a rapid pace; she careful applied a thick, fresh piece of the gauze to the wound and then applied some tape to hold it in place. Kara winced and shuddered a bit at the activity being done to her side, but the pain was manageable.

When Alex was finished with the new dressing she got up and went to dispose of the stained one. Cat sat down on the bed next to Kara and took her hand, "Hey there," Cat asked, "you okay? Aside from the pain and the bleeding, I mean. That sounded like a nasty nightmare; but everyone's safe, it was only a dream."

Kara opened her eyes and nodded at Cat as tiny streams of tears began to leak down her face. "It was horrible, Cat," Kara began, "those guys from Cadmus were there and they had hurt all of you - Alex, you, Winn, Hank, James, Carter, everyone I love and it was all my fault; I wasn't strong enough to save any of you." Kara began to weep as the memory of the nightmare flooded her system.

Cat sat beside her quietly, holding her hand; letting her cry it out before she said anything. "So much pain and loss for someone so young. But we're all here for you; you will recover and continue to be our hero; I have complete faith in you."

Alex had been standing in the doorway of Kara's room; listening to Cat comfort her little sister; thinking: _Kara was right, Cat isn't the cold hearted person that so many make her out to be. She's very fortunate to have this amazing person in her life._

Dr. Hamilton arrived with a small medical team and began to examine Kara's incision. The new gauze had nearly filled with blood but that wasn't unexpected given the amount of stitches that had come apart. She smiled back up at Kara after considering how best to treat her stubborn patient, "I think we can put a couple of stitches back in; and put a fresh dressing on the wound without dragging your reluctant alien ass back to the DEO; does that sound okay with you?"

Kara only smiled and nodded at Dr. Hamilton; sighing with relief that she'd get to stay right where she was.

Once the doctor was finished with repairing the incision, she gave Kara an injection of pain medication; it wasn't long before Kara was fast asleep from the effects of the drug. Turning to Alex and Cat she motioned for them to come out of Kara's room so they could talk while she slept; not that she was likely to wake up with the drugs having done their work to knock her unconscious.

"It wasn't too bad," Dr. Hamilton started, "I think that she needs to continue the complete bedrest for a few more days at least, unless her powers return before she heals up. The pain med I gave her should let her sleep the rest of the night. You two should get back to bed and get some rest; we can't have her caregivers needing care."

Cat smiled at Dr. Hamilton, "Still trying to give me orders, huh, doc? You're on my turf now."

Dr. Hamilton smiled at Cat, "Haha, okay, you win this round. Please, let me know how she is in the morning."

Alex lead the Doctor to the elevator doors, "Thanks doc for letting her stay here instead of going to the DEO, I think it's better for her here."

"I agree or she'd be on her way there right now." Dr. Hamilton smiled at Alex. "Please let me know how she's doing in the morning, and try to keep her as still as you possibly can…as tall an order as I know that's going to be."

Alex chuckled at the idea of trying to keep the stubborn alien still for a few days. "We'll certainly do our very best."

Alex went into Kara's room to make sure she was tucked into bed; after giving her a kiss on the forehead she turned and switched off the light; leaving the door slightly ajar so they could hear her if she needed them.

Cat was sitting outside on the balcony with a stiff glass of scotch in her hands, staring off into oblivion when Alex joined her with a beer. "Are you okay, Cat?" Alex asked without looking at her.

Cat took a stiff swig of the scotch before answering, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you doing after tonight's events?"

"I hate seeing her suffer; both physically and now emotionally; it makes me want to go to the DEO right now and beat the living shit out of those two from Cadmus for what they did to her." Alex was trying to control her rage and express how she was feeling all at the same time.

Cat smiled at the protective instincts of Alex for Kara, "I think I might be inclined to come and cheer you on; if I thought it would help Kara, but we both know it wouldn't accomplish anything except to let them know that she isn't ok; I'm not even remotely interested in giving them that kind of satisfaction." Cat took another big swig of the scotch.

"Still," Alex continued, "it would feel really good to let them have it. But you're right I suppose."

"You know what, Alex?" Cat turned to look at her, "She's suffered so much loss in her life that the fear of losing those she loves in this world keeps dragging the memory of the loss of those she loved on Krypton to the front of her mind. I can only guess how terrified she must feel some days after having lost so much."

Alex hung her head; guilt for Astra and how that loss had impacted Kara weighing heavily on her heart; especially in light of what Cat had just said.

As if sensing Alex's struggle Cat continued, "Don't go where I think you're going, Alex. If she said she's forgiven you then embrace that forgiveness and love. I think her biggest struggle right now is the loss of her home world and her parents; as a result she has a deep fear of losing what she's found here. You don't get over grief, you get through it. We need to show her that we're here to help her through it in any way we can."

Alex sipped her beer and thought about what Cat had just said, "Then you add the loss of her powers on top of it all; she's experiencing grief on whole levels we can't possibly understand. I think her powers will come back, you can see that they are slowly by the amount of pizza she can devour, [Cat smiled at the mental image] but I think she's afraid that they won't come back and that if they don't she won't be able to keep us all safe. Wow, she's so lost and alone in her grief and fear; while struggling to recover."

Cat took a deep sip of her scotch; Kara was about to enter a dark night in her soul as she wrestled with overwhelming grief and loss. Yet, somewhere deep within, Cat also knew in her heart that Kara was stronger than anyone fully grasped; the dark night would never snuff out the light of her soul.


	16. The Dark Night of Kara's Soul - pt 2

**A/N:** This chapter is the part 2 of Kara's struggle with the grief she's got over the losses she's experienced in her life. Her recovery and the regaining of her superpowers continues to go slowly, sort of a physical expression of the emotional healing that she needs to go through. Thanks for the reviews and comments! Enjoy!

Supergirl is the CW's, all of it, everything…nothing is mine…I just love the show!

Slowly the sun began to rise and shed its light into Kara's room at Cat Grant's penthouse. It had been a long night of nightmares, pain and not a terribly good rest for Kara; but as the sunshine increased so did her spirits. She lay quietly, not wanting to move much and risk the pain that would follow in her side, watching the sun fill her room; its warmth and glow giving hope to her heart as she struggled to forget the nightmares.

"Still no powers," Kara spoke out loud to herself. "I hope they come back and soon." She turned and looked at the clock beside her bed, 6am was way too early to be up, but she could feel her stomach rumbling. "Do I try to get up on my own and risk getting in trouble from the two guards sleeping in rooms nearby; or do I wait for them to get up and give me a hand?"

Trying to shift her position in the bed to better gauge her pain and see if making an attempt at getting up alone was even possible, Kara groaned at the level of pain in her side and then her headache started to rise. "Great." She moaned, "Now I hurt worse than I did when I woke up and I barely moved an inch. This sucks."

Resigning to the reality that trying to get up on her own wasn't the best choice at the moment, Kara relaxed into the soft bed, surrounded by huge pillows and just stared out the window watching the day continue to grow. Occasionally a bird or two would fly past her window; she never quite got used to the sight of birds as they flew in the air, recalling how Krypton had never had any birds that she could remember.

Krypton…her home…her bedroom…her parents…her family…her friends…all gone in the same way the birds on her home planet were gone. Tears began to slowly form in her eyes as she closed them, trying to remember what her dad looked like; what her mother smelled like; trying to hear the sound of their footsteps as they would enter her room; trying to remember the sound of their voices as they wakened her each day; trying to remember the sound of her mom telling her she loved her.

"Why can't I remember the sound of her voice?" Kara softly cried out loud. "Am I losing the memory of them who they were, what they were like?" She cried quietly as she struggled to hear their voices in her memory; something; anything…nothing. "I know I have the AI of you mom, but while she sounds like you, she doesn't have your voice. There's no joy in her voice when she speaks my name, she sounds like a computer; there's no love in her monotone words, she sounds fake. I miss you mom and dad."

She speaks the words of the absence of their presence into the room; the sound just bounces off the walls. Kara's heart feels like it could shatter into a million pieces as she struggles to face her grief. She feels so alone; even though she knows she's not; she has Alex, Cat and so many others who love her. She's thankful for their love and presence in her life; but she misses her parents.

"Good morning," Cat smiles at Kara as she pokes her head in to see if she's awake. "How're you feeling today Kara?" Cat sees the tears on Kara's face; grabbing a box of Kleenex she comes and sits on her bed next to her, offering her a tissue. "Are you in pain?"

Kara takes a couple of tissues and wipes her face, "Yeah a bit; I was just thinking of my parents and trying to remember what their voices sounded like; I can't seem to remember their voices."

"Kara," Cat looked into her eyes, "You have to remember their voices in context; try to remember a conversation you had with them, a story they told you, put them into a context, you'll hear their voices, loud and clear."

Kara smiled at Cat, "Thanks, I guess I never looked at it that way."

"So," Cat patted her leg, "I presume you're hungry and wanting breakfast? Bacon, eggs, hashbrowns…sound good to you?"

"Pancakes? Did I hear pancakes in that list of food?" Kara giggled, knowing that pancakes hadn't been on the list.

"My," Cat smiled as she stood up, "someone's feeling much better. I suppose we could add pancakes to the list. Let me see if Alex is up so that she can help you get out of bed and to the table. By then I should have everything ready."

"Cat?" Kara replied, "I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay you for all you're doing for me. You're amazing!"

"Just get better in every way," Cat winked at her "and then get your butt back to work."

With that smart remark Cat got up and headed to get Alex up and start breakfast.

Alex entered Kara's room with a huge smile on her face, "Cat tells me you're feeling much better…she said she knows this because of the sheer amount of food you want for breakfast!"

The sisters chuckle at the comment for a couple of seconds before Alex shifts into big sister mode. "So, how's your side and pain today?"

Kara sighed, "I've got a headache and my side pain is around a 4-5; but I'm ok, really."

Alex looked doubtful at Kara's assessment of her wellbeing, "Hmmm, I'm not sure you're ok with that level of pain, but let's get you up and something to eat; then we'll see how you're doing before we pump you full of drugs." Alex winked and smiled at Kara as she said the last bit.

Breakfast was fantastic…at least Kara thought so. "Cat, you're an amazing cook! Those pancakes were awesome, the eggs were perfect and the bacon…well the bacon was wonderful!"

Cat laughed out loud, "Thank you, Kara, I do have my moments. Why don't we all go out and sit in the sunshine on the balcony with another coffee?"

"You guys go," Alex said as she started to clear the table, "I will clean up the evidence of our feast."

"No, Alex, you won't," Cat said in a commanding tone, "I have hired housekeepers who get paid to do that kind of thing for me, they'll be here shortly, so put the plates down, I'll grab the coffees you help our hero and we'll relax and let breakfast settle."

Kara gave Cat a huge grin, "I am up for adoption if you're interested!"

Alex grabbed Kara's arm and hurried her up a tad as she moved her out to the sun. "Kara, you're unbelievable sometimes! But you're too late, Cat's already agreed to adopt me, I'm less work."

"I heard that you two, neither of you wouldn't last five minutes with me as your mom, trust me on that one!" Cat shouted from the kitchen.

Alex raised her eyebrows at Kara, "Ok, so she's back to being scary." Alex and Kara laughed out loud.

Soon they were all sitting on the balcony, quietly enjoying their coffee. Cat was checking her phone for emails and any messages from Carter; Alex was watching Kara as she lay back in the lounge chair, soaking up the sun like a big Kryptonian sponge.

"I have to go to the office for a few hours today," Cat said, "Alex, are you okay with staying with Kara for the morning and I'll be here for the afternoon?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good to me." Alex replied as she checked her phone. "Hank knows where I am and if for some reason they desperately need me, they'll send an agent to stay with Kara while I'm gone."

"Can you not talk about me in the third person, like I'm not lying right here please?" Kara said with a small frown on her face. "I think I could handle going into CatCo with Cat and sitting quietly in my office, catching up on some reading."

Even as she uttered the words, Kara wished she could swallow them back. "Absolutely not, young lady," Cat's voice filled with authority, "you're still recovering from last night and I'm certain that Dr. Hamilton would question our ability to care for you if I let that happen."

"Seriously Kara?" It was Alex's turn to jump on this one. "Have you forgotten the stitches that Hamilton had to fix in you not twelve hours ago? You even told me that you have a headache and that your pain is back up to near a 5! "

"Okay, okay!" Kara raised her hands up in surrender, "You guys win, I'll stay here and rest."

Cat gave Kara a quick look that made her realize that she meant business where Kara's healing was concerned. Kara quickly realized that she wouldn't be trying anything even remotely like that again, at least not until she was healed more.

Two minutes later Cat reappeared on the balcony with a glass of water and some pain meds in her hands; standing over Kara, waiting for her to accept them. "Come on," Cat asserted, "take these, please, I don't have all day. I've just texted Dr. Hamilton to fill her in on how you're doing; she told me to make sure you took these and get some rest; comply or I'll arrange to have to transported back under her care."

Kara looked at Alex with an expression of pleading for help; "Hey," Alex chimed it at the expression, "I'm with Cat and the doc on this one; so just take the pills please."

Kara hung her head; refusing to take the medication; she knew if she did they would make her sleep and sleep meant dreaming; dreaming meant nightmares; nightmares meant crying and pain. She turned her head away from Cat and said nothing, slowly tears forming in her eyes; betraying her emotions as she ran down her cheeks.

Cat put the water and the pills on the small side table and sat on the lounge chair facing Kara. "You're afraid to go to sleep, aren't you? Afraid you'll have nightmares?"

Kara kept her head turned away from Cat; but she did slowly nod in agreement with her.

Alex got up and went to the other side of Kara's chair; sitting down she took her sisters hand in hers, "Kara, open your eyes and look at me, please."

No response; Kara just lay still; her eyes closed tightly, as tears continued to flow down her face. She knew if she looked at Alex that the flood gates would open; tears would come with sobs and she'd be face to face with her pain and grief.

Alex and Cat exchanged questioning glances with each other; not sure who would best be able to help Kara right then. It was Cat who came up with an idea that she thought might help Kara. "Kara, you need to take these, please. If you take them and have a really good rest; by the time I get home from work you'll be awake and ready to talk. We'll sit and talk about whatever you want to. Holding all that grief in isn't good for you and won't help you heal."

Nothing from Kara; "Or, you can spend the morning with Alex and take the pills when I get back in a few hours; and rest while I continue to work from home. Your choice, but you're going to choose one the other and take these pills as the doctor has ordered."

"We know you're hurting," Alex gripped Kara's hand a little tighter, "we're here to help you in whatever way we can; but I agree with Cat; you decide."

Kara stuck her hand out for Cat to give her the pills; taking the glass of water, she swallowed them and then lay back with her eyes shut; not saying one word to either of them.

"I'll be back around lunch time; I'll bring burgers home for us so Alex can eat before she goes into the DEO." Cat looked at Kara's face for a response to the offer of food; nothing but tears slowly running down her cheeks. Cat stood up, and gave Kara a small kiss on her forehead, "You'll be okay; I know you Kara; you're stronger than you think you are." And with that Cat turned and went inside; motioning for Alex to follow her.

"Don't be hurt that she chose to talk to me and sleep with you here," Cat said to Alex, "you're her hero so she feels safest with you here while she's asleep, especially if she has a nightmare and needs to be comforted. The nightmares are harder to deal with than talking about her grief, trust me on that one."

Alex gave Cat a quick hug; she was truly thankful for this amazing woman being in both their lives. Cat owed them nothing but was giving them so much; of herself; of her time; of her strength. "Thanks, Cat."

Alex grabbed another cup of coffee and her tablet as she headed back out onto the balcony with Kara. By the time she got there, Kara was fast asleep, the medication having kicked in swiftly. Gently Alex brushed a small strand of Kara's hair off her face and behind her ear; sadness filled Alex' heart as she could only imagine what it felt like to not only lose your family; but to lose your entire world too.

Kara slept peacefully for several hours while Alex did some work on her tablet; when suddenly she began to whimper and slowly twist her head from side to side. Alex set her tablet down and watched; ready to jump in and wake her up if the dream got worse. Kara's face began to frown; her breathing got rapid and shallow; arms and legs began to twitch more and more.

"Alex! No! Leave her alone!" Kara cried out in her sleep.

Alex was up in a flash and at Kara's side, "Kara, wake up, you're ok, I'm right here."

Kara's eyes shot open; seeing Alex she began to weep as the memory of the nightmare flooded over her. "Alex, oh thank God you're ok! It was horrible, so much blood!" Sobbing Kara sat forward and grabbed Alex tightly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Alex said in as soothing a voice as she could muster. "Nothing happened to me; it was just a nightmare; I'm okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Kara looked at Alex, "seeing you safe and sound makes it easier to handle." Kara laid back, a small cringe at the pain in her side swept over her face.

"Did you pull those stitches again when you sat up and grabbed me?" Alex asked as she was beginning to gingerly lift Kara's shirt to try to look at the bandage.

"No," Kara answered, "I don't think I did, it really isn't that painful; at least not as bad as last night."

Alex pulled the bandage back, "Kara!" Her eyes went wide, "I think your powers are returning; the incision is closed; still a bit red but it's definitely closed!"

Kara lifted her head to try to look at the wound, she could see it and more importantly, she could tell that her body was recovering; she felt stronger; the pain was decreasing. Her head still hurt more than usual, but then she remembered she had a concussion and had just stressed herself out with a dream.

Kara smiled a huge grin at Alex, her powers were slowly returning; she was going to be Supergirl again. "Yahoo! No more pills, no more pain, no more resting! She's baaack!"

"Not so fast," Alex was trying not to get swept up in Kara's celebration too soon, "you're still not 100% yet but it sure does look good. Let's slow down and let your body continue to fully heal before you go leaping tall buildings in a single bound!"

Encouraged at the sudden improvement, Kara nodded in agreement and lay back down. The sun felt good; it felt like hope was being soaked up from its rays. It wasn't over yet, but it felt good to be making progress.


	17. The Wake of Kara's Loss

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement to keep the story going. Grief is a difficult thing at best and Kara has had a great deal to grieve about. Life is about to go sideways for our characters in coming chapters, but in the twists and turns of life she will learn what is most important, and precisely, who is important in her life. Enjoy.

Supergirl is the property of the CW…every bit of her and the characters are theirs. I just get a kick of our writing about them!

 _Courage in the Wake of Loss Affirmation_

 _I savor each moment, because I do not know_

 _exactly when a heavy gust of breeze might blow._

 _Should it be today, I'll shed my sorrow in a tear_

 _while my courage battles the uncertainty I fear._

 _Dreadful emotions, for which I can't prepare,_

 _will likely taunt me with sporadic despair,_

 _but I'll be patient amid the highs and lows_

 _for that is the process by which grieving goes._

 _I will accept my fate in spite of the stress and strain,_

 _ignoring should'ves, could'ves, would'ves to rid my pain;_

 _as will the sun's radiance on my thirsty skin_

 _restore in due time my contented grin._

 _Maria C. Dawson_

As the elevators doors opened onto Cat's penthouse; she was greeted by the sound of laughter coming from her balcony. Kara and Alex were clearly enjoying themselves over some joke or other. It lifted Cat's heart to hear the sweet melody of Kara's laugh after enduring the sound of her weeping. Putting the burgers down in the kitchen she slowly crept out to the balcony; not wanting to disturb the girls in their fun; waiting for the right moment to seize the opportunity to join in.

"And then mom came into the kitchen," Alex was adding to some story they were laughing about from their childhood, "saw the mess, stopped dead in her tracks, looked us both squarely in the face, and turned around and left with her hands in the air, waving as she went."

Kara laughed as she remembered the event, "I remember the look on your face when you realized we were so busted by her! Then we looked at each other and said 'oh shit' at the same moment, making us laugh all the harder."

"I was sure mom was going to kill us right then and there!" Alex said with a bit of fear at the memory. "Then she returned with the water gun and went all commando on us! I nearly died laughing as we tried to get away; who knew she was such a good shot with that thing!"

Kara leaned her head back laughing as she recalled the image of a water-machine-gun toting Eliza; spraying her normally pristine kitchen and two trouble making teenage daughters with a barrage of water.

"If you two even think of doing anything like that to my kitchen," Cat chimed in, "Eliza's commando thing will look small compared to my epic water gun skills and tactics!"

Kara and Alex turned their heads at the sound of Cat's voice. "Cat!" Kara jumped up and hugged her, "I think my powers are returning!"

The stunned look on Cat's face made Alex nearly fall off her chair in laughter; "So it would appear." Cat smiled as she waited for the massive hug to end. "I'm so glad Kara, I told you they would be back."

"Hey! I smell hamburgers!" Kara let Cat go and made her way towards the scent wafting from the kitchen.

"Evidently I missed the return of Supergirl." Cat smiled at Alex.

"She's not 100% yet," Alex said as she got up to go with Cat to the kitchen before Kara could eat all the food. "The wound is healed over, but it's not fully better, you can see that it's still a bit red; and her concussion is still giving her a bit of a headache; but on the whole I'd say she's well on her way to being herself again."

After lunch Alex got changed and left for the DEO. She told Kara that she'd let Dr. Hamilton know about her progress, but cautioned her to not push too hard; her powers still hadn't fully returned. Cat and Kara headed back out to the balcony; sunshine was Kara's best friend right now.

"So," Cat smiled at Kara, "care to elaborate as to why Eliza went all commando on you two in her kitchen?"

Kara chuckled, "It was innocent enough; when we started baking cookies that is, and then before we knew it a giant food fight had begun between Alex and me; she started it, regardless of what spin she likes to put on it; anyway, we never made the cookies but we sure made a huge mess when Eliza walked in and saw the disaster we'd made of her kitchen. Alex was sure she was in major trouble until her mom returned with this massive water gun! I used my super speed to evade her, kind of, but she really nailed Alex several times! It was hilarious! It took us hours to clean up the mess, but it was so worth it."

The grin on Kara's face as she remembered the event brought joy to Cat's heart. It was nice to see Kara happy over a memory rather than weeping. Kara leaned back in the lounge chair, closed her eyes and continued to smile.

"Alex tells me that your wound is practically healed up but that you still seem to have a bit of a headache from the concussion." Cat gently asked Kara; sorry to change the subject but she wanted to know the current state of Kara's physical wellbeing.

"Yeah," Kara answered, face pointed at the sun, "it barely hurts at all now; I just wish this rotten headache would go away."

"Cat?" Kara asked quietly.

"Yes," Cat replied, "what can I do for you?"

"You're a mom, right?" Kara asked knowing the answer to her question. Before Cat could answer Kara continued, "Would you do to Carter what my parents did to me if the earth was about to explode; would you send him to an unknown planet by himself just so he could survive?"

Cat's eyes shot wide open; the question caught her totally off guard; she took a moment to think before she spoke. "Kara, I can't really answer that because there's little likelihood of it ever happening. But I think I would want Carter to live; I'd want him to have a chance at life, even if it was life on another planet with other 'family' to love and care for him. I think I'd rest in peace knowing that he had a future; even if it was without me."

"There are moments," Kara kept going, "when I'm so angry at them for sending me here, alone, instead of letting me die with them and be together in Rao's light. And then there are moments when I'm thankful that I'm here with Alex and the family Eliza and Jeremiah tried to make me a part of; when I'm thankful for you and the special relationship we have outside of the office; for my human friends who love me whether I'm Kara or Supergirl. I really try to hold onto the good out of the loss of everything and everyone; it's just sometimes it's so hard."

Cat said nothing, wanting to allow Kara every opportunity to explore and express some of her grief in her time; in her way.

"I've heard of a thing called survivor guilt," Kara continued after a moment of silence. "I guess I have it on a huge planetary scale. Sometimes it's hard to be Kara Danvers after being Kara Zor-El. I mean even my body is different from when I was on Krypton. I can fly, I'm bulletproof, I've been known to break the sound barrier with my speed, I have laser vision and freezing breath and super hearing, and I can see through anything, except lead. I didn't have any of that on Krypton. It's like Kara Zor-El died and resurrected as Kara Danvers/Supergirl – same person, different body, sort of. Does that make any sense?"

Cat looked at Kara with amazement, "I never considered it that way, Kara. In many ways while you are grieving the loss of your world and your parents, you are also grieving the loss of who you were as a person; and are only now trying to figure out who you are. If I may, I think you are Kara Zor-El Supergirl Danvers all rolled into one wonderful package. Coming to earth transformed you physically and biologically, but it didn't change the person you were on Krypton; that girl still exists but now has the added benefits of a new family, a new home, a new planet, with new friends and a new life."

Cat sat still for a few moments as Kara let that reality sink in deeply. "I suspect if your mom could see who you've become as a person, as a hero, as a friend, as a daughter, as a sister, this wonderful being that is all you, that she'd be overcome with pride and joy at her incredible daughter who took so much pain and loss and has not allowed it to overwhelm her and ruin her. I know I'm proud of you."

Kara opened her eyes and turned to look at Cat. Cat was proud of her, proud of her as Kara, proud of her as a Kryptonian, proud of her as Supergirl, proud of who she was in every area of her life so far. The realization brought a smile to Kara's face and lightened the burden of her grief a bit.

"I know the fear of losing everything and everyone you have now is a powerful one for you, Kara." Cat suggested, "But you can't let the fear of loss keep you bound up so tightly in chains of despair. Your powers make you feel like you can save everyone all the time; like they can keep you from experiencing loss and grief ever again. But you and I both know that this just isn't so. People die every day; there's nothing anyone, not even you with your super powers, can do to prevent that. The trick is not letting the knowledge and the fear that life is short; and that one day people you love will die, dominate and control your life. Take control of your fear; use it to empower you rather than allowing it to ruin you, and come out of it on the other side stronger, wiser, braver and more caring than ever before."

Cat got up and went over to Kara and hugged her tightly, "You are my hero, Kara Zor-El Supergirl Danvers and I'm immensely proud of you and honoured to have you in my life. Now, Alex will be home soon, and I suspect hungry, I already know you're hungry, so I'm going to start to make dinner, you continue to soak up that sunshine. Can I get you something for your headache before I do?"

"No thanks, Cat," Kara answered, "I think I'll lie here in the sun and see if it doesn't help my healing process some more."

"Okay," Cat grinned as she turned to go inside, "but if it's still there by bedtime you're taking something for it; don't make me go all commando on you!"

Kara smiled at Cat, "Yes ma'am Ms. Grant!" Kara winked at Cat as she caught the look on Cat's face over the use of the title.

"Brat." Cat chuckled to herself as she entered the kitchen.


	18. Mole Hunt

**A/N:** I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Time to amp life up a bit! Have fun!

Supergirl is the property of the CW – that means I own nothing, period.

Kara's second night at Cat's penthouse was once again met with a nightmare; she'd endured nightmares most nights since coming to earth, severe loss will do that to a person. Fortunately, the drama that accompanied her nightmare didn't result in the physical setback like it did the night before. Kara was healing and regaining her powers, thankfully.

When Cat went into Kara's room in the morning to check on her she found her bed not only empty but made. Wondering where Kara was she poked her head into Alex's room and found her still sound asleep. Cat continued to search her penthouse for signs of Kara when she noticed the girl sitting out on the balcony, watching the sunrise.

"Kara," Cat asked as she went out onto the balcony, "are you okay?"

Kara turned and smiled at Cat, "Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you. I feel fine; I just wanted to enjoy the sunrise. I've already put coffee on; it should be ready by now."

"How's your side and your headache?" Cat asked.

"Zero pain in my side and only a slight headache. I think my powers are returning though, I can hear your heartbeat again."

"That's terrific Kara! I'm so pleased to hear you say that." Cat's smile was huge. "I'm going to grab some of that coffee, and then come and join you."

By the time Cat and Kara had finished their second cup of coffee each, Alex was awake and dressed for the day. Kara smiled at them both, "I promise I'll just lie here today while you two go to work. I think I can take care of myself without getting into too much mischief."

Alex looked at Cat before she answered, "Only if you promise to really stay put at the penthouse until we get back."

"And, if you promise to call one of us if anything should change, call us immediately, no waiting." Cat's voice was firm.

Kara looked at her two caregivers, heart filled with thanks for their love and care of her wellbeing, "I promise to it all. I'll just take the day easy, and who knows maybe when you get home tonight Supergirl will be here."

Alex laughed, "She's been here all along, she's just faking being injured so she can play hooky from her jobs!"

The women laughed; Cat and Alex got up and left for work; Kara remained on the balcony soaking up the sunshine; taking some much needed time to herself; and to think about things.

Kara's mind slowly went to the few hours that her and Cat had spent with the colonel and the doctor from Cadmus. Her face hardened as she thought about what they'd planned to do to Cat to make her comply; she couldn't wait for Supergirl to return so she could face them at the DEO.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat spent the better part of her day straightening out the messes her incompetent employees had made of her media empire while she'd been out of the office. A few heads rolled, some even rolled out the door of the building, seeking new jobs. Her new assistant wasn't Kara Danvers, not by a long shot, but she was trying her best and learning, however slowly, how Cat liked things done. After eating the lunch order that had taken the assistant a couple of tries to get right, Cat poured a scotch and headed out to her balcony.

As she pushed open the door, she nearly dropped her drink in shock; there, hovering just outside of the balcony was Supergirl! Slowly Kara descended onto the balcony, smiling her biggest smile ever; Cat nodded and walked over to her hero.

"It's about time!" Cat jokingly chided her, "Welcome back, Supergirl. Does Alex know yet?"

Kara grabbed Cat and hugged her, "She knows, I brought her favourite food from this place in Chicago to the DEO. I'm not sure what she was happier to see – me as Supergirl again or the food she loved. I think I may have some competition." Kara chuckled and winked at Cat.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that she loves any food more than you!" Cat said taking a seat. "So I suppose you'll be moving back to your apartment soon?" Cat asked with a hint of regret in her voice, she'd enjoyed having them there even if the circumstances weren't the best.

"Yeah," Kara replied, "I packed up the bag Alex brought for me, but I didn't want to just leave before I got a chance to thank you. Cat, I have no way to express my gratitude for all you've done for me in the past little while. I don't think I would've survived it all without your love, support and encouragement, I can't imagine what I'd be like without your help."

Cat sipped her drink, hoping it would help her hide her disappointment at losing her young roommates. "So, when do you expect to be returning to CatCo? Has Dr. Hamilton cleared you to return to your jobs, both of them?"

"I'm heading back to the DEO right now to see her and get the all clear, but I know I'm back to normal; no pain, no headache, all my powers are fully back, but I know everyone will want me cleared medically before I can return to work, so I'll endure the tests." Kara grinned at Cat. "I hope to be back to work at both jobs tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"Excellent," Cat finished her drink and got up from her chair, before she went back inside her office she looked at Kara, "I think it would be nice for those involved in your healing process to have a pleasant dinner at my home tonight. You, Alex, Dr. Hamilton, and me; sort of a ladies fun night in celebration of your return. What do you think of that, Supergirl?"

"I think that'd be awesome," Kara answered with a huge smile on her face, "what time should I tell Alex and the doc?"

"Let's say 7pm," Cat opened the door, "and Supergirl, just because you're all better now doesn't mean that I can't and won't go all commando on you and that crazy sister of yours, when you least expect it." Cat winked at Kara, whose mouth was hanging open, and then turned and went into her office.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cat watched Kara leap off her balcony and fly away. "Welcome back, Supergirl," she smiled to herself, "we all really missed you."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Dr. Hamilton was very pleased with Kara's recovery; there was no evidence of any injury whatsoever; no scar, no headache; it was as if it'd never happened.

"Supergirl," Dr. Hamilton smiled at her as she put her chart down, "I'm glad to tell you that you're cleared to return to duty."

Kara jumped off the bed in the medical bay, hugged the doctor, "Thanks doc, you're the best. Don't forget we're all having dinner at Cat's place tonight at 7pm!" And then practically ran out of the room in search of Alex.

"So," Alex stood facing Kara, hands on her gun belt, "I presume you got the all clear from the doctor, if the size of the smile on your face is any indication."

"Yep," Kara smiled as she hugged Alex, "and the first thing on my list is to go and face that creepy doctor and then the colonel."

"Kara," Alex had a concerned look on her face, "Is that such a good idea? I know physically you're back to normal, but you're still having a lot of nightmares; do you think it's wise to put yourself in a position to maybe make them worse?"

"I just want them to see that they didn't defeat me, Alex." Kara understood where her sister was coming from. She was kind of nervous to see them, but she knew that the best way to beat any fear was to face it head on.

"Ok," Alex said hesitantly, "but I'm going with you and the first sign that they're getting the upper hand in any with you, we're out of there, deal?"

"Deal!" Kara and Alex made their way down the hallway towards the room where the doctor was held. They stopped just outside the door; Kara took a deep breath and nodded at Alex to go ahead and open the door.

The Cadmus doctor was sitting in his tiny cell when they entered the room. When he saw Supergirl standing there before him, with no visible signs that she was anything other than healthy, he sneered at her and Alex. "So, I see that you've recovered fully from our little experiment. How nice."

Kara strode over to get closer to the cell, crossing her arms in front of her chest, taking her most powerful looking stance, "I just wanted you to see that you failed in whatever you were trying to achieve 'doctor' [she said the term with disdain in her voice]. And now you and your cohorts are locked up in here; believe me when I say that you'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again."

The doctor got up and sauntered over to the glass wall, he lowered his eyes to slits and glared at Supergirl, "Don't be so sure of yourself, my dear; you all have no clue what our end game is; maybe my being here is a part of the plan; maybe what we did to you was an incidental in the grand scheme; you'll find out soon enough; I wouldn't rest on being sure you've defeated us just yet."

Alex strode up and stood next to Supergirl, "Don't listen to him, Supergirl, he's full of hot air; he can't hurt anyone from in there and he's going to be in there for a very long time. Come on, it stinks in here of bullshit."

Kara glared at the doctor for a moment, as she turned to leave he whispered just low enough for her to hear him, "I'm not finished with you yet, Supergirl." It sent a shiver up her spine but she had enough self-control not to let him see it.

When the doors to the room closed behind them, Alex turned to Kara, "We need to let Hank watch the video of that interchange with him; we can't be too careful, but I don't think he's anything more than hot air, Kara. He's just trying to unnerve us."

"I know," Kara nodded in agreement, being careful to hide from Alex the fearful thoughts that were starting to run wild in her head. "Let's go see Hank."

Hank sat back in his chair, thinking quietly after watching the video of the encounter between the doctor and Alex and Kara. "Let's not take any chances," he began, "I'll keep the agents watching Cat's penthouse; just to be sure she's safe. Supergirl, I know you're first inclination is to rush in and save the day; but in light of what's happened and this video I'm going to ask you to step back and learn to wait for back up, okay?"

Kara wasn't happy about the idea of waiting for help; especially if someone was in danger; but then she remembered that it was her rushing in to save Cat that had led to her capture by Cadmus in the first place; so she relented. "Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"Good," Hank said as he got up from his chair, "I think it's time we visited the colonel who was also a part of all this and see if we can't gather some intel from him. Are you two up for a little sleuthing and see if we can't rattle the colonel's cage?"

Alex jumped in, "I'm so in!" Kara smiled at her, "Me too, time to rattle his cage and see what falls out!"

Hank smiled at Kara, she was truly back to normal, "Perfect."

The three of them entered the room where the Cadmus colonel was being held. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the door. He didn't budge or even appear to move when they entered the room. But when he spoke there was pure venom in his voice.

"What do you want?" the colonel asked with a snarl in his voice.

Kara strode towards the glass cell, "I just wanted you to see for yourself that you and your sorry ass doctor failed in whatever it was that you were trying to do to me and Ms. Grant. I'm healthy and have all of my powers; you, on the other hand, have no power, locked up in this cell."

As the colonel slowly turned his head to look at them, a chill ran up their spines at the look in his eyes; it was pure evil and hatred for Supergirl. He began to rise to his feet, turning he leaned his head forward; looking at them from under his eyebrows. "Hahahahaha!" The colonel's laughter was eerie. "Silly little alien; you have no idea what we were up to, or what's still to come."

Alex stepped forward, "Actually we do," Alex asserted with her best poker face, "it seems your doctor friend was most forthcoming once Supergirl was able to properly motivate him. Very enlightening."

The colonel's eyes shifted back and forth between the agents outside his cell; trying to gauge the truth of the comment; scanning for the weak link. No one flinched but that didn't mean that they weren't bluffing. "Really?" the colonel challenged Alex, "You're expecting me to believe that your pretty pet alien used force on the doctor to get him to confess to you? Really agent, I'd expected a better tactic than that. Now, on the other hand, if you'd said that it was your persuasiveness that caused the doctor to share, I might, just might be inclined to believe it."

The colonel sat down on the bench and glared at Alex and Supergirl, looking for the chink in the armor. "We at Cadmus have been observing Supergirl and you for that matter for quite some time and from what we've learned about her I highly doubt that she would ever consider using force to get a confession out of anyone. Shall we try again?"

The realization that there were people from Cadmus who had been observing Supergirl and Alex in the real world unnerved everyone outside of the glass containment. Supergirl was the first to flinch; catching the colonel's eye as she hung her head slightly and looked at the ground. _Gotcha!_ He thought to himself.

"It seems," the colonel grinned, "that we know more about you than you do about us."

Suddenly Kara recalled something the doctor had said while she and Cat were being held by them. Someone at the DEO had told them about Kryptonian physiology, about kryptonite; someone who'd supplied them with the kryptonite handcuffs, had given them the shard they stuck into her; someone who'd been related to Kara. At first she thought it might be Alex; but she dismissed it knowing Alex would never betray her.

Her eyes went wide as she lifted her head and turned to look at Alex, "We need to step outside and talk." Kara grabbed Alex by the arm and forcefully removed her from the room.

When Kara told her about the DEO traitor, both she and Alex looked at each other with the realization of who it had to be - Jeremiah! Alex took a step away from Kara, "No, no, no, Kara," Alex pleaded, "it can't be true, my dad would never betray you to Cadmus. I mean he left us to go work for the DEO to protect you; he wouldn't just give you up like that especially to these creeps, there has to be another explanation."

"Alex," Kara gripped her sisters' shoulders, "we're going to figure this out. We can't simply take everything these two say as the truth; they might be trying to play us for some twisted reason."

"You're right," Alex replied, "we need to figure out how they got those handcuffs and the kryptonite before someone tries to use them on you again. It seems we have a traitor in the DEO."

Hank emerged from the room and went over to the sisters as they were talking, "I just read his mind; we have a mole and I think we need to play that mole against Cadmus and see where it leads."

Alex looked stunned at Hank for a second, "Who is it?" She asked quietly.

Hank shook his head and motioned for them to follow him to the room where the AI of Kara's mom was; it was the only room in the DEO where no one but Kara could get into; this way he could be certain that no one was listening via a bugging device.

Kara placed her palm on the control panel door and the three of them entered; once the door was closed Hank drew them in close; afraid that somehow the mole might still be able to hear them. "It was Agent Vasquez!"

Shock and disbelief flooded over Alex and Kara's faces; she was the last person in the DEO they would ever suspect of being a mole.

"Are you sure, sir?" Alex queried her boss.

"Regrettably, yes I am sure." Hank replied. We need to ascertain whether or not it's true; and if so, what damage she's done to the DEO.

Supergirl crossed her arms in front of her chest; her face looked as if she was skeptical about the identity of the mole; "I'm sorry Hank, I just don't believe it. I mean I believe that you read her name in his mind; but I don't believe that she's the mole and would betray me or the DEO like that. There has to be another explanation."

Alex looked from Kara to Hank, "I agree with her, sir; Vasquez has proven herself loyal time and again; there has to be another explanation."

Hank put his hands on his gun belt while he thought about what had just been said, "I know, but I also know what I read in his mind and unless he knows that I'm a Martian he couldn't know I can read minds."

"Time to do a mole hunt, sir." Alex began, "A good mole will always make sure that the suspicion is pointed at the wrong person, so let's start by assuming that Vasquez isn't the mole and work from there."


	19. Not Again!

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Hope you're all still enjoying the story!

Supergirl - she's all the property of the CW, I own nothing; I'm just having fun writing!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After considering the best way to hunt out the mole, they decided to focus on Agent Sue Vasquez just to be sure it wasn't her. Alex and Kara were convinced it couldn't be her; Hank had to be a bit more objective as the Director of the DEO, but in his heart, he doubted she was the mole as well.

"I think it's time we expanded Vasquez's role at the DEO," Alex suggested, "using training to get closer to her and see what happens."

Hank agreed and suggested that Alex begin to increase the physical part of Vasquez' training with sparring. Putting up one's guard physically usually resulted in a person dropping their guard in other areas.

"Agent Vasquez," Alex called to her as she approached her in the control room, "I understand you want to get some field experience under your belt and expand your horizons at the DEO."

Sue turned and stood up with her hands behind her back, "Yes, ma'am, I sure do."

"Great," Alex smiled at her, "I'm going to be your combat instructor and evaluator; let's get changed and head to the sparring room and see how you're abilities are right now."

Sue raised a smile grin at Alex's invitation to expand herself at the DEO, "Yes ma'am, I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

Once in the sparring room Alex took a few moments to offer Sue some tips on being successful in hand to hand combat. "Learn to expect the unexpected; learn to use your enemies' strength against them and above all else, don't let your emotions dictate your actions. Stay focused in the moment; balance between action and reaction. Got it?"

Vasquez's voice tried to hide the trepidation she expressed in her voice, "Yes ma'am."

"We're going to be working pretty closely for a while, so how about you call me Alex, ok?" Alex said as she began to circle Sue.

Vasquez smiled and winked, "Yes ma'am, Alex."

They started out light and easy, each fighter gauging the other's strengths and weaknesses; looking for timing, facial expressions. Soon they were fighting each other hard; Alex winning each encounter in quick and decisive fashion causing frustration to grow within Sue. Vasquez wouldn't stop coming though; she pressed in harder each time; trying to learn to anticipate Alex's next move; trying to gain the advantage; it didn't happen in the 30 minute session but she sure gave it her best.

Laying on the ground having just been submitted by Alex for the up-teenth time Sue's mind was racing as fast as her heart. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a field agent, at least not at the moment.

As if sensing her discouragement Alex stood over her and smiled, "Sue, you've got some great potential to be an awesome field agent. Don't let today get to you; I spent over a year in here with Director Henshaw getting my butt whooped on a daily basis before I finally succeeded in beating him. You only fail when you stop trying."

Sue sat up; sweat dripping from her face and smiled, "Thanks Alex, I appreciate it."

Alex put out her hand to Sue in a gesture to help her stand to her feet; Sue chuckled a bit and took the offer of assistance. While they were recovering from the training session, drinking lots of water, sitting on the edge of the platform they chatted about life in the DEO.

"What made you want to be an agent in this crazy organization Sue?" Alex asked the trainee.

"I was arrested for hacking a government website and was sitting in a jail cell when Director Henshaw came into the room and offered me a chance to do what I do on a computer, legally. I'm not cut out for prison, so I took him up on his offer, and well, the rest is history." Sue smiled as remembered the event.

"Wow," Alex chimed in, "that's almost exactly how I got recruited! Although, I wasn't caught for hacking; but for drinking and driving. Are you glad you're here doing this work?"

Sue gave Alex a quizzical look, wondering where all the interest in her suddenly came from. "Yeah, I like it a lot; I would really like to get some field experience, being inside this place can be a bit dreary. May I ask why the sudden interest in me Alex?"

"Hey," Alex replied, "you said you wanted to be in the field; training and evaluating you as a person, why you're here doing this work, is a vital part of the process. Not to mention, I think you're a nice person and I'd like to get to know you better."

Alex wasn't sure if Sue bought her answer or not. Time to change the subject. "You fought well today; if I may make a few suggestions though, you're telegraphing your attack and I was able to anticipate your moves and react accordingly. On occasion, you let your emotions motivate and direct your actions and your response to what I did; never let your emotions control your ability to fight, that's a recipe for disaster."

Sue just looked down at the floor as she considered what Alex had just said to her. "Thanks for the feedback, I'll try to put it to good use and rest assured, one day I will kick your ass, ma'am."

Alex and Sue laughed at the comment, "I won't be letting you out into the field until you do, Agent Vasquez."

Sue saluted her, "Yes ma'am! Do you mind if I ask you a question that's totally unrelated to the sparring? {Alex nodded} What was it like to confront the doctor from Cadmus? Were you nervous?"

 _Strange thing to want to talk about._ Alex thought. "I wasn't nervous or afraid of him; I was more concerned about the impact it might have upon Supergirl; her encounter with him had nearly killed her. Why do you ask?"

Sue got up from the platform and taking a few steps away from Alex, she turned her back before answering, "He's my father."

 _Oh My God!_ Alex's mind started to race a billion miles an hour. "Are you serious?"

Sue hung her head, "Regrettably, yes, he really is my father; but biologically only, I totally disowned him years ago when he started to go all weird about aliens. Then one day I found out that he'd become a part of Cadmus, so I hacked into it to find out what it was about. That's when I got arrested. He came to see me in jail; told me if I went to work with him at Cadmus that he could get the charges dropped. I wouldn't even look at him; let alone speak to him."

Sue turned on her heels to look squarely at Alex, "I found out what they were doing to aliens; it was sickening to say the least. So when Director Henshaw offered me a chance to do some good where aliens were concerned, I jumped at the chance."

Alex witnessed the anger and the pain at what he father had become while working with Cadmus. "Have you spoken with him since we brought him here?"

Sue's eyes went icy cold, "No! And I don't want to see him or speak to him or have anything to do with him! He's a f-ing monster in my opinion!"

Alex couldn't help but notice that Sue's hands were clenched tightly into fists when she spoke about her father; her face grew red hot with anger and her breathing deepened. Her hatred for him was real and palpable. "Sue, I'm sorry about all this. Having him here, locked up for what he did to Supergirl must be hard on you."

"Alex," Sue was beginning to calm down at Alex's support, "I nearly died when I learned what he did to Supergirl. It was all I could do to keep myself from going into his cell and beating the living hell out of him! If she'd died, nothing would've kept him safe from me! I know you guys love her, but I have to admit that I'm her biggest fan. I respect and admire her and if she ever needed me for anything I'd be there for her in a heartbeat."

Alex smiled at the agent, Kara seemed to have a profound affect upon people's lives, whether she knew it or not. "I'm sure she'd be touched and honoured by your love and support of her. So, we'll continue the training tomorrow around the same time, okay?"

Sue smiled at Alex, "Definitely; but be prepared for me to have learned a thing or two and take it to the next level."

"I'm looking forward to it." Alex smiled at the agent as she left the training room; more convinced than ever that Vasquez wasn't the mole but she was still reeling from the revelation about her relationship to that evil doctor. Time to discuss the new information with her boss and find out what he thinks.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat was leaving work early; she knew no one would ever dare to say anything to her, after all, she owned the company; she could leave whenever she damn well wanted to. She had lots to do to get ready for her guests, food to buy and prepare, wine and beer to pick up. She was looking forward to having these amazing young women in her home; she wasn't looking forward to Kara and Alex leaving, she'd become used to having them around, the penthouse was going to be very empty while Carter was still away.

Upon her arrival at the building where she lived, she couldn't help but notice that the DEO agent who'd been assigned to keep an eye on her was gone. The car was still there, but no sign of the agent. Then when she entered her building, she noticed that the doorman was nowhere to be seen; she snorted and thought how incompetent some people were at their jobs. She entered the elevator with her groceries and when she got to her penthouse she had a strange feeling wash over her. Something wasn't quite right with the place; something seemed "off".

"Kara? Alex? Are you here early?" She shouted into the air; no reply; _hmmm,_ she thought, " _guess I'm just not used to the apartment being so quiet and empty._

Cat went into her spacious kitchen and began to put food away, when she sensed someone in the room behind her, turning expecting to see either Alex or Kara, she dropped a bottle of wine, letting it smash onto the floor as she came face to face with a man dressed in black, a hood covering his face.

He had a gun leveled at her, "Don't move; don't cry out. Put your hands on your head and turn around, slowly."

Fear was gripping Cat's heart, but anger was also rising up within her, "Just who are you and what are you doing here?" Cat challenged,making no attempt to comply with his directions.

"Ms. Grant," the man demanded, "I won't repeat myself again; put your hands on your head and turn around, NOW!" With the command the man took a few steps closer to Cat, aiming his weapon at her head.

Having no other option, Cat complied with the gunman's demands and placing her hands upon her head she slowly turned her back to him. She froze with terror as she felt the cold handcuff as it tightened around her right wrist. Deliberately he took her right arm and pulled it off her hand off her head; drawing it to her back. Almost immediately he took her left hand from her head and placing it behind her back he secured the wrist in the remaining handcuff. He then took out a black hood and placed it over her head.

Fear was billowing up in her chest as she fought to maintain control.

"I have Cat Grant secured sir," the man was speaking to someone.

"Excellent, make sure you leave the building with her undetected, is that clear?" Cat could hear an unknown voice over a radio.

"Yes, sir. Leaving her penthouse now. ETA 15 minutes." The gunman answered and then using his hands on her shoulders he directed her out of the kitchen where they stood and waited for the elevator.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

At the exact same time that Cat Grant was being abducted from her penthouse, Alex was arriving home to her apartment to get ready for dinner at Cat's. Alex entered her apartment and after turning around to lock the door behind her, she could sense that there was another person in the room with her.

Deftly she drew her weapon; spun around and aimed it at one of the two masked men standing in her apartment with their weapons drawn on her. "Drop it!" Alex ordered one of the men as the other began a slow approach to her left side with his gun trained on her head.

The one on the left spoke first, "Lower your weapon; put your hands on your head; turn around and drop to your knees, NOW!"

Alex didn't do as ordered, neither did she flinch, instead she pulled the hammer back on her weapon still pointed at the other man, "Take another step and I promise you he'll be down before you can take another."

The man on the left stopped his approach, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way…but we are doing it. Lower your weapon; put your hands on your head; turn around and drop to your knees, do it NOW! If you shoot him, you'll be dead before he hits the ground."

The man she had her gun pointed at didn't flinch; somehow she knew he was willing to go down in order to capture her. Shit! Slowly she released the hammer on her weapon and dropped it to the floor in front of her.

"Hands on your head; turn around and down on your knees! I won't tell you again!" The man on her left began to slowly approach her.

Alex turned her head to look at him, clearly he was in charge; slowly she complied with his orders; the moment her knees hit the floor, the other man was behind her pulling her arms behind her back as he put her in handcuffs and then placed a black hood over her head. As she was brought to her feet she could hear the radio communications between the men and someone who was clearly over them.

"Agent Danvers secured sir. Removing package to location asap." She wasn't sure which one had said it. "We have Cat Grant. Make sure you exit her building undetected. Is that clear?" For a moment Alex thought the voice sounded familiar, she just couldn't place it. _Oh my God, they have Cat! Are they going after Kara?_ _Who are these people?_

"Yes sir. Moving out now. ETA 15 minutes."


	20. Their Hero

**A/N:** This story just keeps taking all sorts of twists and turns! I hope you are continuing to read it as much as I am writing it!

Supergirl – she's the CW's property, all of it, all theirs – I think I'm jealous!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara met Dr. Hamilton at the entrance to Cat Grant's building purely accidentally. "Hey doc," Kara greeted her with a smile and a huge hug, "fancy meeting you here!"

Dr. Hamilton smiled at Kara, "It's nice to see you – you – again, Supergirl! Now please, stay out of trouble, you're the worst patient I've ever had!"

When they entered the building Kara immediately noticed that the doorman was missing from his usual spot; the place seemed eerily quiet. "That's odd," she said to the doc as they made their way to the elevator, "there's always a doorman at the front desk."

As they rode the elevator up to Cat's floor, Kara strained with her super hearing for the familiar sound of Cat's heartbeat but heard nothing. When the elevator doors opened and she stepped into Cat's place Kara immediately knew that something was wrong. Scanning the penthouse with her x-ray vision she didn't find Cat or anyone else for that matter; when she looked in the kitchen she saw the remains of the shattered bottle of wine on the floor.

"Doc," Kara grabbed her arm and shuffled her back to the elevator, "something's happened here and I'm not sure it's safe." Kara immediately called Alex's cell, but only got the answering machine; fearing the worst for Cat and Alex, Kara called Hank.

"Director Henshaw," Kara began, "when I got to Cat's penthouse she was nowhere to be found and the remains of a shattered bottle of wine were on the kitchen floor. I think something has happened to her, sir."

"Calm down, Kara." Hank replied, "What makes you think something has happened to her? Maybe she went out to replace the wine before you guys all arrived."

"Sir," Kara interjected, "Cat would NEVER leave a mess like that on her floor and when we got to her building the doorman wasn't at the front desk, there's always one there. I'm telling you sir, something has happened to her. I have Dr. Hamilton with me, I'll make sure she gets returned safely to the DEO. I tried to contact Alex but her phone goes straight to voice mail."

Hank didn't like the fact that Alex's phone was off; it was so unlike her, especially where Kara was concerned. "I'll try to contact Alex, you and the doctor get here asap, and be careful."

Kara hung up and turned to look at Dr. Hamilton, "I hope you're not afraid of heights, I'm going to fly you to the DEO to be safe."

Kara changed into her super suit and grabbed Dr. Hamilton up into her arms; a few moments later they were safely inside the DEO, still no word from Alex.

Fearing the worst, that both Cat and Alex had been abducted, Kara began to pace the floor of the DEO control room, trying to figure out who would take them and what to do. Suddenly she stopped moving and looked at Hank and Sue, "I think I need to see our 'guests' from Cadmus. I have a suspicion that they know something about this."

Hank started to follow Kara but she stopped him, "Sir," she said with her hand firmly on his chest, "I'm not going to be 'kind' to these two if I don't get a straight answer right away. It's one thing for the alien to go off on the prisoners, it's another for the Director of the DEO to lose his cool or just stand by and watch."

Hank nodded in agreement; in fact, he wished he could participate in her 'motivational interviewing skills' with those two creeps. He would have to watch from the control room.

Kara entered the cell where the colonel was being held first, turning to the cameras she blew them all out with her heat vision; Hank wouldn't be watching what she planned to do; no one would.

The colonel stared at her wide-eyed, knowing that he was alone with Supergirl, and she was visibly angry at him. He swallowed hard; so hard Kara both heard and saw it!

"Colonel," Kara began to approach the cell, "I'm going to ask you nicely, once, and if you don't give me the truth in a timely fashion, that being immediately, I'm going to enter your little fish bowl cell and when I ask you again, believe me when I saw it will be the furthest thing from nicely. Do we understand one another?"

The colonel recalled asking Kara the very same "understand" question when she had been at his mercy; it made him nervous to say the least, all he could do was nod in response.

"Good," she looked at him with disgust, "where have they taken Cat Grant and Agent Danvers? Be reminded, I can hear your heartbeat change so lying will only piss me off. So, where are they?"

For a few moments, they felt like hours to him, the colonel tried to muster the bravado to stand his ground and not tell Kara a thing; however, the sheer rage that was consuming her face and the tinge of red glow that was starting to appear in her eyes, made him shake with fear. Kara knew she was about to hear where they were.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Leaving the colonel's cell a few moments after entering it, Kara marched into the control room, "They're in Max Lord's facility in the basement! Let's get a strike team organized and go get them back."

"Hold on," Hank held his hand up to Kara, "that was way too easy, don't you think? Did you even have to lay a hand on him before he blurted out where they are?" {Kara shook her head} "Then we need to be extra careful where this is concerned, especially for you. My guess is that they figure you'll go rushing in again to save them and fall into another trap; but you're not going to do that are you?"

"You got that right! I'm not going to risk getting caught like that again, sir." Kara's face was set firm, "I think I learned my lesson, the hard way. Stronger together, right?"

"Glad to hear that, Supergirl," Hank semi-smiled at her, "It seems that Cadmus is fixated on getting their hands on you, and it appears they are willing to go to great lengths and take huge risks to do so. We need a plan of attack that rescues Alex and Cat and keeps you safe. You're going to have you use your ability to fly high and still see through the building without the risk of any kryptonite getting to you. Three strike teams will simultaneously breach and secure the facility; we will ensure that there is no kryptonite present before you can enter; if any is found you're to fly away immediately, no taking any risks, got it?"

Kara nodded; she just wanted to get Cat and Alex back safely and she was willing to do whatever it would take. Supergirl, Hank and the 3 strike teams readied themselves and left to rescue Alex and Cat.

Kara flew high above Lord Technologies, using her x-ray vision to scan the building for signs of Alex and Cat, but also staying far enough away in case there was any kryptonite present. "Hank, I can see them in the east section of the building; basement level; last room on the right side of the corridor. There are 3 other people in the room with them; Cat and Alex are alive, I can see their hearts beating."

Hank replied, "Excellent! Alpha team roll in the east wing, Bravo team you enter the west side, Delta team you enter the front. Any sign of kryptonite Supergirl?"

Kara scanned more closely; looking for any sign of kryptonite. "No sir," but that doesn't mean it isn't present hidden behind lead. What do you want me to do?"

"Our thermal scanners show zero presence of kryptonite," Hank answered Kara, "but my gut tells me that you should stay clear; I still think this is a trap set for you."

"I agree, sir." Kara replied. "I will monitor from above and try to keep you apprised of any assailants or dangers."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Agent Danvers," General Lane sneered at her, "how nice of you and Ms. Grant to join us!"

Alex was handcuffed to a chair, but fought against her restraints when she saw the General. "Kiss my ass, general!" The general had little patience for Alex's attitude; his hand landing on her face in the form of a fist several times that sent a message to Alex loud and clearly.

"Really?" General Lane grinned at her. "Not terribly lady-like I must say." Turning to Cat he let an evil look come over his face that made her cringe, "Cat Grant, the queen of all media, and it seems one of the few people for whom Supergirl has a soft spot in her heart for, along with this unruly agent over here."

Cat looked at General Lane with disgust in her eyes; she was afraid but she would be damned if she'd let him see it on her face. "Do you have a soft spot you need working on General? I hear they have a little blue pill to help with that." General Lane wasn't amused at Cat's comment and she felt the sting of his displeasure as he backhanded her across the face.

"Was that firm enough for you Cat?" General Lane leaned in close to her face while her cheek was still ringing. "Trust me, I can show you just how firm I can be, in more ways than that."

Cat turned her face away from him and closed her eyes, anticipating another stinging blow. Instead her stomach started to heave as he leaned into her and let his tongue drag slowly up the side of her face that had just felt the back of his hand. "You taste almost as good as you smell; maybe I'll indulge in a little pussy-Cat once we have our hands on Supergirl."

Cat kept her eyes closed and prayed that Supergirl wouldn't fall into the same trap again, trying to rescue them. Supergirl was the intended prize and they were the bait, so she knew that these creeps would make sure that they found them; she just hoped and prayed that Supergirl wouldn't come alone this time.

General Lane turned towards the two other soldiers in the room, "Make sure that the kryptonite is well concealed in that lead container so that Supergirl can't see it and will think she's safe to try to rescue these two. As soon as she's in the room, open the container to expose her to it, you'll discover that the effect upon her is swift; both of you are to restrain her with these kryptonite handcuffs I procured while I was at the DEO.

 _So General Lane was the "mole"!_ Alex thought, _I'm so relieved it isn't Vasquez._

"Just what do you want with Supergirl," Alex demanded of the General, trying to turn his attention away from Cat.

"If you must know agent," the General shifted from Cat to Alex, "she's the last alien that hasn't been 'studied' by Cadmus. We want to learn all we can about Kryptonians; see if we can harvest some of their unique abilities and strengths so that we can make some meta-human soldiers to keep our nation secure."

"Studied?" Alex replied incredulously, "You mean dissected; you disgust me."

"And you agent," the General snarled near her face, "you and your friend over there are going to be the guinea pigs we test our experiments on; just think, you could be the next superhero of National City! If you manage to survive the process; given the weak constitution of Cat over there my guess is survival is highly unlikely."

"You're a disgrace to that uniform, General." Alex said with as much disdain as her voice would permit. "It's no wonder neither of your daughters want anything to do with a monster like you."

That seemed to set the General off; the sheer amount of pummeling that he put on Alex as she was defenselessly bound to a chair was unbelievable. He seemed to take great delight in punching her in the face or pounding her ribs, smiling when she coughed and struggled to breathe. His assault on her stopped only when she was unconscious; slowly and almost out of breath he turned to give Cat a look; daring her to provoke him into letting loose on her.

Cat didn't say a word to him; her eyes fixed on Alex's unconscious form, internally she begged with the woman to hang on.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The 3 strike teams breached Lord Technologies simultaneously and with swift efficiency. Hanks team found the room where Cat and Alex were being held. When they broke down the door and entered the room they found General Lane standing over the unconscious form of Alex, glaring at Cat and two other soldiers who had weapons drawn. Hank did a dive roll across the room, setting up on one knee he turned and fired two quick shots into the chest of one of the soldiers before he could get a shot off at Hank or his men. The other soldier, seeing the soldier lying on the floor, dead, quickly dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, putting his hands on top of his head.

General Lane wasn't so easy to take down; he figured that Supergirl must be nearby, anxious to save her friends, so he ran across the room behind the soldier who'd surrendered and quickly opened a container which had been concealing kryptonite. "Not so fast, Supergirl!" Lane shouted, only to be stunned to see only armed DEO agents in the room pointing weapons at his head.

"I'm pretty sure she's smarter than to fall prey to this trap again, General." Hank smiled as he held his weapon pointed that the Generals' head while two agents put him and the other soldier into handcuffs.

The sheer look of shock and disappointed rage that filled Lane's face was pure satisfaction to Hank. "Get them out of my sight and to the DEO; bring stretchers in here for these two, NOW! Let's secure this kryptonite and get Supergirl in here!"

Hank turned toward Alex and Cat, "Help Alex!" Cat shouted at Hank. "She's been terribly beaten by that general and I think is having a difficult time breathing."

Hank rushed to Alex to check on his wounded agent. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth and was unconscious. He removed her restraints and was helping to lay her on one of the stretchers that the agents had brought in when Kara entered the room.

She immediately went to Alex's side, seeing she was unconscious, Kara did a quick x-ray vision of her to determine her wounds. "She has a couple of broken ribs on the right side."

As Alex was being wheeled out Supergirl turned to attend to Cat. "I can stand on my own." Cat insisted. But when the restraints were removed and she tried to stand up her legs betrayed her and she fell into Supergirls' arms.

"I've got you Cat." Kara grabbed Cat up into her arms in a fireman's carry and took her right passed the waiting stretcher, carrying her onto the chopper. "Don't worry I've got you, you're safe."

Cat leaned into Kara's shoulder as the chopper lifted off and headed for the DEO. Seconds later, Cat was out cold. "It's okay, I've got you both." Kara whispered to Cat and Alex.

When they arrived at the DEO Dr. Hamilton was ready and waiting to care for Alex and Cat. Alex's injuries were wide spread from broken ribs to bruises on her face, arms and chest; all apparently there as a result of being beaten. Dr. Hamilton ordered an MRI and other scans of Alex to see if she had a concussion and to determine just how badly she had been injured.

While Alex was receiving her scans, Dr. Hamilton began to give Cat her examination. Cat had some facial bruising and swelling; obviously she'd been struck in the face a few times; but nothing else seemed to be injured. The doc ordered some scans and blood work, just to be safe.

Kara stood by while the doc went to work on the two people she cared about the most in the world. Promising herself that if anything happened to them, she'd be paying a visit to the colonel and the doctor, it would be the last visit they ever had; from anyone.

"Kara?" Cat's head rocked from side to side slowly, "Kara, are you here?"

Kara took Cat's hand, "I'm here Cat, you're safe, and so is Alex."

Cat let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God! Where am I?"

"You're at the DEO; Dr. Hamilton is looking after your injuries." Kara said as she leaned over to look at Cat's battered face.

"Oh good, I like her, she's one tough cookie." Cat smiled in response to Kara.

Dr. Hamilton smiled, "Glad to see you're awake Ms. Grant. How are you feeling?"

"Cat, please call me Cat," Cat answered, "I've been better, my head feels like I have a terrible hangover." It was all she could manage to say before she was drifting back into unconsciousness; Dr. Hamilton had injected her IV with a strong pain medication.

"Kara," Dr. Hamilton turned to look at her, "they're going to be just fine. They'll both be out for a while so why don't you go to the barracks and get some rest; I promise I'll come and get you when they wake up."

Kara didn't move; she didn't want to leave either of them, not for one second. She shook her head at Dr. Hamilton's suggestion, "Please doc, let me stay here with them for a bit longer; then I promise I'll go lay down."

Dr. Hamilton smiled at the young hero and her love for these two women, "Alex is going for some scans and won't even be here, and Cat is out for at least 3 hours with the pain meds I gave her. Go get some rest; they're going to need you when they recover."

Over three hours later Cat slowly began to waken. Kara had just come back into the room after a brief nap in compliance with the doctors' request. "Hey," Kara smiled at Cat taking her hand, "how're you feeling?"

Cat opened her eyes and smiled at Kara, "Better than I did. That general has a nasty back hand. How's Alex? He really beat her hard!"

Alex was lying on a bed nearby, still unconscious. "She's in a bed near us." Kara replied, "She has some broken ribs and a concussion from the beating but nothing else internally is damaged."

A tear started to form on Kara's face as she thought about what had happened to Cat and Alex. Rage started to swell up in her chest, she just wanted to have five minutes alone in a room with General Lane; no video cameras, no witnesses; she'd make sure he never hurt anyone ever again.

"Kara?" Cat reached up and put her hand on her cheek, "We're safe, you guys saved us and you didn't get caught and hurt again, which was why they took us in the first place. They wanted you and I'm so glad they didn't succeed."

"I know," Kara replied as she leaned into Cat's hand a wee bit. "It was so hard for me to not rush in there and try to save you; but we suspected it was a trap laid out for me. I guess I've learned my lesson on that one." Kara smiled at Cat.

"I'm just glad you were there to save us, you're certainly my hero." Cat pulled her hand back from Kara's cheek and slowly drifted off to sleep, she and Alex were safe in their hero's presence.


	21. No Greater Love Than This

Supergirl is the awesome property of the CW, I own zip of any of it.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara sat quietly between the beds of Alex and Cat; patiently waiting while they slept; she was holding one hand of each of them in hers. Alex's face was bruised from the fists of the general and she still had an oxygen mask on her face to aid in breathing thanks to the broken ribs. Cat's face had a few small bruises at her cheek bones, but she looked peaceful as she slept.

Dr. Hamilton came in the room and began to study the charts of her patients. "How're you doing, Kara?"

"Fine," Kara answered without looking up, "I'm back to my old self, thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear," the doc smiled as she checked Alex's IV tube, "what I meant was how are you doing emotionally as you sit here watching these two ladies?"

Kara hung her head a tiny bit so that her long hair would cover the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. "I'm ok, really, I just am so glad they're going to be okay. They're both so important to me; they're really my whole world. Without either of them I can't imagine how horrible life would be. It's just…" her voice trailed off, not finishing the thought.

"It's just…what?" Dr. Hamilton encouraged Kara to keep going.

"It's just that they'd be so much safer if I wasn't in their lives or if I hadn't come out as Supergirl in the first place. I mean, Cat's been abducted twice in as many weeks, how much can she handle? I know that as long as Cadmus is after me, they're going to go after her and after Alex." Kara went silent.

"Kara?" the doc leaned into her closer, "What's going on inside your head right now? What are you thinking of doing?"

Without an answer, Kara got up, kissed Alex and Cat on the foreheads, and turned to try to leave. But the doctor was blocking her exit. "Kara, where are you going and what are you thinking of doing?"

"Please doctor," the pain on Kara's face nearly shattered the doctor's heart, "I just need to get some air."

Dr. Hamilton didn't fall for the feeble attempt to get her to move out of Kara's way. "No; not buying it; what's going on in that head of yours? I can see the wheels turning and I'm pretty sure it's not good. Don't make me pull rank on you and have you restrained."

Kara lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at the doctors' threat of restraints; "Pretty sure I can leave if I want to; not much you or anyone here can do to stop me."

Dr. Hamilton didn't want to go down the "threaten with the use of kryptonite" road to show Kara that she could keep her from leaving. "You and I both know that's not entirely true. They will need to see you here when they wake up; especially Alex."

"They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!" Kara shouted at the doctor. "I can't continue to put their lives at risk; we've seen just how far the people from Cadmus are willing to go to get a hold of me! I would die if anything happened to them because of that!"

Kara turned away from the doctor; fighting to keep the tears at bay. Dr. Hamilton put the chart she had in her hand down and put her hand on Kara's arm. "If you leave them now they won't be any safer; in fact they could be in more danger as the people at Cadmus wouldn't know that you'd left to protect them. They'd still see them as bait to trap you; if you leave you won't know if they're in danger and that might get them killed."

Kara turned around quickly; eyes wide with apprehension as she considered what Dr. Hamilton had just said. "If I stay, they're in danger; if I leave they're in danger."

Dr. Hamilton saw a strange change come over Kara's face; she could see that Kara had decided to do something and her heart told her it couldn't be good as Kara was bound and determined to keep Alex and Cat safe. "Kara, what did you just decide to do? I can see it in your face; you've made some sort of a decision regarding their safety and I'm concerned now about your safety."

Kara didn't say a word in response; she knew what she needed to do to keep Alex and Cat, heck everyone she knew and loved, safe from the people at Cadmus. She just needed to convince the doctor that she was going to be okay, wasn't going to do anything stupid so she could leave the DEO and do what was necessary to ensure everyone's safety.

Kara smiled at the doctor, "Don't worry doc, I won't hurt myself or do anything stupid like that. I'm really okay and you're right, I can't protect them if I'm not here."

Dr. Hamilton wasn't convinced by Kara's statement; she was glad that the stories she'd heard about Kara being a terrible liar were true. She also knew that Kara wasn't going to tell her whatever it was she was planning on doing to keep everyone safe. "Ok," the doc smiled at Kara, "I'm glad you see that I'm right. I need to go and get something, I'll be right back."

Kara figured she had only a few brief moments with Alex and Cat before she would lose her window of opportunity to get out of the DEO without anyone knowing where she was going.

"Alex," Kara was brushing her sisters' hair off of her face, "please try to understand why I did what I'm about to do. I can't continue to risk your safety any longer and it seems Cadmus is hell-bent on getting me. Always know that I love you deeply; please make sure you take good care of yourself; and please try to have the life that being my sister denied you." With that she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and turned to Cat.

"Cat," Kara smiled as she took the hand of her boss, her mentor, her friend, "I know you won't agree with what I'm going to do but please understand that I can't risk your life any longer. Twice in such a short time is too often; Carter needs you and so do the people of National City. I've been honoured to work for you; but most importantly I've been so thankful for your love and care over the past while. Please take care of Alex, and take care of yourself." Kara leaned over Cat and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

As soon as Kara kissed Cat, even while her breath was still on her cheek, without opening an eye Cat spoke, "So, I have no idea what lame brained thing you're about to do, I shudder to guess, but trust me when I tell you Kara Zor-El Danvers, if you try to leave this room to go and do it, the pigs at Cadmus will seem tame compared to my wrath at you!"

Kara inhaled suddenly, "Ms. Grant…I…"

"Don't you 'Ms. Grant' me young lady!" Cat's eyes were wide open and she was slowly rising up in her bed. "How dare you think that our lives would be better off without you! If I didn't want you in my life, trust me you wouldn't be in it, regardless of how dangerous it may or may not be! Just where were you going, and what were you going to do?"

Kara hung her head, but didn't say a word in response to Cat's demand.

"I asked you a question, Kara, and I expect you to answer me; I think I deserve it given all that I've been through in the past few weeks." Cat was glaring at Kara but there was love in the glare not anger.

Kara still didn't say anything to Cat. Taking Kara's chin in her fingers she lifted her face up so that she could look squarely into the young woman's eyes; then the realization of what she was going to do hit Cat. "You were going to surrender yourself to Cadmus! Weren't you?"

Kara moved her chin from Cat's grasp and looked away, still not saying a word to her.

"Oh. My. God. Kara!" Cat was shaking visibly at the thought of what they'd do to her at Cadmus. "Do you have any idea how tormented the rest of our lives would be if you sacrificed yourself to that organization just to keep us safe? I'd go insane imagining how they were torturing you and dissecting you and experimenting on you! My God Kara! That would be way worse than anything they could ever do to me physically!"

Cat reached out her arms and hauled Kara in close; she held Kara with all of her might as she began to weep at the thought of losing her in this horrible way. Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and started to cry.

"Cat," she finally spoke through her tears, "I'm sorry. I just figured I needed to do something, anything to keep you and Alex safe from them and that was the only thing I could think of. I didn't stop to think about how you'd feel about it. I'm sorry; I promise I won't do it."

Cat just held onto Kara tightly and the two of them cried. They'd both endured so much in the past couple of weeks and they just needed to let it out.

While Cat had been chastising Kara for thinking of going to Cadmus, Dr. Hamilton and Hank had appeared in the doorway to the treatment room. Dr. Hamilton had also suspected that Kara was going to endanger herself and she went seeking Hank's help to use kryptonite to keep her safe and secure at the DEO.

Cat opened her eyes and through the tears she saw the two standing quietly in the doorway. She nodded for them to enter; Kara needed everyone's help and support, she needed Kara and so did Alex.

"I'm sorry, sir." Kara said as she looked at the concern on Hanks' face, "It's just that Cadmus is so dangerous; we need to figure out a way to stop them once and for all."

Cat leaned away from the hug, "Now that's more like it; solve the problem and deal with the scum; much better than your idea."

Hank put his hand on Kara's shoulder, "We've been gathering information on this 'government' organization and I think it's time we began to put into motion a plan to bring it and those responsible for it, down and held accountable. You with me?"

Kara smiled at Hank, "Count me in sir!"

"Count me in too, sir," Alex's weak voice made everyone jump.

"Alex!" Kara turned to her sister; leaning over her and smiling, "it's so good to hear your voice."

"I heard most of that," Alex slowly said, "if you think Cat would be pissed at you, you have no idea just how badly I'd kick your ass if you tried it! I need my sister, Kara, I can't lose you!"

Kara smiled at Alex, "I'm sorry if I scared you; you're not going to lose me; we're going to defeat Cadmus and that way everyone will be safe."

Alex smiled as she shut her eyes and drifted back under. "That's the spirit, stubborn alien." She managed to mutter as blackness took her again.

"Bossy earthling." Kara replied as she watched Alex drift off.


	22. Cadmus pt 1

Disclaimer: Supergirl - yep she's awesome, the show is fantastic, and the CW owns it all, I own nothing but my love for the show!

SGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The next morning Cat woke up in the plush covers of her super comfy bed. She sighed deeply as she took a few moments to bask in the sheer pleasure of the softness of her $1000 sheets. _Much better than that slab in the medical bay at the DEO._ Cat mused to herself.

Slowly she rose to a seated position. Her headache was still there from her recent trauma at the hands of Cadmus but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. _Tylenol and some coffee should do the trick._ Cat thought as she slid out from under the sheets and began to pad down the hallway.

 _Coffee? Do I smell coffee?_ Cat knew she didn't pre-program her coffee machine; what was going on? Fear began to rise up within her throat as she began to wonder if there was someone in her penthouse again. She froze in place; not knowing if she should retreat to her room and call 911 or race to the elevators as fast as she could, escape before whoever was there caught her.

 _Get a grip Cat!_ She smiled and tried to calm down. _If someone was here to kidnap you again I'm fairly certain they wouldn't be making you a coffee to go!_

As she slowly made her way closer to her kitchen, she could hear the sounds of someone humming, it was a female voice, and she knew whose voice it was without having to hear any words. "Kara Zor-El Danvers!" She shouted at Kara as she entered her kitchen. "You scared the living hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

Kara whipped around to smile at Cat, "Good morning, I came in through the balcony late last night while you were sound asleep. I didn't want you to be alone right now, I'm not sure it's safe. Coffee?" Kara grinned as she held up a fresh cup for her tired (and trying not to be pissed off at her) boss.

"You're a pain in the ass, do you know that?" Cat smiled at Kara as she took the coffee and lovingly held it close. "I thought someone had broken into my place again! I should throttle you!"

Kara grimaced, "Sorry about that. I knew you wouldn't accept the offer of company when you left the DEO so I just decided that it was easier to get forgiveness than permission. I really didn't want you to be alone with Cadmus trying to get a hold of me; they've gone after you twice now. I guess they seem to know just how important you are to me. So, I'm not taking any chances. The DEO has arranged for you to have body guards when I'm not available to do the job, are you okay with that?"

Cat looked at Kara over the rim of her cup as she sipped the warm caffeine in, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Kara grabbed a cup of coffee for herself as she smiled at Cat, "Nope, not really, but I thought it'd be nice of me to ask you anyway."

Cat sighed heavily at the thought of having someone in her space 24/7; but if it was going to mostly be Kara then she was okay with the idea. The thought of having company, especially Kara's, was a nice one. Cat walked past Kara and headed out to the balcony, Kara followed with a tray of baked goodies for them.

After they'd finished their second cup of coffee and Kara had eaten most of the food on the tray Cat turned to Kara, "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Kara looked at Cat, "You're staying home from the office today to make sure you're fully recovered; I've already rescheduled all your meetings and your office is set up for you to work from home. You need to take a day or two and make sure you're fully recovered, please? You wouldn't let me do anything less."

Cat sneered at Kara; she knew the girl was correct about not letting Kara return to any form of work until she was fully healed; she just hated the idea of not being able to refute her. "Fine, have it your way, for now."

"I'm staying here with you so you're not alone again. If I have to go out and do any Supergirl stuff, there are 3 DEO agents in a van on the street who will come up and stay with you. We've replaced the doorman with an agent and one more will remain on the street below." Kara was looking at Cat for any sign of a protest over the abundance of security.

Cat just turned her head and looked out over the balcony; as much as she'd like to not be dependent upon anyone, the fear of being abducted again in order to capture Supergirl made her heart pound and her throat nearly close tight. "Just so long as no one gets in my way while they're here. I have lots of work to do."

Kara knew that Cat was afraid; she could hear the increased rate of her heartbeat. "Cat, I'm sorry they keep coming after you to get to me; we're going to put an end to Cadmus once and for all, I promise you that. They hurt the wrong people trying to get to me and in doing so they pissed off the wrong alien."

Cat raised her eyebrows as she turned to look at Kara's face; the look of determination and anger over someone hurting her and Alex was both touching and comforting. "I'm fine, Kara, really I am."

Kara smiled, "Cat, you forget that I can hear your heartbeat; at the thought of Cadmus and the much needed added security your heart rate shot way up. Your poker face is great, but your heart beat gives you away with me."

Cat grinned at Kara, "Show off!"

Kara laughed, "You're just jealous that's all. So, I'm going to the DEO for a few hours to check on Alex and to begin to plan our strategy for nailing the Cadmus people. There will be 3 agents in your penthouse, be nice to them."

Cat shot Kara a look, "If they stay out of my way and I hardly know they're here, we'll all get along just fine."

"Cat," Kara took her hand to show the importance of the situation to her, "I really need you to not leave the penthouse for today at least, please? I want to be with you if you do leave; I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than a dozen agents if anyone comes after you outside of here."

Cat looked down at Kara holding her hand, and then looking at the serious expression on Kara's face she replied, "I won't go anywhere today without you, I promise. Feel better?"

"Thank you, it does make me feel a lot better, for now." Kara stood up, going over to Cat she bent down and gave her a soft hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cat was tempted to make some sort of snarky or snide remark about being just fine without her; but she knew it wouldn't be funny because the situation with Cadmus truly wasn't funny at all. "Thanks, and if Alex is awake tell her I'm doing just fine, she's as brave a hero as you are."

Kara waited until the agents were in the penthouse and had their instructions before she changed into Supergirl she leapt off the balcony, turned floating in the air and gave Cat a huge smile and a wink before she shot off in the direction of the DEO.

Cat whispered to her, "Please be careful Kara."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Hank, Kara and Lucy were in Kara's private room at the DEO so they could be certain that no one was listening in on their plans to bring down Cadmus.

"We had Max Lord arrested and brought into the DEO," Lucy began, "seeing as Alex and Cat were being held there, getting an arrest warrant wasn't too difficult. He's been very cooperative so far; he said that my dad threatened him with Cadmus if he didn't let them use his facility. It feels as if my dad has something on him; but Max wasn't sharing just what that something was."

Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not sure we can trust what he says; he's a self-servicing creep who'll sell his mother to save his own neck. I think we need to see him as being in cooperation with Cadmus but make him think we believe him."

Hank nodded, "I agree with Kara. Max could be useful in bringing them down but we have to assume he's working with them and will turn on any one of us in a split second. I think I need to read the mind of the General before we proceed too much farther; see if we can't learn more information about Cadmus from him while we interview him."

Kara turned to Lucy, "Luce, I'm sorry about your dad; but you can't be in on the interrogation that Hank and I need to do with him."

Lucy was about to protest but then she stopped herself, she knew Kara was right. "I understand and you're right. But I definitely want to be in on the Max interrogation!"

Hank smiled at Lucy, "Maybe we'll let you take the lead on it, see if you can't scare him worse than Cadmus or Supergirl can!"

Lucy laughed, "I'll scare the shit out of him and while he's trying to not piss himself with fear you can read his mind!"

Kara laughed, "Great plan so far. I'm going to go and see how Alex is doing and sit with her for a bit before I go back to Cat's penthouse."

"How did Cat take the extra security we've forced on her?" Lucy asked Kara.

"She tried to pretend that she's not afraid of being kidnapped again and doesn't want the protection, but I know she's grateful for it. Besides, I told her she didn't have an option in the matter. I hope I still have a job when she realizes I just bossed her around." Kara smiled at her friends as she went to see Alex.

Hank grabbed Lucy's arm before she could exit the room, "We need to make sure that we're also protecting Kara while we try to take out Cadmus. She's still vulnerable as I'm not sure we got all the kryptonite that your dad stole from us. The Cadmus people are planners, they think 10 steps ahead to everyone else's 5, so let's try to keep our heads in the game. We don't want to lose her to them; I shudder to think what would happen to her if they ever got hold of her."

"I totally agree with you." Lucy responded with a look of concern. "Let's focus on trying to get ahead of Cadmus, instead of always playing catch-up, that way we can formulate a plan that will be successful and keep everyone, especially Kara safe."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara entered the medical bay where Alex was being attended to by Dr. Hamilton. "Hey faker," Kara smiled at Alex as she approached her side and took hold of her hand. "How're you feeling?"

Alex smiled at Kara, "Very funny. I'm okay, I just wish they'd stop poking and prodding me and let me go home. I'm fine, really."

Dr. Hamilton raised an eyebrow as she looked at Alex, "Really Agent Danvers? How about you ask Kara for a hug? Show us all how fine you really are?"

"Ok," Alex conceded, "so I'm not 100%, but I'm not that bad that I need to lie here. Can't I go home and rest?"

"If I thought you'd actually rest," Dr. Hamilton grinned as she looked away at Alex's chart, "I'd let you go just for a bit of peace and quiet around here."

"What if she comes and stays at Cat Grant's with Cat and I?" Kara asked the doctor. "I'm still at Cat's while she's recovering and we think may still be in some danger; I bet they'd make a lovely pair of patients!"

Alex glared at Kara, "No! Absolutely not! There's no way I'm letting you take care of both of us. You'll smother us with attention!"

"Well Alex," Dr. Hamilton was trying not to laugh, "it's either Cat's place under Kara's care or you stay here, you decide."

"Seriously doc?" Alex wasn't impressed. "I thought we were on the same team here."

"Oh come on, Alex," Kara said, "It'll be fun, just us girls again. You can relax and heal and I can know that you're safe while we work on bringing down Cadmus."

"Does Cat know any of this little plan of yours to take care of both of us?" Alex smiled at Kara, knowing that she hadn't said one word to Cat.

"Not yet," Kara replied, "but trust me, she'll be good with it. I think she was going to miss having us around while Carter's gone. Not sure how she'll respond to the part about me caring for you guys, but at least it won't be boring!" Kara had a big grin smeared across her face.

"Looks like Hank is going to get his wish and have you come work for the DEO full time," Alex said to Kara, "I'm pretty sure Cat's going to fire your ass for this one!"

"Alright then," Dr. Hamilton said, "you can go to Cat's penthouse with your sister, under her care mind you. You need to rest and heal those ribs before you try to return to any kind of work. Is that clear?"

Alex saluted the doctor, "Yes, ma'am, clear as a whistle."

"You Danvers are all alike, brats." Dr. Hamilton was grinning as she left the room to make arrangements for Alex to go home with some pain killers with her.

"Round two!" Kara said as she smiled at Alex.


	23. Cadmus pt 2

**A/N:** This is my disclaimer…I don't own one thing of Supergirl, she's all the property of the CW.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

When the elevator doors opened into Cat's penthouse Kara, Lucy and Alex were greeted warmly. "Well ladies," Cat smiled, "it looks like we're going to be roommates for a while longer. Lucy, nice to see you."

"Hi Cat," Lucy smiled, "I wanted to make sure that Alex actually arrived here and didn't try to sneak home. Not that Kara would let her."

Alex sneered at Lucy, "Ha, ha, very funny."

Kara helped Alex down the hall into the now familiar guest room. "How're you feeling, Alex?" Kara looked at Alex's face for any signs of pain or fatigue.

Alex slowly climbed up into the plush bedding; "Stiff and a bit sore," she managed to say, "but I'm okay, Kara."

"Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, Alex. You're far from okay and I can see it. Want to tell me the truth?" Kara said as she tucked Alex under the sheets.

Alex chuckled a tiny bit; wincing in pain in her ribs as she did; "Okay, you win. I have some pain in my ribs. I suppose you're going to insist I take some of those pain meds the doc sent home?"

"Yup," Kara grinned at Alex, "what goes around comes around my dear sister. Be right back."

While Kara was getting the pain medication Lucy slipped into Alex's room. "Hey there, how're you feeling? I remember when I broke a couple of ribs in a training incident, it's not fun."

"I think Kara's going to kill me with kindness," Alex gave a weak smile at Lucy, "she's a terrible patient and an even worse nurse."

"I heard that! And I am not!" Kara shouted from the kitchen getting water and medication for Alex.

Once Alex had taken her pain meds and was fast asleep, Kara and Lucy went to sit out on Cat's balcony to talk about their strategy.

"So here's how I see it," Lucy began, "Cadmus is always so far ahead of us, we need to presume that everything that's happened so far, including the capture of my dad, the doctor and the colonel, even Max were a part of the plan." Kara nodded for Lucy to continue. "We need to figure out what the purpose of all of that is and begin there. We need to get Cadmus rocking back on its heels and having to adjust their plan as a result of our actions. Get them on the defensive and reacting, agreed?"

"I totally agree," Kara answered, "I think we need to put a bit of pressure on those we're holding and try to break them, I think Max or the doctor would be the weakest links in this chain. What do you think?"

"The doctor is definitely weak," Lucy nodded in agreement, "when we threatened him with being alone with you with no cameras, he was quick to offer up information. However, we have to operate from a place of that's what they want us to think, that the doctor really isn't that weak in the first place. Remember, their quest is to get their hands on you so we need to step back and re-examine all that's happened with that knowledge in mind."

Cat was sitting listening to the discussion when she finally spoke up, "I think this all begins with the petition to ban Supergirl from National City."

Kara and Lucy turned and just looked at Cat who continued, "Don't you think it's coincidental that they're trying to get their hands on her and the petition suddenly appeared out of nowhere? Maybe their plan started with isolating her from everyone who could protect and help her?"

"I think you're onto something there Cat," Lucy replied, "in all that's happened has anyone figured out who started the petition and what's happening with it? What if it succeeds and they ban Kara from the city? At least ban Supergirl, what will happen next?"

"I think we need to go down this rabbit hole," Cat said, "and see where it leads. Maybe our plan should be to make them think they're succeeding in their plan. Maybe we need to get Supergirl "banned" from National City, use their plan against them."

Kara looked at Cat, "You mean I get to be the bait to trap these people."

Cat looked at Kara, "Yes, sort of, I guess, but not really the bait. Who did you get to play Supergirl when you tried to trick me into believing that you weren't her? Maybe we could get that person to be Supergirl, the bait, while we keep Kara safe from kryptonite and Cadmus."

Lucy looked down at her feet as she considered Cat's suggestion. "Plainly the Cadmus people still have kryptonite and from what I've seen it's high grade and they're very willing to use it to capture Supergirl. J'onn wouldn't be affected by it, so he'd be safe from it when they try to use it. I don't know though." Lucy seemed hesitant at the thought of putting Hank or Kara for that matter in any more danger from Cadmus.

"The problem with this plan," Kara spoke up, "is that Max knows that I'm Kara Danvers. As soon as he sees me and Supergirl he'll know it's not really the real Supergirl. And don't think he hasn't told them about me in detail. I think they're already planning for this one."

Lucy responded, "Kara's right I think, but pursuing the petition angle is a great place to start."

The three of them sat quietly for several minutes as they thought of what to do and how to do it; keeping everyone safe and defeating Cadmus at the same time.

Lucy got up, "I'm going to go and check on how Alex is doing."

Kara looked over at Cat, "What's that all about?"

Cat smiled at Kara, "Oh, so naïve. I think Lucy likes Alex."

Kara had an incredulous look on her face, "Of course she likes Alex; everyone likes Alex."

Cat shook her head, "No, Kara. She 'likes' Alex." Emphasizing the word 'likes' in her sentence.

Kara took a moment, "Oh…ohhhh…OHHHHH! She 'likes' Alex, like romantically likes Alex! Really, how could you tell? She's never shown any visible interest as far as I could see."

Cat smiled at Kara, "She's been incredibly discreet about her feelings, but trust me, I can see it." Trying not to laugh, "You'd think that with your super vision you'd be able to see things more clearly than that, Kara."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lucy slowly opened the door to Alex's room. She looked like she was still fast asleep, but as Lucy went to back out and close the door Alex spoke up, "Lucy? Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Lucy said as she slowly began to re-enter the room, "everything is just fine. I just wanted to check on you and see how you're feeling. Do you need anything?"

"Some company would be nice," Alex smiled as she opened her eyes to look at Lucy, "kind of boring lying here all by myself."

Lucy made her way over to the bed and sat down on a chair beside Alex. "How're you ribs feeling? I know you're sick of being asked about it, but we just care about you."

"They're ok," Alex said, "as long as I don't move, or laugh, or cough, or breathe…other than that they're just peachy." Alex started to laugh a little bit but the pain motivated her to stop before she really got started.

"Then if I was you I wouldn't do any of those things…except the breathing part…not sure you'll last too long without air." Lucy smiled at Alex, and then taking a chance she reached out and took hold of Alex's hand.

Alex was surprised at the move; but she didn't pull her hand away. "What gives with the hand holding, agent Lane?" Being a direct person Alex wastes no time trying to figure out what's going on.

"Hey, that's Assistant Director Lane to you, Agent Danvers," Lucy replied with a smile. "Does it bother you?"

"No," Alex smiled and gave a slight squeeze of Lucy's hand, "you just caught me off guard is all."

"Ok then," Lucy grinned at Alex, "just shut up and enjoy it."

"So, what lame plan are you guys hatching regarding Cadmus?" Alex asked changing the subject but not releasing Lucy's hand from hers.

Lucy smiled at her, "It's not lame; and we're still in the very early stages of it. You're supposed to be resting agent, not wondering what we're up to."

Alex chuckled a bit and then gripped her side, "There's no way I'm going to be able to 'rest' wondering what you guys are up to without me; I can only imagine!"

"Cat seemed to think that the whole thing traces back to the start of the petition against Supergirl," Lucy answered Alex knowing she wouldn't let it go. "Someone wants Kara out of the city, that would make her alone and vulnerable to attack and capture; the petition was a good place to start I think."

Alex closed her eyes and tried to think but her head was still swimming from the concussion she'd received at the hands of Lucy's dad. Lucy could see that Alex wasn't feeling well and was likely in pain given the furrows that were forming on her forehead.

"I think you need to stop thinking about all of this and let your brain and ribs heal." Lucy said as she stood up, still holding Alex's hand as she used her other hand to brush away some hair from Alex's forehead. Lucy then leaned over Alex and ever so softly laid a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to get you something for the pain, and before you think of arguing, don't even start…I out rank you, remember that agent."

Alex opened her eyes after the kiss and smiled at Lucy, "Thanks, Luce," was all she could manage to get out as her pain was increasing slightly.

Once Alex was asleep again, Lucy went back out to the balcony where Cat and Kara were laughing about something. Cat turned to look at Lucy, "Baby Lane! How's your girl doing?"

"Please don't call me that Cat," Lucy shot her a glare, "and what makes you think she's my girl?"

"Oh please," Cat waved her off, "it's so obvious that you care for her, at least it is to me."

Lucy started to blush a bit, "Oh my goodness," Kara shouted, "it's true; you do like my sister!"

Lucy just stared at Kara, "In answer to your question about Alex, Cat, she was awake when I went in, we chatted for a few moments and then her pain level started to go up so I gave her some meds and now she's asleep. As for you Danvers…I do like your sister and I'm hoping she likes me back."

Then Lucy hung her head and started to cry, "I just don't know how she can with what my dad did to her. How can she ever look at me and not see him."

Kara rushed over and grabbed Lucy in a huge hug, "Alex will never see you as General Lane's daughter, she'll always see you as Lucy, trust me on this one. But if you ever hurt her…" Kara leaned back and smiled at Lucy.

Lucy chuckled at the idle threat and gave Kara another hug. "Thanks Kara, I needed that."

Pulling away from the hug Lucy started to talk to Cat and Kara, "I think that it's time we went to the DEO to interrogate our prisoners, don't you Kara? We can call up the agents to come and stay with Cat and Alex, we shouldn't be gone too long."

Kara nodded in agreement. "Cat, are you doing ok?"

Cat smiled at her hero, "I'm just fine, thank you for asking. Now go, figure out what they're up to and let's end this nonsense…you people are cramping my style." Cat winked at Kara and Lucy; with a slight grin on her face. "I'm going to continue my investigation into who started the petition in the first place; yes, I'll be discreet."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat Grant was the master at investigative reporting and she had more contacts who owed her favours than anyone in the business. It was time to cash in some of those favours and find out who's behind the petition and where it stands at the city council. Several hours and a multitude of phone calls later Cat had the answers she needed. It seemed the petition was started by some anti-alien group that didn't even operate in National City. The group did have an on-line presence with a cheesy and vitriolic website about the dangers of aliens. With a little digging and the help of her IT hobbit, Winn, she learned that Senator Miranda Crane and Max Lord were the driving forces behind the website.

Winn had used his amazing skills and had hacked the website only to discover that it was a direct link to Cadmus. Emails, video calls, texts, documents, the results of experiments on captured aliens, the plot against Supergirl to capture her and experiment on her, the entire works, all of it; and Winn had gotten in, undetected.

When Kara and Lucy arrived back at Cat's penthouse several hours later; they found Winn out on the balcony with Cat and Alex.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Kara asked Alex, taking her superhero pose for effect.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking." Alex grinned at Kara. "Winn helped me out here so I could get some fresh air; I'm taking it easy…bossy alien."

"Stubborn earthling." Kara smiled at her sister, turning to Winn, "What are you doing here?"

Cat answered for Winn, "It seems my IT hobbit is amazing at his computer skills and he has hacked into Cadmus, so far undetected, and has accumulated a pile of information for us." Winn blushed as Cat praised his abilities, "It seems Max Lord, General Lane and Senator Crane are the people behind Cadmus and the plot against Supergirl. The petition was done by one of Max's underlings; we're checking on the validity of the 'signatures' on it as we speak. My guess is that none of them belong to real people or even residents of National City."

Kara just stared at Cat, not knowing what to say. Could it be true that the people of the city she loved so much weren't against her? Could it be true that the people she'd risked her very life for were actually behind her?

Winn stood up and went to Kara, "We even have the name of the plot to capture you; we have it all, Kara. We're going to get these guys and put an end to their sick organization."

20AKZDS-KRYP15 - That was the name of the file where the details of their plan to capture and experiment on Supergirl was under. Detailed plans about the petition; the first attempt with taking Cat Grant to lure and trap Supergirl; the second attempt with the taking of Alex Danvers and Cat Grant to secure Supergirl; the doctors role; the colonel's role; General Lane's role. It was all laid out in one document that was now in their possession. The file also held detailed information about Kara's personal life; where she worked; who she was when she wasn't Supergirl; family; friends; everything they needed to ensure success.

Kara sank into a chair; she didn't know how to handle what she'd just learned. _Why do some people hate me so much? Why wasn't my risking my life for the entire planet enough for them to know that I'm not a threat? Will the people in my life ever be safe?_

"Kara?" Cat was looking at the downtrodden face before her, "Don't let a few small minded imbeciles over-ride the millions of people who love and adore you. Don't let the hate of a few take away from the love you get from everyone else."

"I know," Kara sighed deeply, "it's just that those who hate me keep putting those I love in danger." Kara got up from her chair, "I'm sorry guys, I just need to go soar above the clouds and clear my head." And with that she was gone.

"Please come back soon Kara," Alex whispered into the air, knowing that Kara could hear her, "I only have one sister, and I can't lose her."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex as she began to cry; trying not to re-injury her delicate ribs. "She'll be back, Alex. She just needs some time to process all of this. People want to hurt you guys to get to her; that's a lot to carry. And besides, we can still track her and know she's ok, she'll be back soon."

Cat walked into her penthouse to speak to Kara alone, "Kara Zor-El Danvers, you need to get back here right now. Being out there alone isn't safe and we're not safe here without you. So take a deep breath and get back here."

Almost before Cat could finish what she was saying Kara landed on the balcony with a small thud. In shock Alex let go of Lucy and turned to grab Kara as tightly as her sore ribs would allow; Cat just strode back out onto the balcony with a smile of gratitude and relief on her face.

"Now," Cat began, "it's time for the badass ladies on my balcony to figure out how we're going to use what we've learned about Cadmus to bring it crashing to the ground. Sorry, Winn, not that you're not a badass computer hobbit." Winn just grinned; he liked being called a badass.

Lucy called Hank and asked him to come to Cat's place so they could talk about the situation. She was deliberate in her choice of words just in case there were unfriendly ears listening in on the conversation. It was time to get to work.


	24. Max-ed Out

**A/N:** Supergirl is the property of the CW, DC Comics and Warner Bros. I own nothing, I just love writing about the show!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Max Lord sat quietly in his glass cell at the DEO; he'd been brought in by several of the agents with no indication as to why or on what charge. He hated being kept in a cage like some animal; but most of all he hated being bored, that's when his mind usually got him into trouble with too much time on his hands.

The door to the room where his cell was located opened and in walked Hank, Lucy and Kara (Supergirl), "Well, if it isn't the three amigos," Max grinned as he sarcastically welcomed them into the room. "Anyone care to tell me why I'm here? And where is the lovely Agent Danvers?"

Kara approached the cell with her arms crossed. "I have question for you Max? Any idea what 20AKZDS-KRYP15 is?" She knew that he knew what it was, but Max didn't know that.

"Nope." Max smiled as he replied to Kara.

Lucy stepped up beside Kara, "Really? You've never heard of it before? Huh, too bad, because if you'd cooperated with us in what we're about to do to Cadmus, you might stand a chance of little to no prison time. Oh well." Turning to Hank and Supergirl she said, "Let's go see if the doctor from Cadmus is interested in the offer."

Before they could reach the door to leave the room Max shouted, "Wait! I'm interested. Let's talk."

They turned back around to look at Max, "So, what do you know about Cadmus and their plans for Supergirl?" Lucy glared at Max.

"Well, it seems you've found the file number on her. The question is do you know what's inside it?" Max was trying to fish to see how much they knew.

Kara crossed her arms as she strode up to his cell. "Max, you have one chance for this to go well for you. You decide, right now or we walk. No more games, no more bullshit from you. When you guys went after Ms. Grant and Alex, you pissed off the wrong alien."

"We have a plan," Hank started to speak to Max, "to bring down Cadmus and the people responsible for it. This is your one opportunity to save your skin; which I know you're really good at. We have what we need to arrest everyone and shut them down, what we don't have is the location so that we can deal with any aliens who might be held there."

Max glared at the three of them trying to determine if they were bluffing or not. His self-preservation skills kicked into high gear and he decided that it was time to bail on Cadmus and cut his losses; try to save his own neck.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Max asked.

"We're setting it up so that the three of you will be set free on a fake order from the President." Hank answered Max, "Thanks to the locator that we'll be implanting into your sorry ass, you'll be leading us straight to Cadmus where my agents will put an end to it."

Lucy chimed in, "Just so you know, we do have the President on board with this plan. She is appalled at what Cadmus has been doing now that she knows about it, and everyone who's been involved with it are going down hard. This is happening, I assure you."

"Oh," Hank added, "In case you think that you can double cross us, we'll be placing a listening device on you as well and if we get any hint of a betrayal to those at Cadmus, your deal with us will be off and you'll suffer the same fate as they do. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Lord?"

"Crystal clear." Max answered Hank.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Max sat quietly on the gurney in the medical bay while they waited for Dr. Hamilton. She was going to do the locator implant procedure on him before they took him to wire him up for listening in on what he was saying while he was with the people from Cadmus. Supergirl stood near the doorway to the room; her arms crossed in front of her chest, glaring at Max, almost daring him to make a move so she could kick the crap out of him.

Eventually Dr. Hamilton entered the room with a tray holding the necessary equipment for the procedure. "Mr. Lord," she began, "I'm going to use a local anaesthetic, it's going to sting a bit. Then when the area is ready we'll be making a tiny incision and inserting the locator just under the skin. Do you have any questions?" Max just shook his head. "Ok, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Once the locator was implanted and Max was bandaged up, Kara stood forward and took a place squarely in front of him. "Max," she glared at him, "if you so much as twitch in a manner that makes me think that you're about to betray us, I'll melt you right where you stand."

Max grinned at Kara, "You talk a good game, Supergirl," he said with disdain in his voice, "but you and I both know that you don't have the stomach for taking a human life. So let's not waste our time with idle threats, okay?"

Kara took a step closer to Max, she was now in his personal space; "Max, you and your sick friends at Cadmus went after two people I love dearly; that was your big mistake and if you think for one second that I won't follow through on that threat, you go ahead and find out for yourself if I mean what I just said."

The deadpan look on Kara's face and the sheer hatred for Max in her eyes convinced him that at this point she'd likely follow through with that threat. Holding up both hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, I believe you. I'm not going to betray anyone to Cadmus."

Kara stepped back to see Hank and Lucy standing in the doorway. Lucy was trying not to grin at the interaction between Kara and Max; plainly Kara was a fierce protector of those she loved and it was mildly enjoyable to see Max squirm in the face of her determined look.

"So, here's the plan." Lucy started to speak as she and Hank entered the room. A DEO agent is going to pretend to be your attorney. They will have the fake release order from the President and you will all be blindfolded and placed aboard a helicopter and taken to an army base where you'll be released."

"At this point Max," Hank stepped in, "you're going to suggest to the others that you all head to Cadmus to begin the next phase in the plans to capture Supergirl. They'll be suspecting that we'll be following them, but thanks to the locator in you we won't need to. Communications will be closely monitored as well, just in case you decide to betray us."

Max rolled his eyes but before he could speak Kara piped up, "He knows better than to even think about that, now don't you Max?"

Max didn't say a word, he just nodded his head. "Good boy!" Kara's voice dripping with sarcasm and hatred for the man.

Max glared at Kara but he dared not make any reply. He appeared to be defeated but everyone knew that he was still very dangerous and could strike out against them if he felt threatened.

Hank continued with the plan. "Once you're at Cadmus, you need to act like everything is still right on track with your plan to capture Supergirl. The DEO agents won't be far behind you guys and it won't take us long to capture and take down the facility."

Max grinned and nodded at Hank; the look in his eye sent a shiver up Lucy's spine; something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Once the DEO agent who was pretending to be the lawyer for the Cadmus prisoners was fully briefed and prepped by Lucy on how to behave as their lawyer; the plan was initiated. As Max was already out of his cell, he was the 'first' to be released under the fake order. They all made their way next to the cell holding the doctor.

When the doors opened, Hank stepped inside and turning to the control panel on the wall he opened the glass cell. "Doctor," Hank stated matter-of-factly, "it seems you have friends in high places and we have been ordered by the President to release you."

The doctor got up from his seat and sauntered out of the cell, glaring at Hank and Lucy as he walked past them right up to Supergirl. "We're not done with you yet; not by a long shot, my dear. I promise you, we will meet again."

Kara stood her ground, "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. Just because you're being released doesn't mean you've won."

The doctor let out a low, slow wicked laugh. "My dear, you have no idea who you're up against."

The group then headed to the cell holding the Colonel. Once inside Hank opened the door to the glass cell but the Colonel just sat on his bench staring at them. "This is an unexpected turn of events." He said nonchalantly.

"You're being released," Lucy stepped forward with her arms crossed, "by order of the President. But if I had my way you'd rot in that cell."

"Really?" The colonel asked with a measure of doubt in his voice. "Interesting. And we even have an alien escort, my, my how things have turned."

Kara glared at the colonel, "If I had my way colonel I'd be escorting you right into outer space."

Finally the group headed toward the room holding General Lane. Lucy hesitated for a brief moment before she opened the door. Hank strode into the room ahead of her; he wanted to make sure that she had as little interaction with her father as possible; it was hard enough for her to bear that he was on the other side.

"General Lane," Hank began as he pushed the buttons on the wall to open his cell door, "by order of the President you and the other Cadmus prisoners are being released immediately."

General Lane stood up and said nothing to Hank; his eyes were fixed on Lucy as he descended the steps from the cell. As he approached Lucy, Kara stepped in between the General and her friend, "Step away, General." Kara ordered. General Lane stopped in his tracks and glared at Kara. "You have no authority over me, alien, so out of my way."

"I don't need any authority to keep you away from Lucy; step aside and leave the room while you're still able to do so on your own steam." Kara had crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood her ground in front of Lucy.

The General laughed at Kara; and looking at Lucy he smiled, "I hope one day you'll understand that I was only trying to protect you Lucy."

Lucy glared back at her father; never saying a word to him, she turned on her heels and left the room. "Let's get this over with," Lucy stated, "take them to the helipad after their eyes have been blinded with hoods."

The Cadmus prisoners were loaded onto the helicopter and soon it was lifting off and flying in the direction of the army base where they were going to be released. Hank turned to Lucy and Kara, "Right, time to get to work and track them. Everyone needs to suit up and get ready to deploy at a moment's notice."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After over an hour of flying they arrived at an army base 2 hours north of National City. Their hoods were removed and they were released. General Lane led the Colonel, the doctor and Max into a secure room at the base so they could talk in private.

"That was unexpected," the General said, "it changes nothing in our plans, correct?"

Max nodded and said nothing; he knew that Supergirl was listening and likely using her x-ray vision to watch what he was doing from some vantage point in the sky.

"We are right on track, sir," the Colonel replied to General Lane's question.

"Excellent," Lane smiled at his colleagues, "I think it's time we completed our plans. Let's head out to Cadmus."

They left the room and climbed into a waiting helicopter which flew them to a location 1 hour east of National City; out in the middle of nowhere.

Agent Vasquez was monitoring the locator inside Max; for some reason the signal had gotten stronger shortly after they'd arrived at the army base, but she couldn't figure out why; she dismissed it as a glitch in the item as she continued to track Max's location. Once she was sure it had stopped moving and had a firm fix on the location she informed Director Henshaw so that the strike team could deploy.

Supergirl was airborne the during the entire event; monitoring the movements of the Cadmus people and watching Max for any sign of betrayal; being very cautious to keep well out of sight high above the clouds. "Hank, everything looks like a go from where I am. Once you guys arrive and initiate your breach of the facility I'll descend to ensure that no one escapes. Copy?"

"That's a copy, Supergirl. ETA from the location of the tracking device 10 minutes. You're to stay high and out of sight until we arrive and deploy." Hank ordered Kara, knowing that she'd want to be in the middle of the foray, but suspecting it was too dangerous with the threat of kryptonite a possibility.

"Yes sir," Kara replied as she hovered high in the sky waiting for them to arrive.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex and Winn sat in Cat's penthouse scouring through the information they were finding on Cadmus from the website hack. At first glance it seemed like they'd won the lottery in the battle against these evil people; there was a plethora of information about the plot against Supergirl, how to capture her, what they planned to do to her; what was lacking was any reference to any other alien.

"Winn," Alex asked, "doesn't it seem odd to you that Cadmus has no other files or records about any other aliens? It's like their whole focus is Kara, or am I missing something?"

Winn began to look at the Cadmus hack from a new perspective; what if Alex was onto something? "Do you think this website is a decoy; a false site to make us think we'd hacked them and were about to put an end to them when really it's about Kara and getting a hold of her?" Winn's eyes went wider after he said that; because the more he looked at the website the more he realized that they hadn't really breached Cadmus' security at all. He suddenly realized that they'd wanted them to find the site and think they'd hacked into it!

Cat had been sitting nearby doing some work on her phone, listening to them talk, "Kara's in danger then!" She shouted at Alex and Winn when the truth of the matter sunk in. "We have to let them know what you've discovered and abort anything they're planning on doing!"

Alex grabbed her phone and called Kara; there was no answer, it went straight to her voice mail. She hung up and tried again; trying to keep the panic from rising up within her throat and choking her. Still voice mail was all she got.

Alex called Lucy who answered her phone just as they were breaching the site, "Lucy! Abort whatever you're planning on doing, it's a trap, I'll explain later just trust me and abort immediately. Make sure Kara is safe!"

"Abort! Abort! Abort!" Lucy commanded over the mic system to the other agents.

It was too late, they'd breached the facility and had entered the base; only to discover that no one was there. They found a solitary chair in a room with the blood stained locator that had been placed inside Max's arm on it.

Lucy went pale as she realized that Max had betrayed them and they had no idea where they were. "Supergirl! Abort! Do not come near the facility! Targets are not on site, we think it's a ruse. Stay high and stay safe."

Supergirl had seen the strike team breach the facility and before the call to abort had gone out she had descended to hover nearby; suddenly she was hit with 3 kryptonite darts and plummeted to the ground, unconscious precisely as Lucy was shouting in her ear piece to abort.

Hank and Lucy raced outside of the empty facility to find Kara's earpiece in a small crater in the ground where obviously she had fallen. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes; they both knew that Cadmus finally had their hands on Supergirl.


	25. Twisted

**A/N:** This chapter was difficult to write. Kara has been captured by Cadmus and some trauma is going to happen to her while she's captive. If you have ANY history of this type of trauma, please read with caution! Self care is of primary importance!

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing of Supergirl, the show, the characters belongs to me. I just like to write about it.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Slowly Kara began to waken; she was lying on a metal table, strapped and restrained with kryptonite – she could feel its effects upon her body immediately. She was naked, except for the small, thin gown that was barely covering her. Her super-suit was lying in a heap in the corner. She began to tremble slightly as much from fear as from the cold of the table.

She heard a door open and several people entered the room and approached her as she lay captive and helpless.

"Supergirl," General Lane stood over her body, "it seems I now have full authority over what happens to you while you're here at Cadmus. You came between my daughter and I, rest assured that you'll never be able to do that again once we're finished with you."

Kara closed her eyes and turned her head away from the General; trying not to let the overwhelming fear that was creeping up her throat cause her to vomit.

Next the Colonel came and stood over Kara's shivering body, "Well, well, well, it appears that you won't be getting the opportunity to launch me into space after all. I just wanted to thank you for making the ride to capture you an interesting one. You all behaved exactly as we predicted you would, and now you're the property of Cadmus. No one knows where you are and no one will ever find you, or find what's left of you I should say."

Kara clenched her fists as she tried to maintain some sort of control over her body and her emotions. She had to do everything she could to not let them see her fear.

Max was next to come near to Kara, he leaned over her face and got very close to her, "So beautiful, so young, so naïve. I'll make sure that Alex is well taken care of after you're gone; she's going to need lots of comforting and I plan to be there to comfort her in every way possible. You thought that I'd betray you; and you all thought that you were being so clever in your little plan; I guess you're not as smart as you think. Good bye Supergirl, have fun!"

That was more than Kara could take; the thought of Alex being 'comforted' by Max made her wince and begin to cry. It was then that the Doctor came beside her.

Pure evil was in his eyes; and pure lust at the prospect of finally having Supergirl in his lab, fully under his control to do whatever experiments he wanted to her. Leaning over near her ear he whispered, "I told you we weren't done with you yet and that we'd meet again my dear."

Kara clenched her eyes shut as tightly as they would go and turned as far away from him as her restraints would allow. Tears were now flowing freely down her face as she began to comprehend what lay before her.

Standing erect after whispering to her, "So, we'll be collecting several types of samples from the alien today. We'll begin by drawing some spinal fluid; followed by getting some bone marrow and then finally we'll be taking several pints of blood. My dear, you can cooperate and help to keep the pain to a minimum or we can have these 2 large men help to force you to cooperate. What's it going to be?"

Kara opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor with defiance in her eyes; the Doctor had his answer. "So, the hard way then; good, I like a little fight in my subjects. Gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to turn the alien onto her side and hold firmly in place. The spinal fluid is going to be the first procedure."

Two burly men undid the straps and turned Kara onto her side with great force and held her there with their strength and their weight. She was so weakened by the presence of the kryptonite that she couldn't offer any resistance and the weight of the men was making it difficult to breathe.

Kara closed her eyes as she waited, helplessly pinned, her bare back side exposed.

Without warning Kara let out a huge scream as the doctor pushed the large needle deep into her spine; he hadn't used any type of anaesthetic, why would he, she was only an alien. Kara cried out loudly as the intensity of the pain seemed to increase when he tapped into her spine to get the fluid.

"Try not to move my dear," the Doctor commanded her, "you wouldn't want me to paralyze you now would you?"

After what seemed like an eternity the Doctor had collected the amount of fluid he wanted and none-to-gently he pulled the needle out of Kara's back. She screamed in sheer agony and then her world went black as she passed out from the pain.

When Kara awoke several minutes later, she was still lying on her side, but the men had replaced the straps to hold her in place. Her back was burning in pain and she was fighting the urge to vomit.

The Doctor leaned over to look at her face, "You did better than I expected my dear. Now we're going to go after some of your bone marrow. We'll be taking if from your hip bone and I'm afraid it's going to be quite painful. If you lay still and cooperate it will all be over quickly; resist me and I promise you I'll drag the procedure out. Do you understand?"

All Kara could do was nod her head yes. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she waited for the pain of the next procedure to begin. She had never felt so lost and alone in her entire life; she was beginning to believe that shortly her life would be over. _I'm sorry Alex_ she began to think to herself. _I don't know how they caught me and I don't think you'll ever be able to find me, but I'm sorry I let you down._ Suddenly it occurred to Kara, _The locator is still implanted in me, it is isn't it? Did they find it? I think they would've rubbed my nose in it if they did find it; if it's still there then they can find me! Thank you Alex for putting in me!_

Suddenly hope started to form in Kara's heart at the prospect, however minimal, that the DEO would find her and rescue her before they took her life. Determination to survive began to well up in her heart; determination not to let them mentally break her.

Without warning the Doctor began the procedure to extract her bone marrow. Kara screamed louder than before as the intense pain of the instrument digging into her hip with no pain anaesthesia began to overwhelm her body. Just when she thought the pain couldn't get worse it did as the Doctor began to scrape at her hip bone, trying to collect a hefty sample of her marrow.

Tears of agony were now flowing freely down her face; it felt like an eternity before the procedure was completed and the instrument was removed from her hip. The Doctor bandaged her up and the 2 men loosened the straps and repositioned her on her back; re-securing the straps firmly into place.

Kara was trembling from pain now. She closed her eyes and tried to block it out; to shift her focus away from the pain in her back and her side onto something, anything else. For a brief moment or two she found herself back in the safety of her room on Krypton. The sunlight beaming through as she lay on her bed reading one of her favourite novels, waiting for her mom and dad to return home after work. It was peaceful and serene and pain free.

Her solace wasn't to last long. Suddenly standing next to her was a man with a familiar voice. She opened her eyes and with shock and awe she say none other than her foster father Jeremiah Danvers.

"Hello Kara," Jeremiah said to her, "I'm here to begin the blood collection process; I need you to cooperate so it can be over quickly and as painlessly as possible. It is likely you're going to feel some pain and discomfort as I've been instructed to collect several pints."

Kara just stared at Jeremiah wide eyed, not sure what to say or do. "Jeremiah, I can't believe it's really you!" She finally spoke, "What are you doing helping these people?"

Jeremiah didn't answer her or even look at her face as he inserted the needle into her arm and began to slowly collect her blood. He then turned and abruptly left the room without saying another word to her.

Several minutes later the Doctor returned to check on the blood collection process. "What did you do to Jeremiah to make him work for you?" Kara spat at the Doctor, voice filled with fear and contempt.

The Doctor turned his face to look at Kara and slowly a twisted, evil grin formed on his mouth, "Psychological conditioning and torture are powerful weapons my dear. He's been working with us for years now; willingly helping and supporting our efforts to capture you; it seems he knew a great deal about your physiology."

"Do you mean to tell me that you brainwashed him?" Kara looked at the Doctor with shock in her face.

"Such a simple term for a complex and pointed procedure that over time causes the subject to mentally switch off, so to speak in order to survive. Eventually they even come to accept what we are doing and offer help, as is the case with Jeremiah." The Doctor said to Kara with a look of pride on his face. "Essentially we 'turned' him and now he's ours."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lucy, Hank and the rest of the DEO agents returned to the agency as quickly as possible. They knew that Cadmus had Kara and that it wouldn't take them long to begin to experiment upon her. They needed to locate her and come up with a rescue plan asap.

Meanwhile, one of the agents who had been assigned to Cat and Alex went out onto Cat's balcony. "I've just received orders from Director Henshaw that the three of you are to be transported to the DEO asap."

Cat jumped up and stood toe to toe with the agent, "What has happened? Is Supergirl okay?"

"Ma'am," the agent replied, "I only know that they told me to secure all three of you at the DEO asap, I'm sorry I don't know anything else. Please, let's get moving."

As if planned, Lucy, Hank and Cat, Winn and Alex all arrived at the DEO at the same time.

"Lucy!" Alex shouted, "What the hell is going on? Where's Kara? Is she safe?"

Lucy grabbed Alex and held her for a second, "Kara's been taken by Cadmus. We are going to get her back, I promise, she still has the locator in her and we're going to formulate an attack plan and get the help of the army to not only rescue her but to take Cadmus down. I've spoken with the President and she has authorized everything and everyone we need."

Cat grabbed Alex and held her while they both cried at the thought of Kara being held captive by Cadmus. "Alex, she's strong and they're going to bring her back. You have to have confidence in that."

Once inside the main control room of the DEO Hank began his pre-attack briefing, "We have the location of Supergirl thanks to the locator which was implanted in her. While there is no way of knowing for sure that it's still inside her and that they haven't removed it and taken her to another location, we are operating on the presumption that it is still there and that they don't know about it."

Cat and Alex gasped at the realization that Kara might not have the locator still inside her. If that was the case, they'd never be able to find her.

Hank continued, "This isn't going to be a surgical breach of Cadmus; it's going to be a full on attack with one purpose and goal – the recovery of Supergirl. Taking Cadmus down and capturing the principle players in it is incidental to the mission. The attack will be large and swift and aggressive; shoot to kill orders are in place. Any questions? Good, let's suit up and go get our girl!"

Alex started to follow Hank to the equipment room, "Just where do you think you're going agent Danvers? You're still recovering and haven't been cleared by medical for any mission."

"Sir," Alex stood face to face with her boss, hands planted firmly on her hips, "if you think I'm going to stay here and wait to find out if you guys rescue my baby sister, you're crazy. I'm going either as an agent of the DEO or as a rogue civilian but I'm going, it's up to you how."

"Fine," Hank relented knowing it was useless to keep Alex from this mission, "but you're no more than 2 steps behind me at all times; that is not negotiable and it's a direct order agent, it that clear?"

Alex smiled, "Yes sir! Let's go save her!" Alex turned to agent Vasquez who was watching them get ready to leave, "Director Henshaw, I think agent Vasquez would be an excellent asset on this particular mission. As her trainer and assessor I can vouch that she's fit and ready for active field duty."

Vasquez stood up quickly, ready to go and help rescue her hero. Hank took a moment to consider the request before he nodded and relented; they could use all the help they could get on this one. "Suit up agent Vasquez," Hank ordered.

Cat grabbed Alex in a huge hug, "Please be safe and bring Kara back safely too, Alex."

 **TBC… in Twisted pt. 2…hang onto your hats it's going to be a wild ride!**


	26. Twisted pt 2

**A/N:** There is lots still to happen to Kara and the rest of the characters of Supergirl. The rating changed to reflect the intensity of the conflict and the stuff that is happening to them. Please read with care and caution!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl, the characters or anything to do with it at all.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Hank Henshaw surveyed the heavily armed team of DEO agents and army personnel before him. "This mission is first and foremost about the safe recovery of Supergirl. Once she is safe and secured the secondary mission will be as follows: Alpha team - Supergirl care and protection while she is extracted; Bravo team - remaining Cadmus personnel captured and secured to be taken to a local army base where they'll be formally arrested and detained; Charlie team - assess and secure any and all aliens on the base, those who need medical attention should be sent to the DEO secured medical bay, the rest in the DEO cells until their security status can be determined; Delta team - any and all files, computers, tablets, phones and records of Cadmus' activities to be secured and transported to the DEO. Again, the safe recovery of Supergirl is our primary objective; shoot to kill orders in place. Any questions?"

As no one had any questions they began their deployment in assorted government vehicles in the direction which the locator on Kara showed her to be. Cat and Winn stayed behind in the main control room with the other tech agents who were monitoring the situation.

"Trap leader to trap and secure teams; eta to target 20 minutes." Hank said over the secured communications link.

 _Twenty minutes!_ Cat thought, _a lot can happen to Kara in twenty minutes. Hold on Kara; they're coming as fast as they can._ "Winn," Cat looked at her tech guy, "has anyone thought to contact Alex's mom about all that's been happening?"

Winn looked at Cat, "Yes Ms. Grant. She was contacted recently and is on her way here right now."

Cat nodded, "Good, I think both Danvers girls are going to need their mother when this is all over with."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jeremiah stood over Kara as he was looking at the amount of her blood that had been collected so far; just under 3 pints had been taken from her. Kara was pale and feeling faint from the loss of blood; her heart was beating at a much faster rate and her blood pressure was slowly beginning to drop.

Straining to open her mouth she spoke to Jeremiah, "Jeremiah, I'm sorry that this happened to you because of me. You were so kind and loving to me and you guys gave me a great home. I hope one day you can rejoin Alex and Eliza and be a family again. Just know that I forgive you for what you're doing to me."

Jeremiah stopped what he had been doing and looked at Kara at the mention of Alex's name. "What did you just say to me?" He asked Kara. "Is Alex safe? Is Eliza safe and well?"

Kara struggled to keep her eyes open as she was approaching 4 pints of blood loss, "Alex is safe, and happy and healthy and strong. So is Eliza. Alex knows you're alive and was going to begin to search for you to free you from this place."

"They're safe? Really?" Jeremiah seemed astonished to hear this news.

"Yes, they're both alive and well. Did you think that they weren't?" Kara could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness but she knew she needed to battle through to try to reach Jeremiah, somehow.

Just then the Doctor appeared in the doorway to the room, "How's the blood collection process going? I think we can stop near 4 pints, we don't want to kill the subject just yet."

Jeremiah turned to face the Doctor, "You liar!" He shouted at him. "You told me that my family had been killed, you convinced me that it was my fault and yet I find out that they're still alive!" Rage was growing on Jeremiah's face as he began to approach the Doctor. Something inside Jeremiah had snapped alive at the mention of his family, he was going to put an end to the Doctor; an end to Cadmus if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Jeremiah," the Doctor ordered him, "back off and stand down. You should know better than to trust the word of an alien."

"I know this 'alien'," Jeremiah replied, hatred seething from him, "I know that she wouldn't lie; not to me, not ever." Jeremiah reached out his hands and grabbed the Doctor by the collar of his jacket and threw him across the room. He then walked over to a nearby tray and picked up a large scalpel and began to move toward the Doctor.

As he raised his hand to plunge the blade into the Doctor two shots rang out. The Colonel had heard the shouting by Jeremiah and had rushed to the room, weapon drawn. Jeremiah dropped to his knees with two gunshot wounds in his back; slowly he dropped the scalpel and then fell face forward onto the floor.

"Jeremiah!" Kara screamed!

"What the hell happened?" The Colonel shouted at the Doctor as he helped him get up from the floor.

"It seems our alien got talking to Jeremiah and he just snapped on me." The Doctor replied straightening his jacket; ignoring Jeremiah as he lay bleeding on the floor. "I had sent Jeremiah in here to check on the amount of blood we've collected so far; when I came in to see how it was proceeding, that's when he turned on me and tried to kill me."

Suddenly alarms began to go off all over the facility. The Colonel glared at the Doctor before running out of the room to find out what was going on. The Doctor walked over to Kara who was now fully unconscious and began to disconnect her from the tube that was draining her blood; he had enough for now, he needed to keep her alive…at least for a little while longer.

The DEO and the army had breached the Cadmus facility. Gun fire was heard throughout the building as combat erupted in each area the team gained access to. General Lane and the Colonel began shouting orders at the men under their command; trying to keep the flow of agents and army personnel at bay…but that was like trying to hold back the tide with a spoon. They were clearly outnumbered and outgunned; General Lane and the Colonel began to retreat into the facility in the direction of where Kara was being held. They both knew that they were there to free her; and these two men were not about to let that happen.

Hank, Alex, Lucy, Vasquez and the Alpha team pursued the General and the Colonel; chop off the head and the snake dies; they needed to take these two powerful men down so that they could put a swift end to the confrontation with as few casualties as possible.

"Doctor," General Lane shouted as he entered the room, "the DEO is here and they're making their way towards our position. Do you have what you need from the subject?" The Doctor nodded. "Good, then we need to terminate her and move out while we still can."

The Doctor nodded at the General and turned to grab a syringe filled with liquid kryptonite. Just then the Colonel who'd been guarding the doorway fell to a barrage of bullets being fired from Hank's weapon. Leaping over the Colonel's dead body and diving into a roll across the room, Vasquez popped up onto her knees, aimed her weapon at the Doctor, firing several shots into his body before he could inject Kara. General Lane turned and pointed his weapon at Vasquez when three shots pounded into his chest and sent him onto his back; there standing in the doorway, weapon still aimed, was Lucy. She had killed her father to save Vasquez and Kara.

Lucy didn't move; she was frozen with the realization of what she had just done. Hank reached over to her and slowly got her to lower her weapon. She just stood still, staring at the dead body of her father.

Vasquez got to her feet and rushed over to Kara's side. Quickly she removed the kryptonite from her body and Hank took it from the room. Kara's breathing was slow and laboured; her face was ashen in colour. She didn't look like she had long to live.

Just then the familiar sound of the hammer being cocked on a gun was heard in the doorway to the room; Max Lord was standing in the entranceway with a gun pointed at the agents. Before he could get off any shot, three bullets entered his body and he fell to the ground in a heap; Alex had been close behind and had killed Max.

Alex jumped over Max and the Colonel's bodies and raced to Kara's side, "Kara!" she shouted, "Oh God, Kara, please don't die!"

Lucy grabbed Alex and held her from picking Kara up. "We need to get the medical team in here and get her to the DEO! Dr. Hamilton and her team is standing by, Alex!"

Hank returned to the room after securing the remaining kryptonite in the facility to find 4 dead bodies. "We need the remainder of Alpha team in the medical area, stat." Hank ordered over the radio. "Let's grab the blood that was taken from her, she might need it; let's also grab the bag from the dead Doctor's hand and also make sure we secure Kara's suit that's lying in the corner."

It didn't take the DEO and the army team long to bring the remaining personnel at Cadmus to submission once the General and the Colonel were dead. Slowly and deliberately the teams began to carry out their specific assignments within Cadmus.

Hank turned and saw the body of Jeremiah Danvers heaped into a corner of the room. "Alex." Hank called to her, "I'm sorry, it's Jeremiah."

Alex turned and saw the body of her father; she raced across the room to him, "DAD!" she shouted as she tried to lift him and wrap her arms around his form. "No, dad, no! You can't be dead!" With that Alex began to weep; Lucy shot over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her and held her as best she could while Alex cried.

"Alex?" Lucy began to speak very gently, "He's gone, I'm sorry. But Kara is still alive and she needs you now."

Alex turned and looked at Lucy; she then kissed her dad's head before she winced in some pain and got to her feet. Kara looked terrible; she looked like she was near death. Alex grabbed Kara's hand, "Please Kara, don't die now. I can't go on without you; I need my sister now more than ever. Please don't die on me!"

Just then the medical team entered the room; Hank had moved the bodies blocking doorway and made sure that there was a clear path for them to be able to get to Kara. They secured Kara to a stretcher and began to hook up a fluid IV to her. As they wheeled her out to a waiting helicopter, Hank told the ladies to get on the copter and go with Kara. He and the rest of the team would finish the job at Cadmus.

The flight to the DEO felt like an eternity for them as they watched Kara barely holding onto life. The steady beep, beep, beep of her heartbeat was faint but it was there. Her breathing was low and shallow even with oxygen being pumped through a mask on her face.

Dr. Hamilton and her team were on the ground when the helicopter carrying Kara and the others finally landed. "Vitals!" she shouted at the medics as they removed Kara from the copter. "BP is 85 over 40, pulse is weak and thready, respirations are 50 and shallow. The patient has experienced severe blood loss, it appears at least 4 pints were taken from her. We have that blood collected in the bag."

Dr. Hamilton wasted no time, she rushed the stretcher into the medical bay and began to work on Kara. The severe amount of blood loss was the most crucial issue, it appeared that Kara was going into hypovolemic shock as a result and if they didn't get her blood volume back up quickly, she was going to die. "We can't use human blood for a transfusion that she desperately needs; I think the best course of action right now is to use plasma and put her own blood back into her. I know it's a terrible risk, but I'm not sure we have any other option."

"Dr. Hamilton," Cat spoke up, "what if she had a family member donate blood?"

"Superman?" Dr. Hamilton looked hopefully at Cat.

"Yes," Cat replied as she began to dial Lois Lane's cell phone. "Lois, tell Clark that Kara is in grave condition and is in desperate need of a blood transfusion and he is the only surviving Kryptonian who can help her." Cat listened while Lois spoke to Clark, "We're at the DEO and he needs to fly here as fast as he possibly can or we're going to lose her." More silence while she listened to Lois, "Thank God, we'll see you shortly."

Cat hung up her phone and looked at Dr. Hamilton, "Superman and Lois are on their way."

They didn't have to wait long for them to arrive. Once inside Clark was taken to the sparring room where the kryptonite emitters were so that they could use a needle to penetrate his skin to draw the blood they needed for Kara. Once they had nearly 2 pints, they hooked it up to Kara; now all anyone could do was wait.

The four ladies, Alex, Lucy, Cat, Vasquez and Lois sat quietly by Kara's side. Alex was holding her hand, gently stroking it, softly pleading with Kara to fight. Cat was on the other side of the bed watching Kara; silently willing her to live. Winn sat nearby, holding Vasquez's hand.

When Eliza appeared in the doorway, "Alex!" Eliza cried out. "Are you okay? How's Kara doing?"

Alex jumped up and gave her mom a huge hug and began to weep on her shoulder. She tried to speak but all she could do was cry. Eliza just held her daughter tightly as she watched her adoptive daughter cling to life.

Stepping back from the hug, Alex answered her mom, "Kara's in bad shape, mom. They took a great deal of her blood, nearly 4 pints of it. Superman came and donated his blood as we think that it's the only type she can handle. I'm ok, my ribs hurt a wee bit but I'm fine."

Alex sat back down beside Kara and took her hand again, fighting back tears. Lucy pulled her chair up close to Alex and put her arm around her; Alex leaned over and rested her head on Lucy's shoulder.

Clark and Lois entered the room and stood quietly. Eliza went and gave Clark a hug, "Thank you for coming to her aid." Eliza whispered in his ear.

Clark looked lovingly at Eliza, "Blood bonds us all, Eliza. I'm glad I was able to help. How's she doing?"

No one answered him; because no one knew exactly how she was doing. Kara was still alive; barely.


	27. Hope Rises

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews everyone. I know some of you were shocked and maybe saddened that Jeremiah died, I had my reasons, which I'll make known in later chapters. The ride continues, but the action will be slowing down now that Cadmus is gone…or is it…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters, I just love to write about her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex awoke to the presence of Dr. Hamilton checking Kara's vital signs. She had fallen asleep with her head on Kara's bed; refusing to let go of her sister's hand or leave her side. Eliza was asleep in a chair nearby; Lucy had dragged a reluctant Cat to get some sleep in the barracks they had at the DEO. Vasquez and Winn had curled up together on one of the cots in the corner of that same room.

Lucy was the first to waken; sitting up she smiled when she saw Vasquez's arms wrapped tightly around Winn's body. He was playing the little spoon; she thought they looked incredibly adorable. Cat was still soundly asleep; but there wasn't a look of resting on her face. Her forehead was slightly frowning and her face didn't look peaceful; it was obvious she was still concerned about Kara even in her sleep.

Quietly Lucy got up and snuck out of the room; careful not to waken anyone. She made her way to the medical bay where she found Alex talking softly to Dr. Hamilton while still holding Kara's hand. "Hey there," Lucy said softly as she opened the door, "did you even get any sleep?" She walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex from behind, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek before settling her head next to Alex's while they watched Kara together.

"Yeah," Alex answered, "I got some while resting my head on the bed. What about you guys, did you all get some rest?"

"I got a few hours," Lucy whispered in her ear, "I had a hard time sleeping knowing you were in here worried about Kara. Can I get you some coffee?"

Alex reached up with her free hand and gently placed on one of Lucy's arms that were still wrapped securely around her, "I'd love a coffee, Luce."

Kissing Alex's cheek again, "I'll be right back. Doc, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," Dr. Hamilton replied, "but I think Eliza is starting to stir, perhaps she'd like something."

Lucy turned to see Eliza grinning at her as her arms were still wrapped around her daughter, "I'd really love a coffee as well, if that's possible." Eliza said as she stretched and yawned.

When Lucy left the room Eliza got up and came over beside Alex, "She seems like a lovely woman, Alex. How long have you two been a couple?"

Alex smiled and blushed a tiny bit, "Mom, we aren't a couple; at least not officially. And yes, she's an awesome person."

Eliza gave Alex a similar hug as the one Lucy gave her; but this hug made tears start to well up in Alex's eyes. "Hey, what's that all about?" Eliza asked.

"I'm so worried about Kara mom." Alex replied trying to stop the flow of tears down her face. "What if she doesn't recover?"

Eliza took a few seconds before she replied, "Alex, Kara is incredibly strong in so many ways; she's a fighter who doesn't know how to quit. Let's try to keep a positive outlook and be hopeful for her recovery; I believe she's going to make it through just fine." Eliza looked up at Dr. Hamilton with an expression that was pleading for the doctor to back up her confidence in Kara's recovery.

Dr. Hamilton smiled at Eliza, "She's very strong; her vitals are up and approaching some good levels; her blood count in up too, that's a good sign for the success of the transfusion. I think she just needs a little more time for her body to respond. But I'm on Eliza's side, let's keep a positive outlook on things."

Ten minutes later Cat appeared in the medical bay. From the look of her you'd hardly have known that she spent the night in the barracks of a secret military operation. "Good morning everyone, it is morning isn't it? How's Kara doing? Alex, did you get any rest at all?"

"Kara's doing a bit better," Alex replied smiling up at Cat, "mom and I slept on these super comfy chairs so we got plenty of rest."

Cat grinned at the sarcastic remark, "I think someone really needs a coffee."

As if on command Lucy re-appeared in the doorway, "Ask and you shall receive! Sorry Cat, I didn't know you were awake or I'd have grabbed one for you too."

"You don't honestly expect me to drink that mystery sludge you guys call coffee now do you?" Cat grinned at Lucy.

"No, Ms. Grant likes her lattes hot." Everyone in the room turned at looked in joyous surprise as the comment came from Kara. Her eyes were still shut but she spoke!

"Kara," Alex leaned in close to her sister, "welcome back. How're you feeling?"

"Awful." Kara replied. "And in pain, lots of pain."

"Where's your pain, Kara?" Dr. Hamilton was looking at her face for answers.

"In my back and my left hip." Kara winced as she tried to move ever so slightly to indicate to the doctor where she hurt.

"What happened to you?" Dr. Hamilton asked Kara.

"That terrible doctor took some fluid from my spine and then he took some bone marrow from my hip. He didn't use any anaesthesia, I was awake for the whole thing." Kara barely squeaked the information out, trying not to cry as she did.

Alex started to cry when she heard what they had done to her at Cadmus. Eliza put her arms around Alex to comfort her. Cat stood near Kara's bed, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as well. Lucy walked up beside Cat and took hold of her hand to try to comfort her and Cat too.

"Anything else?" Dr. Hamilton asked Kara.

"No, the last thing they were doing was collecting my blood, lots of it for some reason. I don't know…" Kara drifted back into unconsciousness.

Alex started to get upset that Kara went back under but Dr. Hamilton stepped in to reassure her. "She's okay Alex. Her body's been through a great ordeal and it just needed to rest some more. Now that I know what they did to her, I need to order some tests to make sure that they didn't leave anything in her again and that they didn't damage her spine while getting the fluid. I'm sorry, but you are all going to have to leave the room while these tests are run."

Alex started to protest, but Lucy stepped up and put her hands on her arms and gently directed her to the door. "Alex, let's let Dr. Hamilton do what she needs to do for Kara. She's safe here and she even woke up, that's a great sign, right doc?" Lucy looked to Dr. Hamilton for some back up.

"Alex, let me take care of her for a little while. She's going to need lots of help to recover but I think she's going to recover just fine." Dr. Hamilton offered a comforting smile to Alex.

Lucy urged Alex to go with her, "Come on, let's go get something to eat and then you need a real rest if you're going to be in any shape to help Kara. Remember you're still recovering from broken ribs yourself."

Begrudgingly Alex let Lucy take her by the hand and lead her out of the medical bay and into the cafeteria. Cat grabbed Eliza by her shoulders and gently directed her to follow Alex and Lucy, she needed to eat and rest too. When they entered the cafeteria they discovered Winn and Vasquez smiling; they had gotten up shortly after Cat and had sent some agents to go to Noonan's for coffee, lattes and some breakfast.

Cat raised an eyebrow at Winn, "Remind me to give you a pay raise for this, Winn."

Winn laughed, "It wasn't my idea Ms. Grant, it was all Sue's idea. But I'll take the pay raise if you're still offering it." Winn grinned at his boss.

"Hmmm…maybe I should try to steal this thoughtful agent to come work for me at Catco." Cat smiled broadly.

"Ms. Grant," Sue chimed in, "I'm not sure you could handle me; I'm a bit of a handful sometimes. Best to stick with what you have." Sue winked at Cat.

Cat smiled at Sue and Winn; they made a cute couple and maybe Winn would finally be over his schoolboy crush on Kara.

While they sat down to eat, Cat shared with Winn and Sue the progress that Kara had made just before they came into the cafeteria. "She briefly woke up and told everyone I like my lattes hot, the cheek."

Everyone laughed a little; it was good to laugh for a change. They finished their breakfast and Alex stood up and started to make her way back to the medical bay.

"Excuse me," Lucy piped up, "just where do you think you're headed off to?"

"I'm going to see how Kara's doing. Maybe she's awake or the doctor needs some help." Alex answered knowing that it was going to be met with resistance.

"Nice try agent Danvers," Lucy stood up and went over to Alex, "I'm ordering you to the barracks for a nap; and as I outrank you around here I'm pretty sure you'll be napping before you know it."

Eliza grinned at the interchange between her strong willed daughter and the equally powerful girlfriend. "Alex, I think you should obey the orders of your superior."

Alex glared at her mom, "Thanks mom!" She smiled at her mom before turning and allowing Lucy to direct her to the barracks.

Winn had the cutest shocked expression on his face, "I so did not see that ship coming!"

Sue grabbed him and planted a deep kiss on his lips, "Bet you didn't see that coming either!"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Seriously, get a room you two. Eliza, can I interest you in more coffee? I think it's going to be a few more hours before the doctor is finished with Kara and we can go back in."

Eliza smiled at Cat, "I'd love another coffee, thank you Cat."

Alex collapsed onto one of the beds in the barracks, "Move over agent Danvers," Lucy ordered as she started to climb in beside Alex. "I'm going to make sure you stay put for at least two hours, if I have to hold you here myself."

Alex rolled onto her side and allowed Lucy to spoon in behind her, "Yes ma'am!" As she half way saluted Lucy.

Lucy wrapped herself around Alex and held her tightly. It wasn't long before Alex was fast asleep in Lucy's arms. Lucy was softly running her hand through Alex's hair, hoping to bring some calm and comfort to her. "Sleep well, Alex. Everything's going to be okay."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara awoke to the sound of the heart monitor she was hooked up to. Fear began to well up deep within as she forgot where she was and she was afraid that she was still being held by Cadmus. Opening her eyes she saw the smiling friendly face of Dr. Hamilton looking down at her. "Kara, are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

"Hey doc," Kara sighed with relief, "no I'm okay, I just forgot where I was for a moment. Where is everyone?"

"They went to get something to eat and then I believe that Lucy took Alex to bed…wait a minute…I didn't mean it to sound like that…I mean I think Lucy made Alex go to be for some rest and Lucy joined her to make sure she actually rested." Dr. Hamilton's face was beet red.

Kara smiled, "It's okay doc, I understood what you meant."

"Kara," Dr. Hamilton removed the sheet that was covering Kara's feet, "I need you to wiggle your toes or move your feet for me if you can."

Slowly and methodically Kara began to wiggle her toes and move her feet at the ankles.

"Excellent!" Dr. Hamilton smiled at Kara, "That means they didn't damage your spinal cord but I still think that you're going to need lots of rest; especially until your powers return; in order to fully heal properly. What about pain…how is it?"

"It's not too bad, really," Kara was trying to bluff the doctor, she was really in quite a bit of pain.

"Care to try that one again, Kara!" Cat was standing in the doorway watching the interchange between doctor and patient. "She's a terrible liar doctor, especially when it comes to her pain levels." Looking at Kara Cat raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kara to respond with the truth.

Kara sighed deeply and smiled at Cat, "Ok, you win, my pain level is around a 7."

Cat raised both eyebrows at Kara's confession, "Okay it's closer to an 8." Kara knew she couldn't fool Cat Grant that easily.

"Thank you," Cat smiled at Kara, "now was that so difficult?"

Dr. Hamilton was already injecting Kara's IV with pain medication. "Kara, you're going to sleep again for a wee bit once this medication kicks in; I know you're already familiar with it. But at this point rest is the best healing agent for you."

It wasn't long before Kara was in a deep restful sleep. Dr. Hamilton turned to Cat, "We'll need to get her transferred to her solar bed, and I think it would be easier on her if we did it while she's asleep. I'm going to go and get things set up."

While the doctor was gone Cat looked down at the sleeping hero and wiping away a loose strand of hair she spoke to Kara, "I'm so glad you were strong enough to hold on until they found you. We're all here for you while you recover; just get better and get back to being you soon." With that she leaned down and kissed Kara on the forehead.

Turning around to leave the room she saw Eliza standing in the doorway watching and listening to Cat talk to Kara. "Cat, I so appreciate the way you've cared for Kara and Alex lately. I know I'm Kara's adoptive mom but I think she actually sees you in that kind of a role as well. Just so you know, I'm glad you're there for her in that way."

Cat smiled at Eliza and went over to her and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you Eliza. I do care deeply about Kara; in many ways she is like a daughter to me. I just want you to know that I would never come between the bond that you two have. I'm just glad to be a part of their lives. They're both incredibly special women and you've raised them well."

Dr. Hamilton returned with a couple of men maneuvering Kara's solar bed down the hall. Once they had it in position they gently lifted Kara from the gurney onto the solar bed and Dr. Hamilton began to re-attach all the wires and monitors to Kara.

"Sunlight is the best thing for her right now, as well as rest." Dr. Hamilton said to Cat and Eliza "I think that if she continues to make progress she can go home in a couple of days."

Cat smiled at Dr. Hamilton, "She won't be going home doctor; she and Alex will be coming back to my place again until they're both 100%. Eliza, you're welcome to come and stay with us, my penthouse has plenty of room."

Dr. Hamilton grinned at Cat, "You really brave Cat."

Cat grinned at the doctor, "You have no idea just how brave I am doc; brave enough to maybe take you one in your little domain here if the need should arise this time."

Dr. Hamilton laughed, "That's right Cat, it's my little domain, and I'm pretty sure I'll win whatever challenge you try to put me through, but by all means, bring it on."

Cat, Eliza and the doctor laughed quietly. These three ladies were in charge of caring for some pretty amazing young women; none of them took the job lightly; each admired the others style and commitment to the task. Kara might be Supergirl, but these ladies were super-women in their own right.


	28. Joy Sprouts Forth

**A/N:** It's time to work through what happened at Cadmus, Kara's recovery, etc. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. Comments, reviews and suggestions always welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** None of this is mine, Supergirl belongs to others, I just love to write about her and the other characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

 _NOOOOO! Please, no more,_ the evil sneer on the doctor's face as he leaned over Kara, drooling onto her cheek as he bore a large needle deep into her spine.

"Kara!" Alex was gently trying to rouse her sister from what was obviously a nightmare. "Kara, wake up, you're safe."

"Alex?" Kara slowly opened her eyes, turning to look at her sister, "Where am I?"

"You're at the DEO, and you're safe; we rescued from Cadmus yesterday and you're in the medical bay recovering. You were having a nightmare so I woke you, are you ok?" Alex looked at Kara with concern.

Kara took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, "Yeah, I guess so." She turned her head away from Alex as she began to cry softly, remembering what they had done to her while she was at Cadmus.

"Kara, do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked ever so gently.

Kara shook her head, "Not yet, Alex, thanks."

Hank entered the room and gesturing to Alex to come outside, she followed him, "I'll be right back." She said as she kissed Kara's cheek, feeling the moisture from her sisters' tears.

"Agent, it's time we got together with everyone to debrief the events at Cadmus." Hank said looking at his fatigued agent.

"Yes sir, I'll go get the others and we'll meet you in the conference room." Alex turned on her heel and left in search of Lucy and Sue.

Once everyone was assembled in the conference room Hank began to speak. "Each of you will need to submit a detailed report as to your involvement in the rescue of Supergirl, the shooting and subsequent killing of several Cadmus personnel as well as any and all pertinent information regarding the incident. I expect your completed reports on my desk in 24 hours; no exceptions."

Lucy looked at Hank, "Sir, a lot of stuff happened in a short frame of time, is 24 hours sufficient for us to write proper reports; given the health concerns of Kara and Alex a little more time might be in order, don't you think?"

"Lucy, I have several levels of the government breathing down my neck for answers, the President is among them. She gave me 36 hours to submit my report, so I need yours in 24." Hank ordered his staff.

"We can do that sir," Alex chimed in, "we'll get right on it and you'll have all of our reports in time. What about Kara's report about what happened to her? I don't know if she'll be able to write a report in that time frame."

Hank looked at his beleaguered team of agents, "She can dictate to someone and that person can submit it in her name unless she recovers her powers suddenly before then. Does anyone have any questions?" No one replied or even moved. "Alright then, you have your assignments, get to work."

Hank left the agents sitting quietly in the conference room. "Who wants to get Kara's story from her?" Lucy asked, wondering if Alex was up for hearing it or not.

"I think we should get someone who wasn't there so that her account doesn't influence our reports." Alex looked at Lucy, "Do you think Cat is up for it? It might be pretty ugly but at least we know she'll ask the right questions and make a detailed report for Kara."

Lucy thought about it for a moment or two, "I'm not sure we have anyone better qualified to do this for Kara; Cat will rise to the occasion to help I think."

"I agree." Sue finally found her voice and spoke up, "Cat Grant is trusted by Kara and will know how to get the story details out of her, regardless of how awful they might be."

Alex looked at her feet for a moment, thinking about what to do; "I think you guys are right and Cat would be the best one to interview Kara. Let's go drop this bomb in her lap."

The women found Cat sitting next to Kara while she slept on the sunbed. Cat was checking her phone when they walked in; "Ladies," Cat smiled at them, "You all look like shit; pardon the language; is everything alright?"

"Cat," Alex began, "can you step outside the room with us; we need to ask you something."

Cat had a quizzical look upon her face as she turned off her phone and got up to follow them out of Kara's room. "So, what's going on?"

"We have to write reports on the rescue and take down of Cadmus," Alex started, "and someone needs to interview Kara and write her report for her. It seems that the powers that be, including the President, are pressing for reports about what happened. Hank has 36 hours to get his report in so we have 24 to get ours to him. Are you up for interviewing Kara? It could be difficult to hear what happened to her?"

Cat nodded, "Of course; but is Kara going to be able to do it? She seems pretty out of it still."

"Just do the best you can, we can include any difficulties getting her statement due to her injuries in the report if necessary." Lucy offered to Cat.

They all re-entered Kara's room and a couple of minutes later she slowly began to rouse. "Ms. Grant? Are you here?"

"Yes Kara, I'm here and so is Alex and Lucy and Sue. How're you feeling?" Cat looked at Kara as she searched her face for signs of pain or distress.

"Tired, but ok I guess." Kara replied, "The pain in my back and hip is a lot less than it was."

Cat looked at Kara's face; searching for any signs that she might be withholding the true scope of her pain level; "Kara, look at me." Kara turned her face and opened her eyes to look at Cat, smiling. "Is your pain really down?"

"Yes, it really is down from what it was." Kara smiled weakly at Cat.

"Wonderful." Cat said with a hint of joy in her voice. "I hope you'll be able to leave this dark hole soon and come to my penthouse where there's lots of sunshine and pizza's waiting for you as you recover."

Alex chuckled, "Pizza alone should be enough of a motivator to get her up and going!"

Kara let out a small bit of laughter, "Potstickers would go lovely with pizza I think, don't you guys?"

Everyone laughed, Kara included even though laughter hurt just a wee bit; but it was nice to laugh again.

Eliza entered the room as they were laughing, "Now that's a sound I haven't heard in here in a while," she said, "anyone care to share the joke with me?"

"Mom," Alex hugged her close, "Kara is nearly back to normal, she's talking about food."

Eliza's face lit up with pure joy, "Let me guess pizza or potstickers…or both."

Lucy laughed, "You certainly know your foster daughter well Eliza. You were right on the both."

Eliza raised an eyebrow at Kara, "Well, it seems you clearly are improving. Kara honey, I'm so glad."

"Let me go talk to Dr. Hamilton and see if we can't get Kara out of here sooner rather than later and get her soaking up some real sunshine." Cat said as she moved past the other women to go in search of her power-rival.

Alex turned and smiled at Lucy, "I'd love to watch this battle between the doc and Cat over Kara; it's going to be epic! Let's go!"

"I'm in too!" Vasquez was right behind them as they followed Cat out of the room as she went in search of Dr. Hamilton.

Eliza was smiling at the antics of the agents as they left the room when she turned back to look at Kara, "I'm not sure who's the more immature in that relationship, Alex or Lucy."

"I think they're pretty evenly matched," Kara answered Eliza with a big smile.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat strode into Dr. Hamilton's office with all the bravado and confidence she could summon. She knew she was on the doctor's turf but she also knew that she enjoyed the verbal sparring that she and the doctor engaged in; this was going to be no exception.

"Dr. Hampton," Cat said trying not to smile at her blatant use of the wrong name; that was a control tactic that Cat had developed a long time ago, one she used to put her adversary off balance and establish her dominance in the conversation. "Kara appears to be doing much better and as she plainly needs real sunlight and not the questionable artificial stuff you provide for her here, I think it's time she was released to spend the remainder of her convalescence at my penthouse."

Dr. Hamilton didn't flinch at Cat's attempt to rattle her by addressing her with the wrong name; please, she was used to dealing with tougher agents and sometimes aliens at the DEO, Cat Grant was nothing in comparison.

"You might be the Princess of the Newspaper world, Cate, but in here I promise you I'm the Queen of who stays and who goes and when." Dr. Hamilton still didn't look up from her paperwork.

Cat took a few more strides closer to the doctor's desk and proceeded to sit in a chair directly across from her; undaunted by the snide remark and misuse of her own name, "Well we all need our little fiefdoms, now don't we. But you still haven't addressed the truth of the fact that Kara would do much better with real sunlight than that awful table you have her languishing on."

Dr. Hamilton put her pen down and slowly lifted her head to look at Cat; she leaned back in her chair, further establishing a dominant position in the room, "So it's your 'expert' opinion that Kara's health would be better served at your penthouse than here under my direct care?"

Cat could hear the sudden intake of breath by the three hiding agents outside the doorway to the doctor's office; she wasn't about to lose another battle of wills, not with an audience present.

"Do you deny, doctor," Cat grinned at her, thoroughly enjoying the parley, "that real sunshine and rest in a softer more inviting environment would be more beneficial to Kara than staying here? Surely you jest."

Lucy whispered into Alex's ear, "Five bucks says Cat has balls of steel under that skirt."

Alex tried not to let out an audible laugh at the comment from her new girlfriend, "No way am I taking that bet!"

Dr. Hamilton smiled at Cat's persistent attempt to establish dominance in a place where she plainly had none and never would have. "Cat, it would seem that I'm already ahead of you on this one; I've just written an order for Kara to be released into your care. I'll 'grant' your request as it seems a purrfectly sound idea. So before you get upset at me, and the 'fur' starts to fly, I trust you'll 'paws' for reflection and consider where you are and who's the alpha cat in the room. I trust this little encounter hasn't caused 'cat'astrophic damage to your ego."

That was all both of them could take, they burst out laughing, but Cat wasn't finished with the doc yet. "I'm sorry if I 'needled' you into letting her go. I'm sure you feel you're quite the "ham" with those puns about my name, but rest assured I've been 'treated' worse. I feel the best 'prescription' for you is not to 'pussyfoot' around with my name any longer or my 'claws' will come out."

Soon they were all laughing quite hard, including the women hiding in the hallway. "You can join us if you like, ladies." Cat smiled as she beckoned them inside the doctor's office.

Dr. Hamilton smiled and shook her head at the women in front of her, "Kara can go to Cat's home whenever you have the details arranged for her to be transported. Lots of rest and sunshine until her powers return. Hopefully in a day or two."

Vasquez was grinning from ear to ear, "That was awesome! Remind me never to try to take either of you ladies on over anything."

Once the details were finalized Kara was wheeled to a waiting SUV with Alex, Eliza and Cat climbing in for the trip to Cat's penthouse. Before the door could close, Lucy leaned in to Alex and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I'll be by just as soon as my report is completed, okay?"

Alex smiled at Lucy, "That sounds great, Lucy. See you later."

As the car sped off Eliza took Alex's hand in hers, "Alex, I'm so glad you've found someone as nice as Lucy. I think you make a great couple."

Cat snickered, "Yes, a great couple of trouble makers, a great couple of brats, a great couple indeed! Just wait until I get going on teasing baby Lane with jokes about her name…it will be one for the record books."

Kara smiled as she listened to the women being silly in the car with her. It was hard to conceive that she'd been nearly dead not long ago; fearing that she'd never see her loved ones again; and yet here was joy sprouting forth out of so much sorrow.


	29. Nightmare

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and comments. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl, she belongs to DC Comics and the CW and before that to CBS. I just love to write about her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara lay on the lounge on the balcony of Cat's penthouse; soaking up the healing rays of the sunshine. Her hip and back pains were distant memories, but memories nonetheless. It was just a matter of time in the sun, and lots of rest was all that she needed right now. Her powers hadn't fully returned but she knew that it would be soon. The blood loss and the kryptonite used to hold her had taken a powerful toll on her body.

As she lay on the lounge memories of her time at Cadmus began to flood back to her. The terror she felt when she woke up and realized where she was and who had her; the pain she felt as each procedure was done to her; the anguish over Jeremiah and what had happened to him.

Kara began to wonder if coming out as Supergirl had really been a good idea. She had no hesitation about the decision to save Alex, that wasn't an option for her, but to take on the mantle of being a superhero and then putting the target on her chest and all that had resulted from that decision was beginning to gnaw at her. Maybe everyone would be better off if once she was healed she disappeared, both as Kara and as Supergirl. If she wasn't around no one would get hurt because of her. Something to think about once her powers returned.

The door to the balcony opened and when Kara turned her head and opened her eyes she saw Cat step out into the sunshine with a drink in one hand and her phone in the other. The look on Cat's face caused Kara to furrow her brow; Cat wasn't happy but she wasn't upset either; she had a purposeful look in her eyes – Kara had seen it time and again as her assistant – but there was something else.

"How're you feeling?" Cat asked Kara as she pulled up a chair to sit beside Kara, facing her.

"I'm not in any pain," Kara answered, "if that's what you're worried about."

"That wasn't my only concern, Kara," Cat answered to the seemingly snarky reply, "I was just wondering how you're feeling in general?"

"I'm sorry Cat," Kara sighed, "that wasn't fair of me. I really appreciate how much you've been there for me and have taken care of me, especially recently. I feel ok; the sunshine is helping a lot. I guess I just need rest and time while I wait for my powers to return fully."

"Kara," Cat began, "I've been asked to interview you and help you write a report about Cadmus and your capture, and what happened while they had you. I was asked to do it because the government is pressing Hank for a report and you're not quite well enough to do it on your own in the short time he's been given. Is that okay with you?"

Kara closed her eyes and turned her head away from Cat; she just wanted to forget it all and now she was being asked to remember it all in detail so a report could be completed. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Kara, tell me how you got captured by Cadmus." Cat began in her most professional manner, and yet trying to be careful with the injured hero.

Kara opened her eyes and looked at Cat, "I was up high above the clouds, trying to stay out of range of any kryptonite traps. Once the agents had breached what we believed to be Cadmus I was going to come closer and hover over the outside to make sure no one escaped. They entered the facility and I guess I came down too soon. Almost as soon as I got near the facility I was hit with three kryptonite darts and fell to the earth; just in time to hear the command from Lucy to abort the mission. The next thing I remember is waking up on a table."

Kara closed her eyes as the memory of the terror she felt started to creep over her. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she fought to maintain control.

"Kara," Cat spoke softly, "it's okay to cry, you know that right, since we're not at work and all."

Kara smiled a little at Cat's comment and nodded.

Cat reached over to take Kara's hand and as soon as Kara felt the gentle touch she started to weep. "Oh God Cat! I was so terrified! The had so much kryptonite; I was strapped and held with it, it made me feel so weak and sick; they'd stripped me of my suit and I was naked except for this tiny gown they had over me; I've never felt so exposed and vulnerable in my life!"

It was all Cat could do to not stop recording, put the phone down and go hold Kara as tightly as she was able; but she had a job to do for Kara as much for the DEO; she knew Kara needed to tell someone what happened to her in order to help her begin the long process of healing emotionally from the trauma.

Kara cried for a few more minutes before catching her breath and continuing, "There were these two huge men standing near the wall just staring at me, not saying a word when I heard a door open and footsteps from several people enter the room. They walked up to me, one by one and spoke to me about what was going to happen to me."

Kara's body started to shake; her breathing deepened as she closed her eyes and could recall the sound of each of the voices as they gloated over her naked body. She didn't speak for a few moments; or rather she simply couldn't speak.

"Did you know the people who spoke to you, Kara?" Cat tried to re-ground the young girl.

"General Lane, Lucy's dad, was the first person to speak to me. He commented that he now had full authority over what would happen to me at Cadmus and that I'd never again come between him and Lucy." Kara answered in response to Cat's gentle prod.

"What did he mean by that?" Cat questioned the comment about Lucy.

"I stood between General Lane and Lucy right after he was released by the DEO. I guess he didn't like that very much." Kara answered.

"Did you say anything to him?" Cat continued.

"No, I just closed my eyes and turned my head away from him." Kara remembered the fear that had threatened to overwhelm her and began to shake again.

"Kara, are you okay to continue?" Cat asked gently.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Kara continued her account. She relayed how each person from the Colonel to Max Lord then to the Doctor had taken a turn gloating over her and what they were going to do to her.

"The Doctor was the worst, his face was just so evil looking. He leaned right down close to my ear and mocked me and then he just matter of fact told the room what they were going to do to me." Kara stopped speaking; her hands were clenched into tight fists as she closed her eyes and tried to remember and forget all at the same time.

"What did the Doctor say they were going to do to you?" Cat gently prodded Kara to continue.

Kara just lay, still as a stone, not moving, not speaking, fists clenched and her body went a little rigid.

"Kara?" Cat reached out and touched her arm to try to bring her back from wherever she had gone mentally. "Kara, it's okay. You're safe. What did the doctor say they were going to do to you?"

"A spinal tap, then some bone marrow then several pints of my blood were going to be collected." Kara snapped at Cat.

Cat knew that Kara didn't mean to snap at her; that it was just the only way she could get it out without losing control. "Can you continue, Kara, or do you need a break?"

"I'm sorry Cat. Let's continue, I'll try not to snap at you again." Kara said with tear in her eyes as she looked apologetically at Cat.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Kara." Cat was trying to soothe her. "I can only imagine just how horrible it must be to have to tell this story; it must feel like you're being dragged right back there again. Let's take each procedure one at a time, okay, and if you need a break you just say the word."

Kara nodded and took a deep breath, she could do this; she could do this with Cat's help.

"The big guys came over and loosened the kryptonite straps; they were really rough when they forced me onto my right side and then they nearly crushed me while they held me for the spinal tap." Kara kept going. "My ass was bare and I just wanted to die I was so scared. Then without any anaesthesia they stuck the needle right into my spine! I screamed out in pain, but no one cared how badly it hurt. I guess I passed out from the pain because when I woke up I was still on my side by the kryptonite straps were holding me instead of those guys."

Kara began to weep and shake; her hands were up covering her face as she sobbed at the memory of the spinal tap. Slowly Kara took a few deeps breaths, trying to calm herself down so she could continue.

Cat tried to sit and listen to the story as dispassionately as she could; but damn it was hard to not jump up and grab Kara and hold her tightly while she struggled and cried through her story. The rage that was swelling up in Cat's heart for what they had done to Kara was almost becoming overwhelming and she knew they'd only just begun to get the story out.

"What happened when you woke up?" Cat asked Kara.

"They were going to do the bone marrow collection next. The doctor told me if I lay still and cooperated that it would be over quickly but if I resisted he'd take his time and drag the procedure out. All I could do was nod that I'd cooperate." Kara looked at Cat, "Oh my God Cat! The pain of them going after bone marrow in my hip was terrible! He seemed to be enjoying watching me suffer and scream in pain. When he was finally done they put me onto my back with the straps still holding me in place so they could collect pints of my blood."

"Kara, I'm so sorry you had to suffer so much pain. Do you want to take a break?" Cat was becoming concerned for Kara as she was plainly struggling physically, her face had lost its colour and her eyes were filled with anguish.

"No, let's finish this. Just give me a minute or two." With that Kara leaned her head back and closed her eyes; trying to summon the strength she needed to finish her report of what they did to her.

Before she knew it, Kara was asleep. The sheer amount of energy she'd used trying to tell her story to Cat had thoroughly and completely drained her. Cat had stopped recording and when she noticed that Kara was fast asleep, she got up and giving the young woman a kiss on the forehead she turned and went back into her penthouse. Cat needed to cry herself, but she was damned if she'd do it in front of Kara. Not because of pride; but because she didn't want to burden Kara with the knowledge of how devastating it was to listen to the horrors that had befallen Kara at Cadmus.

Cat was sitting in her bedroom crying on her bed when a soft knock came to the bedroom door. Sniffling and wiping away any tears before she spoke Cat answered, "Yes? Come in."

Eliza slowly opened the door and poked her head into the room. "Cat, are you okay? I could hear you crying. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Cat hung her head as she shook it no, "Thank you Eliza; it's just been difficult to listen to what happened to Kara and I guess I needed to come and vent a little of it out."

Eliza entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Cat looked at Eliza, she knew the offer was genuine but there was no way that Cat could or would tell Kara's adoptive mom what had happened to her daughter. "No thank you, Eliza. I'll be okay, it was just a difficult story to hear and we're still not done yet. Kara needed to take a few minutes and fell asleep. I'm going to leave her alone until she wakes up before we finish it."

Eliza smiled and she understood; she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Kara had endured but the offer had been genuine. "Can I get you something to drink or to eat?"

Cat took a quick breath and stood up, "Let's go get a drink of some very expensive scotch I have and sit and chat while we wait for Kara to wake up."

Several hours later Alex crept out onto the balcony to see if Kara was still asleep; she was but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. It was obvious from the groaning and the flailing of her arms in front of her face that Kara was having a nightmare.

"Kara, Kara," Alex spoke gently to her sister as she sat down on the lounge next to her, trying to wake her up. "It's okay, you're safe Kara."

Suddenly Kara's eyes shot open wide and she appeared to be struggling to breathe, gasping for air. "Alex!" Kara leaned forward and embraced Alex with a suddenness that shocked her. "Oh God Alex! I can't do this; it's too much!"

Alex instinctively wrapped her arms around Kara and held her tightly. "Shhh…it's ok Kara. I'm right here; you're safe now." Slowly Alex rocked Kara back and forth, trying to calm her down from the nightmare that plainly was vivid and powerful.

"Every time I close my eyes," Kara sobbed, "I can see the face of that doctor leering over my naked body; with this ugly grin on his face as he laughs at me in pain. Over and over again he chants that I'm his and I will be forever his…Oh God Alex…it's so real!" Kara's sobbing is so deep and powerful that her body starts to shake; her breathing becomes laboured and deep; almost as if a panic attack were setting in.

"Kara." Alex is speaking as softly and yet as strongly as she can. "Kara, it's okay. I'm here and so is mom and Cat. You're safe from them; they're all dead."

Kara pulled back from Alex, "Dead? What do you mean, who's dead?"

Alex was wiping away the tears from Kara's face, "Everyone who wanted to hurt you is dead. General Lane, the Colonel, the Doctor and even Max Lord. They're all dead and will never be able to hurt you or anyone you love ever again."

Kara didn't know what to say or how to feel. Questions began to swirl around in her mind. But before she could ask them Alex interjected, "You need to finish your report with Cat before you can hear the full story of what happened. Are you ready for Cat to come back out and finish it? I just thought it might bring you some comfort to know that those who were trying to hurt you are dead and you really are safe."

Kara nodded as she let go of Alex, "Where's Cat? You're right, I need to finish this report."

Alex got up and went to get Cat. When Cat appeared on the balcony Kara smiled brightly at her, "Ready to finish your story, Kara?"

Kara smiled at Cat, "Ready when you are Cat."

"Good girl." Cat smiled right back at her and took out her phone to begin recording the story. "What happened next?"

"I was lying on the table, shivering and in a lot of pain when I heard Alex's dad's voice." Kara started her story again. "He'd been sent in by the Doctor to begin to collect the pints of blood from me. He wouldn't talk to me as he started the process. Once it was set up he just turned and left the room. A little while later the Doctor came in to check on the progress of it and I found out that they had mentally tortured Jeremiah, and that he was now willingly working for Cadmus. My heart broke for Jeremiah and what they must have done to him to make him that way."

"Then what happened, Kara?" Cat was anxious to get the full tale of out Kara, the questions she had could wait.

"I just lay there while the blood slowly drained out of my body into those bags." Kara continued, "I was nearly unconscious from the blood loss when Jeremiah came back into the room so I tried to speak to him. I told him that I was sorry for what Cadmus had done to him and that I hoped one day he'd be able to return home to Alex and Eliza. I thanked him for giving me a great home and that I forgave him for what he was doing to me."

"Did he respond to you at all?" Cat asked.

Kara nodded and continued, "He seemed shocked when I told him that Alex and Eliza were still alive. I guess he'd been told that they were dead or something. Anyway, when the Doctor came in to check on things Jeremiah snapped and started yelling at the Doctor that he'd lied to him. The next thing I remember is some gunshots and Jeremiah lying on the floor bleeding. I don't know if he was alive or dead. I was struggling to stay awake, when I saw the Doctor standing over me with this huge needle filled with what I guess what liquid kryptonite. He was about to put it into my heart, I guess to kill me. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up at the DEO."

Kara looked Cat in the face, "Did Jeremiah die?"

Cat sighed deeply, "Yes Kara, I'm afraid he's dead."

Kara began to weep and call out for Alex. "Alex! Alex! Alex! Where are you Alex?"

Alex rushed out onto the balcony, "Kara, I'm right here. Are you okay?"

Kara got up and wrapped her arms around Alex, "I'm so sorry about your dad; I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save him for you. Please forgive me Alex." Kara wept bitterly onto Alex's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done to save him Kara. He was gone by the time we got there." Alex was rubbing Kara's back trying to console her.

Kara pulled away from Alex, turning away she cried, "My whole life has been one big nightmare since I got into that damn pod! If I'd just died on Krypton with my family then your dad would never have been forced to work for Cadmus and he'd still be alive. So many people would still be alive if I'd just died on Krypton!" Suddenly Kara fell to the floor, crumpling up in sorrow, overwhelmed at all that had happened to her.


	30. Regret

**A/N:** Kara is going to begin to come to terms with what happened at Cadmus right along with the others who were involved with the incident. It may get a bit bumpy…enjoy the ride.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl, I just enjoy writing about her and the show.

SGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Immediately, faster if that were possible, Alex was on the floor with her arms wrapped around Kara; holding her sister tightly as she wept bitterly. Cat had stepped aside for Eliza to join her daughters on the floor, but she wasn't far from the grief.

"Oh God Alex! I'm so, so sorry for Jeremiah!" Kara said between sobs. "It's my fault that he even ended up there in the first place. Please forgive me!" Kara's sobs were heart wrenching as her body shook with the weight of the reality of what had happened. "Eliza, I'm so sorry about Jeremiah, I couldn't save him, I should've been powerful enough to save him. Please forgive me! Oh God, why didn't I die on Krypton? All I've brought to this planet is pain and suffering and death."

Kara was inconsolable in her despair despite Alex and Eliza's reassurance that she wasn't to blame for what happened to Jeremiah. After several minutes of weeping Kara passed out from sheer exhaustion in Alex's arms.

"I need help to get Kara up onto the lounge chair; she's passed right out cold." Alex looked pleadingly at Cat and Eliza for help. Slowly and with some effort they managed to get Kara up onto the lounge chair. Alex turned and grabbed her mom tightly in a hug and began to cry on her shoulder.

Cat sat down on a chair near Kara; watching the hero's face as she slept as a result of pure exhaustion and grief. _So much pain and suffering for someone so young._ Cat thought. Taking Kara's hand she just held it lightly as she listened to Alex cry.

Several minutes passed before Alex pulled away from her mom. Her ribs weren't fully healed yet and lifting Kara had strained them a bit; the pain on her face was evidence of that fact alone. Eliza could see the pain in her daughters face and she helped her take a seat near Kara.

"Alex, dear," Eliza smiled at her, "I think you need to go inside and get some rest too. I can see that you're in pain; let's get you something for it and then go lay down in your room."

Alex began to protest when Cat spoke up, "Alex, your mom is right. You're no good to Kara if you're in pain; she's going to need you when she wakes up and you're going to need her. I'll stay out here with her; she won't be alone when she wakes up. Please listen to your mom and take something for the pain and get some rest."

Alex looked at Cat; she smiled and then nodded in agreement. Eliza helped Alex get up and make her way inside. Once in her room Eliza helped Alex climb into her bed and then gave her something for the pain. Eliza then went around the other side of the bed and curled up beside her daughter. Alex snuggled into her mother's arms; feeling safe and secure she quickly drifted off to sleep.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Several hours later Lucy exited the elevator doors to Cat's penthouse. Looking around at the silence, wondering where everyone was. Slowly she made her way to Alex's room and discovered mother and daughter fast asleep. Lucy smiled at the sight and slowly exited the room, gently closing the door behind her.

She then went in search of Kara but finding her room empty she proceeded to make her way to the balcony. There she found Cat sitting with her laptop and the remnants of a glass of scotch next to her.

Cat looked up at Lucy and smiled; "Baby Lane." She said softly with a bit of a smile on her face.

Lucy grinned at Cat, "I really hate that name, Cat. How're the Danvers sisters doing? Did you get a chance to get Kara's statement about the events at Cadmus from her yet?"

Cat's face changed from mischievous to sorrow at the mention of Kara's statement. "Yes, I did manage to complete the interview and get the details. I'm working on that report for you right now, it's nearly complete."

"How did it go with Kara?" Lucy asked Cat.

Cat sighed deeply before answering. "Kara suffered a great deal at the hands of that doctor from Cadmus. He did some very painful things to her and while she's nearly healed physically I suspect the emotional healing will take much longer. She took the death of Jeremiah quite hard."

Lucy nodded as she listened to Cat. Her memories of the day were not the most pleasant, but she figured it was nothing compared to what Kara had endured. "Hank told me that he would be dropping by to pick it up; one so he can see Kara and Alex and two so he can make sure he completes the final report tonight."

"Lucy, why don't you go grab yourself something to drink and come join me on the balcony?" Cat suggested.

Lucy gave Cat a quizzical look and then smiling she turned and went inside seeking out the very scotch Cat had been drinking. She poured herself a double and then went back outside to enjoy the sunshine and sit with Cat.

"Lucy," Cat began as she looked at her, "what happened when you guys rescued Kara?"

Lucy looked at her scotch as she swirled it around in the glass; not speaking for several minutes as she recalled the events of the day. "A lot of people died that day, Cat. We all did things in order to save Kara that were incredibly difficult, but that was our job." Tears began to slowly trickle down Lucy's face as she gazed into her drink.

Cat just sat still letting Lucy take her time and decide what if anything she would share with her. From the look on Lucy's face she had done something incredibly difficult to deal with for the sake of Kara and Cat shuddered as she considered just what that might have been.

Finally Lucy looked up from her drink, "I think it would be best for us all if we talked about what happened at Cadmus together. Now that reports are done and no one can be tainted in what they remember, I think that we all need to sit down together and air it all out."

Cat nodded in agreement; "I think you're right, when Hank is done his report we should all meet here and 'talk' about what happened. I suspect that each of you is going to need the other to help deal with choices and actions that were made."

Lucy looked at Cat for a moment; wondering how the ice-cold Cat Grant could really be so thoughtful and loving. Appearances really were deceiving, especially where Cat was concerned.

"I'm not the cold hearted bitch everyone thinks I am." Cat said almost sensing Lucy's struggle. "I'm tough at work because it's a tough business, especially for a woman. I don't demand or expect anything from my staff that I don't for myself."

Lucy chuckled at Cat, "Yes, I've come to see the softer side of Cat Grant and I must say it's lovely to see. Strength mixed with compassion; no wonder you're the most powerful person in National City."

Not long after this Hank appeared through the elevator doors into the penthouse. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy had seen him step into the seemingly empty home and rose to greet him. "Hank, some of us are out here on the balcony, come join us."

When Hank stepped out and saw Kara fast asleep a look of concern came over his face; Cat assuaged his fears quickly. "She's just asleep; seems the emotional turmoil of telling her Cadmus story was a bit more than her recovering body could handle. Alex is asleep with her mom in a room down the hallway. Can I get you something?"

Hank smiled, "No thank you Ms. Grant. I came to get Kara's report from you so I can go and complete mine tonight. Is it completed yet or do you need a bit more time?"

Cat pressed a button on her computer and then closing it she smiled at Hank, "It's done and printing as we speak; let me go grab it for you."

While Cat was gone Hank and Lucy had a chance to catch up on a few things.

"I have everyone's reports now," Hank began, "once I get mine completed and sent to the various powers who are demanding it I think we all need to have a meeting and debrief the events of Cadmus."

Lucy smiled at Hank, "We're way ahead of you Hank. Cat has offered for us all to do that very thing right here just as soon as you're done your report."

"Wouldn't the DEO be a more suitable place for the debriefing?" Hank asked.

"No, I think for the health of everyone involved we should do it here in the safety and security of a home, not the cold rock of the DEO. Besides, I'm not sure Kara's physically ready to travel much between the balcony and her bed just yet." Lucy offered.

Cat reappeared on the balcony with an envelope in her hand containing Kara's report on Cadmus; Hank rose to leave as she handed it to him.

"It seems," Hank stated, "that you have offered your home for the group to debrief what happened. Thank you. I should be done this evening; do we want to wait until tomorrow or attempt to do it tonight?"

Cat looked at Kara as she considered Hank's question, "I think given the physical state of both Alex and Kara that tomorrow would be better suited for the 'debrief', as you call it."

Lucy nodded, "I agree with Cat. One more night of rest should help those who need it before we tackle this. I suspect it's going to be a difficult talk at best and we'll all need to be well rested before we try it."

Hank nodded at Lucy, "So let's say tomorrow around 1pm? I'll make sure everyone who isn't already here knows about it and is present."

"Thanks Hank," Lucy said, "I'll make sure the Danvers know about it when they wake up."

With that settled and Kara's report in his hand, Hank quickly left the penthouse.

Without asking, Cat picked up Lucy's glass along with her own and went inside for refills. As she was pouring the drinks she heard the door to Alex's room open and saw Eliza emerge. Lifting an empty glass, "You look like you could use a drink Eliza, care to join Lucy and I outside?"

Eliza smiled, "Definitely."

When they had their drinks and were seated comfortably Cat asked how Alex was doing.

"She's still sleeping; I think those ribs are slowly healing but lifting Kara wasn't the best idea in the world." Eliza replied as she sipped the expensive scotch.

Cat smiled at Eliza, "You know if she thought she could've gotten away with it, she would've tried lifting Kara up without any help."

"Yes," Eliza acknowledged, "she is fiercely protective of Kara, almost to her own detriment sometimes. But then that's likely my fault as I put a lot on Alex where Kara's safety was concerned; maybe too much."

"Eliza," Cat offered, "Alex and Kara truly love each other and would go to the moon and back for the other. You've raised two amazingly powerful women who are caring and selfless. Don't regret how you raised Alex or Kara; from what I see they're terrific people."

Lucy set her glass down, "I'm going to go and check on Alex, excuse me."

Cat watched Eliza's face as Lucy left to go and check on her daughter, "Eliza, Lucy is a wonderful woman who really cares about Alex. I think they're good for each other. Lucy won't take crap from Alex and will look out for her like Alex does for Kara."

Eliza looked at Cat and smiled, "I know, I just want Alex to be happy and loved. I hope Lucy is the right choice."

"Lucy won't put up with Alex's bossy-ness either." A voice from the lounge chair quietly let out.

Kara was waking up slowly and had overheard the conversation between Cat and Eliza who had turned to gaze at her.

"Kara," Eliza asked, "how're you feeling dear? Did you have a good rest?"

Kara nodded, "The last thing I remember is crying on the floor; then I wake up on the lounge chair. What happened?"

"You passed out from the exhaustion of crying." Cat replied to Kara's question. "Alex is sleeping in her room; which I suspect is the answer to your next question."

Slowly Kara got up from the lounge chair, "I'm going to check on her."

"Lucy just left to do that very thing." Cat said as she held her hand up to Kara, suggesting that she sit back down. "Let's give them a little space for a few minutes; then you can go bother them both." Cat grinned at Kara.

"You never did answer your mother's question about how you're doing, Kara." Cat looked sternly at Kara.

"Sorry, I'm ok. My powers aren't back yet but I'm not in any pain either." Kara offered to both 'mothers' seated nearby. "Any chance of pizza being in the near future?"

Cat and Eliza both laughed out loud, Kara was clearly starting to feel much better with food on the brain.

"I'll go order several pizzas." Cat smiled at Kara as she rose from her chair and entered her penthouse.

An uncomfortable silence fell between Kara and Eliza. "Kara?" Eliza finally broke the quiet. "You know that you're not at all to blame for what happened to Jeremiah, right?"

Kara hung her head, not wanting to look at Eliza as her feelings of guilt were almost overwhelming. "How can you say that? He ended up working for the DEO and then somehow got taken by Cadmus because I insisted that I take Alex flying when I knew I shouldn't have. If I'd just done as I was told things would've been so different. It is my fault."

Eliza leaned over and took Kara's hands in hers, "Kara, look at me." Kara slowly raised her eyes and met her adoptive mom's face. "Jeremiah did what he did with the DEO because he wanted to protect you and Alex and me for that matter from them. He did it because he loved you and he wanted you to be safe and loved and have a home. What Cadmus did to him, whatever it was, wasn't your fault. Those horrible people did it to him, not you. It's wrong for you to try to carry the burden of this when it isn't yours to carry."

"How can you even bear to look at me when you know that what happened to him started with me being disobedient?" Kara looked at Eliza questioningly.

"Kara, should I not be able to look at Alex either? She knew better and she's older but she went with you. By your reasoning shouldn't I be holding her to blame for what happened to Jeremiah equally with you?" Eliza looked lovingly into Kara's eyes.

"But she's your real daughter," Kara countered, "she's your flesh and blood. I'm not; I'm not even human."

"Oh sweetie," Eliza gripped Kara's hands tightly, "I love you as if you are my own. It doesn't matter to me where you came from; as far as I'm concerned you're my daughter just as much as Alex is. I know I'm not your mom; I never tried to take her place in your heart; but in my heart you are my daughter!"

Kara just stared into Eliza's face; shock and awe written across her brow. "Thank you Eliza. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Kara wrapped her arms around her adoptive mom and just held on as tightly as she could. Regret was still swirling around in her mind; she had begun the mental process of making sure that no one ever had to regret her being in their life, ever again.


	31. Family is Family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl, I'm just writing about her. Can't wait for season 2!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Everyone sat in silence in Cat Grant's penthouse; Kara, Alex, Hank, Lucy, Sue and Winn had gathered with Cat and Eliza to talk about the events surrounding the rescue of Kara from Cadmus; just no one knew where to start.

Exasperated at the silence Cat spoke up first. "I think maybe we should start with Kara telling how she ended up at Cadmus." Cat turned to look at Kara, "Are you up for it?"

Kara nodded her head and then began to share what she remembered of the day she was captured by Cadmus. She stopped when she got to the part where she woke up strapped to the table.

Alex was sitting next to Kara; holding her hand while she told of being struck with kryptonite darts and the fear she felt when she woke up. Tears were flowing freely down Alex's face as she listened for the first time to Kara's capture.

 **Kara:** "The last thing I remember was the sound of Lucy's voice over the com's saying to abort."

Kara looked at the group searching for answers to her missing gaps of information about what happened.

 **Lucy:** "I ordered the abort call because Alex had called me to warn us that we were being set up; that it was a trap."

 **Winn:** "Alex and I had noticed that the website we thought had led us straight to Cadmus was really a decoy, to make us think that we'd cracked them. It was a trap to catch Kara."

 **Lucy:** "When we breached the site it was completely empty except for the blood stained locator we'd implanted into Max Lord. By the time Hank and I had gotten outside all we found was Kara's earpiece in a crater that had obviously been made from her when she crashed into the ground."

Kara shuddered slightly as she recalled being struck with the kryptonite darts and plummeting to the earth right as she passed out. Alex squeezed her hand to try to comfort her sister.

 **Hank:** "I ordered everyone back to the DEO and I called one of the agents staying here to bring you all into the complex for your safety, while we developed a plan to rescue Kara."

 **Kara:** "So you guys risked your lives to come and save me?"

 **Alex:** "Of course we did, Kara. Do you think we were just going to leave you there in the hands of those people? You're my sister!"

 **Sue:** "Kara, there was no way on this earth we were going to leave you in the hands of that evil monster."

Kara gave Vasquez a quizzical look.

 **Sue:** "The doctor at Cadmus…he was my father. I'm sorry for what he did to you."

 **Kara:** "He was your father?!"

Kara's eyes were wide and her face filled with shock and sadness for what Vasquez had endured because of her father. Vasquez hung her head as she nodded to Kara.

 **Kara:** "I'm really sorry, Sue."

 **Sue:** "Hey, it's not your fault, he was an asshole. I severed ties with him a long time ago. I'm just glad we were able to save you from him."

Kara, Cat and Winn sat quietly as they listened to each of the agents who'd been involved in the rescue tell their part in it. Lucy had killed her own father to save Kara; so had Sue. Alex had taken Max Lord's life, not that he was a big loss, but still, she'd had to take a human life. Hank had gunned down the doctor. There had been so much death and loss in one mission.

 **Cat:** "Kara, you need to tell them what happened with Jeremiah."

Alex and Eliza both looked expectantly and lovingly at Kara as she shared what she had learned about Jeremiah.

 **Eliza:** "So Jeremiah died protecting Kara, right?"

 **Kara:** "No Eliza, he was shot as he was about to kill the doctor for what they had done to Jeremiah over the years; for torturing him and convincing him that he was responsible for your deaths; when in fact you were still alive. My safety didn't factor into it, his final thoughts were of you two."

 **Alex:** "Kara, I'm sorry for what he was doing to you. You have to know that he loved you and would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."

 **Kara:** "Alex, I know that they mentally tortured him and turned him somehow. I also know that had he had a chance he would've tried to save me once the truth broke through in his mind. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to save him; that he died because of me."

Kara let go of Alex's hand and put her head into both of her hands as she started to cry. Immediately, Alex reached over and wrapped both her arms around Kara; holding her tightly while she cried.

 **Eliza:** "Kara, you're not to blame for what happened to Jeremiah. Please believe that sweetie."

 **Kara:** Sue and Lucy had to kill their fathers because of me; Alex and Hank had to take human lives to save one alien. And then there's Jeremiah's death on top of it all. You guys people aren't going to just let this one go. One alien isn't worth five human lives; there's going to be a big backlash over this. You should've just let me die at their hands."

Kara stood up and walked outside onto Cat's balcony. "I'm sorry, I just need some air."

Alex stood up to try to hold Kara, but was gently brushed aside as Kara strode out of the room and out onto the balcony.

Eliza stood up and hugged Alex tightly, "Let her go, Alex. She's needs time to process all of this."

Kara stood leaning against the railing with her head in her hands, trying to get a handle on what she had heard when she recognized the familiar footsteps of Cat as she came out onto the balcony.

"Kara?" Cat asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Kara nodded her head but she didn't look up at Cat or speak any words. Grief was washing over her at all of the losses in her life and the lives of those she loved and it was beginning to feel like it was too much to bear.

Cat walked up and stood beside Kara with her arms resting on the railing of the balcony; gazing out over National City; just giving Kara a few minutes before she spoke.

"Kara, because you're not from here doesn't make your life any less valuable." Cat began tenderly. "The people in my living room did what they did because they love you and wanted to rescue you from the horrors that Cadmus had planned for you. What happened to Jeremiah wasn't your fault; I know you believe it is, but it isn't. He made choices; that's what adults do for their children, and those choices had consequences and outcomes that no one could ever have anticipated."

Kara lifted her head and looked at Cat, "The problem is that I'm not his child and the choices he made were a result of my disobeying him and Eliza. That brought the DEO to our door and instead of letting them take me, he offered himself and his work to them. So you see, indirectly I suppose, all of this is my fault."

Kara turned her head away from Cat and started to walk away from her. "Excuse me," Cat shouted at Kara, "but just where do you think you're going? We're talking aren't we?"

Kara stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Cat, "I'm sorry Cat; I didn't mean to be rude to you, especially after all you've done for me. I just think…never mind. I'm sorry."

Cat walked over to Kara, "You apologize way too often. Are you sure you're from Krypton and not from Canada? I understand those Canadians apologize almost as much as you do." Cat winked at Kara.

Kara smiled at the comment. "No, I'm not Canadian, eh!"

The response brought a small chuckle to both ladies and seemed to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Kara," Cat placed her hand on Kara's arm, "you've endured a great deal of grief and loss and now trauma on top of it all. I can see from the way you're retreating from everyone that you've decided to do something; and I expect you're just waiting for your powers to return before you go ahead and do it. It's your life and you're free to do whatever you want to, but remember that there is a room full of people who've sacrificed a great deal for you, because they love you. Alex's love for you is immense, and everyone would be devastated if you were gone from us, me not least of all."

Kara looked at Cat with a dead expression in her eyes as she listened to what she had to say to her. "How do I face everyone knowing that they all sacrificed and risked everything because of me? How can Eliza and Alex ever look at me and not think about what happened to Jeremiah because of me? How can Lucy and Sue work with me daily after taking the lives of their fathers because of me? In fact, how to I look at any of these people and not feel guilty for what they had to do for me?"

Cat shook her head at Kara, "I have news for you, are you ready for it?" Cat waited for Kara to nod, "It's not all about you. I learned from Eliza that Jeremiah had been working on Superman for years and that the DEO had been after him for a long time and that it was just a matter of time until he ended up working there anyway. Then Sue's dad; I can't even imagine what hell she's been through with having a monster for a father. She dissociated herself from him years ago and I think if you ask her, she really didn't see him as her father. As for Lucy, she made a choice based on her ethics and morals; a choice to protect life regardless of what planet it came from. Alex killed Max Lord because he was an asshole and her job was to protect life, which she did and I bet if you ask her she'll tell you she'd do it again in a heartbeat if need be."

Kara just stared at Cat as she processed what she was hearing.

Cat paused while she allowed Kara to soak what she'd just said in. "While you may have been the 'target' for those awful people you weren't responsible for their choices to be awful people. If it hadn't been you then I'm sure they would've found someone else to go after for their own gains and maybe, just maybe, those who made the difficult choices to do the right thing in saving you, would've had to do the same or worse for someone else. Kara, family isn't defined only by blood relation, it's way deeper than that and everyone here is your family and you're theirs. No one sees you as the 'alien' in the room; everyone sees you as Kara. Kara the assistant, Kara the sister, Kara the daughter, Kara who's Supergirl, Kara the friend."

Kara's eyes were now wide as the truth of the situation sank into her heart and mind. She wrapped her arms around Cat and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Cat." As soon as she released the hug she walked back into the penthouse and stood in front of her family and friends.

"Guys," Kara began, "I'm both sorry and thankful. Sorry for your losses and the hard choices you had to make; they can't have been easy ones. Thankful that you're all my family and I'm yours; thankful that you love me, so much that you'd risk everything to come after me. I guess I'm just thankful."

Alex jumped up and immediately took Kara into the biggest hug; Lucy and Sue were quick to join in on the group hug happening and fast on their heels was Winn. J'onn, Cat and Eliza smiled as they watched the young people in their lives be a support for each other.

When the group hug was done Eliza took one look at both her recovering daughters, "Alex, honey, I can see that you're still in pain. Do you need anything? And Kara, how're you doing sweetie?"

"Mom," Alex smiled, "my ribs might hurt but my heart feels great!"

Kara laughed, "I'm exhausted but I feel wonderful…and I'm starving…Pizza anyone?"

"No more pizza for a while, please, you're ruining my figure." Cat chimed in, "How about we order in some Thai food with lots of vegetables?"

Hank grinned at Cat, "I love Thai, especially the super spicy stuff!"

"Thai it is then," Cat said as she grabbed her phone to go and place a rather large order.


	32. Tag Team

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in the next chapter…life got a bit hectic. If you have comments or suggestions please share them!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters, I just love to write about her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat stood on her balcony with a double shot of scotch in her hand gazing out over the city; she was thinking about all that everyone had been through in the past while and wondering the effect it would have upon all of their lives. Sure, everyone was safe but would they be sound? Kara still hadn't regained her powers, which was completely understandable given the amount of suffering and Kryptonite she'd had to endure. Cat took a sip of her scotch, allowing the warmth of the liquid wash away the images of Kara being tortured by the people at Cadmus. She looked down at the drink as she swirled it around in the glass, wondering what lasting impact all of it would have on Kara. While she appeared to have reached the young woman with some truths about the situation and her life; Cat wondered what psychological damage had been done to her. "She has super powers, but I doubt that those powers extend to her emotional wellbeing." Cat muttered to herself as she took another drink.

"The same thought occurred to me." Eliza shared ever so softly as she joined Cat on her balcony. "Kara's had such a difficult life from the moment she got into that pod on Krypton. She was so fragile when Superman brought her to live with us. There were countless nights she would cry herself to sleep, only to be wakened by nightmares of her planet exploding and her family dying."

Eliza leaned up against the railing and joined Cat staring at the city. She knew Kara was hurting, not just physically but emotionally. She wondered just how much one person could endure before they finally broke.

As if sensing Eliza's thoughts Cat turned to her, "She's incredibly strong on so many levels, the trick will be getting her to acknowledge the psychological impact it's had upon her. She'll want to be strong for us and the people of National City. Somehow we have to get her to understand that getting help for the wounds we suffer, regardless of what the look like, is a sign of strength and not weakness."

Cat nodded in agreement as she took another sip from her drink. Perhaps it was time to bring in some professional help; Cat had tried to be there for Kara, but this was way out of her league. "I think it's time Kara and I started 'talking' again; and during those talks I'll suggest that she needs to see a professional."

Eliza looked at Cat with confusion on her face. "What do you mean by 'talking' with Kara again?"

Cat sighed, "It's kind of a long story and one that I think should really come from Kara; but she had a lot rolling around in her head that she needed to work through but to make a long story short, in order to protect her identity issues her and I started 'talking' about some of the issues in her life."

Cat paused while she let Eliza process what she'd just shared before continuing. "It's not that she didn't feel like she could talk with you or Alex, it's just that she needed someone who wasn't in the middle of it with her; someone with a different perspective."

Again, Cat paused while she watched Eliza process the news about her and Kara. "She asked me to help her, so I agreed to listen to her and talk with her, both of us fully aware that I'm no therapist, but I am a really good listener."

Eliza smiled as she looked at Cat, "Thank you Cat. Thank you for being there for her in ways that Alex and I couldn't." Eliza paused as she turned to look out over the city, "I know that Kara and I never really made any sort of a 'mother-daughter' connection; but I can see that somehow she has made that connection with you. And while I wish I'd been the one to have that type of relationship with her, I am glad that she has found someone to fill that role in her life."

Cat watched Eliza's eyes slowly begin to tear up, "Eliza, she loves you as if you were her mother; you and Kara will always have a special bond and a deep relationship; it might not be what you'd hoped it would be, but she will always see you as her family, you will always be her adoptive-mom. You will always be the person who made her feel safe, and loved, and welcome and gave her a home."

Eliza smiled at Cat, "So I guess in many ways Kara has two mothers on earth and the AI of her mom from Krypton."

"You need to know," Cat continued, "that I would never do anything to undermine your relationship with her; I'm just honoured to be able to play a small part in her life."

"I know that," Eliza replied, "so now, how do we, as her earth-mom's team up to get her the help she needs?"

Cat laughed, "I'm not sure she'd be happy to find out we were conspiring like this; but you're right we need to work together and I also think we need to get Alex in on it to help move Kara to recognize that she needs some professional help."

"So, here's what I think we should do," Cat offered, "I'll suggest to Kara that her and I start our talking thing again; I think you should get Alex some 'help' for her issues, maybe if Kara sees Alex doing she'll be more willing."

Eliza paused for a moment, "Let me talk to Alex and get her input on how best to motivate Kara before we do anything; but yes, I agree you and her should start 'talking' again to get the ball rolling."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The next morning Cat rose early only to find Kara sitting out on the balcony with a coffee in her hands; her eyes were closed with her face turned upward toward the newly risen sun, soaking in its healing rays. Watching her through the window Cat smiled in amazement at the young hero; hoping that they could get Kara whatever help she might need as she continued to heal from the trauma that had happened to her. Grabbing her own cup of coffee, Cat slowly opened the balcony doors and stepped outside to join Kara.

"Good morning, Ms. Grant." Kara said with a slight smirk on her face without opening an eye to confirm it was her.

"Seriously, Kiera?" Cat replied, smiling herself.

Kara opened her eyes and turned to face Cat, grinning as she did. "That is your name, isn't it?"

Cat squinted at Kara, "Yes, I suppose it is. In that case, why am I getting my own coffee, Kiera?"

Kara's grin just got bigger, "I have no idea, Ms. Grant. Perhaps you need to hire a better assistant, seeing as this Kiera person clearly doesn't know how to do her job very well."

Cat sipped her coffee before setting it down on a table and taking a seat, "You're such an imp, you know that, right?"

Kara just chuckled at Cat's reply, "I'm sorry Cat, I just couldn't resist."

"Hmmm," Cat took another sip of her coffee, "that's okay, I'll store that one away for a later date, but you will have to pay for it."

Kara looked at Cat with a quizzical grin, "Oh, so calling me Kiera wasn't pay back enough?"

Cat sneered at Kara, "Not by a long shot, Supergal." Then she winked and smiled at her.

Kara started laughing and before she knew it, Cat was laughing out loud with her. "Okay," Kara said, "you win, I surrender."

Cat took another sip of her coffee as she eyed Kara over the rim, "Oh, it's not over yet Ms. Danvers, I have a very long memory and I always get even…and then some."

"Yipe!" Was all Kara could say in reply before she winked at Cat and turned to soak up some more sunshine.

"Kara," Cat asked after several minutes of silence had passed between them. "Have your powers returned yet?"

Kara took a deep breath and then let out a long slow sigh; Cat knew the answer before she spoke, "No, I'm still a mere mortal."

Cat took another sip of her coffee, "How did you sleep last night? Did you have any nightmares?"

Cat watched as the joy disappeared from Kara's face; again Cat knew the answer to that question before Kara could speak.

"I didn't sleep very well; and yes, I'm still having nightmares." Kara replied as a tiny tear streamed down her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Cat offered.

"No and yes." Kara said ever so softly. "No, because I'd like to forget about them, but yes because I know I need to. No, because they're terrible and yes, because I don't want to do this alone. Did any of that make sense?"

"Absolutely," Cat replied. "What are the nightmares about?"

Kara sat still as a stone for several minutes as tears began to stream down her face while she remembered the nightmares. Her breathing got a lot heavier and Cat noticed that she had set her coffee down and was clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Kara?" Cat spoke very gently, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know that right? I'm here for you no matter what you need to do."

"Cat," Kara began, "Every nightmare has that Cadmus doctor leering over my trapped, naked body, snarling and drooling over me while I can hear Alex and you somewhere in the room screaming out in pain." Kara stopped talking, trying not to let the images flooding over her sweep her away emotionally. "You're both calling my name, begging me to save you, but I can't move, and that doctor is laughing and drooling over me."

Sobs begin to make Kara shake as she recalls the dreams mixed with the real life torture she endured at Cadmus. Cat reaches out her hand to hold onto Kara's while she allows her to cry for a moment or two.

Slowly but surely Kara begins to calm herself down, "That's usually when I wake up, sweating and crying out. Then when I do fall back asleep, another nightmare takes its place. God, I hate sleeping."

Cat sat quietly with Kara, thinking about what to say to the hurting young woman. There was nothing really she could say or do to help her. Cat was familiar with nightmares, but nothing on this level. "Kara, I have to wonder if maybe it's time for you to talk to someone who's a professional."

Kara shot a look at Cat, one filled with fear and hesitation. "How can I and not risk exposing myself?" She practically yelled at Cat.

"You would go as Supergirl." Cat gently answered, "Not as Kara Danvers, but as Supergirl. The person who was captured and tortured by some very evil people not once, but twice in as many weeks. It could be arranged for you to talk to someone only about the Cadmus stuff, not the other Kara stuff."

"Geez, Cat," Kara sniped at her, "you make me sound like I have some sort of a split personality. Kara Danvers is Supergirl and Supergirl is Kara Danvers. And besides, just how am I supposed to share what happened with some stranger just as Supergirl and explain yours and Alex's involvement?"

Cat knew Kara had a point; but she also knew that Kara needed to get some professional help for the trauma she'd suffered. It was time to bring Alex into the situation right along with her mom. Time to tag team Kara and get her the help she needed.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Cat answered, "I'm just trying to think of ways to help you to deal with some of the horrible things that have happened to you recently. I'm always here for you, I think you know that, but I also think that what you've suffered is way out of my depth."

Kara looked out over the skyline from the balcony. She knew Cat was right, she just didn't know how she could see a professional and not divulge who she was. "I know that Cat. And I really appreciate all that you've done for me, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you properly. I just don't know how I can talk with a professional and not tell them who I am."

Cat continued to drink her coffee while she thought about how to get Supergirl the help she needed. It was a balancing act between helping Supergirl and protecting Kara. "We don't have to figure this all out today. You're still not fully healed as your powers haven't returned yet. You need to focus on resting and taking care of yourself until they return."

Kara looked at Cat with fear in her eyes, "What if they never return? I was exposed to so much kryptonite and it's taking way longer than normal for them to come back, so I have to wonder if they're finally gone for forever."

Cat looked into her coffee mug, hoping to find the answers or perhaps some wisdom for the young hero, only to find coffee staring her back in the face. "Kara, you went through a horrible ordeal at Cadmus and I think a lesser person would have died there with what they did to you. But you didn't die. You're alive and I think I see you getting stronger with each passing day. I have to wonder though if the psychological impact of what they did to you isn't playing a part in the delay in the return of your powers."

"So you think that mentally or emotionally I'm not ready to be Supergirl again?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Cat replied. "I'm not a scientist, Kara, but I do know that severe trauma can have a profound impact upon a person physically."

Kara sipped her coffee as she thought about what Cat had said. Maybe she was right, maybe her powers were being held back because of some psychological thing from trauma. "Cat, I can't risk it. Too many people have already been hurt because of me coming out as Supergirl. I know I'm not to blame for the actions of other people, but those people acted because of who I am. I'm not willing to risk anyone else ever again, it's that simple."

With that Kara got up and walked inside the penthouse and into her room. Cat sighed deeply as she watched Kara leave. Kara seemed so alone even surrounded by those who loved her. Cat looked at her nearly empty cup of cold coffee, _Time for a top-up._

While Cat was getting her second cup of coffee Alex had woken and was trudging slowly into the kitchen. "I so love the smell of fresh coffee in the morning." Pouring herself a cup, she raised the brim to her face and deeply inhaled the aroma before taking a sip. "Hmmm, much better."

Cat grinned at Alex as she was being seduced by the caffeine. Before she could make a smart remark about the love affair she was having with caffeine, she noticed Lucy emerging just as slowly from Alex's room, yawning intensely as she too trudged in the direction of the aroma of coffee.

Smiling Cat looked at Alex, "Can I presume that you and baby Lane didn't get a great deal of sleep last night?"

Alex didn't know that Lucy had emerged, "What makes you say that Cat?"

"Oh, just a hunch." Cat grinned as Lucy walked up behind Alex and put her arms around her waist before kissing Alex's neck. "Just a hunch, agent Danvers, just a hunch."

Alex blushed as she realized that Cat must have seen Lucy emerge from her room. "Good morning baby Lane, help yourself to coffee, I'm out on the balcony."

"I hate that she's so observant." Alex said as she leaned in to give Lucy a good morning kiss. "I think her eyesight's better than Kara's sometimes."

"Did I miss something?" Lucy asked as she poured a coffee.

"I think Cat knows about our nocturnal activities last night, and she just couldn't resist making a smart remark about it to me." Alex replied.

"Is she jealous that I'm doing it with the hottest woman on the planet?" Lucy winked at Alex as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her, 'baby Lane'?" Alex chuckled as she took her cup and headed for the balcony.

"I so hate that name!" Lucy shouted after Alex.

After several minutes of quietly enjoying the morning shot of caffeine Alex turned to Cat, "Where's Kara? Is she still in bed?"

"She's in her room." Cat replied. "We had a long talk this morning about her seeing a professional for some help with the psychological impact that Cadmus has had upon her. She's reluctant to do it because she'll have to reveal her identity and put people at risk, as well as risking exposure with someone she really doesn't know."

"I'll bet the thought of exposing who she is to someone she doesn't know is really frightening after what happened to her." Lucy weighed in on the conversation.

Alex stared at Lucy for a moment before speaking, "That's it! Yes, she's worried about what dangers could fall on those who know, but her biggest fear is someone wanting to hurt her again like Cadmus did! Especially when right now she has no powers to protect herself let alone anyone else."

"She's feeling vulnerable," Lucy continued, "and weak. I can only imagine the terror and the pain she experienced before we got there. She was nearly dead with so much blood loss, and the effect of the kryptonite on her system. Then with Jeremiah being a part of the situation and dying right there in front of her…wow…too much for one person do handle alone."

Alex was fighting back tears as she listened to Lucy. "So what do we do to help her?"

"I think," Cat offered, "the reason that her powers haven't returned yet is tied somehow to the trauma. I think, and maybe I'm wrong, but I think she's afraid to be Supergirl again, and that's why her powers aren't returning…if they haven't returned already."

"Do you think she's lying about not having any powers, Cat?" Alex looked at her kind of peeved at the suggestion that Kara would lie.

"No," Cat answered, aware of Alex's ire, "I think her powers are back and she's suppressing them subconsciously because she's afraid of what being Supergirl means, not only for herself but for everyone in her life."

Lucy looked at Cat with confusion, "Why do you think her powers are back and she's suppressing them?"

"Well," Cat offered, "her appetite for one. She's eating like a fully functioning Kryptonian. Alex, you know better than anyone how much Supergirl eats, and what she eats like when her powers are out. Given how you've seen her eat since she left the DEO do you think she's eating like a human or as Supergirl?"

Alex paused while she considered Cat's argument. They'd eaten quite a bit since coming to Cat's penthouse and if she was honest with herself she had to admit that Kara was eating like Supergirl. "Yes, I agree with you Cat, she is eating like she's feeding her superhero body. So what do we do?"

"This is why I think that she needs to see a professional to help her psychologically with the trauma she suffered." Cat answered Alex. "I think she's in a form of denial and some sort of PTSD on top of it. I think this is way, way out of our league to help her with."

The three ladies sat quietly while they thought about how to get Kara to see a professional and get the help she needed.

Lucy looked at Alex, "I have an idea. What if we get Hank to 'order' everyone involved with the incident at Cadmus into counselling? What do you think Kara would do?"

Alex smiled, "Normally I'd say that's a good idea, but I think she'd just quit the DEO, she's done it before."

"Hmmm," Cat began to mutter to herself, but Lucy and Alex could hear her, "not a bad idea and maybe as her boss I can also order her to go to the counselling before I allow her to return to work. Baby Lane, from a legal perspective as her employer, can I do that?"

Lucy sighed, "I so hate it when you call me that Cat. But yes, you can insist that she receive counselling before she can return to work at CatCo, especially since you have an Employee Assistance Program that covers the counselling."

Cat's eyes were narrow as she was planning this out, "So, we get Hank to order it first and if she refuses or tries to quit the DEO, I'll step in and tell her she has no choice but to do it if she wants to return to work at CatCo. I'll tell her that her job is safe until she goes to counselling, but she can't come back until she's been cleared by her therapist. Alex, what do you think?"

Alex watched her coffee as she swirled it around in her mug, thinking about this plan to force Kara into the much needed therapy. "It might work, but it also might make her feel like we're forcing her to do it. She could quit both jobs and simply walk away. I don't know. I think we should ask my mom's opinion."

"I'll take Eliza out for lunch," Cat suggested, "and we'll talk about our plan and I'll get her input. We need to do this where Kara can't hear us, if she already hasn't."

The three ladies looked at each other, they'd forgotten that Kara had super hearing and if her powers were indeed back, she'd heard everything they'd talked about. Maybe, just maybe, that could work in their favour.


	33. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters; they all belong to other people.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex and Lucy walked into the DEO looking for Hank Henshaw. They needed to talk to him about their plan to get Kara the psychological help she needed; they needed to get him on board with it. Technically, Alex was still off on leave as she recovered from broken ribs, but she knew that she needed to be there when Lucy talked to Hank; she'd deal with Hank's displeasure over her not resting later.

"Agent Danvers," Hank put his hands on his gun belt as he looked sternly at Alex. "May I inquire as to exactly what you're doing here? You're supposed to be resting and letting your ribs heal; you can't do that if you're here."

"Sir, if I may explain," Lucy chimed in before Alex could offer a response, "she's here at my request; we need to speak with you in private. I assure you, she will be heading right back to Cat's penthouse for lots of bedrest as soon as we're done." Alex tried not to blush.

Hank smiled at the ladies, "You could've called me and asked me to come to you, make it a lot easier on Alex."

"No sir," Lucy answered, "we need to talk to you where there's little chance Kara can hear the conversation."

Hank furrowed his eyebrows and looked at them quizzically, "Alright, let's go into my office." With that he turned on his heels and waved for them to follow.

Once inside his office with the door closed behind them Hank stared at his agents waiting for them to speak.

"Sir," Alex started, "we think Kara may need some counselling to help her deal with the trauma she endured at Cadmus. She won't get any help on her own because she's afraid that she'll have to expose her identity to a complete stranger, putting others and herself in danger."

"Ok," Hank encouraged them to continue, "so what do you need me for?"

"We need you to order all of us, Kara included, into counselling for the events surrounding Cadmus." Lucy answered Hank. "If she refuses your orders and quits the DEO then Cat will order her to undergo counselling before she can return to CatCo."

Hank drew in a long slow breath before he replied, "You know she could simply quit both places if she feels she's being forced to do something she doesn't want to do?"

Alex took a seat, "Yes sir, we had considered that, but we think there's no other way right now to get her the help she needs."

Hank's eyes went back and forth between the agents, "What aren't you telling me about all of this?"

Alex hung her head, not sure how to tell him about Kara's powers, when Lucy spoke up for her. "Hank, we think that Kara's powers are back but she's suppressing them due to some sort of psychological impact or fear. The reason we think this is she's been eating like she does when she's fully powered. Last night she devoured three large pizzas on her own and then a tub of ice cream while we watched a movie. No human with her figure can do that."

"I see." Hank replied. "Ok, I'll issue the orders on one condition…that they're real orders and you all will actually receive counselling."

Alex's head shot up and she stared at Hank, not sure what to say, she didn't think she needed any counselling; but before she could speak Hank shut her down.

"Alex," Hank came and put his hand on her shoulder, "whether you believe it or not, you've all been through a terrible ordeal in the past few weeks and the impact upon your mental and emotional health could be considerable. If I'm going to do this to help Kara, then by all rights I need to do it to help you guys too."

Hank looked at them while they processed what he'd said. "Look, if I thought I could get away with it, I'd make Cat Grant get some therapy too. I just don't think I'm brave enough to try it." Hank smiled broadly at Alex and Lucy.

Lucy chuckled, "You're brave sir, believe me, but I agree I don't think anyone's that brave."

Alex nodded her head, "Ok, we'll do it for our sake and Kara's…and because you're ordering us to, sir."

"Good," Hank smiled, "then I'll issue an order for counselling for all DEO personnel directly involved with the events surrounding Cadmus immediately and before they can return to active duty."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lucy and Alex rode back to Cat's penthouse in silence for several minutes. Alex was looking out the window, thinking about how Kara was going to respond to Hank's order. When Lucy reached across and took her hand gently, not taking her eyes off the road. Alex looked down at the contact and then turned and smiled at Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy." Was all Alex could manage to say.

"For what?" Lucy quickly turned to look at Alex.

"For this," Alex held up their hands together. "For being willing to take a chance on me, on us, I guess."

"Alex," Lucy didn't look away from the road, "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever known, if I can say this and have you believe me, more amazing than Kara. You're a hero without the benefit of superpowers. You love deeply, are so loyal to those you do love; you're selfless and giving and if I may say so…damn hot!"

Alex smiled and laughed softly, "You're pretty hot yourself, agent."

"Hey," Lucy replied trying not to laugh, "I'm still a major and I still outrank you agent, so behave yourself."

Alex lifted a weak salute to her head, "Yes ma'am!"

Lucy pulled Alex's hand up and gently kissed the back of it, "I'm just glad you said yes to me."

"I don't remember you asking permission and my giving consent…Major Lane what have you done?" Alex had a terribly cheeky grin on her face.

"I don't remember hearing you say no to anything we did last night, agent. In fact I'm pretty sure I repeatedly heard you shouting 'yes, yes, yes' during the course of the evening." Lucy winked over quickly at Alex and then blushed slightly.

"Hmmmm," Alex was blushing profusely, "yes, I do recall uttering something of a positive response to your ministrations to my body. I suppose that can count as consent if you like."

A little while later they arrived at Cat's penthouse, Lucy helped Alex out of the car, and even though Alex felt she didn't need the help, she wasn't going to refuse a chance to be touched by Lucy either.

When they arrived inside Cat's place it was eerily quiet. Cat and Eliza were out having coffee and talking; but where was Kara? They went into her room and found it empty with her bed made. Then they went in search of her on the balcony; no sign of her there either.

Alex looked at Lucy with concern on her face, "Where could she be?"

They split up and began to search for Kara in Cat's huge penthouse. It was Lucy who found her, curled up on the shower floor, soaked and sobbing. "Alex! I found Kara, she's in the shower, come give me a hand."

Alex raced into the bathroom only to stop suddenly at the sight of Kara, fully clothed, curled up in a fetal position, lying soaked on the shower floor as Lucy was turning off the water. "Kara, what happened? Are you ok?"

As soon as Alex knelt down beside her, Kara wrapped her arms around her neck and sinking her head into her shoulder continued to sob. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe. What's going on?"

Kara didn't make any reply but just continued to cry. Slowly and carefully Alex and Lucy started to help her to her feet. They removed her wet clothes and dried her off before putting her in sweats and a t-shirt. Then they moved her out to the couch and sat down with her, Alex wrapped her arms around her from behind; rocking her gently. Kara still hadn't spoken a single word.

Lucy and Alex tried several times to get Kara to speak, but she just sat still as a stone, staring off into oblivion, not saying a word nor making a sound. This was how Eliza and Cat found them when they returned home.

"What happened?" Cat asked in utter shock. "Kara, are you ok?"

"Alex, what happened to Kara?" Eliza asked her daughter.

"I don't know mom," Alex replied trying not to cry, "we came back from our meeting at the DEO and we found her curled up on the shower floor sobbing. She hasn't spoken a single word to us."

Cat went over and sat on the couch next to Kara and Alex, before she could say a word, Kara had lunged forward and buried her head in Cat's chest, crying as she wrapped her arms around Cat's waist. Cat looked at the other women with a stunned expression over the display of emotion by Kara. Brushing the hair away from Kara's face Cat leaned over and gently asked, "Kara, what happened?"

Nothing. Kara said absolutely nothing but just tightened her grasp on Cat.

Cat's eyes darted back and forth from Alex to Eliza to Lucy, searching for a suggestion about what to do next.

Eliza motioned to Alex and Lucy to follow her and the three of them went out onto the balcony; maybe Kara needed some time with just Cat for some reason.

Several minutes passed before Cat tried to speak to Kara again, "Kara, please, tell me what's going on. Did something happen while we were out?"

Kara stopped crying long enough to utter, "Nightmares, I had another horrible nightmare while you guys were gone and when I woke up I was alone and terrified."

"Oh dear," Cat held her tighter, "I'm so sorry you were alone. Why did you end up in the shower?"

"Cat," Kara took a deep breath before she continued, "I felt dirty."

Gently Cat asked, "What made you feel dirty?"

Kara tried to move away from Cat, but Cat just held her all the more securely. "Something happened to me at Cadmus that I didn't tell anyone about; something happened to me while I lay naked on the table before they started doing their experiments on me."

Cat closed her eyes, _Oh dear God, please, please, don't let them have raped her._

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Cat offered gently, prayerfully.

Time seemed to stop as Cat waited for Kara to tell her what had been done to her. She was praying fervently that it wasn't the worst scenario, her gut was churning at the realization that that prayer might go unanswered. Finally Kara spoke.

"They raped me, Cat, they raped me!" Kara cried out loud and began to shake as she wept.

Cat gripped her so closely and started to cry right along with Kara. How could they do such a thing to her? "Who did this to you Kara?"

"The guards who were in the room with me, they did it." Kara answered quietly. "I just feel so awful and dirty."

"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Cat cried as she held her tightly. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was just so ashamed of it; I just wanted to die." Kara answered. "They took everything from me Cat, everything!"

Eliza, Alex and Lucy had come into the penthouse when they heard Kara shout and were just standing quietly inside the doorway listening. Cat saw them and shook her head at them as they began to move closer to Kara.

"Kara," Cat leaned over and softly spoke to her, ''is it okay for the others to be here right now or do you just want it to be you and me for a while?"

"I'm sorry Cat," Kara weakly answered, "I love them all but I'm too ashamed for them to know that they did this to me. Is it okay for it to just be you and me for a wee bit longer? I don't want to hurt their feelings; I just can't face them right now."

"I'm sure their feelings won't be hurt, they love you." Cat said soothingly. At that the three ladies turned and quietly retreated to the balcony. "Kara, we need to get you checked out by Dr. Hamilton."

Kara lifted her head, terror filled her eyes, "No! Cat I can't do that!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you need to have her check you out, and make sure everything is okay after what happened." Cat cupped Kara's face in her hands. "You won't be alone, I'll be right with you the entire time, but please, you need to get looked at. Unless your powers have returned and you've healed physically from it?"

Kara stared blankly at Cat, "No, I still don't have my powers." Kara sighed, "What will she do to me?"

"I'm no doctor, so let's not speculate, let's just call her and see if she'll come over and do it all here if she can, okay?" Cat offered hoping having the exam done there would calm Kara a bit.

Kara nodded, "I guess so, okay."

Cat picked up her phone and called Dr. Hamilton; the doctor wasn't thrilled about the idea of doing the exam and tests on Kara at the penthouse, but she also knew that it was the best thing for Kara right now. Cat hung up the phone, "She's on her way Kara."

Cat waited a few moments before speaking, "Kara, can I go and tell your mom and Alex what happened and why the doctor is on her way here? I think they should know so they can be supportive of you right now."

Kara turned away from Cat and pulled her knees up under her chin, "Okay."

Cat got up from the couch and went outside to tell them what had happened to Kara. When Alex heard the news she raced passed everyone and ran up beside Kara on the couch, she wrapped her arms around her baby sister and held her closely, pain in her ribs be damned.

"Oh God, Kara!" Alex cried as she held her, "I'm so sorry they did that to you! Bastards!"

Kara turned and snuggled into Alex's embrace and the two of them wept until Dr. Hamilton arrived.

"Hi Dr. Hamilton," Eliza greeted her as she stepped off the elevator, "thanks for coming and not making Kara go to the DEO for this."

"You're welcome, Eliza." Dr. Hamilton said as she made her way over to where Kara and Alex were sitting. "Kara? Let's go into your room and do this there. Do you want someone with you while I conduct the exam?"

Kara nodded and looked at Alex, "Will you stay with me?"

"Wild elephants couldn't drag me away from you right now." Alex tried to tighten her grip on Kara.

They entered Kara's room, Dr. Hamilton got Kara to undress from the waist down and using a bed sheet she draped it over her knees as she lay down near the edge. Alex was sitting on the bed facing Kara, holding her hand tightly, watching the various emotions sweep over her face while the doctor conducted the exam.

"Kara," Dr. Hamilton asked, "Does this hurt at all?"

"No," Kara answered, "I can feel it but there's no pain. Why?"

Dr. Hamilton looked at Alex who had turned her head to look at the doctor, "Have your powers returned Kara?" The doctor asked stopping her exam.

Kara went quiet, she closed her eyes and didn't respond to the Dr. Hamilton's question.

Dr. Hamilton looked at Alex and then back at Kara, "How long have they been back Kara?"

"Two days." Kara answered without opening her eyes; feeling too ashamed to face Alex.

"Hmmm," Dr. Hamilton thought for a moment, "that explains why there are no physical signs of rape. I'm going to do the exam and the tests but I suspect your Kryptonian physiology has dealt with any physical issues that may have been from the trauma."

While the doctor was completing the exam Alex looked at Kara with sorrow in her eyes, "It's okay Kara, I'm here for you no matter what happens to you. I love you."

Tears were running down Kara's face, "I love you too, Alex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, I just didn't know how to."

Alex gripped Kara's hand even tighter, "It's okay, I understand. I'm just glad I'm here for you now."

"Ok Kara, you can get dressed. I'll meet you in the living room, okay?" Dr. Hamilton said as she was packing up her medical gear.

Kara nodded and waited until the doctor left her room. She sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Alex; they sat that way, just comforting each other for what seemed like an eternity before Kara pulled back.

"Alex," Kara spoke so quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my powers were back. I don't know why I lied about it; I guess I just wasn't ready to be Supergirl again."

"Kara, we knew they were back." Alex said as she continued to hug her sister. "No normal human eats three large pizzas and a tub of ice cream in one sitting and not feel sick from it."

Kara chuckled slightly, "I guess my appetite gave me away without my realizing it. I'm sorry I deceived you about it."

Releasing Kara from the hug Alex looked her in the face, "I get it, I really do. You have had so much happen to you in such a short time, it's not a big surprise you didn't want to be Supergirl again yet, being Kara Danvers must feel safer."

"You're not mad at me?" Kara looked with surprise on her face at Alex.

"Oh God, no!" Alex cupped Kara's cheek in her hand brushing away a tear with her thumb. "Let's get you dressed and head out to the living room, ok?"

Kara nodded and proceeded to re-dress herself. When she and Alex emerged from her room and entered the living room they found everyone sitting there quietly. Eliza jumped to her feet and raced over to embrace Kara, Lucy wasn't far behind.

"Sweetie, come and sit down with us." Eliza motioned for Kara to take a seat on the couch with her and Cat.

Everyone looked at Dr. Hamilton, waiting for her to start talking. "There's no physical sign that Kara was raped due to the fact that her powers have returned. I did an exam and will have the test results in a few days, but I suspect there's no lasting physical issue to be concerned about. I am, however, concerned about the psychological impact that it has had upon Kara given that she didn't tell anyone her powers were back two days ago."

Kara hung her head in complete and utter shame at having deceived those who loved her most; not only for deceiving them about her powers but for keeping the rape from them.

Dr. Hamilton continued, "Kara, I think you need to see a counsellor to help you work through this and all the other stuff that happened with Cadmus."

"No!" Kara jumped to her feet in anger. "I won't risk having my identity exposed again, and certainly not to some stranger! I'm fine, you said there's nothing wrong with me now that my powers are back."

Alex stood up and put her hand on Kara's arm, trying to calm her down, "Stop Alex!" Kara yelled at her as she yanked her arm away. "I'm not going to see a counsellor or a therapist or anyone like that. I'm never taking the chance of putting anyone at risk again!"

"I'm sorry, Kara." Was all Alex could manage to utter in response.

Kara stood ramrod straight with her hands clenched in fists at her sides. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. When Cat stood up and going over slowly to Kara wrapping her arms around her, pulling her in tightly. Kara didn't move; she didn't reach out and hug Cat back; she simply stood completely still.

"I'm not going to tell you it's going to be okay," Cat spoke gently to Kara. "because I don't know if it ever will be. I cannot begin to fathom what you went through and what you're going through right now. Just know that we're all here for you no matter what you do."

Kara wiggled out of Cat's hug and walked out to the balcony. Alex turned to follow her but Cat gently grabbed Alex's arm and shook her head no at her. "I think she wants a moment alone, Alex."

"I'm going to head back to the DEO and get these test completed." Dr. Hamilton said as she gathered up her gear to leave. "As soon as I know anything, I'll call."

Eliza helped the doctor with her gear to the elevator, "Thank you Dr. Hamilton. I'll keep you updated on how she's doing."

"Thank you," Dr. Hamilton said as she entered the elevator to leave.

Cat looked at the other ladies standing quietly, almost in shock, "Ladies, why don't you guys go 'out' somewhere for a few hours and let Kara and I talk alone. I think I'm the only person she'll allow to help her deal with this right now, so let's just take it one step at a time from there. Okay?"

Alex's face was a mixture of sorrow and rage for what those bastards at Cadmus had done to Kara. She just wanted to grab a large weapon and go find them and make them pay dearly for ever doing that to her sister. Lucy was watching Alex's face and could see the turmoil as it raged behind her eyes; she moved over to Alex and carefully pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh God, Alex." Lucy whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm not much, but I'm here for you, whatever you need from me."

Alex looked into Lucy's eyes and saw the pain and the love she was feeling for her and for Kara. "Thanks Lucy, I know that and I appreciate your love and support in all of this. I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

"Come on," Lucy pulled on Alex's arm after releasing the hug. "Let's leave them alone for a while and see what Cat can do."

The three of them left the penthouse and headed to Noonan's bar for several stiff drinks while Cat and Kara spent some time together.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat slowly stepped out onto her balcony and took a seat not too far from Kara who was standing near the railing the same way she had just been in the living room.

"I know what you're going to say Cat, but please, no disrespect intended when I tell you to not bother saying it." Kara's voice was filled with anger and pain.

"I know you think you know what I'm going to say, Kara," Cat replied, "but I don't think you really do." Cat let that thought soak in for a few seconds. "May I come and stand near you, Kara?"

Kara turned her head to look at Cat over her shoulder for a brief moment and then nodded affirmatively to her. Cat slowly rose from her chair and went and stood near her.

"Talk to me, Kara." Was all Cat said to her.

"What is there to say, Cat?" Kara answered as she looked down at her feet. "You guys want me to get counselling and I simply won't take the chance. So what do you want me to talk about?"

"You can still talk to me." Cat offered. "We can keep talking about stuff like we did when all of this shit started happening, but you need to talk it out, not keep it bottled up inside of you. Look at what it's doing to you already. You're hiding your powers, I get why; you're having nightmares, totally understandable; and consider how angry you are right now, for very good reasons. But the impact all of this is having on you is adding up. So why not just talk to me?"

Kara turned and faced Cat, "You guys are right, I do need counselling for what happened at Cadmus. I'm just so terrified of the possibility of something horrible happening again because of Supergirl. I guess we can talk about it all, but geez Cat, how blurred are the boundary lines in our relationship going to go before I lose you and my job?"

"Kara," Cat looked her directly in the eye, "you are never, ever going to lose me or your job. Too much has happened between us for that to occur, ever."

Kara smiled at Cat; she was so incredibly thankful for this amazing woman's presence and influence in her life. Being with Cat made Kara feel safe and loved in a way she'd never felt before. Not that Alex and Eliza didn't love her; somehow this was just different. Suddenly Kara felt a slight flush rush over her; she turned away and stared back out over the city.

Cat saw the change take place and she also felt her heart beat a bit faster when Kara was smiling at her. _No,_ Cat thought, _I can't develop those kinds of feelings for Kara. Especially after what she suffered at Cadmus. You're her boss; you're her mentor; you're her friend - only._

Trying to create a little space and suppress the unbidden sensations she was feeling, Cat went and sat back down in a chair. _You didn't just see Kara's face flush while she was looking at you. You didn't just feel something stir within you, Cat. Take a deep breath and get a grip. Focus._

Kara turned and faced Cat; she could hear the increased heart rate beating inside Cat's chest; she could see her breathing getting deeper and some colour was rushing to her cheeks. _No, Cat and you had this talk; you're not interested in her that way and neither is she interested in you. You can't feel this way for her; she's your boss, she's your mentor, she's your friend - only a friend, nothing more._

Looking away Kara took a seat near Cat, but not too close. Distance was needed right now, some space to squelch the unexpected sensations she was experiencing. She really wanted to talk to Alex about this; had Alex been correct in her assessment of their relationship and the two of them had been in denial?

"Okay, Cat." Kara finally spoke. "Let's try you and I talking, for now."


	34. Knowing and Being Known

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything regarding Supergirl or the characters.

Reviews and comments appreciated.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex sat quietly in the booth at Noonan's bar with her mom and Lucy, watching her drink as she swirled it around in the glass before she shot the contents back in one giant swig.

Eliza watched in mild horror at the speed and skill with which her daughter seemed to ingest the alcohol. Then her shock went to deeper levels as she watched Alex order another double shot of alcohol. "Alex, honey," Eliza asked gently, "are you okay?"

"No mom, I'm not okay!" Alex raised her voice slightly. "I'm so angry at what happened to Kara!"

Eliza opened her mouth to say something but caught the eye of Lucy as she was shaking her head no; instead she took a sip of her own drink.

Lucy reached up and took hold of one of Alex's hands; saying nothing, and knowing that there was nothing she could say to help Alex right now. Alex gripped Lucy's hand tightly as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry mom. I'm just so angry and frustrated and scared for Kara right now. I'd love to have a few minutes in a room with no cameras with those bastards who raped her! But I know that that wouldn't help Kara, but boy, I sure do think it would make me feel better."

"It's okay, honey," Eliza smiled at Alex, "I understand why you're upset; I'm just kind of concerned about the consumption of alcohol. Kara's going to need you to be fully there for her."

Before Alex could respond to her mom Lucy chimed in, "I agree with your mom Alex. Getting drunk won't help Kara; in fact it might make her feel bad, in that weird Kara kind of way."

Alex stared at Lucy for a moment, "I hear you and you're both right. Guess I just wanted to numb my feelings for a while. I am really glad that Cat has taken on this role with Kara; I admit I'm kind of jealous that it's not me, but I also get it that I'm too close to Kara to be objective and helpful to her."

Lucy looked at Alex, "So, what's the deal with Cat and Kara anyway, what are they to each other?"

Alex smiled as she stared in her drink, "I thought there was something there back when Cadmus first tried to get their hands on Kara; but they both denied it, said it was a kind of mother-daughter thing."

"With all the emotional stuff that swirling around getting a grasp on your own emotions can be a tricky thing." Eliza piped in. "I know they have a strong connection and attachment to each other because of what they've been through. I just hope that they don't act based solely on their emotions and the stress of the situation. If it's more than they originally were willing to admit to each other, that's ok. Sometimes lines and boundaries can get blurred when dealing with so much trauma and pain. But I agree with you Alex, I think there's something there that they tried to hide behind the mother-daughter veneer so they didn't have to face it."

"Cat's kind of been a 'mother' to Kara, maybe because of the age difference." Alex offered. "But I also think that she's been more than a 'mother' to her too, does that make any sense?"

Eliza and Lucy nodded in agreement with Alex's statement. Alex continued, "Kara in turn has leaned on Cat in a different way than I think someone who sees her as a mother would. For instance, when Cat went missing Kara found her by listening for her heartbeat. I can't imagine knowing someone's heartbeat so well but not having some sort of a romantic attachment to them. Then, we when rescued them both the first time, Cat insisted that she stay with Kara and come to the DEO with us, not a typical reaction for someone who's got a platonic attachment. And, while Kara was unconscious at the DEO, Cat wouldn't leave her side, again the actions of someone who's got some sort of attachment."

Alex sat quietly for a moment, thinking about other instances where either person's actions betrayed their assertions.

"Oh and," Alex added more evidence to back her theory about Cat and Kara, "what boss opens up their home to an employee so they can recover and is willing to care for them, unless they have feelings of some sort? Then when Kara was waiting for Dr. Hamilton to come and fix her stitches, Cat was sitting on the bed next to Kara, holding her hand. I just think there's more to the relationship than either is willing to see or admit to."

They sat quietly while they considered the evidence that Alex had just presented regarding the relationship of Kara and Cat. "I bet if I thought about it for longer I'd be able to come up with several more instances that show that they're more than friends."

Eliza smiled at Alex, "I agree, but you need to keep this to yourself. Kara has enough on her plate right now without trying to deal with any suggestion that she has 'feelings' for Cat."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Awkward…there's a great word…awkward. Cat and Kara were both feeling kind of awkward in the silence they were enduring as they sat together on Cat's balcony. Neither aware of the thoughts the other was wrestling with; neither knowing what to say to the other.

Finally Cat spoke up, "Kara, I have no idea how we 'talk' about this; I'm not a therapist by a long shot so I need you to try to open up a bit and I'll try to listen and ask questions when I think I need to understand more. But I think that it begins with you telling me about it, as hard as it is for you to do so."

"I know, Cat." Kara responded. "I've asked so much of you lately and you've been through a lot yourself and you've opened up your home to me, have cared for me and now I'm asking you to walk down this dark road with me and I get that you're feeling a bit out of your depth."

"How about a lot out of my depth!" Cat jumped in.

"Ok, a lot out of your depth." Kara agreed, "I don't know where to start or how much to say about the rape; how much detail to go into, you know?"

"You just start wherever you think is a good place and I'll ask questions if I feel I need to understand more, okay?" Cat suggested.

Taking a deep breath Kara hung her head, looking at her fingers as she played with her fingernails. "When I woke up on the table and realized I was naked under this tiny covering they had on me, the last thing I thought would happen, did. I remember looking over at these two big guys who were standing near the table just staring at me. One guy had this creepy kind of a grin on his face; so I just closed my eyes and looked away."

A couple of minutes of silence passed so Cat asked, "What happened then?"

"The guy with the creepy smile, he came over to me and started looking me up and down as I lay strapped to the table. He was leering at my body and for some reason I didn't put together what he was thinking of doing. I was so focused on being captured by Cadmus that I didn't think that…that…was a part of the danger."

"Did either of them say anything to you?" Cat inquired gently prodding Kara to keep going.

"The creepy smile guy turned and looked at the other guy and said, 'Ever do an alien before? It's the most amazing sex, especially when they look this good.'" Kara stopped speaking for a moment… "The creepy guy suggested that they take turns before the weirdo doc's dissected me and there was nothing left to 'do'." Kara was shaking slightly as she recounted the events to Cat.

"Kara, you're doing really well. Are you able to continue or do you need to stop?" Cat watched Kara for some hint as to what was going on with her.

"I'm okay, thanks Cat." Kara gave a slight smile to Cat before continuing, "It's just hard to say this out loud to…yo…someone, that's all. I feel so ashamed when I even think about it."

"Why on earth would you feel ashamed?" Cat asked gently, "you didn't do anything to deserve what they did to you; you weren't responsible for their actions in any way."

"I know that," Kara responded to Cat's encouragement, "but it doesn't take away the feeling of shame. Anyway, the next thing I know one guy is holding my legs open and the creepy guy is unzipping his pants; God I'll never forget the sound of the zipper opening; then he climbs on top of me and suddenly he's inside me."

Immediately Kara broke down crying into her hands. "Oh my God Cat! It hurt so much; I tried to move but couldn't; I just lay there so helpless, clenching my eyes tightly shut; listening to his noises and feeling so much pain as he raped me! It felt like forever before it was over!"

Cat had moved over to sit next to Kara; she had wrapped an arm around her as she shared her horror story of rape, tears running down her face as she shared Kara'spain.

"I don't know how long it was before the other guy was on top of me, doing the same thing as his friend did. It hurt just as badly; and all I wanted to do was die! The second guy leaned over my face and kept trying to kiss me, but I just kept moving my head so that he couldn't." Kara was rocking back and forth as she tried to get the story out. "Finally they were done and off of me; I could hear them laughing and making comments about what it was like to 'do' me as they pulled their zippers up. It was the most terrifying and awful experience I've ever had Cat!"

With that last statement Kara curled forward, her arms wrapped tightly around her own waist as she fell onto her knees off of the chair and rocked back and forth sobbing. Cat got down on the floor with her; facing her as she sat beside Kara, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in so her head was resting on Cat's shoulder as she sobbed bitterly.

Cat didn't know what to say; she figured there was nothing she could say; the best thing she could do for Kara right then and there was to hold her tightly and cry right along with her. Cat's heart was filled with rage and sorrow over what had been done to this sweet person. She never believed that violence solved anything; but in this case she was willing to make an exception to that rule and make sure that those terrible men suffered for what they did to Kara.

After several long minutes, Kara tried to pull away from Cat's embrace, but Cat just held her all the tighter. "Just where do you think you're going?" Cat spoke soothingly to Kara.

Kara didn't utter a word; she stopped trying to resist Cat's pull and allowed herself to continue being held. This was how the others found them when they returned from Noonan's. Alex turned at looked at her mom and Lucy as they watched Cat and Kara cry in each other's arms on the floor of the balcony.

Slowly Alex moved over to sit on the floor as close to Kara as she could get. When Kara realized Alex was there she let go of Cat and reached over to be held by Alex; who was so glad to be able to do something for her sister. As Cat moved to let them have a few moments alone, Kara reached out a hand and grabbed Cat's hand and held on tightly; Cat ceased moving and continued to sit with them.

Cat looked up at Eliza and Lucy who had come over near them and had taken seats in chairs. Both were crying as they watched silently as Kara continued to weep.

Alex rubbed Kara's back gingerly as she held her tightly; hoping it would soothe a tiny bit of Kara's pain and ease her suffering.

After what felt like an eternity Kara stopped crying and gently pulled away from Alex. Her face was drained of colour and her body was visibly spent. "Kara?" Cat whispered, "let's get you inside and into your room for a wee nap, okay? You're exhausted from all of that and even though your powers are back and you're physically healed, emotionally I think you're done."

Kara nodded in agreement, too tired to even answer Cat. The ladies helped get her up, Alex and Cat took her to her room; where she immediately fell onto the bed and immediately passed out from emotional exhaustion. Cat grabbed a nearby blanket and laid it over Kara before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Alex watched in awe at the tenderness with which Cat cared for her little sister, she smiled at the kiss, wondering if or when the two of them would be able to admit to themselves and each other about their feelings. Alex took a moment to sweep a lock of hair back from Kara's face before she too leaned down and kissed her gently. Looking at Cat, the two turned and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so that they could hear if Kara should need them…both fearing nightmares were coming as a result of the rape.

With deliberate speed Cat made her way straight to her liquor cabinet for a double of whatever she laid her hands on first. She found her beloved single malt scotch and poured herself a sizeable double shot, throwing it down her throat before pouring another; she then turned and holding up the bottle gestured for the others to help themselves. No one refused the drink. She then abruptly left them and went and curled up on the couch; the balcony was too far from Kara for her liking.

Eliza took her drink and went and sat next to Cat on the couch, "Cat? Are you okay?"

Cat took a deep sip of her drink, swallowing hard before she spoke, "I'm okay, as okay as I can be after hearing that awful story. I'm not a person prone to violence but trust me when I say that if I were alone in the same room with them, I'm not sure those animals would survive."

Lucy raised her eyebrows at the venom in Cat's voice, "If anyone did that to Alex I'm certain that they wouldn't survive whatever I did to them when I got a hold of them."

Cat gazed at Lucy for several minutes; not sure what to say to do in response to her statement. "Are you suggesting that my feelings for Kara are the same as what you feel for Alex?"

Lucy swallowed hard, eyes darting back and forth from Alex to Eliza. They had planned on waiting to say anything about this; they had agreed that they both needed time given what Kara had just been through. Lucy hadn't intended to bring it up; she was just so angry and spoke from her heart before she realized the implications of what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Cat," Lucy offered, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But if I may, don't you feel for her the same way?"

Cat glared at Lucy. How dare this young woman see so deeply into her heart. Had Cat been so obvious to everyone but herself? "I don't know Lucy. There's too much going on right now for me to even begin to think about how I feel about Kara."

"It's okay, Cat." Eliza spoke gently beside her. "I can only imagine, and I dread to do that, what Kara told you about her rape; and it may not be the right moment but know that if you do have those feelings for her, I'm pretty sure she has them for you as well; even if she's too afraid to admit it for fear of losing you."

Cat chuckled in disbelief, "So we're talking about what I just said I didn't want to talk about? Is there something I should know?"

The three ladies exchanged looks between each other before Alex finally had the courage to say, "We were talking at Noonan's…while you and Kara were 'talking'…I guess we were trying to keep ourselves distracted from thinking about what they did to her…so I guess we kind of…you know…"

"What is it with you Danvers sisters and the babbling ramble that comes from your mouths?" Cat said exasperatedly, "Just spit it out for pete's sake!"

Alex blushed as she tried to speak, "We got talking about you and Kara and I started listing the things you've done for her recently that kind of show that you have more feelings for her than what you said you did."

"Cat," Lucy jumped in, "I started the conversation, trying to distract them and feeling a bit curious. I asked what the deal was with you two and that's when we kind of got on a roll. I shouldn't have brought it up the way I did, I really didn't mean for it to happen right now."

"Hmmmmm," Cat mused, "and yet you all seemed bent on pursuing it anyway." Cat smiled a bit as she sipped her drink hoping they didn't notice her amusement at their fumbling. "Okay, so here it is; I MAY have feelings for Kara beyond what I had originally thought I did. But right now isn't the time to talk about them, and especially NOT with her. She's too traumatized to be able to deal with this heavy duty drama thing on top of it all. So, let's leave it alone for now. And baby Lane…you deserve me calling you that for the slip up here so deal with it…be more careful about this topic with Kara until she's had some more time to heal, deal?"

They all nodded in ascent to Cat's request; Kara was certainly the main focus for them all right now and she needed them to be there for her no matter what.

Cat smiled to herself as she sipped her drink, knowing that they were right about how she felt for Kara; being known by Kara wasn't going to be easy.


	35. Heart of a Hero

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or any of the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara awoke with a jolt shooting bolt upright in the bed. For a few seconds she was disoriented, the surroundings weren't familiar; and then she remembered where she was as she fell back down onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh. She knew she'd just had a bad dream, but the memory of it was fading fast, not that she wanted to hold onto it in the first place. She lay quietly on the soft bed; allowing her heart rate to slow down and her breathing to become rhythmic. She lay listening for any sounds in the penthouse; searching for Cat's heartbeat she found herself strangely comforted when she discovered it beating calmly nearby. Then she was able to hear Alex's heart and her step-mom's, but who did the third heartbeat belonged to? Smiling she figured it was Lucy's heart; she was becoming a part of Kara's inner circle of those she deeply cared about the closer Lucy and Alex became.

Kara's rumbling stomach was the driving force in making her get out of the soft bed. Slowly she made her way into the living room to find the three most important people in her life quietly laughing about something together. Cat was the first person to notice that Kara had emerged from her nap.

"Kara!" Cat smiled as she got up and went to her, "Did you have a good nap?" Cat gave her a gentle hug and then took her hand as she led her to have a seat with her on the couch.

"Yeah," Kara replied as she sat down, tucking her feet underneath her. "It was okay."

Eliza smiled at Kara, "Sweetie, I bet you're hungry. Is there anything you'd like to have to eat?"

"I am kind of hungry," Kara grinned shyly at being so well known by Eliza, "any chance there's a chocolate pecan pie in the fridge? Or could there be one?"

Eliza laughed, "No sweetie, sorry no pie, but I promise I'll make you one tomorrow. How about we order in something, Chinese food sound good?"

"Perfect!" Kara responded gleefully.

Cat leaned over to the table beside the couch and picking up her phone she immediately called her favourite Chinese restaurant and ordered enough food to feed a small army.

With wide eyes Kara smiled at Cat, "It seems you know me pretty well."

Cat had a cheeky grin on her face as she replied to Kara, "You're not really that hard to figure out…food and lots of it…fairly simple to understand."

Alex smiled at Kara, "How're you doing Kara?"

"I'm okay, thanks, Alex." Kara replied. "It was really hard to face what they did to me but for some reason it doesn't feel as awful now that I've shared it with someone. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Totally!" Alex agreed with Kara. "Sometimes when we share our stuff with those who love us most it makes it easier to bear. Keeping it in and enduring it alone only served to hurt you. I'm glad you were able to share it with Cat." Alex looked at Kara as she said the words, but her heart wished that Kara had trusted her enough to share it with her.

Kara seeming to sense what Alex was thinking looked at her sister, directly in the eye, "It's not that I didn't want to talk with you about it, Alex. I just didn't know how to; I was feeling so guilty and ashamed; I just didn't think I could say the words to you. I know you're kind of hurt that it wasn't you, but I guess in a way I was trying to protect you from hearing it."

Looking at Cat, Kara continued, "Not that I didn't want to protect you Cat; Alex is my sister and she's recovering from broken ribs, and does any of this make any sense to anyone at all?"

Alex snickered at Kara a wee bit, "I totally get it, you were trying to protect me and I love you even more for it. If you ever want to share any of it with me I'm right here and if you don't, if you'd just rather try to forget it, I completely understand and will still be your big sister!"

Lucy started to laugh a little, "Holy cow! You guys are the sappiest family I've ever encountered! Don't get me wrong, I love how deeply you guys love each other, but you take sappy to whole new levels! I love it!"

Kara giggled at Lucy, "Get used to it and be ready to be on the receiving end of it…now that it seems you're becoming more a part of this family." Winking at Alex who immediately blushed, ears burning before she glared at Kara.

Dinner arrived and they enjoyed a wonderful meal filled with some laughter, mostly at Cat's expense as Lucy and Alex tag teamed making puns about her name. When dinner was done, Kara was looking down at her empty plate, not saying a word or moving.

"Don't tell me you're still hungry Kara!" Cat quipped at her in disbelief.

"No, I'm full; I'm wondering if Alex and I can have a private talk in my room without appearing to be rude or anything." Kara answered looking up at Alex.

Alex stood up and gestured to Kara, "Come on, let's go talk, they can deal with it if they feel slighted, my baby sister needs to talk to me in private, so that is what's going to happen."

When they entered the room Kara climbed up on the bed and leaned against the head board while Alex closed the door and stood watching Kara as she patted the bed next to her, motioning for Alex to come sit beside her. Alex complied and climbed onto the bed beside Kara, shoulders rubbing, as she waited for Kara to start speaking.

"So," Kara began slowly, "you're my big sister…right?" Alex nodded silently allowing Kara the chance to continue. "And I can talk with you about anything…right?" A tiny smile formed on Alex's face as she nodded, Kara was so awkward at times, but she continued to sit in silence waiting for Kara to continue. "Well, you see…it's like this…I kind of…I don't know how it happened…it just did…and now I don't know what to do about it…and I need your advice…but I don't want to mess it up…and I don't know if I should or not…and there are a lot of things…"

As Alex started to laugh out loud she wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulder and pulled her in tightly. "You have no idea how adorable you are when you ramble on like that, saying everything but never really saying anything. You have feelings for Cat and you didn't expect them and now you don't know what to do about them…correct?"

In shock, Kara turned her head to look at Alex, her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth was hanging open. "Wait…what? How did you know? I mean, I never said anything, did I?"

Alex's face was filled with love as she enjoyed watching the bewildered look on Kara's face. "I called it a long time ago, remember? And you both denied it, called at a mother-daughter thingy. Yeah, whatever. I accepted it but I didn't believe it, I just figured neither of you was ready for it so I let it go. So what's the problem?"

"Seriously? What's the problem?" Kara asked exasperated. "The problem is that Cat said she doesn't feel that way for me, I can't just walk out there and go 'Hey Cat, guess what, I lied about the mother-daughter thing between us, can I kiss you?'"

Alex laughed so hard her ribs kind of hurt from it. "Oh my god, Kara! No, I don't think that would be a good plan…as funny as it might be to watch. I just don't get what the problem is. You need to find a moment or two to sit with Cat and tell her how you're feeling. I'm mean, really, you've shared the most intimate details with her of some pretty personal shit that you've been through, so this should be a walk in the park by comparison."

"No it isn't!" Kara shook her head, "this has the potential to totally change everything about our relationship…and not necessarily for the good if she doesn't like it and doesn't feel the same way. I want to talk to her about it but I'm terrified that she'll reject me or worse fire me."

Kara had a tiny tear running down her cheek. When Alex saw it she reached up her free hand and gently wiped it away. "Kara, take the chance. Life is too short to not take the chance. You never know, she might feel the same way you do. I mean, really, look at how she's been there for you in ways that go beyond boss, mentor, even that lame mother-daughter crap you both tried to push. I bet you know the sound of her heartbeat, like you do mom and mine."

"I do!" Kara replied, shocked at Alex's insight into her, "but my feelings aren't the problem, it's what she might do that scares me!"

"You aren't responsible for her feelings or her response to you sharing yours with her." Alex continued as gently as she could. "You're only ever responsible for you. I know you have a tonne of feelings swirling around inside you right now; but consider this…she's your boss and it would be inappropriate for her to initiate anything like this with you…it has to start with you. So my advice is to sit down with her and take the chance, tell her how you feel and then go from there. I bet you, she won't reject you, she certainly won't fire you, you're too good at your job and you might even be pleasantly surprised to find that she feels the same way. Remember, I called it that you both had feelings for each other a long time ago…I stand by it."

Kara sighed deeply as she thought about what Alex had said.

Alex pulled Kara even tighter, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kara nodded.

"Your powers came back two days ago but you kept denying they were back." Alex began very gently. "Do you not want to be Supergirl anymore? I mean, I get it given all that you've been through if you didn't want to. My concern is that you're denying they're back both to yourself and to those who love you for some reason. You're my sister and I love you completely whether you're Supergirl or just plain Kara Danvers. I'll support you no matter what, okay?"

Kara hung her head and closed her eyes. Being Supergirl right now was terrifying to say the least. So much had happened to her and to those she loved since she first wore the 'S'. She wasn't sure she was ready to that risk right now, if ever again.

"Alex," Kara spoke so softly that Alex barely heard her. "I don't know, I just don't know if I want to be Supergirl now or ever again. So many horrible things have happened to others and to me as a result of my putting on the 'S'; I just don't know if I am willing to take the chance again. Do you understand?"

"I do, totally." Alex answered. "But here's the thing, you're Supergirl, even before Cat named you that, you were her. You just hadn't embraced her. You were trying to live a normal life when there's nothing normal about your life. You're unique and have gifts and abilities that you can't just switch on an off. Whether you fly with the cape or not…you can still fly. Whether you save a plane because I'm on it or you save it because you're a hero…you can still save planes. You are Kara Zor-El trying to hide as Kara Danvers and while it might be okay for a while; it won't last unless you're being true to who you are…a hero at heart. The hard part is that bad stuff happens to heroes all the time; sometimes the hero can save the day, sometimes they can't. But a true hero is one who's true to who they are regardless of how difficult life gets. That's you, Kara, deep down inside you have the heart and soul of a hero."

Alex sat quietly allowing Kara to let all of that soak into her heart. "I'm behind you regardless of what you decide to do; but I do know that you won't be happy for long if you're just Kara Danvers, and I really want you to be happy in every area of your life, get it?"

Kara smiled and nodded that she understood. "Thanks Alex. I appreciate your love and support. First things first though…what do I do about Cat!"

Alex chuckled, "Hormones before superpowers…okay…talk to her Kara. Take a chance and talk to her. Trust me on this one, okay?"

Kara looked at Alex, "You know something that you're not telling me, don't you? What is it Alex?"

Alex refused to give Cat away, "I'm just standing by my original observation about you two and I think based on that, if you talk to her about it I'll be proven correct."

Kara eyed Alex suspiciously. "Come on my bossy earthling sister, let's go get a beer and join the others outside on the balcony."

"Bossy?!" Alex smiled as they started to leave the room, "look who's talking stubborn alien brat."


	36. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**A/N:** Comments, reviews and suggestions cheerfully received! This is my very first attempt at a certain type of writing…please be gentle.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The morning sunlight warmed Kara's face as she stood sipping freshly brewed coffee on Cat's balcony. Her mind was swimming with so much that she wondered if she might drown in her own thoughts. Chief among those thoughts was her conversation with Alex about being Supergirl or not. She wondered if fear was keeping her from wearing the suit again and helping the people of National City. Was it fear of what might happen to those she loved…certainly. Was it fear of what might happen to her…definitely. Alex had been correct, she was Supergirl whether she wore the suit again or not; she wouldn't be content to just be Kara Danvers. So now what should she do?

Then there was the whole 'Cat' issue. She definitely had 'feelings' for Cat that went way beyond friendship or the mother thing she'd tried to hide behind. Now that she had acknowledged them to herself, what was she going to do about them? Alex made it sound so easy - just talk to her, tell her how I feel. Kara could feel her heartbeat picking up at the thought of telling Cat what she was feeling.

The more she thought about it though, the more Alex made sense. Cat had gone way above for her; she'd opened up her home, had stayed by her beside, had repeatedly held her tightly. Cat had invested way more than 'motherly' affection in Kara, was it possible that she had the same 'feelings' that Kara did? Taking a sip of her coffee Kara muttered to herself, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"And just what are you thinking of 'venturing' into," Cat asked as she stepped out onto the balcony to join Kara with a very large mug of coffee firmly in her grasp. "If I may be permitted to ask, that is."

"Good morning, Cat." Kara turned and smiled at her, "I'm just thinking about Supergirl…and some other things." Kara turned away hoping Cat didn't see the slight blush as it swept over her face.

"Hmmm," Cat took a seat and continued soaking up the needed caffeine; taking time to think before she spoke. "And what were you thinking about 'Supergirl'?"

Kara didn't answer Cat as she looked out over the city, trying to use sipping her coffee as the reason for her lack of response.

"Your powers are fully back but you haven't put the suit back on and been 'her' again. Are you wondering if you'll ever want to be Supergirl again?" Cat asked ever so gently.

Kara chuckled slightly as she turned to face Cat. "There's no point in trying to hide anything from you is there?"

"Nope," Cat took another sip, "so why bother trying? Why not just tell me what's on your mind?"

Kara moved to take a seat near Cat, "That was one of the things Alex and I talked about last night when we went to my room. I'm not certain if I'm ready to be 'her' again, now or ever for that matter."

Cat sat quietly waiting for Kara to continue when she was ready to. "I'm frightened, Cat, frightened of what people will try to do to those I love and to me too. But Alex said that I won't be happy until I'm being Supergirl; she said I need to be true to who I am, that I was 'her' even before I came out and you named me, that I just hadn't embraced it yet."

"Do you think she was right?" Cat asked.

"Yes, but being Supergirl just scares me." Kara answered. "How can I be a hero if I'm terrified all the time?"

Cat looked at Kara, "A hero isn't a hero because they aren't afraid; a hero is a hero because even though they are afraid they choose to be a hero in spite of their fear. If you wait until you're not afraid before you be the hero you know you are, then you'll never be that hero again. If you weren't afraid, you wouldn't make a great hero. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

Kara nodded her head. "So I guess now that my powers are back and I'm going to return to being Supergirl I guess it's time for me to go back to my own apartment. Thanks so much for all you've done me Cat. I don't know how I would've managed to get this far without you."

Cat smiled at Kara before speaking, "I'm glad you're going to go back to being Supergirl, if you're ready to that is; but why do you need to go back to your apartment just because your powers are back? You still have some emotional healing to do and you're very welcome to stay here while you do it."

Kara's eyes shot wide open, "What about when Carter comes home?"

"Yes, Carter," Cat was beaming with pride, "it seems that while he and his father were at some science thing in England that Carter got himself noticed by several professors from some renowned school dedicated to those gifted in the areas of science and math and landed himself a one year scholarship to the program if he wants it. He wants it, so I'm going over to take him some clothing and other necessities and sign some forms. So when I come back my huge penthouse will be empty for a whole year."

"That's fantastic!" Kara beamed with joy, "I mean, I'm glad for him but I know you'll really miss him. England is so far away."

"Yes, well," Cat continued, "there are two things I'd like to ask you regarding this whole thing. First, would you accompany me when I travel to England, as my assistant, so that I'm sure we get everything taken care of for him that he needs done. I think we could both use a wee vacation on top of that; we'd only be gone 2 weeks, and I'm paying for the entire thing…don't even try to argue with me, just say 'yes'."

"Ummm, okay, yes!" Kara smiles was massive, "What's the second question?"

"When I came out here and asked you what you were thinking of venturing into, you mentioned Supergirl and 'some other things'" Cat asked looking Kara squarely in the eye, "if I may, what 'other things' were you thinking about venturing into?"

Kara's face blushed quicker than Cat had ever seen anyone turn red; she wondered if Kara blushing was connected to her super speed somehow, it was that fast.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out Kara smiled as she looked Cat directly in the face. "Oh boy, here we go…Cat, I don't know what to say…I mean I know what I want to say, I just don't know how to say it…you've been so amazing to me…and I love my job…and I love being here with you…I just don't want you to feel weird about it if you don't feel the same way…but I was thinking…actually I was hoping that, ummm…"

Cat started to laugh very hard at Kara's fumbling over her words. "Kara! Just spit it out for pity's sake, I'm not getting any younger."

"Right, okay," Kara's face was pale, "So, I was wondering, if maybe you felt differently about me than just a mother-daughter thing? Maybe, kind of interested in me, in a, you know, different way."

Cat was trying her level best to sit quietly while Kara fumbled to get out what she was trying to say. "Kara," Cat's voice was even and gentle, she was really trying not to laugh at Kara's cute behaviour. "Are you asking me if I'm interested in you in a romantic kind of way?"

Kara's face blushed and her eyes went wide as saucers, "Yes…no…I mean yes but if you aren't it's okay."

Cat was grinning, fighting back the temptation to see just how long she could make Kara squirm, "Are you interested in me in a romantic kind of way?"

Kara squirmed visibly, how could she be a superhero if she couldn't even tell someone she cared about that she 'cared' about them. "Yes." She managed to blurt out one small word before she couldn't look at Cat any longer. "But if you don't feel that way too, that's totally okay. I hope I haven't ruined our relationship, I mean how could you feel that way about me, right? You yourself even said that it was a mother kind of thing. Look," Kara stood up as if about to leave, "I'm sorry I even mentioned it and made you feel uncomfortable. If you want me to leave right now I totally get it, I crossed a line and there's no going back over it. You don't have to take me to England with you, now that I've totally ruined our relationship…"

"Kara!" Cat had to raise her voice a bit to get the girl to stop talking, "Please stop talking and sit back down so I can answer you." Kara did as instructed before Cat spoke. "Yes." Cat looked at the bewildered expression in Kara's face. "Did you hear what I just said Kara?"

Kara nodded but said nothing. "Yes, I am interested in you romantically. I tried to hide behind the mother-daughter thing because I figured there was no way you'd feel the same way. Alex called me out on it yesterday, but I told her I didn't want to bring it up with you while you were still dealing with what happened at Cadmus; I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed."

Kara just stared at Cat, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, unable to speak. "Kara? Are you okay?" Cat was trying to fight back a smirk from creeping across her face.

"Ummm, yeah, yeah," Kara shook her head and closed her mouth, "I'm great…ummm…I don't know what to say or do right now."

"Well stop babbling and use your words would be a great place to start." Cat tried to sound serious but she knew the laughter in her voice was betraying her.

"Right, yes, stop babbling," Kara continued to babble, "use my words and say what I'm thinking and feeling, excellent place to start, you're absolutely correct Ms. Grant…" Kara's eyes shot wide when she realized she'd just referred to Cat with the boss title. "I mean 'Cat', yes, 'Cat', I'll use my words."

Cat let out a huge sigh, "Really Kara? Now you're babbling about not babbling!" Cat just broke out laughing as she shook her head at Kara.

Kara stopped babbling and started laughing with Cat when the absurdity of her babbling finally registered with her brain. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for that Cat. I was just so nervous about having this conversation with you."

"Evidently." Cat grinned, "But you've babbled so much I'm not sure we've even had a conversation to be nervous about yet." Cat paused, "Kara, I am interested in you, romantically and I have been for quite some time now. I didn't realize just how deeply I care for you until I nearly lost you."

Kara nodded, afraid to speak in case the babbling person inside her head started spewing again.

"So," Cat continued, "we have a few hurdles we need to work out before we can proceed any further with any kind of relationship. I'm your boss and you're my employee, that's a big one. The age difference is a concern and so is Carter and how he'll feel about it. But most importantly, you've just survived being raped not once but twice, so we need to go slowly, understand?"

Kara nodded that she understood Cat's concerns. "I don't want to make your life any more complicated than it already is, and if you don't want to pursue anything like this with me, I completely understand."

Cat reached over and held Kara's hand, "That's not what I meant by that. What I mean is we can't jump into some relationship like a couple of teenagers, we have to make sure that we take our time and work it out, slowly, so neither of us gets hurt."

"So, you want to be in a relationship with me?" Kara was seeking further confirmation.

"Yes, I do want to be in a romantic relationship with you, Kara. Was that plain enough for you?" Cat asked as she gently stroked the back of Kara's hand with her thumb.

Kara's face lit up light it was Christmas morning and every present under the tree was hers! "Awesome!" Without warning Kara stood up and leaning over she took Cat's chin in her hand and gently lifted her face upward as she leaned in to give Cat a soft and seductive kiss on the lips.

After a momentary hesitation, mostly fuelled by shock, Cat reached up a hand to cup Kara's cheek as she kissed her back. When the kiss ended Kara was still very close to Cat's face, smiling, "Thanks."

"For what?" Cat whispered in response.

"Everything, this, yesterday, today, tomorrow. For being you, for being there for me, for not turning me away even when I babbled and drove you crazy." Kara slowly leaned back in for an even gentler and more seductive kiss. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Cat whispered a reply as Kara ended the kiss.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex awoke with the sight of Lucy, lying on her side facing her, just staring with a sweet smile on her face. "It's way too early to be that cheerful." Alex groaned.

"Who says I'm being cheerful? Maybe I'm smiling at you for another reason." Lucy whispered suggestively at Alex.

Alex turned onto her side so she was facing Lucy, a slight grimace passed over her face, her ribs expressing their displeasure at the movement. "So, what exactly are you smiling about, agent Lane?"

"That's assistant director Lane to you agent Danvers." Lucy was trying not to let her smile get the better of the situation.

"Oh…so that's how it's going to be, is it?" Alex raised her eyebrows at Lucy's assertion of rank over her.

"You like it when I assert my authority over you Danvers." Lucy eyes had slightly closed, with a look of seduction in them.

"Well, that depends on the orders, ma'am. If I don't like them I might have to risk a little insubordination and see what happens. See if you've got the stuff to lead or not." The wicked smile on Alex's face made Lucy's face light up.

"I see, agent," Lucy raised up so she was resting on one arm. "So if I ordered you to kiss me, would you follow that order?"

"Yes ma'am," Alex whispered as she moved in for a chaste kiss on Lucy's cheek.

"Hmmm," Lucy responded to the touch. "So if I ordered you to lay flat on your back, would you follow that order too?"

Alex saluted Lucy as she slowly rolled onto her back. Lucy inched closer to Alex so that their bodies were barely brushing up against one another.

"Very obedient, agent." Lucy leaned over and kissed Alex softly on the lips. "So, now if I order you to raise your arms above your head and keep them there until I give you permission to lower them, would you obey that order as well?"

Slowly Alex raised her arms above her head, but when her left arm got higher, her ribs protested the movement and she winced in pain. Stopping the movement she raised her right arm only and let her left fall to her side.

"I see, being insubordinate already?" Lucy grinned at Alex. "I'm pretty sure that you need to be disciplined for that, agent Danvers. How best to punish you I wonder?"

"Ma'am," Alex tried to be semi-serious as she was playing along with Lucy's little game. "I intend no insubordination, it seems my injury is influencing my ability to obey your commands."

"Yes, I suppose that could be the case." Lucy did have a slight look of concern for Alex's pain on her face. "I'll let this one slide, this time, agent. You may keep your left arm at your side. The next time don't expect me to be so forgiving."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am. I'll do my best ma'am." The smirk on Alex's face nearly caused Lucy to burst out laughing, but she was all about control right now. Control of herself but also control of Alex.

"Close your eyes agent." Lucy ordered. "I expect them to remain closed until I give you permission to open, is that understood?"

Alex's face flushed with colour as she anticipated what Lucy might have instore for her while her eyes were closed. "Yes ma'am." With one last longing look Alex slowly closed her eyes and slowly released the breath she'd been holding for way too long.

Lucy smiled at Alex as she lay still ,waiting for her to do whatever she'd planned on doing. Lucy just let Alex lay there, waiting for her, as her eyes roamed over Alex's soft features and then slowly journeyed down her body as it lay still covered by blankets.

Lucy leaned in and ghosted a kiss over Alex's lips, barely touching them with hers, hot breath brushing over Alex's open mouth. It made Alex gasp as she inhaled. "So agent, here are my orders, listen carefully as any act of insubordination will be met with swift correction. Do not move unless I tell you to, do not try to touch me with any part of your body, do not open your eyes unless I instruct you to do so, you aren't allowed to speak unless I ask you a question, nor are you allowed to make any sounds unless I give you permission to, and finally, and here's the big one, you're not allowed to come until I order you to. Do you understand my orders, agent?"

Alex nodded as a weak but anticipatory "Yes ma'am" crept from between her lips.

With that Lucy began to sweetly lay kisses over Alex's head and neck. Sucking gently on her earlobe, roaming freely over her face and neck with warm, sensual kisses before she finally found her way to kiss Alex on the mouth.

At first the kisses were soft and gentle, loving in fact and Alex responded in fashion. Slowly Lucy's tongue began to press against Alex's lips, encouraging them to open. But Alex was smarter than that and didn't move her lips at all to allow Lucy access.

Surprised, Lucy pulled back from her ministrations to Alex's lips and smiling she said, "Well done agent Danvers, you're obeying my instructions to the letter." Alex didn't flinch or move a muscle. "You are permitted to kiss me back and respond to my non-verbal directions."

Alex tried not to smile, smiling was moving her lips and movement wasn't permitted. Lucy grinned wickedly at the level of compliance being attempted by her lover before she plunged back in for a deeper kiss, tongue pressing into Alex's mouth when it opened. Passionately they kissed like this for several minutes before Lucy stopped suddenly.

"You're not a bad kisser, agent, but clearly more training is required." Lucy said in a soft but commanding tone.

Alex resisted the temptation to nod her head or open her mouth to acknowledge the comment from Lucy. Lucy watched with pleasure at the level of self-control Alex was exhibiting, wondering if roles were reversed could she be capable of the same.

Gingerly Lucy passed her hand over the blankets that were covering Alex's naked body. She loved that Alex slept naked, as if ready for a morning romp in the sheets, or even a middle of the night one…she made a mental note to try that one night.

Alex drew in a deep breath as her body responded to the slight caress from Lucy. Her body was aching for the sensation of Lucy's hands actually on her, but she was determined to be 'obedient' in this little game they were playing, lying perfectly still.

Lucy gently rose to her knees and gently grabbing the sheets she very slowly began to slide them off of Alex, exposing her beautiful nude form to the morning air. Lucy grinned at the sight of Alex's nipples going hard in response to the exposure to the air. She could sense Alex's pleasure at the physiological response her body was having.

Lucy leaned over and began to lick Alex's nipples, one then the other, watching them get harder and harder, watching Alex try not to move in response to her mouth on her breasts. "Do you like this, agent?" Lucy asked as she renewed her exploration of Alex's breasts.

"Y-y-yesss ma'am." Alex managed to groan out a response.

"That's too bad." Lucy smirked as she pulled away from them. "I have other things to do."

Alex tried desperately not to moan out loud over the removal of Lucy's mouth from her breasts but failed miserably.

"Oh!" Lucy's voice was filled with fake consternation. "Did you just release a moan without permission, agent Danvers?"

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again." Alex answered trying not to smile or move.

Lucy gave one of Alex's breasts a gently flick with a fingernail, "See that it doesn't, agent. I'm not fond of insubordination and if it happens again it will be met with a swift reprisal."

"Yes ma'am." Alex thought she might come undone before she 'came' undone.

Lucy lifted the sheet that lay atop Alex's stomach and tucked her head underneath it, kissing and licking Alex's taut abdomen, dipping her tongue lightly at her bellybutton causing Alex's muscles to contract. Lucy knew it was an involuntary response and Alex had barely moved so no 'discipline' would be forthcoming.

Crawling on her hands and knees, under the sheet, Lucy continued to make her way with her mouth down towards Alex's core. When she arrived her nose barely brushed against the neatly trimmed curls, the wind from her exhale causing them to move ever so slightly. Alex didn't flinch. Lucy grinned. Now it was going to be a battle of wills, Alex's determination to not disobey, Lucy's persistent attempts to break that stubborn will. Game on.

Pulling the sheet off of her head, Lucy descended the bed so that she was at Alex's feet, slowly she pulled the remainder of the sheet down Alex's body, staring up at her naked form, willing and waiting for whatever Lucy had planned for her. "Spread your legs open wide, agent."

Alex obeyed the order, slowly, very slowly, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow at the cheeky level of obedience. "Yes, ma'am." Alex was barely able to utter in reply to the command.

Placing a hand on each of Alex's ankles, Lucy slowly began her ascent up her legs. Caressing, rubbing, kissing one leg then the other. Until she finally reached her destination – Alex's core. Lucy smiled as she noticed the glistening hairs; Alex was very wet in anticipation. Slowly Lucy trailed her hand up Alex, beginning at her entrance and ending at her clitoris. Pausing she ever so slightly rubbed the nub before dragging her hand back down. "My, you are expectant, aren't you agent?" Lucy muttered as she felt the moisture surrounding Alex's labia.

"Y-y-y-yessss ma'aaaam." Alex barely managed to speak the words without her hips moving and betraying her self-control.

Slowly Lucy pressed her fingers between the lips of Alex's centre, where she once again traced her hand up and then back down. Alex's hips and back arched the tiniest amount and Alex had to hold her breath so as not to moan against orders.

"Good girl," Lucy whispered, her breath breezing over the hairs on top of Alex's core. It was more than Alex could handle as her hips moved upward in search of Lucy's mouth.

"Down girl!" Lucy commanded at Alex's disobedience in moving.

Alex let out a long slow breath as she willed her hips to relax and return to the mattress.

"It seems you're struggling to be obedient agent. Should I stop before any further instances of insubordination occur?" Lucy whispered the words against the hairs on Alex, causing them to move with the breeze and Alex's breath to hitch as she fought with all she had to remain perfectly still.

"I obey at the pleasure of the assistant director, ma'am." Alex managed to speak.

"Good." Lucy responded to Alex. "Let's find out just how obedient you can be." With that statement, Lucy's tongue dove deep into Alex's folds, licking and sucking, tongue darting in and out of Alex's entrance. All the while Alex remained completely still…barely.

Lucy's eyes had been watching Alex's face as her expressions betrayed her; she was using every ounce of self-control under extreme circumstances; it was time for Lucy to have a little pity on her subordinate. "Alex, you may move your hips and make noise if you want to, but no words and no coming until I give you permission. If you disobey, I stop. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, crystal clear." With that Alex began to freely moan and her hips began to rhythmically move in time with Lucy's tongue.

It felt like an eternity for Alex as she was so close to coming but had to hold it back until Lucy gave her permission. Lucy didn't make it easy for Alex either; sometimes her tongue was firm and pointed, darting in and out of her entrance; other times is was soft and flat as she licked her way up and down.

Alex's moans were growing in volume as each moment passed without Lucy giving her permission for release. "Shhhh…less volume agent, or I stop."

It was all Alex could do, she was about to be insubordinate and not only move to grab Lucy's hair and hold her in place, but she was more than ready to come.

"Come for me Alex! Open your eyes, look at me, and come hard for me!" Lucy ordered as she plunged her tongue deeper into Alex.

Alex did as ordered and came as hard as a freight train, her head shot back, her eyes slammed shut and her hips rose in response to Lucy's tongue. Crying out Lucy's name over and over, Alex came not once but twice in quick succession.

Lucy slowed her tongue as she allowed Alex to ride out the final waves of her orgasms and settle back onto the bed. When Alex was still Lucy wiped her mouth on the sheets as she climbed up and lay down beside Alex whose eyes were still closed and a look of intense satisfaction was on her face.

When Alex finally opened her eyes and saw Lucy staring at her with a gigantic smile and love in her eyes. "Oh my god! Lucy that was the most amazing sex!"

"Thanks Alex, I love you too." Lucy said as she lay down beside Alex, resting her head into Alex's shoulder, her fingers smoothly running over Alex's belly.

 _Love!_ Alex thought, _she loves me? Really, she loves me? Holy shit!_

"Did you just tell me that you love me, Lucy?" Alex gently asked, hoping she'd heard correctly.

"Yes, you heard me correctly, I love you Alex." Lucy lifted her head to look Alex in the face when she said it.

"Wow!" Was all Alex could say; not because she didn't feel the same way but because she was still recovering.

"That's it, 'Wow' is all you can say to my admission of love?" Lucy smiled at Alex, knowing it was because she'd totally ruined her and she was still recovering.

"After those orgasms I think my brain shut off! But yes, I love you too Lucy." Alex lifted her hand to cup Lucy's cheek. "Let me show you just how much." With that Alex flipped Lucy onto her back and began to demonstrate in tangible ways just how much she loved her.

"She said 'Yes'!" Kara shouted as she burst into Alex's room without knocking. "And I'm going to England with her!" Kara stopped short in her tracks when she saw what was going on in bed between Alex and Lucy. "Oh shit! Sorry!" Faster than super speed could allow, Kara had turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lucy and Alex just looked at each other and started laughing out loud. "Danvers, your sister is too much sometimes."

Alex kissed Lucy, "You have no idea, absolutely no idea whatsoever. Now, where was I…"


	37. Your Majesty

**A/N:** I know the story is getting a little long and keeps taking weird twists and turns, but I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Comments and reviews gladly entertained.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or any of the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat watched with some mild confusion as Kara came back out to the balcony so quickly after rushing in to tell Alex about their relationship and her trip to England. Cat couldn't help but notice the crimson shade of red that was washing all over Kara's face and neck. Something happened to cause the girl to blush, profusely blush.

"What happened?" Cat grinned at Kara. "I thought you went to talk to Alex about us and coming with me to England? And yet here you are, with a look on your face that begs for me to find out what happened?"

"Lucy and Alex, that's what happened." Kara managed to say in response as a new and deeper shade of red flooded over her features.

"Hmmm," Cat was trying not to laugh, "can I presume by the colour in your cheeks that you caught them in the midst of some 'activity'?"

"Yes, you presume correctly!" Kara looked at Cat with a slight grin and her face a red as a beet. "It's an image I may never be able to get out of my mind; I think I may need therapy."

Cat couldn't help it any longer and started to laugh. "Oh Kara, sweet, innocent Kara."

"Not so innocent anymore, thanks to that image being burned into my brain." Kara smiled at Cat as she tried to forget what she saw and not turn a new shade of blush.

Cat decided she'd have a little fun with Kara, "So may I also presume that you didn't inform Alex about our conversation and your impending trip with me to England?"

"You presume correctly again!" Kara sneered at Cat knowing she was poking at her for a bit of amusement. "I was pretty sure that neither of them was interested in anything other than whatever it was they were doing. So I thought it best not to sit down on the bed and talk about us or England for that matter."

Cat had a huge smirk on her face, "So in shock and surprise you turned on your heels, shut the door behind you and ran back out here?"

"Leave me alone; I'm still trying to forget what I just saw." Kara winked at Cat.

"Too bad," Cat muttered coyly, "maybe you could've gotten some inspiration from them for our first time."

Kara's face shot a deep shade of red as her eyes popped out and her jaw dropped, "I cannot believe you just said that to me!"

"Isn't what people in 'relationships' do?" Cat was continuing to toy with Kara. "Or do you millennials prefer the intimacy of emoticons over your cell phones?"

"Hey," Kara pointed a finger in the air towards Cat, "don't knock the potency of those emoticons to stir up things. Sometimes they're better than words!"

"Hardly," Cat chuckled, "if that were the case I'd be out of a job."

Soon Alex and Lucy appeared on the balcony with cups of coffee in their hands. Both with looks of contentment and satisfaction all over their faces. Cat smiled at them, Kara rolled her eyes and blushed again.

"I understand from Kara that you two won't be heading to the gym this morning, that you've already had your morning workout." Cat eyed the ladies with pure cheek.

"Seriously Cat!" Kara moaned out in obvious discomfort.

"Hey, I just did as I was told," Alex said as she winked at Lucy before taking a sip of her coffee. "If assistant Director Lane thinks I need to sweat more, then I guess I'll just have to obey."

Lucy looked at Alex over the rim of her cup, "Remember, insubordination will not be tolerated agent Danvers."

Everyone burst out laughing at the way Kara's face turned multiple shades of red. "Ok, so now I really need therapy." Kara laughed.

Alex looked at Cat, "So, Cat, I understand from my brief conversation with my sister this morning that you said 'yes' to something and that she's going to England. Care to fill in any details that might be missing?"

With a distinctly playful look on her face Cat responded, "How or why I said 'yes' to Kara this morning is none of your business; and yes, she is coming with me to England for two weeks while I get Carter settled into a special school for gifted teens."

Kara stood up and took Cat's mug from her, "I'm going to get you some more coffee now, Ms. Grant. Before I say something that will get me in hot water."

"Thank you, Kiera." Cat tried, and failed not to smile at Kara.

"Seriously Cat," Alex chuckled as Kara stomped into the penthouse. "What on earth was she babbling about when she burst in on 'us'?"

"You were right, okay?" Cat tried to not allow Alex to gain the upper hand in the conversation. "You were right about Kara and I and we've decided to explore a relationship other than the one we initially had suggested we were having."

"Geez, Cat," Lucy chimed in, "you make it sound like you're negotiating some sort of a deal; not terribly romantic."

"You give orders," Cat winked, "I negotiate; different but similar means of attaining what one wants."

"Ok," Alex continued, "and the England thing? You're taking Kara with you to England, when?"

"Like I said, Carter has been accepted to a school over there for children who are gifted in math and science. He'll be there for a whole year, at least, so I'm going over to bring him some clothing and sign some paperwork. I figured that Kara and I could use a small vacation after what has happened in the past few weeks."

"Nice." Alex smiled at the idea of Kara actually taking a holiday with her brand new girlfriend. "When are you thinking of leaving?"

"As soon as it can all be arranged." Cat answered, "Is there a problem Alex?"

"No," Alex replied, "no problem. Will 'Supergirl' be going too?"

"You'd have to ask her that question." Cat said flatly. "I hope so."

Kara re-appeared with fresh coffee for her and Cat. "Is it safe for me to come back out or are you all still hell bent on watching how many shades of red I can turn?"

"It's safe," Alex winked at Lucy, "for now that is."

Cat thanked Kara for her coffee and as Kara took a seat she began to talk about England. "So, we need to get things organized for the trip; Carter's clothing will need to be packed and prepared to be shipped with us. We'll be taking my private jet for the trip so we won't need to worry about luggage limits, and so on. I will designate one of the department heads to be in charge while I'm away, possibly James Olsen would be the person to fill this position."

Kara nodded in agreement as she was madly making mental notes. She suddenly realized that Cat was staring at her. "Why are you staring at me Cat?"

"I'm wondering if 'Supergirl' will be joining us on this trip or not?" Cat asked gently, searching Kara's face for any sign of a negative reaction.

"Won't it look suspicious if she suddenly shows up in England when I'm there too?" Kara wisely offered.

"She's right," Alex continued. "I think that 'Supergirl' should stay at home for the trip. If something happens while she's away we do have someone who can 'stand-in' as Supergirl."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "I'll make sure Hank sees the value in this trip; hopefully we won't need Supergirl."

Kara was looking at her coffee, not saying anything for several minutes. "I hope she'll be ready to fly again when we return."

No one responded to Kara's statement, they all understood the struggle she was going through and the decision to be Supergirl again was entirely up to her. They were all thankful though, that it appeared she was moving in the direction of wearing the cape once again, knowing just how important it was to her.

The day became filled with a flurry of activity as all of the issues surrounding the trip and Carter and the care of CatCo were tended to so that Cat and Kara could leave sooner rather than later. Cat was anxious to see Carter, especially after all that she had been through but she was also excited to be alone with Kara as they began to take the steps into their new relationship. She knew Kara would need to have lots of time to heal from the rapes; she just wanted to be there for her while the healing continued.

Alex's ribs were healing nicely and Eliza had prepared to return to Midvale the next day. Lucy helped Alex move her clothes back into her own apartment; it seemed so tiny compared to Cat's lavish penthouse, but it was home; small, warm and inviting. Once she had taken Alex's clothing into her bedroom, Lucy emerged and stood in the living room, staring at Alex.

"So," Lucy started to speak with a hint of hesitation in her voice, "I guess I'd better be going."

"Why?" Alex smiled at her as she stepped up in front of Lucy. "Is there someplace you need to be right now?"

"No," Lucy grinned at her girlfriend, "I guess I just figured you'd want some privacy after being surrounded by everyone for so long, and your ribs still need time to heal fully."

Alex grabbed Lucy around the waist and pulled her in closely, "If you were so concerned about my ribs you shouldn't have ordered the calisthenics that we did this morning. I may need some tender loving care tonight as I continue to recuperate." She leaned down and gave a gentle yet seductive kiss on Lucy's lips.

Lucy sighed and looked at Alex, "You are my responsibility, as your superior officer that is. I suppose I would be derelict in my duty if I didn't tend to your wellbeing to the best of my ability."

Alex needed no further encouragement, as she leaned in again and pressed a harder, deeper kiss onto Lucy's lips. Slowly she began to maneuver Lucy in the direction of the bedroom and her bed to be specific. Closing the door behind them as she guided Lucy into the room. "I certainly wouldn't want you to be derelict in the carrying out of your duties, ma'am."

Lucy chuckled at Alex as she pressed her kiss even deeper. She was going to enjoy caring for Alex.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat's jet was spectacular. Kara had never seen anything like it in her life and wondered just how rich Cat really was. The jet had every amenity it could possibly have; staff to run it, who were also discreet and knew when to come and go from Cat's presence. It even had a sleeping area for long overseas trips.

Cat watched Kara with joy as Kara explored the jet; marvelling at the splendour that Cat loved to surround herself in. Kara was as wide-eyed as a child on Christmas morning!

They chatted and laughed while they ate, talking about all sorts of things. Cat shared some of her childhood with Kara, keeping the rotten bits of her domineering and oppressive mother out of the conversation, choosing rather to focus on the good parts. Cat would listen with great intention as Kara talked of Krypton, her parents and other family members. Occasionally Cat would catch a far-away look creep over Kara's face as she talked about her mom and dad as if the loss of them were still fresh and raw on some level.

"I have a question for you," Cat asked looking around the cabin, making sure they were alone. "How does this type of flying like compare to the type you are used to?"

"This is really different, and weird, and fun at the same time. It's not as free as my usual type of flying, but it's nice to be able to do all of this stuff that I can't do the other way." Kara answered thoughtfully. "It's nice, slower, but nice."

"I see," Cat mused, "and what makes it 'nice'?"

Kara smiled at Cat, "Oh that's easy, the big comfy chairs, the excellent food…" Kara paused for effect. "But really, the nicest part is the company."

Eventually Cat began to yawn, "I think it's time we got some sleep. The time change can play with a person in lots of ways and I want to be rested when I see Carter."

Kara suddenly felt awkward, "Ummm, okay, have a good sleep Cat."

"Kara," Cat stood up and took the girls hand, gently urging her to stand up and follow, "I'm not sleeping alone, you need some rest too."

Kara followed Cat to the sleeping quarters where a sizeable bed was ready and waiting, the flight staff having drawn the sheets back. Cat let go of Kara's hand as she disappeared into the small bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When Cat emerged she noticed that Kara hadn't moved and was still standing in the entrance to the room, staring at the bed.

"Kara, look at me." Cat gently spoke, "We're just going to sleep, I promise. If you'll permit me to, I'd love to wrap my arms around you and hold you tightly while you fall asleep. I think it would do both of us some good to feel 'safe' for a change, don't you?"

Kara paused and then looking at Cat she smiled and nodded.

"Good," Cat smiled at her, "I've left some night clothes in the bathroom for you." With that Cat crawled under the sheets and laid her head on the pillow.

Kara went and changed into the pajamas Cat had left for her; they were silk and likely cost more than Kara made in a month. When she emerged from the bathroom, Cat was lying on her side with the covers pulled back where Kara was meant to lie.

Cat patted her hand on the mattress, "Come to bed Kara."

Slowly, Kara climbed onto the bed as Cat pulled the covers over her and inched right up beside Kara, wrapping her arm around her waist. Cat leaned up and quickly placed a tender kiss on Kara's cheek. "I'm right here if you need me."

Kara turned the light off and snuggled back into Cat's embrace. It felt safe and secure; and before Kara knew it she was asleep.

Three hours into their sleep Kara sat bolt upright in the bed, sweating and panting heavily. Feeling slightly disoriented in the dark. Immediately Cat had turned on the light and was up holding Kara tightly.

"Shhhh," Cat whispered in Kara's ear, "it was only a dream; you're safe; I'm right here."

Kara let out a deep sorrowful sigh as tears began to run down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing as she tried to forget the nightmare and simply be in the moment in Cat's arms.

Slowly, Cat pulled Kara back down to curl up with her again. This time, Kara turned to face Cat as she snuggled into her chest, finding comfort in Cat's strong steady heartbeat.

Cat didn't say a word; she simply rubbed Kara's back gently as she held her close to her.

"I'm sorry Cat." Kara muttered eventually.

"There's nothing to be sorry about; it was a nightmare." Cat whispered soothingly, "I'm just glad I was here for you when you woke up. Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, thanks Cat." Kara answered as she tried to get closer to Cat, "this is helping way more than talking right now."

Cat continued to rub Kara's back and before long the young hero was sound asleep. Cat looked down at the distressed look on Kara's face before she lightly kissed her forehead, "Sleep soundly, fear nothing, you're safe, you're loved, I'm right here." Before long Cat too was fast asleep; it wouldn't be long before they would be woken by the crew to get ready for the plane landing in England.

Cat awoke a few hours later to the gentle call of a young flight attendant. "Ms. Grant? Sorry to disturb ma'am; we'll be landing in just under an hour."

Cat smiled at the young lady, "Thank you, Tiffany." She leaned down and gently caressed Kara's cheek, "Kara? Time to get up; we're nearly there."

Kara smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Cat's face smiling down at her. "Good morning."

Once the plane had landed and they had successfully cleared customs, the limo that Cat had ordered took them to their accommodations. Kara was intrigued by the countryside; particularly the fact that the British drove on the wrong side of the road and the car. She was enjoying the beautiful countryside when she noticed a large castle in the distance. Turning to look at Cat she smiled, "Is that where we're staying?"

"Yes, why are you are surprised?" Cat answered, "Do you think that the Queen of All Media would stay in anything other than a castle?"

"Of course," Kara chuckled, "I'm mean, 'yes, your majesty.'"

The castle was elegant to say the least. Every amenity possible was there for Cat and Kara to enjoy; servants were at the ready to meet every need they might have. Kara was in awe of Cat's extravagance. "Cat, this place must have cost a fortune to rent!"

Cat smiled at Kara, "It was worth it, just to see the smile on your face. Now, let's freshen up; get you some food, which I'm certain you're past needing and then go see Carter."

Kara took Cat's hand and pulled her close, gently placing the other hand on her cheek she leaned into Cat's face ever so slowly and laid the softest kiss on Cat's lips. "Thank you, Cat."

Cat kissed Kara back gently as well and then grinned up at her, "shower, food, son…chop, chop!"

Kara stepped back and curtsied low, "Yes, your majesty!"


	38. Safe in Loving Arms

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or any of the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Carter!" Cat proclaimed with joy as she wrapped her arms around her son. "I'm so proud of you for getting into this school. Are you sure it's what you want to do?"

"Mom, this place is amazing!" Carter beamed as he looked at her and then he spoke to Kara. "Hey Kara, did you enjoy flying on mom's jet? It's so cool isn't it?"

"Hey Carter, nice to see you too. Yes, I did enjoy flying on the jet, it really is quite amazing." Kara reached over and tussled the young man's hair.

Carter, Cat and Kara were taken on a tour of the school by one of the professors before they were taken to meet the Head Master so Cat could sign the necessary forms and have any questions answered. Once all the papers were signed and they had Carter settled into his dorm room, they jumped into the limo and headed off campus for lunch together.

"Carter," Cat looked at him as he munched on his hamburger. "I have something I need to talk with you about."

Carter looked at his mom and then at Kara and then back again at his mom, "You and Kara are finally dating, right?"

Cat really shouldn't have been surprised; she'd taught him to be observant, so why was she surprised that he'd seen what was happening between them? "Well," Cat smiled at him as she answered, "we are, if that's okay with you?"

"Mom," Carter rolled his eyes in a feigned attempt at exasperation, "I'm not a baby, I can see when two people love each other, and you totally love Kara. It's absolutely awesome that you're finally together, at least I think it is."

Cat tried not to blush when Carter blurted out that he felt she loved Kara. "Well, I'm glad you approve."

When lunch was over they took Carter back to his dorm. As much as Cat wanted to spend time with him, the school year had started and he had a great deal of homework to do. She gave him a giant hug, "I'm so proud of you and I know you'll do great here. I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

"Thanks mom," Carter said as he hugged her, and then he turned to hug Kara, "I'm so happy you said 'yes' to dating my mom; she's so happy when you're around."

"Thanks Carter," Kara hugged him and smiled at Cat, "she makes me very happy too."

Driving back to their castle Cat sat quietly gazing out a window. Kara reached over and took a hold of her hand, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Cat turned to see Kara's smiling face, "He's growing up so fast and now he's going to be half way around the world. I think I miss him already."

Kara didn't say anything; she didn't really know what to say so she figured just being there for Cat was the best thing right now.

"I am relieved though," Cat continued, "that he approves of 'us'; brat already had it figured out."

Kara laughed, "Just like Alex did. Imagine what the two of them together will be like?"

"Ok," Cat chuckled at the thought, "so Carter being this far away from the influence of Alex may not be a bad thing. I'm not sure we could handle being tag teamed by these two."

Kara spoke softly, "I know you're going to miss him, but you do have that amazing jet that you can just hop onto any time you want to visit him."

"Yes," Cat mused, "I suppose that's true; still, it's so far away from me. I wasn't prepared to have him grow up so fast." Cat just stared out the limo window buried deep in her thoughts about Carter.

They sat in silence for the drive back to the castle. The grounds were magnificent and rather large so they decided to take a walk and explore it before dinner. As they meandered through the meticulously tended gardens, admiring the flowers, Cat reached out and took a hold of Kara's hand. Kara looked over at Cat who didn't return the glance, but there was the faintest smile across Cat's face.

"Kara, I was wondering if you had given any thought to staying with me at the penthouse when we return. I know you still have lots of healing to do after what those guards did to you," Cat said as she felt Kara shake a wee bit at the mention of the guards, "you don't need to do it alone at your apartment. I'd love to have you continue to stay with me, that is; if you want to."

Kara thought about it for a few moments, "Thanks Cat. I'd love to do that. So…" Kara paused not sure how to ask the next question.

Cat squeezed Kara's hand gently, "You're wondering if you'll be sleeping in the room you're in now or in my room with me now that we're a 'couple'?"

Kara nodded but didn't look at Cat. She was afraid that Cat wouldn't be ready for the whole sleeping together thing and she didn't want her face to give away that she was ready for it.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Cat asked, "Wait, that didn't come out right, I mean do you want to just sleep with me, in the same bed that is, no sex or anything until you're ready; unless you're ready…"

Kara laughed out loud, "Now's who's babbling and struggling to use her words!"

"Are you mocking me, Kara Danvers?" Cat asked trying not to laugh.

"Never, Cat Grant. I just think it's kind of cute, that's all." Kara grinned at Cat as Cat blushed a wee bit.

They continued to walk the grounds in silence for a few more moments before Cat spoke again, "Kara, I can't imagine what it was like for you when they had captured you and what they did to you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and will be patient with you as you deal with the rape and the torture in whatever form you need me to be. Okay?"

"Cat," Kara answered, "When I woke up on the plane after having a terrible nightmare and you were there with me, it was so comforting not to be alone. Then curling up with you and falling asleep so easily made me realize how much I trust you, how much you make me feel safe. I don't know what I want to do, so I guess I'm needing you to kind of lead us for a while and if I feel uncomfortable with something I promise I'll tell you."

"Ok," Cat replied, "I think you should sleep with me, and by that I mean 'sleep', no sex or anything until you're ready and want to. I think you'd feel better with someone in bed with you and I'd feel better knowing that I'm right there if you should need me during the night."

"Ok, that sounds good." Kara answered, "How will I know when I'm ready for more than just sleeping with you?"

Cat thought long before she replied to Kara, "I don't know; we'll just have to play it by ear. Take it one moment, one day at a time."

Kara smiled and nodded in agreement. They walked a little more before Kara stopped and turning to Cat she pulled her in close and kissed her passionately but tenderly. "Cat, what about you? Do you want to make love with me?"

Cat reached up her hand and cupped Kara's cheek softly, "Of course I do Kara. But I'm keenly aware of the sexual trauma you've endured and I don't want to hurt you anymore than you've already been hurt."

Kara smiled as she leaned back into Cat and kissed her deeper, her tongue lightly pressing against Cat's lips. She could feel Cat sharply inhale at the sensation of her tongue, wanting to open more for Kara but hesitant to make her feel rushed; Cat pulled back a bit from the kiss.

"Kara," Cat drew in a deep breath, "I want to make love to you; I want to caress you and feel you and kiss you and give you every pleasure in the world; but I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured or move into this too fast."

"Cat," Kara paused as she looked deeply in her eyes, "I want to make love to you too. I want to feel your body against mine; I want to look into your eyes and erase the image I have of those guards; but like I said, I need you to take the lead and I'll tell you if it's too much or I need to stop. Okay?"

Cat sighed; she looked deeply into Kara's eyes and could see fear and hope and love all struggling to gain dominance in the girl's mind. Kara was plainly so lost right now how could Cat take advantage of that and yet not make Kara feel rejected? "Okay, but you have to promise to talk to me, without my pushing or prodding you, you have to be open and honest and direct with me the instant you feel something."

"Deal." Kara nodded and squeezed Cat's hand a bit tighter before she gave her another sensual kiss.

They walked back to the castle in silence, holding hands, both deep in their thoughts about the other. They showered and got dressed for dinner; Cat had planned a romantic and elegant dinner evening for the two of them. It would be a chance to relax and just be together without the pressures of CatCo or the DEO or anything else interfering.

When Kara emerged from the shower she found a stunning black dress hanging up with a note from Cat, "I hope you like it, Vera Wang made it just for you. There are accessories on the table near the bed in a red velvet box. I'm in the dining room whenever you're ready, Cat, xoxo."

Kara smiled as she ran her hand over the silky smooth dress; she could get used to this side of Cat no problem. The dress fit her as if it had been tailor made to her measurements; fitting every curve perfectly, accentuating her form in a seductive but not obvious way. The jewellery accessories were just as spectacular. Stunning blue sapphire necklace, close in shade to her super suit colour with matching sapphire-diamond earrings and bracelet. Kara pulled her hair back just enough to show off the necklace and reveal a suggestive amount of her neck. Looking in the mirror she smiled as she drew in a deep breath before heading out to meet Cat. It was as close to an actual date as they could get.

Kara descended the stairs to find Cat waiting at the bottom in a stunning deep red dress. She was a vision of beauty and Kara nearly tripped over her own feet when she caught sight of Cat. When she finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs Cat laid her hand out in an open gesture for Kara to take it; Kara took it as her face got warm with blush.

"Hungry?" Cat softly asked Kara.

"Definitely." Kara replied, "And I'd like something to eat too." Kara winked at Cat as her eyes flowed from her lips down Cat's body.

Cat chuckled a wee bit, "First things first. Dinner and then dessert and then…who knows."

The meal was absolutely fabulous. Kara barely remembered what they ate, only that she could hardly keep her eyes off of Cat; her grace, strength and beauty were so visible and so enticing. During the meal they chatted and laughed, enjoying each other's company. Cat shared stories about Carter and his science antics as a young boy and how Cat was always terrified she was going to come home one day to a penthouse that needed remodelling after some explosion.

Following dinner Cat lead Kara back to their room. A fire had been lit in the fireplace and two champagne flutes were waiting with an opened bottle of champagne chilling in ice nearby. A solitary red rose was in a vase next to the champagne. Cat poured some champagne into each glass and then offered one to Kara. Turning, Cat went to a couch positioned near the fireplace and after kicking off her heels she curled up on it, patting the seat next to her for Kara to join her.

Kara grinned as she sipped her drink before joining Cat on the couch. Cat placed her now empty glass on the table nearby and leaning back pulled Kara into her as she wrapped her arms around her. Kara sighed as she sank into Cat's embrace. They both said nothing for what seemed an eternity; watching the fire as it danced in front of them; Cat gently kissing and nibbling at Kara's neck.

Kara sighed deeply contented at the loving overtures from Cat. Gentle but not pushy; inviting but not demanding; seductive in every way. Slowly Cat's hands began to roam over Kara's body; the silken dress a thin barrier to Kara's skin served to allow the passion and desire to increase in them both. Tenderly Cat's hands found Kara's breasts; she simply laid her hands on top of them, moving them at a barely perceptible pace. Kara hummed in pleasure at the touch.

"Is this okay?" Cat whispered into Kara's ear.

"It's fantastic." Kara replied as she pressed her head back into Cat's chest.

"You'll tell me if it's too much, right?" Cat asked.

"I promised that I would; don't worry, I'm okay." Kara answered reassuringly.

They cuddled together like this for what seemed an eternity. Cat gently caressing Kara's body; Kara ghosting her fingers over Cat's arms and hands.

"Cat," Kara slightly turned and lifted her head to try to look at her, "let's go to bed."

Cat raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I'm not doing this to pressure you into anything, I simply want to enjoy you in whatever way you'll let me."

Kara nestled her face into one of Cat's arms as she breathed in her scent, "I'm sure and I promise I'll tell you if I need to stop. I just want to be with you, in whatever this is."

Cat stopped caressing Kara and wrapped her tightly in an embrace, "Ok then."

Reluctantly Kara lifted herself from Cat's warm embrace; turning to face Cat, Kara extended her hand to help Cat up from the couch. When Cat was standing, Kara took Cat's face in her hands and leaned in for one of the softest kisses Cat had ever experienced. Kara then looked into Cat's eyes and grabbing her hand she led her to the bed.

Kara reached around behind Cat and began to slowly pull down the zipper of her dress. She then placed both hands on Cat's shoulders and slid the dress off, allowing it to drop down her slender frame before falling at her feet. Kara kissed Cat as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra; again slowly pulling the straps off her shoulders, allowing the bra to fall down her body, exposing Cat's perfect breasts to the chill of the evening air.

Kara gasped slightly at the sight of Cat's nipples as they began to harden when exposed to the air. Smiling Kara gazed at each breast as she softly rubbed her palm over each nipple, evoking a shudder in Cat as she hissed at the touch.

Kara's hands descended Cat's body until they found the band of her panties. Painfully slow, Kara began to slide the panties down Cat's legs until they were at her ankles so Cat could step out of them. Kara tossed the panties and the dress across the room as she rose back up Cat's naked body, caressing it with her fingers until she was standing in front of Cat's naked form, driving a kiss deep into her mouth.

Cat pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Kara, "As much as I love you in that dress, I'd love it even more if you were out of it."

Kara grinned, as she felt Cat's hands roaming behind Kara and tugging at the zipper. The dress fell to the floor as Cat caught sight of the beauty standing before her. "Oh my god, Kara, you're gorgeous!"

Kara blushed slightly at the compliment as she pressed into Cat for a kiss, pushing Cat back onto the bed. "Climb up on the bed, lay down and close your eyes…no peeking."

Cat shot a quizzical look at Kara before she complied with the request. Kara took a brief moment to gaze at Cat's naked body as the light from the flames of the fireplace danced over it. Cat was exquisite; Kara planned on enjoying her.

Cat lay perfectly still; her breathing was getting deeper in anticipation of whatever Kara was going to do. She didn't have to wait long before she felt Kara crawl up onto the bed; lying down on her side with her head propped in her hand. Suddenly Cat felt something soft and velvety running over her forehead and then down her cheeks; as she inhaled she could smell the scent of the rose. Kara was holding it in her hand as she trailed it along her face, down her neck and then slowly passing it over each nipple.

Cat arched her back at the sensation of the rose on her body. It was the most erotic experience of her life. Kara smiled as she watched Cat's face flush with colour as she enjoyed what Kara was doing to her. Silently Kara moved the rose down Cat's body, over her belly button, before ghosting it over Cat's moist hairs between her legs. Cat let out a distinctive gasp of unexpected pleasure as Kara traced the soft rose petals up and down her sex, and then ghosting it over both her inner thighs.

"K-K-Kara," Cat struggled to gasp out her name, "touch me, please."

"I am touching you Cat." Kara grinned as she continued to use the rose to tease and increase Cat's level of arousal.

"I want you to touch me, please." Cat was begging to feel Kara's hands and not the rose on her.

"Hmmm," Kara replied as she leaned down to ever so slightly kiss Cat's abdomen, "all in good time."

Kara continued to play over Cat's trembling body with the rose; evoking gasps and moans from Cat that caused Kara's own arousal to soar. Dropping the rose over the side of the bed, Kara leaned into Cat and began to kiss her passionately; her hands roaming all over Cat; breasts were massaged and nipples tweaked between Kara's fingers before she abandoned Cat's lips and began to lick and suck on the hardened nipples. Kara allowed her hand to drift down Cat's abdomen, circling the belly button before slightly ghosting over Cat's tiny curls between her legs.

Kara pressed her hand gently against Cat's thighs; a gesture intended to encourage Cat to open her legs to allow Kara further access to her. With a small moan, Cat complied with the prompting and it wasn't long before she was rewarded for her willingness as Kara's fingers barely swept over Cat's moist hairs; lightly trailing up and down her groin before she paused and rested the heel of her palm against the top of Cat's sex. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, one finger of Kara's began to move in tiny circles a top the hairs. In response, Cat's back arched and her hips bucked slightly as she sought out firmer touch.

Kara had stopped kissing Cat as she watched her facial response to her actions. Suddenly aware of the missing kiss, Cat opened her eyes to see Kara's sweet smile. "Are you ready for me, Cat?"

Cat reached up a hand behind Kara's head, "You tell me." Before she pulled Kara back in for a deeper kiss.

Slowly and tenderly, Kara slid one finger inside of Cat. Cat hissed in pleasure at the action; Kara waited for Cat to become used to one finger before she slowly added a second and then a third finger, stretching Cat gently but firmly as her thumb rubbed her hardened clit.

Cat groaned at the feel of Kara's fingers as they began to move in and out at a sensually slow pace. "More, Kara, harder." Cat managed to groan out as she encouraged Kara to continue.

Smiling broadly Kara leaned into Cat and whispered, "Yes your majesty." Before she increased not only the speed of her hand but also the power behind each thrust into Cat.

"Aaaahhhh!" Cat cried out in pleasure as Kara's hand and thumb drove her body closer to the edge. "Kara!" Was all Cat could manage to say as wave upon wave of pleasure and desire washed over her body.

"Come for me, Cat, come for me now." Kara said in her Supergirl voice.

That was all the encouragement Cat needed to push her over the edge. With blinding power Cat came hard on Kara's hand. Head thrown back, exposing her neck as she cried out in ecstasy. Kara carried Cat through the orgasm as she slowed her pace and decreased the power of her thrusts; Cat rode out the multiple aftershocks before finally coming to rest on the bed, eyes shut but a look of sheer joy was all over her face.

Carefully Kara withdrew her hand from inside Cat, wiping it on the bedsheets before she lay down beside Cat, hand slowly tracing unknown symbols on Cat's abdomen. It was several minutes of tender caressing before Cat came back to her senses and opening her eyes turned to look at Kara. "There are no words to describe what you just did to me, Kara Zor-El Danvers. That was the most erotic and loving sexual experience I've had in my entire life."

Kara had a massive grin on her face, "Did I just leave the Queen of All Media speechless?"

"And breathless." Cat smiled at Kara. "So much for me taking the lead in the love making area!"

Kara smiled at Cat, "Ooops!" Was all she could say in response.

Slowly but with insistence, Cat pushed Kara onto her back and climbed half on top of Kara. One leg between Kara's legs; she brushed back a lock of Kara's hair as she caressed her cheek, thumb running over Kara's sensuous lips. "Kara, before I go any farther, I need you to promise me you'll stop me at any point if it gets too overwhelming. The last thing I ever want to do is harm you in any way."

Kara smiled faintly at Cat; her heart was pounding in her chest as she anticipated Cat's touch; but it was also pounding hard as her body struggled to forget the guards and embrace her lover. Kara nodded, "I promise, Cat. But I trust you and I love you."

Cat paused at the words of love from Kara. She hadn't expected them so soon in the relationship, but then she knew her super hero was all about speed some days. Cat smiled at Kara, "I know," as she winked at her adorable face.

"Did you just steal a line from a Star Wars movie?" Kara chuckled at Cat.

"Yes, Harrison Ford was very seductive when he said that little line. I hope it had the same effect." Cat said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kara grinned at Cat, "You are a nerd!"

"Yes I am," Cat answered, "but if you ever tell anyone the Queen of All Media will make the Emperor look tame by comparison."

"Your secret is safe with me, your majesty." Kara smiled as she pulled Cat back in for another kiss.

Gingerly Cat began to caress Kara's amazing body. Her hands roamed from one supple breast to the other as she passionately kissed Kara. Cat's mouth began to roam from Kara's lips, down her neck, over her collarbone before they made their way to a hard nipple. Lovingly Cat engulfed a breast in her mouth and using her tongue began to flick at the nipple before she sucked it in.

Kara's head went onto the pillow and she arched her chest up into the actions of Cat, craving more. Not to be negligent, Cat moved from the one breast to the other, repeating the same action as she heard a long slow moan from Kara.

Kara's mind was battling with images of the guards at Cadmus pressing to the forefront of her thoughts. She struggled to push them away, to focus on Cat and her loving touch.

Pleased with her efforts, Cat slowly ran her hand over Kara's abdomen before she found her way to Kara's neatly trimmed curls. Stopping on the top of her sex, Cat lifted her head and looked into Kara's eyes, searching for a sign as to how the girl was handling it.

Kara's eyes were shut and there was a mixture of pleasure and fear in her face. "Kara? Do you need me to stop?"

Kara didn't reply but just shook her head. Cat looked at her with concern and a bit of doubt as to whether she should continue or not. Compassionately Cat moved her hand over Kara's hairs; never pressing in too deep, at least not yet; not until she was sure Kara was ready for it.

The war inside of Kara raged ferociously as she yearned to let go and enjoy Cat's touch but not be overwhelmed with the horrific memory of the faces of the guards, the sounds of their grunts, the pain they inflicted upon her.

Slowly and with some hesitation, Kara spread her legs open wide for Cat, a clear sign to Cat that Kara was ready to go further; that Kara was okay. Cat kissed her way down Kara's belly as she rose to her knees and maneuvered herself between Kara's legs. Cat reach her hands around Kara's thighs and set them on top of her hips; she stole a quick glance at Kara's face to make sure she was good with what Cat was about to do. Cat could see the anticipation and the hesitation in Kara's face, as she continued.

Cat gently kissed Kara's sex; drinking in her aroma and her arousal. Kara was very wet and by all indications, very ready for Cat. Cat's tongue tentatively probed its way between Kara's folds; seeking out the clit with the tip. Kara let out a loud moan of pleasure which served to confirm to Cat that she was still okay. Encouraged by Kara's display, Cat began to lick Kara's entire centre, up and down; occasionally sucking gently on the clit before moving down to access her entrance with her tongue. Cat continued the process for several minutes before she settled in to licking Kara's clit.

Kara writhed and moaned and began to rhythmically move her hips to Cat's tongue on her clit. She could feel her body responding and slowly moving towards a climax. Suddenly and without warning, her orgasm exploded over her body with unexpected force. Kara stopped writhing and reaching both hands down she grasped Cat's head and tried to lift it up from between her legs. Kara's head shot back, her eyes clamped tightly shut as powerful tears began to flood down her cheeks, "Cat!"

Immediately Cat stopped; raising her head she could not only see the tears but could hear the soft sobs that were beginning to come from Kara. Quickly wiping her mouth, Cat crawled out from between Kara's legs as she moved up beside Kara, wrapping her closely in an embrace.

Kara cried for several minutes while Cat just held her as closely and as tightly as she could. "Kara, are you okay?" Cat whispered to her.

"Yeah," was all that Kara could manage at the moment.

Cat just continued to hold Kara closely. Listening to Kara cry, feeling her tears on her body, Cat was fighting down the anger that was swelling up with her over what they had done to Kara. Anger mixed with sorrow, deep, deep sorrow for Kara's pain and anguish. Cat determined in her heart that when they returned to National City she was going to find those guards and make them regret what they did to Kara for the rest of their miserable lives.

"I'm sorry, Cat." Kara finally spoke as she began to calm down.

"Oh Kara!" Cat tightened her embrace, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for! I'm sorry I went too far too fast with you."

"It was all okay until I had the orgasm, then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. I stopped you as soon as I realized I needed to stop, just like I promised I would." Kara shared with Cat.

"I'm so sorry you have to endure this, Kara." Cat said, "you don't deserve to have to suffer anything like this, ever."

"Thanks Cat," Kara replied sitting up and moving off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked in confusion at Kara leaving her embrace.

"I feel so dirty, I just need a shower." Kara answered as she hung her head, hands trying to cover her naked form. "Will you come with me?"

Cat immediately rose from the bed, "I'll do anything you need me to do for you. Come on." With that Cat gently pulled Kara toward the massive shower stall. Once the water was the right temperature, she stepped in and holding out a hand drew Kara into it with her.

Kara just stood facing the water as it pounded against her body, hoping and praying that it would wash away the memory of the hands of the guards, the memory of their smell, the sense of their nasty touch.

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara from behind, nestling her head on Kara's shoulder, she just held her as she could feel Kara begin to sob again.

Without warning Kara collapsed to the shower floor, curling up as tightly as she could get. Cat dropped to the floor and desperately tried to engulf Kara, to let her know that Cat was there and that Kara was safe and loved.

Kara's sobbed grew heavier for several minutes as she turned to curl into Cat's embrace, allowing the hot water attempt to wash away as much memory of the horrible event as possible. Gently Cat rocked Kara back and forth, soothing her as best she knew how.

Eventually Kara's cries died down and lifting her head she looked into Cat's eyes, "I really and truly do love you. Thank you for being here with me."

Cat's heart nearly shattered at the sight of Kara and her words. "Oh my dear sweet Kara; I love you more than you could ever know; and there's no place on the planet I'd rather be than here with you right now. Are you ready to get dried off and get some rest?"

Kara nodded as Cat stood up and turned the shower off; Cat grabbed a towel and standing Kara up she wrapped it around her and began to help dry her off. Once they were both dry and in the plush housecoats hanging nearby, Cat slowly moved Kara back to the bed. Pulling down the covers she sat her down on the edge while Cat went and retrieved some pajama's from their luggage.

Once they were both dressed and tucked under the covers, Cat pulled Kara in closely. Kara turned to face Cat as she was engulfed in Cat's arms, head nestled in Cat's chest. Hearing the steady, calming heartbeat beneath her, Kara fell asleep almost immediately.

Cat lay awake, holding Kara for quite some time while she slept. Knowing that at some point during the coming hours Kara would waken after some terrible nightmare. Closing her eyes, waiting for sleep to carry her away, Cat whispered in Kara's ear, "Have no fear, Kara, I am right here. I love you and no one will ever hurt you like that ever again, I promise you." Cat kissed Kara's forehead just before she drifted into her own slumber. _Bastards! I swear those bastards will pay dearly for what they did to her._


	39. Stronger Every Day

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or any of the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Twice during the night Kara awoke following a nightmare, to find Cat still right there with her, comforting Kara with soft words and a strong embrace. With the coming of the morning Kara wakened to find herself alone in the bed, with no visible sign of Cat. Kara lay quietly as she listened for the familiar sound of Cat's heartbeat. Smiling when she discovered it, beating steadily from the balcony outside their room, Kara got up and went to join her outside.

"Good morning." Cat smiled at Kara looking up at her. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. I was thinking that after we see Carter we could go do some tourist things together."

Kara leaned over Cat and gently planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning, beautiful. That sounds like a wonderful plan." Kissing Cat again Kara looked her straight in the eyes, "Thank you for last night."

"I think," Cat grinned, "that I should be the one thanking you. That was the most amazing sex I've ever had!"

Kara blushed, "Well, that's not what I was thanking you for, actually. I was thanking you for being there when I woke up from those nightmares. It was really nice to have you by my side, comforting me. It made me feel really safe and loved."

Cat stood up and wrapped her arms around Kara, "You are so welcome. I'm really glad I was able to be here for you. I'm sorry we went too far too fast for you, I'll make sure to slow us down and take that lead like you asked me to."

Kara pulled back from the hug, "So…what's for breakfast? I'm starved!"

Cat rolled her eyes at Kara's alien love of food, "Go get ready, I'm told it will be available in about 30 minutes or so."

It came as no surprise to Cat that Kara loved bangers, the British version of sausages. Nor did it surprise her as she watched just how many the girl could devour. "Ummm, you might want to slow down. People are going to wonder how a girl with your figure can eat like you do."

Kara just smiled at Cat as she shoved the last bite of a banger in her mouth.

Carter was loving everything about being at the special school so far. He was making friends easily as he no longer was the nerd in the group of cool kids, he was just another nerd in a group of nerds. "Mom, they even have a Settlers of Catan club! You should come and play one night before you and Kara go home. It'd be awesome to watch you kick everyone's butt…except mine that is."

Cat laughed, "That sounds like a fun challenge. But just so you know, just because you're my son doesn't mean I take it easy on you! Today Kara and I are going to do a little sightseeing and then we'll be back tonight to take you out to dinner, deal?"

"Awesome! And then you can come back and play the game with us, tonight's the night the club meets." Carter was practically vibrating at the idea of watching his mom decimate the other members of the club.

With a huge hug and a kiss on the head, Cat shooed Carter away to his classes. Kara and Cat slowly made their way towards the limo. "Oh boy!" Cat sighed heavily, "I sure do hope I can be the player he thinks I am!"

Kara reached around Cat with one arm and pulled her in tightly, "You're an awesome player and I know you'll kick everyone's butt. I have full faith in your abilities to dominate!"

Cat eyed Kara, "Thanks, I think."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

True to form, Cat Grant dominated the evenings Settlers of Catan night at Carter's school. Teachers and students alike were in awe of her ability to strategize and execute such a flawless plan. Carter stood by, beaming as he watched his mom obliterate the club's student president.

"Mom!" Carter practically leapt into her arms. "That was amazing! You totally dominated everyone! You're the most amazing mom ever!"

Cat looked at Kara and blushed at the compliment from Carter, "Thanks Carter, that's very lovely of you to say. I think you're the most amazing son ever…well tied with Adam that is." Cat gave a small wink to Carter.

They walked Carter to his dorm room so he could get some homework done before bed. The school had some strict policies surrounding homework and appropriate bedtimes. "Kara and I won't be by tomorrow until the evening to take you for dinner again, ok? I have something planned."

"That's okay mom," Carter hugged her goodbye, "I have so much homework to do, so I won't be bored."

Kara looked at Cat with a quizzical expression on her face; she had no idea what Cat had planned for them for tomorrow; this was the first she'd heard of it.

During the limo ride back to the castle Kara reached over and held Cat's hand. "He's such a fantastic kid, Cat."

Cat gripped Kara's hand, "Thanks, I am pretty sure he feels the same way about you."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Once they were settled back into their room, Kara and Cat curled up again in front of the fireplace. Kara had pulled Cat into her arms and was wrapped around her tightly, as she caressed her arms. Cat sighed heavily when Kara leaned over and began to kiss Cat's neck.

"Kara," Cat began, "while I thoroughly enjoy what you're doing, I think we need to go slower with the sex. You did ask me to take the lead, so I'm taking it, okay?"

Kara stopped kissing Cat's neck and bent her head forward so it was resting on Cat's shoulder. Kara let out a long sigh and said nothing.

"Kara?" Cat turned to face her, "What's up?"

"I don't know." Kara replied.

"Yes, I think you do know," Cat pushed a tiny bit. "I can't be here for you if you don't tell me what's going on inside your head."

"It's just that I want to make you happy, I want to be with you, to feel you." Kara said softly.

"Kara," Cat gently replied, "there's so much more to being in a relationship with someone that making love with them. Intimacy has many forms and can be just as satisfying as sex and will actually bring us closer together."

"I don't understand what you mean." Kara looked at her a bit confused.

Cat smiled and unraveling herself from Kara's embrace she stood up and gently pulled Kara to her feet. Cat lead her to the bed and once they were securely under the covers Cat wrapped herself around Kara, arms and legs and began to caress her in non-sexual ways. Peppering her with light kisses, rubbing her back and just holding her closely while they talked. They lay together this way, for several hours, Kara following Cat's lead.

There were a few times that Kara tried to initiate sexual touching and take it further, but each time Cat stopped her, firmly but lovingly. Eventually, Kara drifted off to sleep in Cat's embrace. Cat lay awake for a bit longer, listening to Kara breathe; "I love you, sleep in perfect peace, you're safe." And with that sleep overcame Cat.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

In the wee hours of the night Kara began thrashing about in the bed; her head was lolling from side to side as she moaned and cried, her breathing was rapid and shallow; Cat woke up knowing immediately that Kara was having another nightmare.

"Kara," Cat gently whispered her name near her ear, "Kara, wake up, honey."

Suddenly Kara's eyes shot wide open and she gasped deeply as she bolted upright in bed, "NOOO!" Kara screamed out as she woke up. "No more, please, no more nightmares, I can't take them anymore!"

Cat engulfed Kara's shaking body with her arms and held her tightly, rocking her in an attempt to soothe the terrified girl. Both were crying softly as Kara slowly began to calm down.

"I'm sorry Cat." Kara said as they lay back down together. "You're never going to get any rest with me around."

"I'm just fine," Cat stated firmly, "I couldn't sleep if you weren't here; I would be worried about you and your nightmares and being alone. So if some sleep is better than no sleep." Cat then pulled Kara into her chest as tightly as she could. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Kara lay still for a few moments, saying nothing, "They're horrible, there's no other way to describe them. The doctor from Cadmus is there doing stuff to you and Alex, making me watch. I'm helpless to save you guys. Then those guards are all around me, smothering me with their bodies. I can hear you and Alex calling out for me, but I can't move to save you. Then I'm all alone with the guards on top of me…" Kara's voice trailed off.

Cat listened and tried to pull Kara even closer to her if that were at all possible. "I know the dreams are vivid and feel real; but hold onto the fact that they're not real and that everyone is safe, that you're safe."

"I know, thanks Cat. I love you." Kara muttered as she drifted back to sleep.

Cat kissed the top of Kara's head, "I love you too, and we'll get through this together."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The sunshine beat its way into their room; Kara stretched and yawned when she felt it's strengthening rays flood over her body. Reaching over she again found herself alone in the bed with no visible sign of Cat in the room. Once again, she listened for the sound of Cat's heartbeat only to find it outside on the balcony.

Slowly she padded her way across the room but stopped short of venturing out onto the balcony when she heard Cat's voice.

"I understand that," Cat was talking to someone.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? She has no human rights because she's an alien, but if she broke our human laws she'd be held accountable?"

Silence…Cat must be talking to someone on the phone.

"So she risks her life for the entire planet, but has no rights? That's simply crazy!"

A long silence.

"Alex, I understand what you're saying; but she's suffering so much from what they did to her, the rapes not the least of it. Every night she wakes up from terrible nightmares, it just breaks my heart to see it and not be able to do anything for her. She deserves some justice, doesn't she?"

Silence.

"No, you don't need to come over here; I've got her. I'm just so angry with those goons at Cadmus I guess I want her to be able to have some justice."

Silence.

"Okay, I'll keep you updated on how she's doing, we'll be home in 12 days or so. I think the time away from all that stuff is exactly what her and I both need."

Short silence.

"Talk to you later, yes, I'll tell her you love her. Bye."

Figuring Cat was done talking to Alex, Kara stepped out onto the balcony. She walked over to Cat a leaning in gave her a soft kiss, "Good morning."

Cat smiled, "Good morning beautiful. I just got off the phone with Alex, she sends her love."

"Yes, I heard." Kara answered as she leaned on the railing looking out over the grounds.

Cat sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that super hearing thing you have going, won't I?"

Kara nodded silently. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"You, as I'm sure you overheard." Cat said, wondering where Kara was going with this. "Does it upset that we were talking?"

"No," said Kara, "I'm just curious what it was about. I kind of heard some of your half, I didn't hear any of what Alex had to say."

"Kara," Cat rose to her feet and went over to stand next to her, "I called Alex to see what could be done to get you some justice for what happened to you."

"Yeah, I heard that much." Kara nodded, "what did Alex have to say?"

Cat didn't want to tell Kara what Alex had said; it infuriated her that because Kara was an alien and not a human being she didn't have any rights under the law. "Well, she said that unfortunately the American legal system didn't provide you with any basic rights at the moment. She did agree that you deserved them, but the law didn't provide you with any."

"Cat," Kara looked at her, "I don't want you to pursue any legal action against those guards or anyone from Cadmus."

Cat's expression was shock and confusion, "May I ask why?"

"For me to get justice," Kara answered, "would mean a trial; that would mean my giving testimony about what happened; I'd have to be sworn in and then the defense can go after who I am, they could go after 'Kara Danvers'. My identity would be revealed; you wouldn't be safe, Alex wouldn't be safe, no one who knows me would be safe."

Cat marvelled at Kara, "Yes, I suppose that's true. I just wish there was some way you could have some justice, because sometimes justice can bring closure."

Kara looked at Cat, "Do you think that putting them behind bars will diminish the impact of what they did to me? Do you think that if I get 'justice' that suddenly my nightmares will go away? I think you know it's not that simple Cat."

Cat pulled Kara in closely for a huge hug, "You're right, I'm sorry. I suppose my anger over what happened to you and the suffering you're going through made me want to make them pay in some way for it."

"If I were simply 'Kara Danvers', a human who'd been raped, I'd go after the justice you talk about. But I'm not a human being, I'm an alien. I'm an alien with a secret identity that is too important to risk exposing so that I can have a modicum of justice." Kara began to cry softly onto Cat's shoulder.

"That just sucks." Cat stated.

Kara pulled back from the hug and looked at Cat with a slight grin coming over her face. "Did you just use the word 'sucks'? You talk about us millennials not using our words."

Cat sneered at Kara, "It's appropriate word usage; because it does suck. It's wrong, it's not just or right or fair. But I know you're right. That's pretty much what Alex said."

Cupping one of Cat's cheeks Kara looked tenderly into her face, "I do love that you want to defend me and get me some justice. It's very sexy." Kara leaned in and kissed Cat long and deep.

When they finally came up for air from the kiss, Cat sighed, "Ok, so we'll leave the justice to karma. I think it's time we got ready and headed out for the day I have planned, so chop, chop…shower and get dressed."

While Kara was in the shower, Cat unpacked and set out a lovely dress outfit for the day which included shoes, a hand bag and a lovely hat. When Kara emerged from the bathroom and saw it and then looked at Cat, who was dressed in an equally stylish fashion she began to wonder just what Cat had planned for them for the day.

"Before you try," Cat smirked at Kara as she was getting dressed, "I have no intention whatsoever of revealing my plans for you for today. No amount of cute little looks, or pleading eyes, or teasing kisses will break my resolve. But you are free to try…and fail…if you wish." Cat winked at Kara.

"Oh, I would never try to manipulate you into telling me," Kara answered nonchalantly, "not unless you want me to try."

"You are an imp, do you know that?" Cat grinned at her.

"Me? An imp? Never." Kara smiled as she finished getting ready. This was promising to be an interesting day.

The limo ride was quiet, they held hands and Kara was trying to conjure ways in which she could get Cat to spill about where they were going.

"You look lovely," Kara smiled at Cat, "and I'd say appropriately dressed for the occasion, if I knew what the occasion was."

Cat laughed out loud, "You're going to have to do better than that Danvers. That didn't even move me in the direction of telling you."

"Oh, no." Kara answered with innocence in her voice. "I know there's no way I can break your resolve, so why bother trying? I guess I'll just have to be surprised at where we're headed to and what we're doing when we get there. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun. I'll just sit over here, quietly, waiting."

Cat laughed again and shook her head, "Really? That's not even a good effort, I expected more from you Kara."

Kara smiled before turning her head and looking out the window, "You can have your little secret for now, Ms. Grant. But remember, I might want to pay you back for it some day. And I have a very long memory."

"Really, Miss Danvers?" Cat sneered at her. "Attempting to get the information via reverse psychology and mild threats? Not even close."

Kara turned to Cat, smiling a huge beautiful grin she leaned over and kissed Cat very seductively, "I want to know, but I also don't want to spoil your surprise. I love that you're doing this for me, whatever this is." Kara kissed Cat again, tongue gently moving over Cat's lips.

"Damn you Danvers!" Cat pulled away from the kiss. "Those lips of yours might just be my undoing!"

"Hmmm, is that so?" Kara leaned back in for a deeper kiss. "I guess I'll just have to try even harder to loosen those lips of yours up for me then."

Cat pushed Kara back, "Oh no you don't! I'm not going to wreck my plans with the promise of those lips. Stay away from me you treacherous little imp!"

Kara started laughing and soon Cat was laughing right along with her.

It wasn't long after this that the limo pulled into a gated access that was manned with some heavily armed guards. After a brief pause for the driver to show identification to one of the guards, the gates were opened and the limo slowly proceeded up the winding driveway.

Kara looked at Cat with stunned confusion. She had absolutely no idea where they were headed to or what they were going to do that required such heavy security.

Suddenly a large castle came into view; Kara gaped at its beauty and magnificence. Stopping at the entrance to it, splendidly attired footmen rapidly approached the limo and escorted Cat and Kara from the limo, before it drove away.

The ladies were escorted through the main entrance way, and out into the back garden. It was the most exquisite garden Kara had ever seen. There was a large white tent with one table in the middle of it. A small orchestra was playing classical music as a waiter approached them carrying a tray with two drinks on it.

Cat watched with joy as Kara took each of the glasses and presented one to Cat; "Wow! Where are we?"

"You are at Kensington Palace." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind them.

Turning around to see who it was, Kara nearly dropped her drink, for there before her and Cat stood Prince William and Princess Kate!

"Your highness," Cat smiled as she curtsied, motioning Kara to follow suit, "may I introduce Miss Kara Danvers."

Prince William extended his hand to Cat and then to Kara, "So lovely to meet you Miss Kara, welcome."

"It's lovely to see you again Cat." Princess Kate warmly embraced Cat as Kara was trying not to let her mouth fall to her knees.

"Your highness," Cat answered, "you look absolutely radiant, motherhood plainly agrees with you even more than marriage does."

Prince William gestured for them to move over to the table that was located under the tent, "Please, come and join us for lunch."

Kara still hadn't spoken a word; her eyes were nearly popping out of her head; it was when Cat took her hand gently but firmly, motioning her to move to the table that she seemed to snap out of her stupor.

The lunch was spectacular and the conversation they engaged in was just as wonderful. Kate and William were incredibly inviting and hospitable people who made Kara feel right at home. Kara was so overwhelmed with the event that time seemed to fly.

After an hour the Prince and Princess gently rose from the table, followed immediately by Cat and Kara. "It was delightful to see you again, Cat." Prince William smiled at her. "And equally pleasurable to meet you, Kara. We are sorry, but our schedule is quite busy this afternoon. I hope you will continue to enjoy your visit to Britain."

Cat and Kara curtsied and thanked them both for a wonderful time before they turned and left them.

Kara stood staring after them for a few moments before turning to look at Cat. "Cat? You know them? I mean you know them! Oh my god, you know 'them'! How do you know them?"

Cat laughed, "Kara, I've known the family for some years. I was one of the few North American guests to be at their wedding. His mother is a lovely person, it's too bad she wasn't able to join us, she did try but had another engagement."

"Wait…what?" Kara was still dealing with it all. "You know the Queen? The Queen? The Queen of England…that Queen?"

Cat's laughter was hard to contain, "Yes, I do know. One Queen surely must know another."

It wasn't too long before they were in the limo riding back to their castle. Kara's heart was still racing inside her chest. She'd just met Prince William and Princess Kate!

"Cat," Kara looked at her with amazement, "I'm so glad you didn't spoil the surprise and tell me about today. It was so worth it! How can I ever thank you?"

Cat smiled at Kara, "You are very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Too bad Carter couldn't be here with us!" Kara said with regret.

"He's met them a couple of times before, so he was good with missing it today. He wanted you to enjoy it." Cat grinned in reply.

"He knew!" Kara's mouth hung open again. "Little brat, I'm going to get him for this." With that Kara pulled Cat closer and kissed her deeply and passionately. "So now I have to find a way to thank you appropriately, any ideas?"

"You just did." Cat smiled up at her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Kara!" Carter jumped into her arms for a huge hug. "Did you have fun today?"

"Well," Kara was playing coy with him, "once you've met the Queen of All Media, all other royalty pales by comparison."

"Yeah, right!" Cat snickered at Kara's attempt to down play the day to Carter. "I thought she was going to trip over her jaw, her mouth hung open so far!"

"It did not," Kara chuckled, "I was plainly in awe of you; I didn't even know who those two upstarts were who had the cheek to join us for lunch; freeloaders." Kara winked at Carter.

They all laughed as they got into the limo to head out for dinner.

"Really Kara," Carter asked, "did you like it, meeting them I mean."

Kara took a hold of Cat's hand; "It was amazing, yes, but your mom is my queen." Kara kissed the back of Cat's hand.

"Ewww, gross, okay, stop!" Carter winced, "now I need therapy."

Cat punched Carter in the shoulder, "Behave yourself young man."

"I'm just kidding mom," Carter laughed, "I love seeing you two together like that."

"Brat!" Kara said as she punched him in the other arm.

After returning Carter to his dorm room following dinner, Kara and Cat decided that they'd love another quiet evening in front of the fireplace in their room. They both changed into more comfortable clothing before Cat grabbed a scotch and curled up in Kara's arms.

Sitting quietly for several minutes they were both lost in their thoughts. Kara leaned forward and gently kissed Cat's neck and cheek, "Thank you for today. It was the most incredible experience I've ever had."

Cat nestled in deeper to the kisses, "you're very welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Slowly Kara began to caress Cat's body; running her hands over her lover, softly and passionately. Occasionally stopping on Cat's breasts; massaging them through her top, finding no bra underneath it. Kara's hands slipped down the shirt to find the hem and then lifting it she slowly trailed her finger up Cat's belly, winding their way towards her breasts. When Kara found them, she moaned slightly with pleasure to find that Cat's nipples were hard with anticipation. Kara rubbed them tenderly between her thumb and forefinger before using her whole hand to massage the bare breasts. Cat let out a long slow moan at the touch.

"Kara," Cat put her hands on top of Kara's through the shirt. "Stop, I love your touch, really I do. But this is going to lead somewhere and I can't let you go through what you did last time. It's still too fresh and raw for you to engage in sexual behaviour."

Kara stopped and pulled her hands out of the shirt, wrapping them around Cat's shoulders. "I know you want to protect me and make me feel safe. And believe me, I love you even more for that, but I can't live the rest of my life hiding from this. I'd rather try to make love with you and maybe end up in tears, than avoid it altogether and never risk knowing you and being known by you in every way. I know there's a long road of healing ahead from what the guards did to me on top of what Cadmus did, but I want to try to have the things in life that their actions tried to take away from me."

Kara stopped for a moment to let that sink in with Cat. "Every step I take with you is one step further away from them. Every time we're together in bed is one moment being snatched back from that awful event. Every hug, every kiss, every embrace, ever caress, every orgasm, is one more piece of the healing process. It's taking back what was taken from me and making it good again in my life, my life with you."

"But…" Cat tried to speak but Kara interrupted her.

"No, no buts." Kara whispered. "I know it's hard on you to watch me cry after you give me pleasure, because it shouldn't hurt, but right now it does, but I also know that it doesn't mean we stop trying to chip away at the hurt. I know you hate waking up after I've had a nightmare, not because it disturbed your sleep, but because you can't stand to see me suffering and not able to fix it."

Cat just sat still in Kara's arms, letting her finish what she had to say.

"I'm going to have nightmares," Kara continued, "I've had them for most of my life on earth. Alex was there, but now you're here for me. Every time I've had a nightmare and have woken to find you comforting me, it's made bearing them easier. I know I'm not alone, that I'm safe and you love me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I stop trying to live and enjoying life, to enjoy us, to enjoy you then Cadmus wins. I may be alive, but most of me will be dead. I can't live like that. It's not going to be easy, but with your love and support, I can heal and recover from it."

Cat leaned her head so that her face was touching one of Kara's hands. Kara could feel the wet from Cat's tears. "Ok." That was all Cat was able to squeak out. Her heart was shattering as she listened to Kara, knowing that lots more painful healing lay ahead for them both. But Kara wanted to heal with Cat; so Cat would help Kara heal. It didn't mean that when they returned home Cat wasn't going to pursue making those bastards pay for what they did to her; it would be Cat's private little war on them. It did mean that together Kara would be stronger every day.


	40. Touched

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**We're picking up where the last chapter left off.

Kara and Cat continued to cuddle on the couch in front of the fire. Kara loved the feel of Cat in her arms and before long the tender caresses began to turn to sensual touches. This time, when Kara's hands found their way beneath her shirt, Cat didn't try to stop her. It didn't mean that Cat wasn't nervous slightly for where this was headed and what it might mean for Kara, but she was willing to help Kara heal from the trauma in whatever way she could.

Kara began to lean down and kiss Cat's neck and shoulders. Her breathing was getting heavier by the minute and she longed to sweep Cat up in her arms and take her to bed. "Cat," Kara whispered seductively in her ear. "I'm going to take you to the bed now."

And with that Kara began to slowly rise into the air with Cat firmly in her grasp. Cat gasped slightly at the feeling of weightlessness in Kara's arms as they lighted across the room where Kara slowly laid Cat down on the bed. Lying on her side next to Cat, Kara began to kiss her, slowly, passionately increasing in force and desire. Cat sighed as she opened her mouth to receive Kara's tongue, heat swelling within their bodies as they began to make love to each other.

Kara stopped kissing Cat suddenly and looked at her. Cat's eyes remained closed until she realized that Kara had stopped and opening them she wondered where her hero had gone to. Kara was gazing down at Cat, a huge smile was on her face as her eyes roamed over her features. "Do you have any idea how radiant you are?" Kara asked.

"I've never had anyone describe me in that fashion before. Lots of other words have been used as descriptors, but never radiant." Cat looked deeply into Kara's eyes.

"Hmmm," Kara lightly kissed Cat's cheek, "I'm sure those people were blind because if they could see you as I do then I'm sure they'd see a radiant and beautiful woman." Kara continued to pepper Cat's face and neck with tiny, tender kisses.

For over two hours they made passionate love to each other. Filled with tender caresses, deep kisses, sensual touches. Time seemed to stop while they were in each other's embrace, arms and legs wrapped around the other; hands flowing freely over their bodies as desire swelled between them.

Kara soon took the lead and drove Cat to places of pleasure and ecstasy that she'd never been before. It took several minutes for Cat to recover her senses once Kara was done with her. Panting and sweating over the intensity of their love making Cat lay quietly with a gigantic smile on her face while Kara peppered her face and neck with whisper like kisses.

When Cat regained her bearings she pushed Kara onto her back and began to try to give Kara the same kind of pleasure as she'd just experienced. Ever mindful of the effect what she was doing might be having on Kara's wellbeing; stopping occasionally to ask Kara if she was okay to continue.

It wasn't long before Cat's hand found its way between Kara's legs. Kara writhed and moaned with pleasure at the touch; but she was also battling to stay focused on Cat and not let the images of the guards flood her thoughts and sweep her joy away into despair.

Cat was smiling as she watched Kara come hard against her hand when suddenly Kara's eyes shot open, filled with terror Kara jerked herself off of Cat's hand and up the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs, Kara began to sob.

The speed with which Kara reacted and retreated caught Cat by surprise. Kara was in a fetal position, eyes clenched shut tightly as she sobbed. "I'm sorry Cat. I'm really sorry. It's just…you feel so awesome and then suddenly it hits like a tidal wave."

Cat moved instinctively, deftly yanking the covers out from under Kara, before she covered the two of them while Cat curled up behind Kara, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in closely. "Shhhh, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm right here, it's okay, you're safe."

Kara cried for a few minutes before she quieted down and relaxing turned to face Cat. "Thank you. I know that was hard on you too, I'm sorry."

Cat kissed the top of Kara's head, "Kara, listen to me carefully; you have nothing absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad I was here for you, I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to talk about what happened? It might help."

Kara just lay in the arms of Cat for several minutes before she spoke. "It's like a battle raging in my head. I love your touch, I love kissing you, I love feeling you inside me but during the great parts there are these flashback memories to those guards. It feels great and then suddenly it feels awful. I try to push the images away and focus on you, on your love for me, on the amazing pleasure you give me, but somehow the images just press over my mind and I can't stop them."

Kara was crying softly as Cat listened and held her tightly. "They robbed me of fully enjoying being with you." Kara began to shake slightly while Cat continued to just hold her tightly.

Cat didn't know what to say or do for Kara. She was so angry and so sad all at the same time. She placed her chin on the top of Kara's head as she held the wounded hero as tightly as she could. "I love you, Kara. And although you're the superhero, know that I will always keep you safe. If I have anything to say about it, no one will ever hurt you again. I can't take this pain away, but I can love you and care for you and be here for whatever you need from me."

Kara pushed back from Cat and lifting her head she looked at Cat's face. Kara saw love and sorrow in Cat's eyes. Reaching up one hand she pulled Cat down for a kiss. At first, Cat resisted the kiss, afraid of where it might lead and what it might do to Kara. But Kara pulled insistently so Cat smiled as she leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "Do you want to know what scares me the most about this? {Cat looked at Kara waiting for her to continue} That you'll be hesitant to touch me, to make love to me for fear of this type of thing happening. That every time you do something while we make love, you'll be asking yourself if they did it to me too. I'm afraid that you'll be so worried about not hurting me that you won't make love to me. But most of all, I'm afraid that your fear of hurting me will keep you from touching me. Trust me when I say that you not touching me would be way worse than any touch I received from them."

Cat sat still and quiet for what seemed like an eternity as she thought about what Kara had just said. "You're right, I'm scared of hurting you, I'm scared of what just happened, not because of how I feel about it, but because of what it does to you. But how am I supposed to touch you, and kiss you and caress you and not be wondering or afraid of what it's doing to you or is going to do to you?"

Kara smiled at Cat as she leaned pulled her back down for another kiss. "There will be some times that are better than other times; but together we can do this." Kara then pushed Cat back down on her back and began making love to her all over again.

Cat's heart began to race with fear, and hesitation and anxiety of where it would lead and what would happen to Kara that she began to cry. It was only when Kara kissed her cheek and she felt the wet tears roll down Cat's face that she realized Cat was crying.

"Excuse me," Kara grinned shyly at Cat as she opened her eyes, "crying during sex is my thing, you need to get your own." Kara winked at Cat.

Cat smiled as tiny tears continued to run down her cheeks. Kara took a hand and tenderly began to wipe them away. "Remember, every time we're together I take one step further away from those guys. It's not going to be easy, but it is going to be worth it." Kara leaned down and passionately and deeply kissed Cat, "so worth it."

Before Cat knew it, Kara was starting the love making process all over again. Cat pushed Kara back and held her at arms' length. "Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you curled up in the bed in a fetal position, weeping? To know that what should bring joy only brings tears, and lots of them? So why, Kara, why after what we just went through are you trying to go down that road again?"

Kara looked at Cat's face with confusion. "Didn't you hear anything I just said? Because I want you, and right now having this with you means tears; but I know that one day they'll be tears of joy not pain but I can't get to the joy without dealing with the pain." Kara tried to lean back into Cat but was met with firm resistance.

"No Kara!" Cat shoved as hard as she could to get Kara off of her.

Kara let go of Cat and pulling away she stood up beside the bed. Rejection and pain flooded Kara's features, she didn't know what to say or do. Hanging her head and letting out a long sigh, Kara turned and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Cat lay back on the bed feeling awful and not having the first idea what to do for Kara. She didn't want to hurt her like that, but then she didn't want to hurt her when they made love. Either way she was going to end up hurting Kara.

As Cat lay on the bed she became aware of the sound of the shower running. She felt the urge to go and check on Kara, to make sure that she was okay, that she was just in fact having a shower.

Cat knocked on the door, "Kara? Are you okay in there?"

Silence.

Cat tried the door handle and found it unlocked. Slowly she turned the handle and opening the door, she peered in to find Kara curled up on the floor of the shower; seated with her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking slightly as she wept.

"Oh god, Kara!" Cat was about to enter the shower behind Kara when she spoke.

"No Cat! Don't come in here, please, don't come in here. I want you to touch me but you don't want to touch me, so please, just leave me alone." Kara snapped at Cat.

Cat stopped dead in her tracks. "Kara, I'm sorry. I do want to touch you; I want to touch you so much it hurts. I just don't want to hurt you."

Kara turned and shot Cat an angry glare, "Oh, so rejecting my touch and not touching me, that doesn't hurt right? Don't you get it? If I'm going to hurt I'd rather hurt from your touch than from your rejection, with only the memory of their vile and disgusting touch on my skin! Just, leave, please leave me alone."

Cat's heart shattered as she realized what she'd done to Kara in rejecting her. "Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't understand but I think I do now. I want to help you erase their horrible touch with my loving touch. I want to help you replace the pain with love, my love. Please forgive me and allow me to come in there and touch you. Please allow me to come in there and help you wash away some of what they did to you. I promise, never again will I reject your love or your touch. Please, Kara."

Slowly Kara nodded; Cat climbed in behind her and taking a wash cloth and some soap as she gently began to wash her, Kara began to open up her arms and legs, relaxing into Cat's loving care. When the water began to run cold, Cat stood up and turning it off she reached out for towels, drying them both off she lead Kara back to the bed.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers," Cat whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make love to you again tonight. I'm going to touch you in ways that will begin to replace the pain with joy. Regardless of how we end up tonight, I'll never stop touching you or making love to you."

For the next few hours Cat made good on her word to Kara. Cat made love to Kara, keenly aware of Kara's responses to her touch. When Kara came again, tears and sorrow came with her, but this time, not as hard, nor for as long.

As they lay entangled in each other's arms and legs Cat became aware that Kara had drifted off to sleep. Brushing an errant strand of hair from Kara's face, Cat looked at her and for the first time since her rescue from Cadmus saw peace beginning to show on Kara's features.


	41. The Power of Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

A/N: The amazing healing power of love is going to show itself in this chapter even further. Sorry if it's too much fluff after so much drama and angst and hurt. Cat and Kara are going to begin to comprehend El-Mayarah (stronger together) in their relationship. Kara has lots to heal from and will draw strength from Cat's love for her. As always, I'd love to hear what you think in the comments section.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The next twelve days seemed to fly by them like a blur. Between seeing Carter each day and touring around England and touring around each other's bodies, Cat and Kara were beginning to yearn for home.

Their last night in the castle was a magical one to say the least. Cat, a romantic in spite of her tough persona at work, made sure that the entire evening was an unforgettable one for Kara. A romantic dinner, followed by dancing on the outside deck to their own private orchestra, led to their being curled up on the couch in front of the fire as had become their custom during their stay. Both knew where they wanted the night to go, both dressed in minimal clothing.

Kara was wrapped around Cat, tenderly kissing and caressing her. "Cat," Kara whispered into her ear. "This trip has been the most amazing time I have ever had. You've spoiled me rotten, showed me stuff I never dreamed I'd ever see, and introduced me to royalty. There's no way I can possibly repay you for all of this."

Cat smiled as she listened to Kara. "You're very welcome, it was my pleasure. You never have to repay me for anything. I did all of this for you, for us, because I wanted to and I could. Seeing you smile, especially after all we've been through, is the best payment I could ever receive."

Kara grinned as she nibbled on one of Cat's ears, "Are you sure there isn't another way I could express my gratitude to you? Surely there must be something you'd like to receive from me?"

"Hmmmm," Cat chuckled, "I'm sure you're able to figure that one out all on your own."

Kara took that as a go ahead and began to up the pace of her seduction of Cat Grant. She began by nibbling on a spot on Cat's ear, one she'd learned while in England, that Cat was especially sensitive to being touched. Hearing Cat's low moans of pleasure as Kara sucked on the earlobe gave Kara all the impetus she needed to keep going.

Slowly Kara began to work her way down Cat's neck as Cat leaned her head back, granting greater access to Kara and her incredible lips. With barely noticeable strength, Kara engulfed Cat and once again gently floated them off the couch over the bed. Laying Cat tenderly down on top of the sheets, Kara lay on one side next to Cat.

Kara gazed lovingly into Cat's eyes before she leaned forward and began to kiss her; softly, seductively, suggestively at first; Cat moaning into the kisses. Gradually Kara's tongue began to poke through her lips and brush against Cat's mouth, seeking permission to enter, seeking a more open and willing Cat. Her tongue wasn't disappointed.

Kara groaned when Cat opened her mouth and allowed her tongue greater and deeper access to her. Kara's hands began to move lightly, barely noticeably, over Cat's body. Kara's powerful hands were brushing over Cat's delicate curves, sweeping across her breasts, roaming passionately between her legs.

"Why are you still wearing clothing?" Kara asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Maybe a girl likes to have her lover seek her out, to have some mystery, to have something to look forward too." Cat growled seductively at Kara.

"You forget I have x-ray vision," Kara whispered into Cat's ear. "Your clothing hasn't kept me from seeing you, but it is keeping me from touching you."

"Cheater." Cat smiled at Kara's revelation. "You can see me but I can't see you."

With that Kara rose to her knees and very slowly removed her top to reveal her bare breasts to Cat. "Better?" Kara asked as she watched Cat gaze at her form.

"Somewhat," Cat smiled, "but I still can't see all of you and you can see all of me. Not fair, wouldn't you say?"

Kara grinned at Cat's request as she removed her panties, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. "And now, is it fair?"

"Kara, you're beautiful, do you know that?" Cat spoke softly as she reached up to caress Kara's breasts.

"I'm so glad you like what you see, but I'm still curious as to why you're still wearing clothing?" Kara grinned wickedly at Cat. Leaning back into Cat's ear, taking an earlobe between her teeth, she whispered in Cat's ear, "Take it off, please, take it all off so I can see you and touch you and make you mine again."

Kara helped Cat remove her clothing, kissing each patch of skin as it became visible to the naked eye. "Lay back, Cat. Close your eyes, you're about to have the best vacation ever."

Cat sighed in deep arousal as she closed her eyes laying back, exposed completely to Kara, trusting her fully. Kara was quick to please; using her tongue to lick Cat's nipples until they were hard and wet, she would then gently use her freeze breath over them, smiling as Cat moaned and writhed in ecstasy. "Oh my God Kara!" Cat practically screamed the first time Kara did that little trick to her breasts. "You're going to drive me crazy tonight, aren't you?"

"Mmmmm, maybe." Kara smiled as she did it again, watching Cat's equally powerful response to it yet again.

Mercifully, Kara stopped the breath part and using her warm, soft hands she began to massage Cat's breasts firmly, one then the other. Cat let out a sigh of relief and pleasure at the touch. Soon Kara began to do the breath thing down Cat's abdomen, over her belly button before pausing with her mouth right about Cat's mound of hair.

In anticipation of the breath thing happening to her core Cat inhaled sharply, trying to prepare herself for the experience, there was no way she could have been ready for it when it did happen. Kara firmly moved Cat's legs open with her hands as she climbed between her legs and settled in with Cat's moist core mere inches from her face.

Kara lightly licked the top of the curls, barely scraping the edges of Cat's labia, before she blew with a slight amount of her freeze breath on the hair. Cat arched in pleasure and made noises Kara never heard her make before. When Cat's back came to rest again on the bed, Kara's tongue pushed further between the folds, followed immediately by the same cooling breath.

Cat writhed and arched in pleasure so intense she could hardly stand it. She barely recovered only to have Kara plunge her tongue deeper and the cool blast of breath wash over her again. Kara watched Cat with intense pleasure as she plied her tongue and then the cool breeze repeatedly to Cat's core, to her clit, to her entrance.

"K-K-Kaaarraa…" Cat could barely speak, "Oh my god, stop teasing me I can't stand it anymore."

"As you wish, your majesty," Kara grinned at the state of Cat before her, "time to crown my queen." And with that Kara plunged three fingers deep into Cat's entrance, when Cat relaxed to their presence, Kara began to move them in and out, picking up speed and intensity, pushing deeper into Cat with each thrust.

Cat was writhing and moaning as Kara's fingers moved within her each time. As if hit by a tidal wave, Cat's orgasm came fast and hard, her passage squeezing tightly against Kara's fingers as Kara helped her ride the waves out. Slowly but surely, Cat's movement ended and she lay perfectly still. Kara tenderly withdrew her hand from inside Cat, wiping her fingers off on the sheets she slowly climbed out from Cat's legs and came up, lying beside Cat as she watched her bask in the glow of what appeared to be an awesome orgasm.

It was several minutes before Cat was able to recover or move or even open her eyes to look at Kara. "You're an imp and a brat…and an amazing lover!"

Kara's face was filled with pride at what she'd done to Cat. "You're welcome."

Kara lay soft, tender kisses all over Cat's face and neck and head while Cat continued to recover. With a powerful shove that surprised Kara, Cat pushed Kara onto her back while Cat straddled her hips.

"Time to take more of the pain away and replace it with love, my love for you. Time to take another step away from the horror and closer to the love. Time to replace their disgusting touch with my sensual touch. Take deep breaths, relax and enjoy this knowing that every ounce of touch is done with tenderness and love." Cat's face was so peaceful as she spoke those words to Kara. "You're safe, and I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers."

With those loving words Cat began a slow and meticulous adoration of Kara's body. Each kiss was filled with love, each touch was tender and compassionate. Every whisper filled with comfort and care.

There were brief bouts of angry images trying to push through the love being shared, but Cat's powerful presence and overwhelming attention to Kara began to drive the images back into the darkness where they belonged.

Instead of asking Kara if she was okay, Cat began to reclaim Kara's body. Kissing her lips, Cat spoke words of hope and love. Massaging her breasts Cat's hands were gentle but strong, telling Kara that she was safe. When Cat descended between Kara's legs she paused and looking at Kara she spoke, "Kara tonight you're leaving behind the painful memories of what they took from you and you will embrace new sensations of joy and happiness and ecstasy no longer dominated by fear or anger or hatred. When you come, any tears you experience will be those of pure joy and satisfaction at being fully loved by me. Any horrible images that threaten to press in and steal your joy will be replaced with images of me giving you pleasure, for you will keep your eyes on me, turning sorrow into joy, anger into love and fear into safety."

Kara's eyes were wide as she nodded. Cat was better than her word as Kara watched her between her legs, enjoying Kara in every way possible. Whenever Kara would close her eyes, Cat would gently encourage her to open them and keep her eyes firmly on Cat. Whenever a nasty image of the guards would threaten to overpower her, Kara would simply say Cat's name, only to have Cat lift her head and smile at her before continuing her efforts. And so it was, that as the time passed ever so slowly, Cat Grant loved Kara Danvers through her pain.

When Kara came, there was a brief, a very brief moment where Kara feared that the pain would overwhelm her again, but then, right in front of her face was Cat. Shaking her head, "No, Kara. No pain. Only joy and love. Let the pain go, hold onto my love for you."

This time when Kara began to cry it was a mixture of pain and love, but thankfully the love was beginning to overpower the pain and it didn't last. When she came down from her orgasm and had settled quietly on the bed, Kara looked at Cat's face and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Kara Zor-El Danvers?" Cat inquired as she caressed Kara's abdomen with her fingertips.

"You." Kara answered. "I'm smiling at you Catherine Jane Grant and wondering how I never knew just how powerful you are with your use of words. Thank you. You saved me." Kara began to cry but not out of pain but out of joy.

Cat lay down beside Kara and engulfed her in her arms and legs, "You're welcome. You are very welcome."

Curling up under the sheets, arms and legs entangled in each other they drifted off to sleep and for the first time in a very long time, Kara slept the entire night, free from nightmares.


	42. Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat and Kara arrived home after a spectacular two week vacation; one that they both needed more than they realized. They had rested and renewed both their bodies and their minds. Their new relationship was growing stronger and deeper with each passing day. Now they just had to figure out the impact of their relationship was going to have on their lives, both personally and professionally.

During the drive home from the airport Cat was looking out the window, saying nothing, when Kara reached over and took her hand in hers, "Cat, what are you thinking about?"

Cat turned and smiled at Kara, thinking that she was so young and so naïve and Cat's life was so complicated, Cat was so jaded. Just how could she drag this amazing young woman into the pit with her? Yet, how could she live without her? Bringing herself back into the moment Cat sighed, "So, are you still going to come and stay with me while Carter is away in merry ole' England?"

Kara grinned as she raised Cat's hand to kiss the back of it. "If you still want me to, I'd love to move in with you." Kara stopped speaking and let her jaw drop, "I mean, yes, I'd love to come stay with you while Carter's away, just temporary, not move in with you, just stay with you for a while."

Cat chuckled, "Kara, stop babbling. In a way you are moving in with me, if only temporary. If it turns into more, we'll deal with that when the time comes. Let's just take this one step at a time. But I do want you to go to your apartment and bring over more of your clothing and some of your things that you need to make yourself feel more at home."

Kara smiled and nodded at Cat. Suddenly the silence was broken by Kara's phone, it was Alex.

Alex: Hey, welcome home sis. Hope you had a good trip.

Kara: Hi Alex, yes we had an awesome time, but it is nice to be home too. What's up?

Alex: I was wondering, and there's no pressure here, actually we, that is Hank and I were wondering, if Supergirl is back too?

{Kara went pale and said nothing for what felt like an eternity.}

Alex: Kara? Are you still there?

Kara: Sorry, Alex, yeah, I'm right here. What do you need her for?

Alex: We need to do a prisoner transfer of a couple of aliens to a holding cell while we do some maintenance on their cells. We could really use Supergirl's help, that is, if she's available.

Kara turned her head and looked out the window, not answering Alex's request.

Alex: Hello? Kara? Are you okay? Listen, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I just thought I'd ask.

Kara: Sorry Alex, I'm not up for it right now. I'll talk to you later, bye.

Kara hung up her phone and continued to stare out the window.

"What did Alex want?" Cat asked searching Kara's face for some hint as to what was going on in her head.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, she just wanted to see how our trip went and if I wanted to get together with her tonight for movie and pizza. I said no, I'm kind of tired, plus I have to get my stuff from my place." Kara lied.

"Hmmmm," Cat looked at Kara with skepticism. "Ok, I think a movie night and pizza would be good for us all, so why don't you call her back and invite her and Lucy over tonight?"

Kara barely heard Cat, she was looking out the window, wrestling with 'Supergirl'. Did she want to be her again? Was she willing to take the risks associated with being her? "Ummm, yeah sure, Cat, whatever you want to do is great with me."

Cat's face filled with concern for Kara. "Care to tell me the truth about your call with Alex?"

Turning her head quickly to face Cat, "What? What do you mean?"

"Kara, you just lied to me about your call with Alex. So, tell me, what did Alex want?" Cat gripped her hand tightly.

Kara's eyes shot wide open, her mouth fell open as she thought of attempting to continue the lie but when she saw the look on Cat's face she reconsidered. "I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to lie to you I just didn't want to talk about it."

"That's okay," Cat smiled at Kara, "you don't have to tell me everything. It's just really important that instead of lying to me, you just tell me that you don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Thanks, Cat." Kara turned and looked out the window again.

"So, are you able to tell me what Alex wanted?" Cat asked looking over at Kara.

Kara drew in a deep breath and slowly released it, "Alex wanted to know if Supergirl was available to help with some prisoner transfers at the DEO. Nothing earth shattering."

"I see," Cat mused, "and you said no to her. Why?"

Kara looked down, "I don't know; no that's not true, I do know why. I'm just not sure if I want to be Supergirl right now, or for that matter ever again."

Cat didn't say anything in response to Kara. She just held her hand and gently squeezed it.

Once they were settled back in the penthouse, Cat poured a drink and went out to the balcony. Looking out over the city she wondered how best to help Kara. Cat knew that Kara wouldn't be complete as a person if she wasn't Supergirl, that the two were really just the one person. Cat was considering how best to get Kara see that for herself and embrace Supergirl again.

Kara joined Cat on the balcony, walking up behind her wrapping her arms around Cat's waist. "Hey beautiful, what are you thinking about out here?"

"I was just thinking about my future at CatCo." Cat leaned back into Kara's embrace. "I love what I do, I love my company and making a difference, but now that I'm in a relationship with you and Carter is so far away I'm wondering if I'm spreading myself too thin."

"What? You're not serious are you?" Kara leaned in to kiss her on the neck. "You are CatCo and CatCo is you. You'd be miserable without your company. We can make it happen, we can figure it all out. We can make time for us and for Carter and you can continue to have CatCo make a difference in the world. It'll be hard and there'll be times you'll wish you'd quit but it's who you are."

Slowly Cat turned into Kara's embrace, leaning back a bit so she could see her face, she just smiled at her. She didn't say anything, she just looked at Kara.

Kara looked at Cat, really confused about the conversation and the look on Cat's face. When suddenly it dawned on her, "You're not really thinking of leaving CatCo, are you? You're trying to use this to get me to see that Supergirl is a part of me and I'm a part of her. That my life without her won't be complete, that I'd be miserable without being a hero, that I can still make a difference in the world."

Cat smiled, "Maybe."

"The thing is Cat," Kara looked at her, "lives aren't put at risk when you go to work, you don't have people wanting to capture you and dissect you and kill you. You don't have people kidnapping those you love just so they can have a chance to get their paws on you when you come to save them. You don't have people raping your body and soul!" Releasing Cat she stepped back, "being Supergirl terrifies me! Ok, I said it, it terrifies the living hell out of me. For what could happen to you, for what could happen to Carter and everyone else in my life. And yes, I'm terrified of what could happen to me!"

With that Kara turned to walk away from Cat, but Cat gently yet firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her arms. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I was trying to get you to see that you can't just walk away from that part of your life. If Supergirl is gone and that's truly what you want, then I'm fine with that, I love you and support you no matter what. But before you make this decision I want you to get some therapy."

Kara was about to protest when Cat put her fingers over her mouth to silence her. "I know what you're going to say but you need to know that I had Alex and Hank reveal your secret to a therapist at the DEO so that you can get the help you need without the issue of your identity getting in the way."

"You did what?" Kara yelled at Cat as she stepped back from her. "You guys had no right to do that! It's mine to reveal to whomever I want to and whenever I want to! How dare you take that risk, I mean that right away from me!"

Kara abruptly turned and stormed into the penthouse and right into the spare room she'd been in before England. Sitting down on the bed she began to cry, she knew Cat was right and that they'd all had Kara's best interests at heart, they just didn't understand why she felt the way she did.

Cat called Alex and told her what had transpired out on the balcony. Alex wanted to come and see Kara but Cat dissuaded her, telling her she had this under control.

Cat entered her bedroom thinking that she'd find her there, only to see it empty. Pausing, she listened and could hear Kara crying in the room she'd been in before they were a couple. Knocking she waited before she slowly opened the door, "Kara? Can I come in?"

Not looking up at Cat, Kara nodded and Cat slowly made her way to Kara. "Kara, I'm sorry you feel we betrayed your trust, but we were trying to remove the obstacle to your getting the therapy you need. If you don't want to be Supergirl again, then that's your right and your choice."

Kara looked at Cat, she couldn't wrap her mind around how lucky she'd been to have Cat. Fear swept over her soul as she dreaded how she'd live her life without her, how she'd live her life if anything happened to her because of her being Supergirl. She'd already lost so many people, too many people, she couldn't, she wouldn't risk losing Cat. Kara finally found the one person she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The one person she wanted to fall asleep with, the one person whose arms she wanted to wake up in each morning. Cat was the one person in her world she wasn't willing to risk losing.

"Cat, I love you." Kara just stated it straight out.

"I know you do, and I love you too." Cat answered.

"No, I…love…you…Catherine Jane Grant. I lost everyone I loved on Krypton. I got a new family with Alex and Eliza and Jeremiah. But you're my first LOVE. And I don't know if I'm willing to risk anything happening to you now or ever, especially because of me." Kara held Cat's hand as she continued. "For the first time since coming to earth I'm sleeping without nightmares every single night. For the first time in my life on earth I feel like I have a future to look forward to and I want you with me in that future. So you need to understand that I'm not able to risk that so I can fly around in a cape."

"Do you know that you've used the word 'risk' twice since we started talking about all of this." Cat asked.

"What do you mean?" Kara looked at her in confusion.

"The first time was in response to my telling you that we'd told a therapist your identity, but you corrected yourself. The second was just now." Cat answered. "Kara, you're trying to control things in your life that you have no control over. Being alive is risky, being in a relationship is risky, life is full of risks we choose to take so that we can have a life. You can play it safe and never take any risks but then you wouldn't really be living. I support you regardless of whether you choose to be Supergirl ever again or not, simply because I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, but before you hang up your cape forever you owe it to yourself to do whatever you can to ensure that it's the right decision for you, and if we're going to be in a relationship, the right one for us."

Cat paused for a moment for Kara to think about what she'd just said. "Do the therapy before you decide, please?"

Kara hung her head, her long golden hair shrouding her face; Cat gently reached over and pushed it back so she could see Kara's face. Without looking up, Kara nodded. "Okay Cat, I'll do the therapy before I make a decision."

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara who proceeded to nestle her head onto Cat's shoulder. "So, I'm going to call Alex and get an appointment set up with the therapist at the DEO."

"No," Kara interjected, "I don't want to do this there. I want to do it here, in private. I don't want the other agents seeing me after I've gone all slobbery, crying over something. I do it here, or I don't do it." Kara glared at Cat before she stormed out of the room.

Cat sighed deeply as she sat on the bed in the guest room for a few minutes. Kara was one stubborn individual to say the least; that was one of the things that most attracted Cat to her. She could be soft and mousy, but underneath it she was stubborn, determined and strong.

"Alex," Cat said into her phone, "she'll do the therapy on one condition, that she meets with the therapist here. She refuses to go to the DEO to do it, so it's here or it won't happen."

Silence.

"Listen Alex," Cat spoke again, "she's terrified and I think that's an understatement, of being Supergirl and she's pissed at us for revealing who she is to the therapist, but she's agreed to do it and if doing it here is the only way, then let's make that happen."

Long silence.

"Okay then." Cat continued, "why don't you and Lucy come over for the night, we'll order in and watch a movie or share about England, or whatever. I think she needs to see her big sister. Say in an hour?"

Short silence.

"Excellent." Cat smiled, "see you shortly."

Cat left the room and went in search of Kara. Finding her on the balcony sitting in the dark with a beer in her hands. "Kara, I just spoke to Alex, she and Lucy are on their way over for pizza and a night of fun and catching up with each other. They'll be here in about an hour."

Kara downed her beer without saying a word and then she got up and went inside for another. She reappeared moments later with a beer for herself and a double shot of scotch for Cat. Sitting back down, she just stared at her beer label, saying nothing.

Cat sipped her drink before she spoke, "Kara, I hate the silent treatment, to me it's worse than yelling because we can't deal with problems if we won't talk about them." Cat hated the darkness, so she stood up and turning on a light she saw that Kara was crying.

"Hey," Cat went to her to comfort her. "What's with the tears…I don't remember giving you an orgasm." Cat winked at Kara.

Kara chuckled as she took a large drink of her beer. "Very funny. I'm okay, I was just sitting here thinking how awesome you are and how amazing you've been to me and how much I love you. Then this fear started to grow in my chest and it was all I could do to keep it from busting through my ribs. I wasn't mad at you, I was just trying not to let fear gain the upper hand, sorry."

Cat smiled as she sat down on the lounge chair and opening her legs she patted on the cushion between them for Kara to come and snuggle with her.

Grinning, Kara moved to sit between Cat's legs, and as soon as she was comfortable, Cat wrapped both legs around Kara, followed by her arms.

Cat began to kiss Kara's neck and nibble on her ears, muttering between actions. "You…are…so…incredibly…adorable…and sexy…and beautiful…and charming…and sexy…and loving…and strong…and sexy…did I say sexy? You're definitely sexy Miss Danvers, and hot, and you turn me on like no one ever has before. Have I told you that lately?"

Kara leaned back into Cat's embrace and smiling she enjoyed the loving attention. "Why no, Ms. Grant, you haven't told me any of that since we left England. But please, feel free to remind me."

Cat squeezed her arms as tightly as they could go around Kara's body, "Hmmm, well let me put it succinctly then…I love you."

Kara's body relaxed at those powerful words, as if some of the fear she was feeling was draining out of her as she was being held by the most powerful person in the city. "I know." Kara smirked.

Cat started to laugh, "Ok, I deserved that one. Nicely played my dear."

It wasn't long before they could hear Alex and Lucy getting off the elevator and stepping into Cat's penthouse.

"You guys better not be doing something that I'll need therapy for!" Alex shouted not knowing where Cat and Kara were.

"We're out here agents." Cat shouted to them. "Grab a drink and join us."

Forgetting the drink for now, Alex raced out to the balcony to find her sister. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Oh my god, Alex!" Kara got excited as she started to talk about the trip. "Cat knows the royals and I met William and Kate! And we stayed in this amazing castle, and rode around in a limo on the wrong side of the road I might add, it was the most amazing trip ever!"

They spent the next several hours, eating pizza and drinking while they talked and caught up on each other's lives. Alex listened and watched with great enthusiasm as Kara shared her story of meeting the royals, of how Cat decimated the Settlers of Catan club at Carter's school, the castle they stayed in and all the fun they'd had together.

Lucy held Alex's hand most of the night as she just listened to the interaction between these two amazing sisters. Occasionally Lucy would catch a faint glimmer of a grin on Cat's face when Kara shared some detail of the trip that usually lead to Cat and Kara being in bed together, only to watch with glee as Kara tried to back pedal when it got too personal.

Lucy grinned at Cat, "It sounds like you had a delightful time."

Cat sipped her scotch, "It was the stuff of legends, baby Lane."

Lucy glared at Cat at the name, "What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that?"

Cat smiled at Lucy, "Well, as you know, once I name something, it tends to stick, so I'll guess you'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Lucy chuckled, "No problem, as long as you don't mind being called Cat Woman."

Alex shot Lucy a look of shock, "I can't believe you said that! That was just supposed to be our little secret!"

"Sorry babe," Lucy kissed Alex as a form of apology, but not really. "She started it."

When the ladies saw the look of shock at Cat being called Cat Woman by Lucy they all broke out into laughter. Time passed with speed, as it always does when people are having fun with those they love.

"We really should be going," Alex said as she stood up.

"No you're not going anywhere, either of you." Cat stated firmly.

"You've both been drinking and aren't fit to drive, you'll be spending the night. I have a couple of unoccupied guest rooms, one for each of you." Cat grinned.

Alex stopped and looking back and forth between Cat and Kara it dawned on her that Kara was now in Cat's bedroom with her.

"Well," Alex winked at Kara, "that didn't take long now did it."

"Look who's talking!" Kara shot back at her big sister with a super huge grin.

"Hey," Alex retorted, "she's my superior officer, and I just do as she orders me to. You'll have to take it up with her."

"TMI!" Kara covered her ears, pretending not to listen. "I don't want to know what sordid things you two do with each other. I already need enough therapy, let's not make matters worse."

Once everyone was in their rooms, Cat crawled into the bed and curled up into Kara. Sighing deeply, Cat kissed Kara lightly before laying her head down and drifting off to sleep. "Welcome home Kara, I love you."

Kara pulled Cat in closely and kissed the top of Cat's head. "Thanks, and I love you too."


	43. The Name Game

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

A/N: This chapter picks up from where the last one left off…but it's between Lucy and Alex. Enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex slowly climbed into the soft bed. Her ribs were nearly better, she was just tired after a long day at work. Laying back, Alex had a smirk on her face as she watched Lucy strip and then crawl in next to her. Both of them loved to sleep nude. Alex watched with fascination as Lucy snuggled in under the covers and maneuvered over beside her.

Lucy leaned over and kissed Alex, ever so chastely on the lips. "You okay?"

Alex smiled at her girlfriend, "Yeah, why would you ask me that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "maybe seeing Kara rely on Cat for so much that she used to rely on you for? I know you're happy for them, but I can also see that you miss the connection and the talks with Kara."

Alex sighed before she kissed Lucy, "I'm glad she has Cat, really I am, but yes, I do miss her needing me like she used to."

Lucy stroked Alex's face with her hand, "She still needs you, she always will. Kara's been through a lot recently and she'll need everyone in different ways as she goes through the therapy and deals with it all. Do you think she'll put the super suit back on again or is Supergirl gone?"

Alex rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know Lucy, I hope so, because I know how much she really loved it. I was against it at first, but I could see how much she loved doing it, but because I love her I supported her in it."

Lucy started tracing unknown symbols on Alex's bare stomach with a finger. "How are you doing with all that she went through?"

Alex sighed as she closed her eyes, she loved Lucy's tender touch on her skin. "I'm pissed at those guys for raping her and I'd give my right arm for ten minutes with them, alone in a room with no witnesses. Trust me, they'd regret what they did to her."

Lucy smiled at Alex's protective nature, "Yeah, I'd be in the corner cheering you on!" Lucy continued to trace patterns on Alex's stomach, occasionally her hand would journey up and skip lightly over her breasts. Alex would let out a low moan with each pass of her hands. "So Alex, I'm wondering about us."

Alex opened her eyes and looked at Lucy with furrowed brows, "What about us? Aren't you happy with our relationship?"

Lucy smiled and then leaned in and kissed Alex deeply, "No, I'm very happy our relationship. I was just wondering if it's a sex thing or a relationship thing."

Alex smiled at Lucy before reaching up and pulling her down for a deep and passionate kiss. "I don't do the 'sex thing', I'm in a relationship with someone whom I make love to. So I guess in answer to your question, it's a relationship thing we have going on, at least it is for me."

Lucy nodded, "So we're a couple then?"

"Luce," Alex moved a bit so that she could get a good clear look at her face, "what's this all about?"

Lucy didn't say anything she just smiled at Alex and continued her caressing of her body.

Alex grabbed the hand she was using to trace symbols on her stomach, giving it a little tug causing Lucy to make eye contact with Alex.

"How can you look at me, after what my dad did to you and to Kara?" Lucy's eyes welled up slightly with tears. "He kidnapped you and then beat you pretty severely and then he was a part of capturing Kara and what happened to her at Cadmus. I don't know how you guys can even stand the sight of me; I must be a constant reminder of him."

Alex pulled Lucy into her for a deep hug, "Oh Lucy, you're not your father and you're not responsible for his actions. I don't see him when I look at you, I see you. An amazing, funny, strong and loving person who stood for what she believed in even to the point where she took her own fathers' life to save Kara's! We are eternally in your debt for doing something that must have been incredibly difficult. We're alive because of your love for us!"

Lucy started to cry as she listened to what Alex had to say. "You nearly ended up at Cadmus because of me!"

"Yes," Alex just continued to hold her, "but then you came and saved me from going there. I'm so thankful and indebted to you for that!"

Lucy pulled back from the hug and looking into Alex's eyes she smiled weakly. "I want to say something to you." Lucy whispers, "I'm just not sure how to say it or what you'll think when I do."

Alex reached up to cup Lucy's face in her hand, "Just say it, Luce, it's okay."

Lucy drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out she looked Alex in the eye, "I think I'm falling in love with you Alex. Actually, I know I already am." Lucy stopped to watch Alex's face for an indication of what Alex might be thinking or feeling.

Alex smiled at Lucy, "See, was that so hard? And before you burst wondering what I'm thinking or feeling, I already am in love with you. So, what do you think we should do about it?"

Lucy's eyes roamed all over Alex's features, the softness of her cheeks, the tenderness in her eyes, the cuteness of her nose and the seduction of her lips. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Right now, I want to show you just how much I love you by making you moan and groan and call my name so much you practically wear it out." Alex says and she pushes Lucy onto her back and leans up on one arm.

Lucy starts to speak, but Alex puts a finger to her lips, "Shhh, no more talking." Alex started kissing Lucy with passion and love. Tenderly and deeply, tongue probing along the outside of her lips, softly pressing against them demanding access. It didn't take much for Lucy to grant it as she opens her mouth and her tongue pursues Alex's mouth with equal fervor.

Alex begins to rub and caress Lucy's breasts, moaning in delight as she feels her nipples getting erect with desire and anticipation. "You are the sexiest woman I know. You have no idea just how much you turn me on every time I look at you or how wet I get whenever you just touch me."

Alex continued her exploration of Lucy's body with her hands and then her mouth. Gentle but deliberately showing just how deep her passion for her ran. Lucy's body was firm from all the training she did to keep in prime condition for her job, but it was also soft and supple to the touch, warm and inviting to Alex's hands.

Lucy's breasts were one of her best features. Soft but firm, they responded to Alex's touch, nipples hardening when she began to suck on them. Alex enjoyed them as much as she could, reveling in them and the sounds her touch elicited from Lucy. "Oh god, Alex," Lucy moaned, "your mouth is fantastic!"

Alex grinned at Lucy, "That's one!"

"What?" Lucy managed to squeak out a question while Alex's tongue continued to drive her wild.

"That's one time you called my name." Alex smiled at her. "Get ready for saying it again and again and again!"

Lucy moaned at the prospect of what Alex was going to do to her to make her call her name so much. "But we're at Cat's place with them just down the hall. How am I supposed to call your name and not have the whole world hear it?"

"Hmmmm, how to make you moan and cry out my name without disturbing the neighbours…sounds like a challenge now doesn't it?" Alex whispered as she dove back into playing with Lucy's breasts.

"Oh my god, Alex…you're sister has super hearing too…how am I supposed to do this and not have her hear it?"

"That's two!" Alex chuckled as she continued on her mission with Lucy.

"Seriously?" Lucy called out to Alex. "You're going to do this to me with your super-hearing sister and her power-girlfriend down the hall? I hate you Alex Danvers!"

"That'll be three!" Alex looked at Lucy briefly before resuming her quest.

Alex stepped up her game with Lucy, taking it to whole new levels, trying everything she knew to evoke her name from Lucy's lips. Lucy writhed and moaned into the pillow she'd pulled over her face when Alex's hand plunged between her legs. "Alex!" She cried out, hoping the thick pillow would muffle the sound.

"That's four!" Alex chirped to make sure that Lucy knew she'd been heard.

When Alex's fingers wound their way deep between Lucy's folds, five, six, seven and eight were counted out by Alex, which only served to further her mission.

When Alex drove one finger inside of Lucy's entrance, nine and ten were added to the count. Then eleven, twelve and thirteen soon came when Alex added a second and then a third finger.

"I so hate you right now Alex!" Lucy shouted from behind her pillow.

"That's fourteen by my count and I'm nowhere near done with you yet! Alex replied.

Alex gently pulled her fingers out, smiling at the groan over the loss of their presence inside Lucy. Alex positioned herself between Lucy's legs, nose mere millimeters from her moist core. "I wonder just how high the number will go to," she said as she began to lick and suck at Lucy's clit.

By the time Alex was done with Lucy, the count was thirty. Lucy had come hard twice in quick succession as a result of Alex's tongue and fingers working their magic. When Lucy had ridden out the last wave of the second orgasm, Alex slowly climbed out from between her legs and lay on her side, propped up on one arm. "Thirty times by my count." Alex said as she removed the pillow from Lucy's face and kissed her girlfriend. "Not too bad if I do say so myself."

"You're gonna pay for that, you know that right?" Lucy said semi-seriously to Alex. "I doubt Cat heard me but I'm sure Kara did! You're evil do you know that? Pure evil!"

"And here I thought I was being good at making love to you." Alex winked at her, "guess I'll just have to try harder next time."

"I am so going make you pay for that Danvers, trust me, you have no idea what I can and will do to you." Lucy smiled as she glared at Alex.

"Yeah, sure, promises, promises." Alex teased.

"Yes, it is a promise, but it won't happen tonight, you're too prepared for it, but trust me, when it does happen, you'll know it's my payback!" Lucy pulled Alex in for a kiss, tasting herself on Alex's mouth. "But that doesn't mean that I won't give you a slight taste of my pending revenge tonight." With that threat, Lucy began to make good on her word. Before Alex knew what was happening, she was straddling Lucy's face while Lucy cheerfully ate her out.

Alex writhed and moaned a top of Lucy's face, using the headboard to keep herself in place. Desperately trying not to moan out Lucy's name when she plunged her tongue up into Alex's centre. Alex came three times in quick succession while riding Lucy's tongue, soaking her face with her juices.

Falling off of Lucy to one side when she could no longer hold herself upright, Alex lay next to her girlfriend panting. "Wow!"

"I've reduced the great Alex Danvers to 'Wow'?" Lucy grinned at her.

Alex smiled at Lucy and pulled her in for a cuddle, "That's because just the sight of you leaves me not only breathless but speechless."

It wasn't long before Lucy fell fast asleep in Alex's arms. Alex lay listening to her breathe, running her fingers gingerly through her hair. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say my name Lucy Lane. I love you." Alex kissed her on the top of her head and then drifted off to sleep too.


	44. SuperKara

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara paced back and forth over the very expensive rug in Cat's living room as she waited for the DEO therapist to arrive. She knew she needed to do this, she was just so nervous about all that it meant. She wasn't terribly happy with Cat and Alex revealing her identity to the therapist in an attempt to remove Kara's barrier to getting help; but she also knew that they did it because they love her. Problem was, now that the identity barrier had been removed, she was wondering if there was any other way she could get out of it. It had been a great, and true, excuse for not getting therapy. Now it was gone and she was pacing in anticipation of the arrival of the therapist.

Cat had long since left for work and Kara was alone in the penthouse; hearing the elevator ding Kara turned to watch the doors open to reveal her therapist. Kara's heart began to pound so hard she thought it might bust through her chest.

Stepping off the elevator Dr. Kathy Michaels appeared. Kara guessed she was in her mid to late forties, but her smile made her look much younger.

"Hello Miss Danvers," Dr. Michaels reached out her hand for a handshake which Kara took quickly, mindful not to break the lady's hand, "I'm Dr. Kathy Michaels, but you can call me Kathy if you want to. May I call you Kara?"

"Hi, yes, please, feel free to call me Kara." Kara gestured for Kathy to enter the penthouse further.

Kathy smiled at Kara and made her way to a chair near the couch, waiting for Kara to come and join her.

Kara stood stock still for a few seconds before smiling at Kathy and making her way to the couch, sitting on it as far as she could from the Doctor.

Kathy smiled faintly at Kara's distancing herself from her.

Kathy: Are you uncomfortable with this Kara?

Kara: No, why would you ask me that?

Kara tried to sound confident in her voice, doubting that she was even close to it.

Kathy: Well, you're sitting as far away from me as you can be and still be in the same room.

Kara's eyes shot wide open when she realized that the doctor was correct. Smiling she got up and moved down the couch so that she was closer to Kathy.

Kara: Better?

Kathy: You tell me.

Kathy looked at Kara's face and could see so much fear and hesitation in her eyes.

Kara just stared at her for a moment

Kara: No, not really.

Kathy: Are you nervous about doing this Kara?

Kara: I don't know, I guess so. I mean I know you're here to help me and everything, and after all I've been through lately I suppose I need the help. I'm just not sure anyone can help me.

Kara said as she looked down at her hands.

Kathy: [smiling] It's okay, you don't know me from a hole in the wall and it's kind of unsettling to have to try to open up what you're thinking and feeling to a complete stranger. So, how about we just spend some time getting to know one another, okay?

Kara looked at Kathy with a hint of distrust and confusion in her eyes.

Kara : Yeah sure, whatever.

Kathy had been warned that Kara might be a bit closed off to her, that she was very protective and guarded, she hadn't been prepared for this level of resistance.

Kathy: So, why don't you tell me a bit about who Kara is; I know some of your story but I'd love to hear it from you.

Kara: I was born at a very early age…

Kara started with a bit of a grin on her face.

Kathy: Very funny, but not original Kara.

Kara: I'm sorry, Kathy, that wasn't very nice of me. I guess I'm nervous about this whole therapy thing.

Kathy: I understand, this isn't an easy thing, especially given your unique set of life circumstances.

Kara: Yeah, about that, I know that you were told about who I am, or rather was. I need to know that you're not going to tell anyone about me, ever.

Kathy: I can tell you that I'll keep it confidential, but the question would be do you trust and believe me that I would keep it confidential?

Kara: I'm a pretty trusting person unless someone gives me cause to no longer trust them.

Kara stared keenly at Kathy.

Kathy: Part of what I do requires me to be completely confidential with my clients. I can only tell you that I'll never betray that trust, nor will I ever tell anyone anything you've tell me.

Kara: Thank you. So, where do we start?

Kathy: I'd like to get to know you first. Tell me about your family on Krypton.

Kara: Ok, well I had a great relationship with my parents. I didn't have any siblings when they put me into the pod that sent me to earth. My mom was a really great person, she loved me and always believed in my potential. She was strong and funny too. My dad and her had a really good marriage. I guess I had the idyllic childhood on Krypton, until…

Kathy: Until they put you in that pod and everything changed?

Kara nodded saying nothing.

Kathy: Were you scared when that happened?

Kara: I told my mom I wasn't afraid, but deep inside I guess I really was. I really wanted her to climb into the pod with me, but I knew she wouldn't.

Kathy: That must've been incredibly difficult for you and her.

Kara: It was horrible to watch my planet explode, to watch my parents, my family, everyone I ever knew and loved die.

Kara looked down at her hands as she started to cry.

Kathy: I'm sorry for your loss Kara.

Kara: Thank you. It was a long time ago but there are some days it feels like yesterday. Does that make any sense?

Kathy: Absolutely. It's completely normal for someone who's grieving. So what happened next?

Kara: The pod put me into a deep sleep almost at the same time as the explosion, so I didn't know that the shock wave sent me into the Phantom Zone…it's a place where time doesn't exist. I was stuck there, in stasis, until one day my pod broke free and I finally made it to earth. Only to discover that I'd been stuck there for 24 years and my cousin, Superman, was already all grown up and didn't need me to care for him. He put me with my adoptive family and I tried to move on.

Kathy: So what was that like, one minute you're a normal young woman and the next you have these super powers on a planet where you know no one?

Kara: It was scary and fun at the same time. I don't know how I would've managed without Alex. She made me feel safe and loved; she protected me and helped me get comfortable being on earth.

Kathy: I'm glad you had such a great relationship with her, and continue to have one.

Kara: Yeah, she's the best.

Kathy: So you tried to live a normal earth life, pretending to be a mortal earthling, is that right?

Kara: Yeah, my adoptive parents encouraged me to hide my powers and just try to be Kara Danvers as there was already a Superman. I guess they just wanted me to have a normal life.

Kathy: How do you feel about that?

Kara: I get it, I was young and needed to grow up. I guess they just didn't understand what it was like to be an alien with super powers trying to be mortal. It was kind of hard sometimes.

Kathy: I bet it was. So I understand that you only came out as Supergirl just over a year ago when you saved a plane your sister was on, correct?

Kara nodded.

Kathy: What were you doing up until that happened?

Kara: I'd been working for Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media as her personal assistant. Just trying to live a 'normal' life. You know, hold a job, pay rent.

Kathy: How was that going for you?

Kara: It was okay, I mean, I love working for Cat but there were times when I'd see something happening in the news and would have to fight the urge to go and help.

Kathy: So there were times you saw people who needed Supergirl's help and you didn't do anything to help them? How did that make you feel?

Kara: I'd just not look at the screens and try to focus on my job. It was kind of hard, especially when I'd learn that people were seriously hurt or even died. But I was just trying to be Kara Danvers.

Kathy: So your love for Alex made you step beyond just being Kara Danvers and act like Supergirl? What was that like for you?

Kara: It was so awesome! I wasn't sure if I'd even remember how to fly, but it just came right back to me. Then when I was watching the news coverage about what I'd done I was just so pumped about it.

Kara's face seemed to light up when she talked about what it was like to be Supergirl.

Kathy: So why didn't you go back to just being Kara Danvers? You could've just disappeared as quickly as you appeared but you chose to embrace being a superhero.

Kara: I finally felt like I'd found the reason why I was sent to earth. I have these abilities and can help people and save lives. I finally felt useful I guess. I kind of got off to a rocky start, making all sorts of silly mistakes but I just kept learning and growing. It finally felt like I was really being who I am.

Kara stopped suddenly and stared at Kathy like a deer caught in headlights.

Kathy: Kara, are you okay?

Kara: Yeah, I guess so.

Kathy: What's going on?

Kara: You know that I've stopped being Supergirl, right? [Kathy nods] But given what I just said about myself, if I don't become her again, will I really be being true to who I am? What kind of life will I live as just plain ordinary Kara Danvers and will it be enough?

Kathy: I don't know, what do you think?

Kara: I so loved being Supergirl, most of the time anyway, I just don't know if I can do it anymore after all the shit I went through just because of her.

Kathy: What happened to you at Cadmus Kara?

Kara looked lost as she struggled about whether or not to tell her story.

Kara: Didn't you read the file I'm sure the DEO has on me? I'm sure you spoke with Alex or even Hank about what happened.

Kathy: I know the details, I want to know what happened to YOU Kara. Not the specifics, I know all of that.

Kara: I don't know what you mean?

Kathy: I think you do.

Kara paused as she thought about what happened to her at Cadmus.

Kara: Cadmus killed Supergirl! [Anger welled up in her voice] She survived physically but she died in every other way on that table.

Kathy noticed that Kara's breathing got deeper and she began to clench and unclench her hands.

Kara: It feels like they killed the essence of who Supergirl was and left this shell naked on a table after ravaging my body, mind and soul.

Kathy: But aren't Supergirl and Kara Danvers the same person?

Kara: They didn't do that stuff to Kara Danvers, they did it to Supergirl. They didn't know who I am when I'm not wearing the cape.

Kathy: Are you sure? Didn't Max Lord know you were Supergirl? Do you think he didn't tell the others about you, that they didn't know who they were violating?

Kara just stared at Kathy while she thought about that statement.

Kara: I hadn't thought of it that way. I suppose you're right.

Kathy: Who are you? Are you Kara Danvers being Supergirl or are you Supergirl being Kara Danvers?

Kara: What difference does that make? They're both me.

Kathy: It matters to you. You can do all the Supergirl stuff without the cape and the costume. And you can do the Kara Danvers stuff because it's what you've been doing since you were adopted. But who are you?

Kara: I don't know, I guess I'm both.

Kathy: Kara, don't you see that what happened didn't just happen to Supergirl, it happened to YOU…Kara Zor-El, the alien from Krypton, Kara Danvers, the adopted young girl, and to Supergirl the superhero.

Kara: So if Supergirl died on that table then the rest of me died there too?

Kathy: Do you believe that to be true?

Kara thought about it for a few moments.

Kara: Yeah, I guess so. So now what do I do?

Kathy: You do this, the therapy. You work through what they did to you…all aspects of you and you come out the other side of it.

Kara: So you think I'll become Supergirl again?

Kathy: You never stopped being her, you just stopped wearing the outfit and doing the heroic deeds. Supergirl isn't some character you created in your head, she's you. So, what happened to you at Cadmus?

Kara: It was awful, no, it was horrific and terrible and painful and ugly. They humiliated me, and demeaned me and tortured me. They raped my body and my soul and destroyed everything that was me!

Kara had stood up and started pacing as she shouted.

Kara: They not only went after me, they hurt those I love! They wounded those I'm supposed to be able to protect!

Kara screamed from the pit of her stomach and then collapsed onto the floor

in tears.

Kara: I'll never be the same again! I'll never be whole again! There are times I just wished I'd died on that table!

Kathy watched Kara intently as she let out so much of her pain. She wanted to

go and hold her, but there were professional boundaries that Kara needed her

to maintain. Kara had Cat and Alex for the hugging part.

Kathy: Kara, I need you to hear me. You won't ever be the same again, that's true, but you will be whole again, you will get through this and come out the other side, stronger than ever before.

Kara looked up at Kathy through the tears with disbelief.

Kara: How can you know that? I can't even have sex with the woman I love without breaking down into a mess of tears. She's afraid to make love to me because of what it does to me. How can you even begin to think that I'll be whole again, or for that matter stronger? I'm a complete mess!

Kathy: Because I've been where you are right now.

Kara gaped at Kathy's confession.

Kara: What? You were raped?

Kathy: Yes, but my story is very different from yours, but I share that so that you can see that it is possible to be whole again.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to be whole.

Kathy: You aren't there yet, but together we'll get you there. It won't be easy, it'll hurt really badly some days and there'll be days you want to quit, but you can do it, if you want to.

Kara: Ok. [Kara climbs back up onto the couch off of the floor]

Kathy: How're things with Cat going?

Kara: Great! She's amazing and awesome and wonderful and funny. We have so much fun together.

Kathy: She sounds terrible. [winks at Kara] What about in bed…how're you doing in that area?

Kara went silent for a few moments.

Kara: What did she tell you?

Kathy: I haven't spoken with Cat about your sex life. Is there something I should know?

Kara: No, well, maybe there is…I don't know.

Kathy: Kara you can tell me whatever it is that's happening. I know that sexual trauma can have an impact on a person in profound ways.

Kara: Well…it's not as bad as it was…but there are times when we're "together'…and…well…when I have a 'you know'…I sometimes kind of freak out and start crying.

Kathy: So when you have an orgasm you react emotionally in a negative way to it?

Kara: [blushing] Yeah, you could say that. I usually pull away from her and curl up in a ball crying. It kind of freaks her out, but she stays so calm and loving with me. I can see the sadness in her eyes and her heartrate shoots way up, like she's afraid.

Kathy: You can hear her heartrate go up?

Kara: Yeah, I'm kind of attuned to the heartbeats of those I love. I can tell who's in the next room by their heartbeat. Cat's shoot up like a rocket when I have one of my 'reactions'.

Kathy: What's happening when you have one of your 'reactions'?

Kara: I don't know.

Kathy: Yes you do, it's okay to tell me.

Kara: While we're making love, especially when she's giving to me, I struggle with these images of the guys who raped me. Sometimes they can be overpowering and I have a difficult time keeping them from busting through and ruining it for us. Then when I, umm, orgasm, I sort of 'feel' it again and what felt good suddenly feels awful. My brain feels flooded with emotions and memories and I can't stop them. It simply overwhelms me. Does that make any sense at all?

Kathy: It makes perfect sense. What you're experiencing is post-traumatic stress disorder. It's common and normal for what you experienced. Does it happen every time?

Kara: It did at first, but not now. Cat's been saying stuff to me while we make love, telling me positive stuff will replace the horrible, stuff like that.

Kathy: So she's helping you build new and positive sexual experiences with her?

Kara: [blushing] Yeah.

Kathy: Good, I'm glad to hear that. Has your reaction caused you to not want to make love with her?

Kara: Yeah totally! I don't want her to feel bad for me freaking out and crying.

Kathy: What does she say to you when it happens?

Kara: She always tells me that I'm ok, that I'm safe, and that she loves me. I usually calm down pretty quickly and fall asleep in her arms but sometimes I take a shower because I feel dirty for some reason.

Kathy: That's perfectly normal as well. You need to do whatever you have to in order to help yourself recover from the impact of it. There's no wrong way to handle it, except avoiding sex altogether, that would only make it worse when you do start to do it again.

Kara: Thanks, that makes me feel better about it.

Kathy: So, that's enough for today. I think I'll see you three times a week for now and then reassess in three weeks, okay?

Kara: Sure, whatever you think. Thanks a lot Kathy.

Kathy: You're very welcome Kara. I'll see you in two days okay at the same time.

Once Kathy had left the penthouse Kara got a beer and went and sat down outside on the balcony. It hadn't been as bad as she'd imagined it would be, maybe, she thought just maybe she could do this.

While she was diving into her third beer Kara's phone went off. It was a text message from Cat.

Cat: Hope today went ok. I'll be home around dinner time. Love you. xoxoxoxo

Kara downed her beer and went in search of another. Kryptonian biology meant she couldn't get drunk, but she was willing to give it a try at least.

Kara: Hi, it was ok, we'll talk when you get home. Love you too. xoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time Cat got home Kara was into her tenth beer. Cat walked out to the balcony after stopping and grabbing a scotch when she noticed the empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Kara", Cat asked as she went out on the balcony and kissed her, "did you have a party today?"

Kara looked up at Cat confused. "No, why?"

"Well, there's a pile of empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter. Did you drink all of those?" Cat asked, noticing that Kara had one in her hand.

"Yeah," Kara answered as she sipped her beer. "Alcohol doesn't affect my alien biology, seems I can't get drunk, but I thought what the hell, I might as well give it a try."

Brushing back a locket of hair from Kara's face Cat looked at her girlfriend with loving concern in her eyes. "Was it hard with the therapist today?"

"She's really nice. There were moments when it was kind of difficult, but I knew it would be so it's okay." Kara answered as she downed the remainder of her beer.

Cat just watched with love in her eyes. "I see. Are you hungry or is that a silly question?"

Kara smiled at Cat, and while Kara didn't appear to be drunk, her pupils were huge, given that she was sitting out in the bright sunshine. It appeared to Cat that alcohol did have some effect on her alien DNA, just what she didn't know. "I'm certainly hungry after spending my day dealing with some of the imbeciles I work with. I'm going to order in some Japanese food, sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." Kara answered as she rose to go and get another beer.

Cat sat thinking about what to do about Kara's sudden need to drink so heavily. When Kara returned Cat reached out and took a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry you're hurting so much. I wish I could take it all away from you. Just know that I'm here for you and I love you no matter what."

Kara looked at Cat and then back at her beer. It suddenly dawned on her that Cat was concerned about the sheer amount of alcohol Kara was consuming. "Cat, I'm okay really I am. Alcohol has no effect on me, so stop worrying."

"Kara, honey," Cat said lovingly, "I'm not so sure about that. You're pupils are really large and you're sitting out in the sun. They should be smaller in the sun, not bigger. I wonder if the alcohol is having some effect on you, even if it's minor."

Kara didn't say anything in response. Finally she chugged her beer and rising got up, kissed Cat and said "I'm going to have shower before dinner."

While Kara showered Cat decided to call Alex and ask about alcohol and Kara's DNA.

Cat: Alex, does alcohol have any effect upon Kara?

Alex: Not really. She'd have to drink a lot before she began to feel anything I think, but I suppose it's possible. Why?

Cat: She had her first therapy session today and when I came home I noticed a bunch of bottles in the kitchen and she's downed two more since then. My guess is she's has around a dozen or so without actually counting the empties.

Alex: Oh, that's not good. Is she behaving any differently?

Cat: No, her pupils are really large and that was while sitting in the sunshine so I'm not sure the alcohol isn't having an impact on her system. I ordered some food as I'm not sure she's eaten much today, maybe that'll help. I'm concerned that she's suddenly turning to alcohol when she's never done that before.

Alex: Do you want me to come over and talk to her?

Cat: No, I just wanted to know if there was any need for concern. I'll keep you posted. Thanks Alex.

Alex: No problem Cat. Let me know if you need anything.

Cat hung up the phone and sat staring out over the balcony. It wasn't long before Kara emerged freshly showered, wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

Kara had another beer in her hand as she leaned over and kissed Cat's neck. "I missed you today. How was work?"

Cat smiled at Kara, "I missed you too. It was busy as usual, but empty a bit without my Kiera there to keep me on schedule."

Kara smiled at the work name. They had only just started seeing each other so they decided to keep things the same at work so no one would become suspicious. "You should really fire this Kiera person for taking so much time off work."

Cat smiled, "No, I'm not sure I could manage without her. It seems she's made herself invaluable to me."

Kara smiled and then downed half the beer. Cat looked at her with growing concern over the sudden need for alcohol.

"Kara," Cat asked softly, "why are you drinking so much? Did something happen with Dr. Michaels today that you need to talk about?"

Kara looked down at the beer in her hand. She hadn't really realized just how much she'd had. She didn't feel tipsy or drunk, whatever that felt like, but she didn't feel 'right' either.

"I don't know why, Cat." Kara answered turning to look Cat in the eye. "I just felt like I needed something to take off the edge. This really hasn't done it for me though."

Just then the doorman called telling them that the food was here and the delivery man was on his way up. "Let's eat and we can talk about it later if you want to, okay?" Cat smiled as she got up to go pay for the food.

Kara didn't say much throughout dinner. She ate like she normally did, that being a lot, but she didn't talk as much as she normally did. Thankfully, she didn't drink any more beer during dinner.

"I think we need to cuddle." Cat said nonchalantly, "I want to curl up with you on the couch and just lavish you with love and attention. How does that sound?"

Kara grinned at Cat, "That sounds absolutely wonderful!"

Once they were comfortably positioned on the couch, Cat began to run her fingers through Kara's hair with one hand, while the other hand rubbed up and down one arm. Kara leaned back into Cat's embrace, tucking her head under Cat's chin.

"Are you okay Kara?" Cat gently whispered.

"I will be." Kara answered. "At least I hope I will be."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Cat asked.

"No, just keep doing what you're doing right now. I love your touch, it's so wonderful." Kara sighed.

"My pleasure." Cat responded as she continued to lovingly caress Kara.

They sat quietly for nearly half an hour before Kara spoke up, "I'm sorry Cat."

"For what?" Cat asked confused.

"For drinking all that alcohol, I bet it got you a bit worried." Kara replied. "I was just trying to drown my pain I guess, but it didn't really work."

"I understand, really I do." Cat snuggled Kara tighter to her. "There are better ways to deal with your pain than booze, trust me on that one."

"I know," Kara responded, "I just wanted to try something, anything to dull the pain. Nuisance alien biology."

Cat chuckled and then kissed Kara's head, "Alcohol never solves anything. Next time call me and I'll come home and be with you. I'm not much but I think I'm better than beer."

"No Cat," Kara answered, "you're everything to me and way, way, way better than beer. I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you. I will next time, I promise."

"Good," Cat smiled as she sighed. She began peppering Kara's neck and face with kisses. "I'm wondering…if…you're interested…in having…dessert…in our bed…with me…right now?"

"Hmmmm," Kara hummed, "that sounds delicious…I love pie…chocolate Cat Grant pie! Best pie in the galaxy!" Kara turned herself so she could pull Cat down for a kiss.

Cat laughed, "Chocolate?"

Kara pushed up from the embrace, "You have no idea how good pie is with chocolate…come on let me show you."

Kara got up from Cat and went to the kitchen where she retrieved the bottle of chocolate syrup, holding it in one hand she offered the other to Cat to follow her. Cat didn't resist and rising she followed Kara down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Kara," Cat tried to sound stern but had no hope of achieving that goal, "you'd better not make a mess of my sheets with that syrup."

Pulling Cat into the room and maneuvering her onto the bed Kara grinned at her, "Oh no, I plan to make a mess of you with the syrup."

"Oh my…" Cat blushed at the thought of what was to come. "I think I'm going to forever love chocolate pie."

"Me too!" Kara eyed her lustfully.

*****To be continued in the next chapter!*****


	45. ChocolatePie

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

*****continued from the last chapter*****

Kara set the chocolate syrup on the bedside table and then slowly began to undress Cat. Tenderly removing each piece and layer or her clothing, enjoying each exposed portion of Cat's body with a succulent kiss. Using a bridal carry Kara lifted Cat in her arms and gently laid her on top of the bed.

"Kara, please tell me I'm not the only person who's going without apparel tonight." Cat smiled at Kara.

"As you wish my love." Kara smiled at Cat as she stepped back and slowly removed her clothing while Cat stared at her.

Once she was naked, Kara she climbed up on top of Cat. Straddling her at the hips, leaning forward on her hands and slowly began to kiss Cat. Pressing in hard with her tongue, as it begged for access to Cat's mouth. With a low moan Cat opened her mouth to receive Kara's tongue. Suddenly Kara pulled back from the kiss, eliciting a sigh of remorse from Cat at the loss of her tongue.

Cat opened her eyes to see Kara smiling at her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Kara asked Cat. "You're strong and smart, tough and tender, loving, caring and giving, even though you don't want people to see it through your tough exterior, I'm so glad you've revealed it to me." Kara sighed deeply before she continued, "I love you Cat, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you if you'll let me."

Cat pressed her head back into her pillow to get a clearer view of Kara, "Kara Danvers, are you proposing marriage to me?"

"No and yes." Kara sighed. "I hadn't intended to propose marriage with that statement, I just wanted to express how committed I am to us. I hope I didn't spook you or spoil the mood…I really want to enjoy some chocolate Cat Grant pie tonight!"

Cat laughed, "No you didn't spoil the mood, and you can have as much pie as you want. I'm committed to us too, and maybe someday one of us will formally take the plunge and ask the other for their hand in marriage. Don't be shocked if I beat you to it. Now…what about dessert?"

"Hmmm," Kara grinned at Cat, "yes, dessert, chocolate Cat Grant pie…with a cherry on top!"

Cat burst out laughing at Kara, "Will it have whipped cream on top too?"

Kara's eyes shot wide open, "Oooo, I hadn't thought about that, hang on a second."

Cat grabbed her before she could run and get the whipped cream, "Oh no you don't, you can use that next time. Now, come on, it's time for dessert!"

Kara plunged back on top of Cat and began to kiss her passionately, ravaging her face and neck before diving into her breasts. Kara moaned with pleasure as she sucked and licked on Cat's hard nipples while Cat writhed beneath Kara's ministrations on her.

Slowly Kara began to make her way down Cat's body, plying her naked form with kisses and gentle nips. Reaching up she grabbed the chocolate syrup before she settled between Cat's thighs. With a massive grin she watched Cat's face as she ever so slightly squeezed some syrup onto Cat's moist core. Cat sucked in deeply at the sensation and anticipation of what was to come from Kara.

Slowly Kara began to lick at the chocolate she'd poured onto Cat's trimmed curls. Humming in delight as she listened to the sounds of pleasure slip from Cat's lips.

Then using the fingers of one hand, Kara spread Cat's fold open and squeezed some more chocolate down Cat's core. Cat arched feeling the cool syrup dribble down over clit winding its way to her entrance. "Yummy!" Kara muttered as she went after a bigger slice of chocolate Cat Grant pie. Her tongue licking at the chocolate sauce with glee while Cat moaned and groaned and writhed in delight as Kara ate her out.

Suddenly Cat felt herself surging toward her orgasm. "Oh god Kara, don't stop, don't stop, harder, faster!"

With every desire to please her lover, Kara did as Cat begged her to, and sped up her tongue, pressing it harder into Cat. When she did finally come, Cat let out a deep moan as her hips arched up, while her head pressed back into the pillow. Kara's tongue carried Cat through the after shocks until she stopped moving and relaxed onto the bed.

Looking up at Cat Kara licked her lips, grinning at the mess she'd made of one Cat Grant. "Dessert is definitely my favorite part of the meal."

"I never thought I'd come to so appreciate your love of food." Cat said, lying with her eyes still closed. "That was fantastic Kara!"

Kara lay down on her side next to Cat, watching her lover slowly recover from 'dessert'.

When Cat was finally able to open her eyes she glared at Kara, "You're so going to pay for that one! You drove me wild with desire and anticipation…let me see if I can't repay you for that."

Cat pushed Kara onto her back, rising up on one arm she began to trace her fingers over Kara's bare form. Cat began the long, slow process of making love to Kara. Kissing her deeply and passionately, caressing her face, running her fingers through her hair. Lifting up her head she watched Kara as she lay beneath her with her eyes closed. So angelic in her features, her faint smile brought joy to Cat's heart.

Cat spent the next hour enjoying Kara's body; Kara spent the hour enjoying Cat making love to her. Cat had a surprise for Kara, she reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a small gold vibrator. Kara nodded when Cat held it up, as if asking permission to use it.

Kara's eyes went wide as she watched Cat make her way between her legs, vibrator humming slightly as Cat pressed it onto her clit.

Slowly and methodically Cat began to move the vibrator up and down Kara's centre, ever mindful of how Kara was doing with her actions. Kara appeared to be enjoying the toy, her hips rising and rotating for Cat as she slowly turned up the speed.

Kara threw her head back as her orgasm was edging closer to exploding upon her. Unwanted images of her rapists from Cadmus began to pop up in her mind but she fought to push them back and focus on Cat. When she came it was hard and at first it was filled with all the wonderful things that come with being made love to; then suddenly, without any warning intense images of the guards and the doctor began to flood her senses.

"Cat! Stop!" Kara called out to Cat as she reached down to grab at the vibrator between her legs. Without any warning Kara yanked it out of Cat's hands and crushed it to pieces before throwing what was left of it across the room.

Covering her eyes with her hands Kara began to sob. Powerful images of the guards pounding through her mind as her body wrestled with the ecstasy and the agony of making love as a survivor.

Cat was in shock at Kara's response to the vibrator but quickly climbed up to wrap Kara up tightly in her loving arms. Gently rocking her in an attempt to soothe the traumatized woman.

It didn't take long for Kara to calm down and rest in Cat's embrace. "I'm sorry Cat."

"Oh my dear, sweet Kara, I'm the one who's sorry." Cat spoke softly. "I should've known better than to use something like that on you, especially on the day when you started your counselling. I'm so sorry." Cat tightened her grip on the young woman.

Kara pressed in closer to Cat, if that were possible and held onto her with everything she had. "I love being held by you. I may have the superpowers, but your strength far outweighs mine."

After several minutes Cat began to maneuver her and Kara under the sheets. Again she wrapped Kara up in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kara answered quietly. "It didn't last as long this time, did it? Do you think that means I'm making progress?"

"You're right," Cat answered, "you recovered from the reaction quicker than the last time it happened and I don't think it was as intense. Personally, I think that qualifies as progress. Did you tell Dr. Michaels about your 'reactions' when we make love?"

"She said it was normal given what I'd experienced." Kara shared. "She also said that I shouldn't stop having sex to avoid the reactions; that doing so would make it even harder once I decided to start having sex again. She said I have post-traumatic stress disorder."

Cat sighed deeply, "I'm not surprised about the PTSD, Kara. What you endured was incredibly traumatic."

Kara kept going, "She wants to see me three times a week for now. That seems like a lot to me, but she's the expert. So I'll do it."

"Good, I'm glad you're willing to get the help; even if we had to kind of force your hand a bit." Cat smiled as she kissed the top of Kara's head.

"You guys were right, I needed it. You just removed the barrier so I had no excuse not to anymore. I was kind of pissed at you for it, but I know you and Alex did it because you love me, so I'm good with it." Kara squeezed Cat slightly.

"Go to sleep, Kara." Cat leaned down and kissed her good night. "Have sweet, pleasant dreams and know that you're safe."

"Good night, Cat." Kara smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Cat's embrace. "Love you."

"I love you too." Cat sighed.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

In the middle of the night Kara sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily, sweating. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to chase away the images of the nightmare she'd just suffered.

Cat woke up almost immediately and engulfed Kara in her arms, allowing her to self-soothe as best she could. "I'm here Kara. You're safe, so am I, so is Alex."

Kara leaned into Cat's embrace and sighed deeply. "Sleeping sucks."

"No, you love sleeping. The nightmares are what suck." Cat corrected her gently.

"True." Kara put an arm on one of Cat's. "Thanks for being here, actually, thanks for letting me be here so I'm not alone at my place dealing with this."

"Kara," Cat replied, "you're not here so you have company if you have a nightmare. You're here because I want you to be, and I hope because you want to be."

"Well, thanks anyway." Kara said ever so softly.

Laying back down, they snuggled into one another. Kara lay with her eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling as her fingers lightly ran up and down one of Cat's arms. "I was thinking, if it's okay with you that it, I mean you're still technically my boss, but I was wondering…"

Cat started to chuckle at Kara's babbling, "You want to return to work. I think it's a great idea. You should start back tomorrow, but I want you near me, so I'm going to give you a special project or two that will require you to practically work in my office. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes!" Kara smiled at Cat. "But I'll need to leave on occasion to come home to see Dr. Michaels, will that be okay?"

"Seeing as I'm your boss, and I own the company, and I was involved in getting the therapy set up, I'm very okay with it." Cat grinned as she kissed Kara. "Now, back to sleep as you're going back to work tomorrow and I understand you have a very demanding boss."

Kara laughed, "Yes she is demanding but not unreasonable in her demands. I actually kind of like working for her."

Soon they were both sound asleep, tangled in each other's arms and legs.


	46. Flashbacks

A/N: Wow, this is really getting to be a long story. It sort of took on a life all its own. I hope you're all still enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Time seemed to fly by for Cat and Kara. Work was as busy as ever; Kara's therapy was well into the third week. Kara's 'reactions' when they made love were less frequent and definitely less intense. Kara was loving the assignment Cat had for her, she loved being with her each day in her office, occasionally Kara would spend most of the day out on the balcony, being near Cat but giving Cat a little space too.

No decision had been made about 'Supergirl' yet by Kara. The DEO seemed to be handling the minor alien incidents with no need for the hero and nothing dramatic was happening in National City that the first responders couldn't manage. Kara was content to not think about Supergirl nor have to decide if she was ever going to be her in that way again.

The therapy with Dr. Michaels was going well and Kara had come to appreciate the woman and be thankful for being 'nudged' by Cat and Alex into it. Kara was making good progress, at least , that was what Kathy had told her after their last session.

Then one afternoon while Cat and Kara were discussing an aspect of the project Kara was working on, the screens in Cat's office all turned to a breaking news event.

"Breaking news at this hour. Police and firefighters are at the scene of a major collision just outside National City where a bus filled with passengers collided with a transport truck carrying a large load of steel beams before coming to a rest, just on the edge of a steep embankment. The bus is hanging precariously on the ledge, with the sounds of crying and screaming coming from inside." The reporter continued, "Firefighters are trying to secure the bus as quickly as they possibly can, in an attempt to keep it from plummeting over the edge and down to the river below. However, a large fire from the transport truck is making that process difficult and dangerous."

Kara stood up, letting her laptop crash to the floor, while her mouth hung open as she watched the story in horror. Her eyes shot over to Cat, who had turned to look at her, fear in her eyes. Kara's heart pounded in her chest, they needed Supergirl, she just didn't know if she could do it or not.

Cat whispered to her, "I know the battle that's raging inside of you right now. But those people need Supergirl. I have faith in you and support you even if you don't do anything."

Kara took a deep breath, looked Cat in the face, running from Cat's office she sped to the roof where she shed her clothes and took to the skies as Supergirl. She'd been wearing the suit for just over a week, trying to see if it 'felt' right to wear again. Today, she was glad she did.

Supergirl arrived on the scene and immediately blew out the fire in the truck before rushing to lift the bus off the edge and fly it back to a safe spot on the road, far from the edge. Setting it down gently she hovered near one of the windows as she watched the passengers all rush to the one side of the bus. "Thank you Supergirl! You're the best! We love you!"

Supergirl smiled as she looked at the tiny smiling faces in front of her. Paramedics and firefighters raced to the bus and prying the door open they began to treat the injured passengers. Those not injured were taken off the bus to be examined by a paramedic. Supergirl continued to help with the rescue efforts. Once all the passengers were safely attended to, Supergirl spoke with the police briefly before she lifted the transport and flew away with it. Returning shortly, she did the same with the bus, effectively clearing away all evidence of the collision, except for the skid marks on the road.

When she returned after removing the bus, the crowds below burst into cheers and applause. Some chanting Supergirl's name, others just shouting that they loved her or welcome back! Supergirl hovered as she watched and listened to the crowds cheering for her. It felt good to be back. Smiling at them she waved as she flew up into the sky.

Cat had been watching the entire event from her office. Her back to the bullpen as tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew what a huge step that had been for Kara, to be Supergirl again. She was so incredibly proud of Kara, she felt like her chest would burst open with pride.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Cat saw Supergirl land on her balcony. Rising from her chair, trying not to rush out of her office and into Kara's arms, Cat made her way outside. Everyone in the bullpen had seen Supergirl land on the balcony and were staring at them.

"Ms. Grant," Supergirl smiled at her.

"Supergirl, welcome back." Cat smiled right back at her. "That was some save you made today."

"Thank you," Supergirl smiled as she put her fists to rest on her hips, "I'm just glad I was here to help."

Cat lowered her voice to a level that she knew no one but Kara could hear. "Are you okay?"

Kara smiled that huge sunny Danvers smile that Cat hadn't seen in what felt like forever. "Yes, I'm just fine. We can talk about it tonight. I have an appointment with Dr. Michaels right now."

And with that Supergirl lifted off from Cat's balcony and soared into the sky.

Cat smiled as she whispered, "I'm so proud of you, Supergirl." Knowing that Kara could hear her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara and Kathy sat down in Cat's living room shortly after the dramatic rescue for their scheduled session.

Kathy: Kara, I see that Supergirl is back, how did that feel to wear the outfit again?

Kara: I was so glad that I was able to save those people. I was kind of afraid that I wouldn't be able to do it, but then it just came so naturally to me.

Kathy: I'm glad, but how did you feel when you put it on and took to the sky?

Kara: Actually I've been wearing it again for just over a week now. I didn't tell anyone, I just put it on to see what it felt like.

Kathy: And…how did it feel?

Kara: I was terrified at first! I thought my heart was going to explode. But no one knew, so I didn't feel any obligation to respond to any situation like I did before I stopped being Supergirl. Then today, I just couldn't stand there and watch those people die! When I took off from the roof at work I was so scared, I can't even describe it. But when I heard the screams of those people I just put my fear aside and did what needed to be done to save them.

Kathy: So it was terrifying and exciting all at the same time?

Kara: Yes! Oh my god, my emotions were all over the place, my head was swimming with fear. But when I heard the cheers and the thanks from the crowds it felt so amazing!

Kathy: I'm glad for you Kara. So, does this mean that Supergirl is back?

Kara took a deep breath as she thought about it.

Kara: I'm still really scared about being Supergirl, but yes, she's back. I think I'm going to need your help to work on the fear a bit though.

Kathy: That's my job. Your fear is normal and frankly I'd be worried if you didn't feel some fear or hesitation about being Supergirl again. Have you seen Cat since the rescue?

Kara: Yeah, I went to her office, but so many from the bullpen were staring at us, we couldn't hold each other. I know she wanted to grab me as much as I did her. We're going to talk tonight about it when she gets home. But when I flew away she whispered that she was proud of me.

Kara's face blushed slightly at that revelation to her therapist.

Kathy: You knew she would be, even if you didn't rescue that bus right?

Kara: Yeah, she fully supports me regardless of the outcome. It's really nice to know she has my back.

Kathy: You're doing fine and making great progress Kara. But this is a big step for you I want you to be sure you express any and all feelings or thoughts you might have about it, including any nightmares.

Kara looked shocked at Kathy's statement about nightmares.

Kara: Why would I have nightmares about saving a bus full of people?

Kathy: You may have nightmares about Cadmus, not the passengers. Do you understand?

Kara: No, not really.

Kathy: So far all we've dealt with is the sexual trauma at Cadmus, not what they did to you because you're Supergirl. Now that you're her again, memories, images and flashbacks to all of it may start to intrude on your life.

Kara: Really? Can't I just forget the past and move on?

Kathy: What do you think? Do you think you can just 'forget' about all that happened to you with Cadmus as if it never happened?

Kara: I'd like to think that I can, but I get the impression you think differently.

Kathy: Kara, part of your PTSD is what they did to you; the tests they performed on you had an impact on you so profoundly that you stopped being Supergirl. Do you think that now that you're back to being her again that what happened there won't need to be dealt with?

Kara's shoulders slumped a bit at the thought of having to deal with the trauma at

Cadmus.

Kara: I guess so. Thanks a lot. I went from being happy about being Supergirl again to scared about what's going to happen while we deal with the Cadmus crap. It was a good day.

Kathy: It still is a good day Kara, the understanding that there's still stuff to process through regarding Cadmus doesn't negate the positive stuff that happened. Does it?

Kara: No, you're right, it was, sorry it is a good day. But it feels like a cloud has moved over my head and is just hanging there waiting to rain on me.

Kathy: That makes perfect sense. On a different note, how have the 'reactions' in bed been lately?

Kara: Since we started counselling, they're less frequent and way less intense, and they don't last very long either.

Kathy: Good, that's good news. See, Kara, it still is a good day.

Kara: I guess so.

Kathy: Have you seen Alex since the bus rescue?

Kara: No, I came right here for our appointment. I'm going to call her as soon as we're done.

Kathy: What do you think she'll have to say about Supergirl being back?

Kara: She'll support me either way.

Kara sighed very deeply, looking down at her fingers.

Kathy: Kara, what's wrong? Does the thought of dealing with the stuff at Cadmus upset you that much?

Kara nodded, but didn't say anything.

Kathy: Why?

Kara shrugged but still remained silent.

Kathy: Are you worried you'll stop being Supergirl again if you start to deal with the Cadmus stuff?

Kara nodded ever so slightly as a tiny tear made its way down her cheek.

Kathy: Do you really think that that will happen? Or are you afraid it will?

Kara: I don't know, I'm just afraid, so terribly afraid of Cadmus. I know they're gone but I'm still terrified of them.

Kathy: What terrifies you about them if they're gone?

Kara: I don't know, I'm just so terrified sometimes! There are moments when I feel like I'm right back there on that table with the doctor performing his tests on me! It feels so real even though I know it isn't real. The images flood my mind and I can't stop them, I can't pull myself out of it, I just have to go through them. You're the first person I've told this to, Alex and Cat don't even know. Cat has enough to worry about with me in bed, I don't want to overwhelm her with more.

Kathy: Kara, what you're describing to me is common for people who suffer from PTSD. What do you think would happen if you told Cat?

Kara: I don't know, I guess I'm afraid she'll see me as too damaged, too much emotional work and dump me.

Kathy: So you think that if she knew that you were experiencing flashbacks as a result of your PTSD she'd dump you because it's too much to handle?

Kara: Yes! Exactly! I can see her face when she's dealing with one of my 'reactions', she has such a hard time with them. I'm sure I make her feel like she's not good enough or worse, make her wonder what she's doing with me. I can't imagine how she'd react to my having a flashback moment too!

Kathy: What does she say about the 'reactions' when you're in bed?

Kara: She's super supportive and loving and patient. But I wonder if she's losing patience with my slow healing. She's a pretty decisive woman, who knows what she wants and goes after it. I must seem so weak to her.

Kathy: Has she said or done anything that would make you think that she's losing patience with your healing process?

Kara: Oh god no, she'd never do anything like that. But I'm pretty good at reading the facial expressions of Cat and knowing what's going on in her mind after 3 years of being her assistant. I can see in her eyes that she's frustrated with me.

Kathy: Are you sure it's frustration with you or could she be struggling with something else?

Kara: Like what?

Kathy: Like, wishing there was something more she could do for you; it must hard to watch you hurt so badly and not be able to make it better, especially since she's the type of person who takes action when a problem arises.

Kara: Maybe. But I can't just lay this on her lap too. How would I even bring it up? 'Oh hi Cat, how was your day and oh, by the way I'm having flashbacks to the tests the doctor at Cadmus did to me.'

Kathy: Ok so you don't have to bring it up that way, but are you sure you can't tell her about it?

Kara: I'm not sure, but I sure I'm not willing to take the risk! I love her so much and if I lost her I'm not sure how I could live without her!

Kathy: Do you think she loves you the same as you love her?

Kara: Yes, I know she does. So?

Kathy: So…if the roles were reversed would you want her to know that she could tell you anything because you'd never stop loving her?

Kara: She knows I'll never stop loving her regardless of what she says or does.

Kathy: Do you know that she'll never stop loving you, regardless of what you say or do? Isn't it reciprocated love?

Kara stared at Kathy for several moments before speaking.

Kara: I get what you're trying to do Kathy, but I know Cat Grant. I can't tell her this and not risk losing her.

Kathy: Okay, so what kind of a relationship are you going to have with her if you can't tell her everything?

Kara: I don't know. What if I tell her about the flashbacks and what they do to me and she decides she just can't handle it or me any longer?

Kathy: Then we deal with that 'if' it should happen. But here's the thing, I bet the bedroom reactions are way harder to deal with than random flashbacks that aren't a result of her touching you. She makes love to you…you start to cry…she must feel terrible each time it happens, she must feel responsible in part for your tears.

Kara: So you're saying that because she's already dealing with the tougher part of the PTSD stuff, the flashbacks will be easier for her to handle?

Kathy: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Kara: I never thought of it that way. So you think I should tell her?

Kathy: I don't think keeping it from her will help you or your relationship with her.

Kara: What about Alex, do I tell Alex?

Kathy: Alex is a very important part of your life even though Cat is there now. Don't you think that it might be helpful for you to tell her? Don't you think she'd want to be able to help you through this in some way? I mean, she can't really help you with the 'reactions' during sex, but I bet she'll want to help with this if she can.

Kara stared off into space thinking about telling Cat and Alex about the flashbacks.

Kara: So what do I tell them? How do I say it?

Kathy: You just tell them what is happening to you and go from there. They're going to have questions, just be honest with them about it, they can handle it.

Kara: I hope so.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After Kathy left Kara went and sat outside on the balcony for a bit to think about what they'd talked about. She decided that she was going to tell Alex and Cat about the flashbacks. After texting Cat to make sure it was okay for Alex to join them for dinner, Kara texted Alex with an invite.

Kara: Hey, you free for dinner with Cat and I tonight at her place?

Alex: Hi, yep sure am. What time?

Kara: I'm free now and am at her place, so come by whenever you're done work.

Alex: K, I'm just doing some work in my lab. I'll finish up and be there in 30. xo

Kara: {smiley happy face} See ya soon!

Kara was sitting on the balcony when Alex arrived. When she heard the elevator ding, she turned and went inside to greet Alex. Kara smiled as she enveloped Alex in a huge hug.

"Hey," Alex was taken aback by the intensity of Kara's hug. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great." Kara let go of Alex. "Did you see the news?"

"You mean the amazing rescue by Supergirl of that bus?" Alex smiled at Kara. "Yes, I did watch it. That was a big step, Kara, how'd it feel to be Supergirl again?"

"It was amazing and scary all at the same time." Kara said with eyes wide. "Supergirl is back, sort of I guess, at least if she's needed again she'll be there.

Alex grabbed Kara and held her closely, "I'm so glad for you and at the same time I'm so proud of you. I know how badly you've been struggling with this whole thing."

Kara just leaned into the hug, "Thanks Alex, that means a lot to me."

"So, tell me all about it!" Alex smiled as she motioned for Kara and her to go out to the balcony. "I saw it on the news, but I want to hear it from your perspective."

When Cat came home she found Kara and Alex outside, laughing at something. Cat smiled at the sight of the sisters, their love for each other so profound and deep. Cat poured herself a shot of scotch before she went and joined them.

"Cat!" Kara jumped up and gave her a hug and then a deep kiss.

Alex smiled at the sweet innocent love that Kara had for Cat. "Ummm…do you two want to be alone?"

Cat ended the kiss, "Sorry Alex, this is the first opportunity we've had to be together since the rescue. Lots of pent up emotions on both sides I guess."

Alex chuckled, "It's okay, just next time let me bring Lucy so I don't feel like a fifth wheel." Alex winked at Kara.

"Oh yeah!" Kara grinned, "how's it going with you two? Lucy's pretty hot."

"Ok, so you know I'm sitting right here, right?" Cat smiled at Kara.

"Oh, you're way hotter than Lucy!" Kara winked and smiled at Cat.

"That's a matter of opinion, but then I suppose you're biased." Alex laughed at Kara. "But in answer to your question, we're doing nicely, thanks for asking. And yes, she is very hot!"

Cat smiled at them, "Okay, so now that we've determined that Lucy is hot and your relationship is going well, I'm going to go and make dinner. Behave, both of you." Cat winked at Kara.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

They had a great time over dinner talking about Kara's amazing save of the bus, her return to work at CatCo and just life in general.

Out of the blue, Kara sighed deeply and started to play with her napkin. She seemed to be lost in thought somewhere, breathing heavily, her eyes seemed to glaze over. Cat and Alex watched her closely as it was clear that something was happening to her. She appeared to have mentally 'gone' somewhere else. Both Alex and Cat tried to help her snap out of it by calling her name gently. It was only when Cat softly put her hand on Kara's forearm that Kara's head shot up and her eyes flew wide open.

"Kara," Cat looked at her with concern, "are you okay? What just happened there?"

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"You just appeared to 'zone out'," Alex offered, "are you okay?"

Kara sighed, "It's the reason I asked you to come to dinner tonight Alex. Dr. Michaels thinks that I need to tell you guys about something that's been happening to me. It's a part of the PTSD from Cadmus. I'm kind of scared to tell you, because I'm not sure how you'll react to it, but she thinks I need to so you can be supportive of me."

"It's okay," Cat tried to calm Kara's fear. "You can tell me anything and I'll always be supportive of you and love you no matter what."

"Ditto." Alex added.

"I've been having flashbacks to Cadmus and what the doctor did to me." Kara began. "Dr. Michaels thinks that now that I'm back as Supergirl that they'll increase in frequency and intensity while I continue to get counselling."

"How long have they been happening?" Cat asked Kara.

"Since I woke up after being rescued at the DEO." Kara said, not looking at Cat.

"I see." Cat muttered. "And you're just telling us about them now?"

Kara started to pick at her napkin, "I'm sorry."

Alex spoke up, "Kara, why didn't you say anything to us sooner?"

"I wasn't sure how you guys would handle it with all the other stuff that I was going through." Kara answered. "I just…I don't know."

"Well," Cat drew in a deep breath, "what's important is that you told us so we can be here for you."

Kara looked at Cat, fear of rejection plainly in her eyes and all over Kara's face. Kara could see that Cat wasn't pleased that she'd kept this from her and she was dreading the conversation they would have once Alex left.

Alex reached over and took hold of Kara's hand, "You're going to get through this Kara. I know you will, because you're so strong in every way. We're here for you, whatever you need from us."

"Thanks, Alex." Kara squeezes her hand gently.

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner Cat. I have a busy day tomorrow, so I better get going." Alex says starting to rise from the table, sensing that Cat wants to talk to her sister in private. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Kara got up and walked Alex to the elevator, "Thanks for coming Alex. I love you." Kara wraps her arms around her big sister.

"No problem," Alex smiles as she pulls out of the hug and looks at her, "It'll be okay, Kara. Cat loves you so much."

"I know," Kara gives a slight smile to Alex as she enters the elevator.

Kara turns to see Cat clearing off the table. She can tell that Cat's not happy with her as she walks over to help her with the cleanup.

"Cat," Kara says softly, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it sooner."

Cat made no reply as she continued to tidy up from dinner. She wouldn't even look at Kara during the process. When it was all done and the dishwasher was running, Cat poured a drink and looked at Kara, "Come sit with me please."

Kara's heart was pounding so hard she thought it might explode right through her chest wall. She knew Cat wasn't happy, she figured that this was what she'd feared would happen; Cat would be gentle, but she'd end their relationship. Kara hadn't felt such fear since she woke up at Cadmus.

Cat sat down on the couch, she motioned for Kara to join her. "Kara, first of all, are you okay? It looked like you were having one of those flashbacks just before you told us about them, is that right?"

Kara couldn't look Cat in the face. She was terrified to look in Cat's eyes and see her anger right before she felt her rejection. "Yes, it was a flashback, and I'm okay, thanks for asking."

"Good," Cat sighed, "I just want to know why you didn't tell me about having flashbacks. If we're a couple then you have to learn to trust me with everything."

Kara's eyes were trying to water up, while she was fighting down the urge to cry. "I was scared that you'd see me as too messed up and would end our relationship."

"What?" Cat asked in shock. "Do you really think that I'd do something like that to you because you're suffering the effects of what they did? Do you really think that I'm that cruel?" The pain was evident in Cat's voice.

"No," Kara looked at Cat, "I don't think you're cruel at all! I think you're the most caring person I've ever known! It's just that I can see your frustration with me over my 'reactions' when we're in bed, I guess I figured that this would be too much for you to handle."

"What do you mean you can see my frustration?" Cat asked.

"I can see it in your face when I'm having a reaction in bed. You're frustrated with me." Kara softly said.

"Oh dear god Kara!" Cat exclaimed. "I'm not frustrated with you! I'm frustrated with me! I should be able to do more for you, I should be able to help you better than I am. My heart aches for you when I watch you react, wishing to god that I could do something to take your pain away from you and know that all I can do is hold you!"

Kara looked up at Cat with tears in her eyes. "But I thought you were frustrated with me. You're so amazing with me; each time I need you to be there you are there in the most amazing way!"

"Kara, my dear sweet Kara," Cat moved over and wrapped her arms around her, "So you didn't tell me about the flashbacks because you thought it would be too much for me to handle and I'd end our relationship?"

Kara nodded.

"You can tell me anything," Cat said gently, "absolutely anything and I'll always love you."

Kara leaned into Cat's embrace, "I'm sorry, Cat, I should've known that. Dr. Michaels said that you were already dealing with the hardest part of my PTSD with the in bed stuff, that the flashbacks would be easier for you to deal with because they don't happen after you touch me, so you won't feel responsible for them."

"She's right." Cat states firmly. "The in bed reactions are very hard to handle because they are a result of my touching you; in some ways I am responsible for it happening, but I also know that they're because of what the guards did, not me."

"So, you're not going to break up with me then?" Kara asks, still uncertain to a degree.

"No, I'm not going to break up with you, certainly not over this." Cat asserts.

"Thank you, Cat." Kara says very softly as she rests in Cat's embrace. "I'd be so lost without you."

Cat kissed the top of Kara's head as she tightened her hold on the young woman. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, you drive me nuts some days, do you know that? I don't know how many times I have to say it before you believe it, but I'll say it again because you need to hear it…I LOVE YOU! I'm here for you, just like I know you're here for me."

Smiling Kara raised up her head and kissed Cat, soundly pressing her lips into hers; reaching up she pulled Cat closer to her, if that were possible. Slowly, Kara maneuvered them on the couch so that she was on top of Cat. Kissing her passionately and deeply. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Cat smiled at Kara. "Take me to bed."

Kara stood up and lifting Cat up in her arms she carried her down the hall and gently laid her down atop their soft bed. Kara gazed at Cat for a moment, "Don't move."

Kara disappeared into the on-suite bathroom and began to fill the very large Jacuzzi tub, using super speed she filled the bathroom with candles and lit them. Once the tub was filled and the jets turned on she went and got Cat.

Cat had heard the water running and was wondering for a moment if Kara was feeling like she needed to be clean, sometimes memory of the rapes made her feel dirty. But when she heard the tub filling, she suspected that Kara was up to something. So just lay on her side, quietly resting her head on her hand, waiting for Kara.

When Kara reappeared, she began to undress Cat very tenderly, very slowly. Once she was naked she lifted Cat and carried her into the bathroom, and gently lowered her into the waiting water. Cat smiled at Kara as she shifted across the tub, making room for Kara once she'd undressed and joined her.

Kara climbed into the tub and sitting back into the end, she opened her legs and pulled Cat in between them, wrapping her arms and legs around her lover. Kara then began to sensually wash Cat's body; kissing her neck and face as she moved her hands all over Cat's naked form.

Cat lay back into Kara's loving touch. Relishing in the tender care Kara was lavishing upon her. She was sighing deeply when Kara began to massage her breasts, twirling her hard nipples between the thumb and forefinger. Cat was in heaven.

Slowly, Kara began to move her hand down Cat's body, making her way between Cat's legs. With powerful love, Kara began to move her finger over Cat's hair and press into her clit. Cat writhed and moaned at Kara's touch, causing Kara to smile at Cat's reaction.

Unexpectedly, Cat came, with a series of moans and groans, interspersed with Kara's name. Kara slowed her movements over Cat's clit, helping her ride out the waves of her orgasm.

Kara whispered into Cat's ear, "That was just a teaser, I'm not nearly done with you yet."

"Aaaahhhh," Cat moaned as Kara withdrew her finger from her clit.

Kara shifted Cat from between her legs so that they were facing each other. "Are you ready for the best part of dating Supergirl?" Kara didn't wait for Cat to answer before she dove beneath the water and right into Cat's pussy. Licking and sucking on Cat as she wriggled and writhed on Kara's tongue. Without skipping a beat, Kara plunged three fingers into Cat's core, eliciting a cry from her lover. Then picking up the speed of her tongue coupled with the power of the thrusts of her fingers, she drove Cat hard and fast into her second orgasm.

When Kara knew Cat was done she lifted her head from beneath the water, fingers slowly exiting Cat's core, drawing a slight gasp from Cat. "See, I can hold my breath a long, long time."

When Cat was finally able to open her eyes, she stared at Kara. "I have no idea how you do it, but every time we make love you take my orgasms to whole new levels! I think you broke me Kara!"

Kara grinned with pleasure as she watched Cat struggle to regain her composure; satisfied that she'd undone her lover. Slowly Kara moved them so that she was wrapped around Cat again as they just enjoyed the warmth of the water and the power of the jets beating against their bodies.

Eventually they ended their luxurious bath, Cat was exhausted from Kara's ministrations on her body, so much so that Kara had to carry her to the bed. Tucking Cat in, she then climbed in next to her and drew her in closer. Kara lay with Cat in her arms, lightly kissing her, caressing her arms and back as Cat slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kara smiled to herself as she listened to Cat's steady breathing while she slept. She loved this woman with all her being. Safe and secure in their love for each other, Kara soon joined Cat in the land of slumber.


	47. Cat's Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat woke up the next morning with Kara's strong arms still wrapped around her. Kara was sound asleep, with a peaceful look on her face. Cat thought about the last time she saw such a peaceful look on her sleeping girlfriend; sadly you couldn't remember a time recently. It brought a smile to Cat's face as she watched Kara, finally sleeping peacefully. There had been no nightmares last night, for which Cat was thankful. Thankful that Kara finally was getting a good night sleep, thankful that finally Cat was able to sleep without watching Kara suffer.

It was Saturday, so there was no hurry for Cat to get up and go to CatCo. They could lie in for as long as they wanted to; Cat was content to just watch Kara sleep, she was content to lay with her, both of them safe and secure.

Kara breathed deeply as she slowly started to waken. When she opened her eyes she saw Cat smiling at her; "Good morning, how long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long, you're adorable to watch when you sleep." Cat leaned in for a good morning kiss.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kara asked as she moved to get a better view of Cat's face.

"Yes, it seems a hot bath before bed was just what I needed to sleep well." Cat kissed Kara.

"Hmmm, I guess we'll have to make sure that you take regular baths to help with your sleep quality." Kara grinned at Cat.

"What about you, did you have a good sleep?" Cat asked as she stroked Kara's hair.

"Yeah, I didn't have any nightmares either. Then I wake up wrapped up in you, it doesn't get much better than that." Kara sighed as she enjoyed Cat's caresses.

They lay in each other's arms for at least another hour; just enjoying being safe and loved, talking and laughing. When Kara's growling stomach shattered the mood. "I'm sorry Cat. It seems my stomach is being demanding. Breakfast?"

Cat laughed, "I'm surprised you lasted this long before needing to get up for food. Come on, chop, chop; time to get something to eat."

Kara smiled at the 'chop, chop' comment as she crawled out from beneath the covers. Grinning substantially when she heard Cat's breath hitch when she saw Kara's naked form. Turning to face Cat, "See something you like?"

"Definitely." Cat replied with a smirk on her face. "But someone is hungry…for food…so the best I can hope for is a chance to enjoy the view."

Kara laughed out loud as she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. She loved making love to Cat, but she needed food first.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex woke up with Lucy's arm slung over her body, her head on Alex's shoulder, still sleeping peacefully. Lucy had showed up to Alex's apartment in the wee hours of the morning after finishing a report about the latest addition to the holding cells at the DEO. She and Alex, along with Hank and 20 other agents had battled long with the creature, Alex still couldn't pronounce the name correctly, before they finally captured it and had it in containment.

A couple of times during the battle, Alex had been tempted to call Kara for help. She wanted to include her in the DEO again now that she had been Supergirl again, but Lucy said she should wait until Kara told her she was ready to return.

Alex watched Lucy sleep, content to enjoy the peaceful look on her face. Leaning in she lightly kissed Lucy on the forehead, not wanting to wake her. Lucy moved ever so slightly at the kiss, but didn't waken. Alex smiled as she kissed her cheek lightly, breathing Lucy's scent into her.

Lucy took a deep breath and a slow smile began to form on her lips as she began to wake up to Alex's tender kisses, increasing in frequency and intensity. "Mmmmm, good morning agent Danvers."

Alex grinned, "Good morning, Major. How was your sleep?"

"Fantastic." Lucy replied, "Even better with your lips as my wakeup call."

They spent the next hour or so making passionate love to each other. When they were spent completely, sweaty and panting they lay beside each other, basking in the pleasure they'd both given and received.

"Alex," Lucy asked, "How's Kara doing? I haven't seen her in a while except on tv."

Alex turned onto her side so she could prop her head up on her hand. "She's ok I guess. Dr. Michaels is still doing counselling with her I think at least three times a week. When I was having dinner at Cat's with them, she told us that she's been have flashbacks to what the doctor did to her when Cadmus had her. I don't think Cat liked that Kara hadn't told her about them sooner, but I do know that Cat loves her so they'll work it out."

Lucy nodded, "I'm not surprised, what they did to her was terrible. Are you okay?"

Alex sighed as she rolled onto her back, "I just feel so helpless where her healing is concerned, Luce. I'm glad that she's seeing the therapist, but I feel so useless, like she doesn't need me anymore, especially now that she has Cat. I sort of miss her, you know?"

Lucy rolled over to wrap an arm around Alex, "I know. At least she's getting the help she needs and is making progress now that she's Supergirl again. I wondered if she'd hung up her cape for good. But she's so brave and strong, I'm not surprised she put it back on. Don't worry, she still needs you."

"Hearing about the flashbacks was hard though." Alex sighed. "It was like those assholes get to keep torturing her and there's nothing I can do about it."

Lucy tightened her hold on Alex. "I love you." Lucy whispered.

Alex smiled, "I love you too."

Alex's phone buzzed, Cat was texting, why was Cat sending her a message?

Cat: I need to talk to you Alex. Without Kara around.

Alex: Ok, is everything alright with you two?

Cat: Yes, of course it is. We talked last night, no worries.

Alex: So what's up?

Cat: I need your help with something, and Kara can't know about it.

Alex: Umm, okay. When do you want to meet me?

Cat: She's in the shower right now so I don't have a lot of time. Can you get Lucy to get Kara to go to the DEO for some 'reason'?

Alex: What are you up to Cat?

Cat: You'll find out soon enough. Can Lucy help or not?

Alex: She says she's in for whatever shenanigans you're up to.

Cat: Excellent…gotta go

"Ok, that was weird." Alex says staring at her phone. "I wonder what Cat's up to?"

"Think she's going to propose to Kara?" Lucy smiles at Alex.

"What?" Alex asks shocked. "You're not serious? Are you?"

Lucy laughs, "I'm just kidding Alex, take a breath and calm down."

Alex throws a solid punch into Lucy's arm, "Don't scare me like that!"

Lucy laughs as she rubs her arm, "I'm sorry, I really was just kidding. I'm going to see if I can't get Kara to the DEO so you and Cat can go pick out rings!" With that Lucy put her arms up in self-defense, laughing as Alex jumped on her and started wrestling her. "Ok! I give up!" Lucy finally surrendered.

"I hate you!" Alex smiled as she leaned in and kissed her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"What's up?" Cat asked as she saw the scowl on Kara's face as she read her phone.

"Lucy just texted me; she wants to meet with me about something at the DEO. She hopes I can be there in an hour." Kara replied. "I'm gonna tell her it's Saturday and we're spending the day together."

"Go and see her Kara." Cat offered. "I do have some work I need to get done. I can do it while you're seeing Lucy and then we have the rest of the day together."

Kara sighed, "I don't really want to go to the DEO. What if she's going to try to talk me into going back to work there?"

"So what if she does?" Cat asks. "You don't have to if you don't want to. She might just want to see you. Maybe she's going to propose to Alex and needs your help picking a ring?"

"What?" Kara looks at Cat with shock. "You're not serious are you?"

Cat laughed, "No Kara, dear, I'm just kidding about the proposal thing. You are just way too cute for words. Tell her you'll see her soon."

Kara texted Lucy that she'd see her in an hour. "There, now you owe me for teasing me with the marriage thing."

Cat smiled, "I hate to be in debt, what do I owe you?"

Kara grinned as she walked over to Cat, "I want to make out with you before I leave to see Lucy. Massive kissing on your expensive couch, seeing as I don't have time for anything else. That will be a deposit, I'll collect the balance tonight."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator door to open onto Cat's penthouse. She had no idea what Cat wanted to see her about; a piece of her was thinking that Lucy's joke had a bit of truth to it. What if it did? What if Cat wanted to marry Kara? How would she feel about it? Then she smiled, if Cat made Kara happy that was good enough for her, she'd support them in whatever way they needed her to. Lucy had only been joking; Cat wasn't going to ask Kara to marry her, deep breath Danvers.

"Alex," Cat greeted her with a smile, "come in, let's go enjoy the nice day on the balcony."

Alex followed Cat to the balcony, taking the offered beer, she sat down, "So Cat, what do you need to talk with me about that needed Kara out of earshot?"

Cat chuckled, "Straight to the point. Ok then." Cat drew a long slow deep breath in before she spoke. "Alex, I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this, but one night, several weeks ago, Kara proposed to me in a very round about fashion. She didn't mean to at the time, she was just expressing how she felt about me." Cat paused waiting for Alex to process what she'd just heard. "So, I've decided to beat her to the punch and ask her to marry me. I'm going to do it tonight and I need your and Lucy's help."

Alex took a big swig of her beer, "Seriously? You're not kidding are you?"

Cat shook her head, "I'm completely serious Alex. I love her and I know she loves me. I guess I want your blessing for this because Kara will want it before she says yes. And I need you and Lucy to help me make it a night to remember."

Alex looked at her beer label, picking at it for a second or two. "Cat, I can think of ten reasons why this is a bad idea, and only one why it's a good one. The good one being that Kara loves you and you love her. That one outweighs the ten hands down. So of course, you have my blessing and support. What's your plan for proposing?"

Cat smiled at Alex, Kara had been truly blessed with such an amazing sister. "Well here's what I want to do…

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara entered the DEO, it felt very strange to be there after so long away. She felt a little nostalgia as she walked through the halls, making her way to Lucy's office. As she passed the medical bay she shuddered slightly as she remembered waking up after being rescued from Cadmus. It seemed so long ago, and it felt like yesterday. Strange.

Kara knocked on Lucy's office door frame, "Hey Lucy, how's it going?"

"Kara!" Lucy jumped from her desk and raced over to embrace Kara. "How're you doing? It feels like forever since I've seen you. I see you've taken back to the skies as Supergirl, saving the day for National City, that must feel kind of nice."

Kara smiled at Lucy, "I'm doing fine. Being Supergirl again has been interesting. It was hard to put the cape back on, but saving people and doing some good has been really great. How're you doing? I understand you and Alex have become quite the couple."

"Yes," Lucy grinned and blushed, "I do enjoy being with Alex, a lot. So, I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come here?"

"Look, Lucy," Kara interrupted, "if you're going to ask me to return to the DEO, I'm not sure I'm ready to yet."

Lucy nodded, "I see. May I ask why not?"

Kara looked down at her hands, "There's too much going on with my therapy with Dr. Michaels right now. I don't think it would be the best timing. I'm having flashbacks of the doctor at Cadmus and I'm afraid I'll have one right in the middle of something serious and someone will get hurt or killed because of it."

"I get it," Lucy replied, "and I appreciate your level of self-awareness. Have you talked about this with your therapist?"

"Yes." Kara didn't offer any more information than that.

"What did she have to say about it?" Lucy probed.

Kara didn't answer, she just continued to look at her hands.

"Kara," Lucy pushed a little further, "You do know that she has to write reports about you and your meetings with her, right?"

Kara's head shot up and she glared at Lucy, "Do you mean to tell me that she's been telling you about our sessions? She told me everything was confidential!"

"Calm down," Lucy tried to ease Kara a bit. "It's not like that. She has to write evaluation reports about your fitness to return to active duty, just like any other agent she sees. I don't get any details about what you talk about in your sessions. All I know is, she's has cleared you for light duties specifically within the DEO. No outside missions, limited contact with army personnel."

"Yeah, I know that she's cleared me for that." Kara said as she calmed down. "I just don't know if I want to yet. She did encourage me to come back in a reduced way, said it would help me to move on and process all the crap I've been dealing with."

"She used the word 'crap' in a session with you?" Lucy said trying not to laugh.

"No, that's my word." Kara chuckled. "She uses more clinical language, but 'crap' is more accurate."

"Ok, so we'll call it 'crap'," Lucy smiled, "Don't you believe her assessment about the benefit to you returning to the DEO?"

"I trust her," Kara answered. "I just…I don't know. I want to and I don't want to at the same time." Kara looked Lucy squarely in the eyes, "I'm still terrified of Cadmus, even though I know they're gone, I'm still terrified of them and if I return to working for a government agency, then I put myself and others at risk from those in the government who hate aliens."

Lucy nodded that she understood, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what my dad did to you."

"Lucy, you never have to apologize for his actions." Kara spoke gently, "I don't hold you responsible for him and his choices. You're your own woman and I haven't forgotten what you did in order to save me from Cadmus. You're my friend, and I care about you."

"Thanks Kara." Lucy sighed. "I understand if you aren't ready to return yet, but I am hoping it won't be too much longer. We all miss you around here, the place isn't as sunny without your smiling face. But no pressure to return if you're not ready."

Kara went over and gave Lucy a giant hug, "Thanks Lucy, I appreciate your support."

Before Kara could turn and leave, Dr. Michaels entered the room. "Kara! What a pleasant surprise. Are you coming back to the light DEO duties we talked about?"

"No." All Kara could give the therapist was a monosyllabic answer.

Kathy looked at Kara's face with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara lied. "I just came to see Lucy."

"You really should learn to stick with the truth," Kathy smiled at Kara, "because you really are a terrible liar."

"Sorry," Kara replied. "I'm here because Lucy asked me to come. She wants me to return to the DEO as we discussed. I'm just not ready to it."

"The longer you wait," Kathy interjected. "The harder it will be to actually make the step. I wouldn't recommend it for you if I didn't think you could handle it and if it wouldn't help you in your healing process."

"I know that," Kara sighed, "but what if I do something while having a flashback and someone gets hurt or dies? I'm not sure I can live with that."

Lucy stepped in, "Kara, we wouldn't put you in any type of situation where that might happen. It would be light duties only."

"Ok," Kara barely squeaked the words out of her mouth, "I'll come back for light duties only."

"Good," Lucy smiled, "what about starting Monday?"

"Sure, why not." Kara answered with a tone lacking in enthusiasm. "But, if Cat disagrees with it when I tell her, then I'm not going to do it, okay?"

"Absolutely," Lucy agreed, "Cat's played a big part in all of this, I get it, and you trust her to have your best interests at heart. Let me know if you're not coming in on Monday."

Kara nodded, "Look, I gotta get back to Cat. Having a day off to be together is rare so I don't want to waste any more of it than I have to. I'll see you guys later."

Once Kara was well on her way back to Cat, Lucy spoke to her therapist. "Kathy, you should know I think Cat's planning on proposing to Kara very soon. I just have this gut feeling. Cat got me to call Kara here so she could talk to Alex alone today. I might be wrong, but I don't think so."

Kathy raised an eyebrow, "Marriage? I knew they were serious, but I had no idea it was this serious."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Meanwhile at Cat's penthouse…

"So, what do you think of my plan?" Cat asked Alex.

"I think it's lame." Alex smiled at Cat. "But I also think that Kara is just sappy enough to love it, so in that case it's perfect."

"Wonderful!" Cat's grin was huge. "So I'll see you and Lucy tonight at 7pm?"

"Yep," Alex agreed. "We'll play our part in this little event…it should be memorable to say the least."

Without warning Kara landed on the balcony, shocking both Cat and Alex. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my baby sister, only to find that she's at the DEO with my girlfriend" Alex lied. "So I decided to visit with my sister's girlfriend until she came home."

Kara eyed them both suspiciously; sadly she never was very good at telling if Alex was lying or not and Cat had a poker face to die for, her heartbeat gave her away though. "Cat your heart rate is really elevated. While your face might fool me, your heart betrays you. Care to tell me what's really going on?"

Cat grinned at Kara, consciously trying, if she could, to lower her heart rate. "My but aren't we paranoid. We really were just visiting while we waited for you to come back. What did Lucy want to see you about?" Cat deftly deflected Kara from her suspicions.

"Yeah," Kara answered. "She wants me to return to the DEO with light duties. I said I would unless you were against it."

"Is that what you want to do Kara?" Cat asked.

"Yes and no." Kara replied. "I think I can manage light duties for now and see how it goes. Dr. Michaels thinks I'm ready for it and that it would be helpful for my healing. What do you think?"

Cat glared at Alex for a moment, wondering just how much a part Alex had played in getting Lucy to push this on Kara. But she also knew Alex wouldn't do anything that might bring harm to her sister, so she smiled at Alex. "If you think you're ready for it, then I'm behind you 100%. I've told you before, I support your decisions surrounding Supergirl. But before you ask me, I think it's a good idea."

Alex stood up and gave Kara a hug, "Welcome back Supergirl."

Kara hugged her tightly, "Thanks Alex. I hope I can do this."

"I have complete faith in you Kara." Alex smiled as she released the hug and looked Kara in the face. "Sorry, ladies, but I have a girlfriend who's waiting to spend the day with me, so if you'll excuse me."

"Call me later Alex, okay?" Kara said as Alex made her way to the elevator.

"If I'm not too 'busy' with Lucy, I'll definitely call you." Alex hugged Kara before she turned and stepped onto the elevator.

Kara changed out of her super suit and into civilian clothing before she went to Cat outside. "So my love, what's the plan for the day?" Kissing Cat firmly on the lips.

Cat grinned at Kara, "I have the most awesome plans for the day, you're going to be super happy by the time the day is done."

"Cat," Kara leaned in for another kiss, "I'm with you, so I couldn't get any happier, but you're certainly welcome to try."


	48. Pop Goes the Question

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat and Kara spent a wonderful day together time seemed to fly by. Cat enjoyed the day, but she was looking forward to the coming evening when she would have the chance to pop the question of marriage to her girlfriend. She just hoped that Kara said yes, Cat didn't know what she'd do if she said no. Better not to think about it.

Sitting in a park enjoying some ice cream, Kara looked at Cat and then took hold of her hand. Kara was smiling at Cat as they just sat together in silence enjoying their ice cream and each other. "Thanks for today, it was great to spend it with you."

"You're very welcome, and the feeling is mutual." Cat grinned. "The day isn't done yet though, we still have dinner and the evening together. I understand from your sister that you have a love of karaoke, so we're going to do it tonight. Alex, Lucy, Winn and Sue as well as Hank, will be joining us at 'You-Sing-Oke' for dinner and then some singing."

"Seriously?" Kara laughed. "You're going to do karaoke with us? You're gonna sing something?"

"Yes, Kara, I'll be doing the karaoke thing, as I'm the one who planned it." Cat gave her a gentle shove on the arm. "My voice isn't that bad."

"I'm so going to record this, video going viral of Cat Grant doing karaoke! I'll be rich in an instant!" Kara started laughed as she pointed her phone at Cat.

"You will do no such thing!" Cat was trying to grab Kara's phone from her hand. "You're a brat!"

"Don't worry," Kara relented. "I wouldn't do that to you. But I am going to record it to enjoy it whenever I want to; I promise not to share it online or with anyone…it's just for me to watch."

"If I ever turn on the internet and find it, kryptonite will seem like candy compared to what I'll do to you!" Cat eyed her with a wicked grin.

Kara was trying not to laugh, "I swear, I won't share it with anyone at all."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The karaoke bar, 'You-Sing-Oke' was high class. When they all walked in they were kind of in shock to find that the bar was completely empty. Everyone but Cat was confused at the lack of patrons; Cat moved right into the bar and was immediately greeted by the owner, Ricky. She whispered something into his ear, nodding at Cat and then smiling at the group Ricky went and greeted them. "Welcome, please make yourselves at home. Dinner will be served shortly."

Staff appeared out of nowhere seemingly, leading the group to a table in the middle of the restaurant and began taking drink orders. Soon they were all laughing and drinking and eating one course of amazing food after another.

Alex leaned over to Kara and whispered in her ear, "Ok, so dating someone with Cat's money plainly has its advantages!"

Kara laughed at Alex, "Yeah, she just seems to love to spend her money on those she loves. I think she booked this place just for us."

Once dinner was done, the karaoke fun started. To everyone's shock, Hank was the first one to take to the stage, "In honour of Alex and my short stint as fugitives from the law…here's my tribute to her…Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive'"

Everyone broke out laughing at the song Hank picked. When he took the mic and started to sing, he totally rocked the song, bringing the group to their feet in applause when he was finished.

Winn jumped up as soon as Hank was done, "Ok, so you're a karaoke god…what about this one?" Winn went up on the stage and taking the mic he smiled as he pointed at Kara, "This is for you!" To everyone's enjoyment Winn let rip a rousing rendition of Cheap Trick's 'I Want You to Want Me'.

Kara was laughing so hard she nearly fell off of her chair. "That was awesome Winn…but sorry I think there's someone else in the room that you want to want you…right Sue?"

Sue punched Winn in the shoulder when he came down off the stage. "That one's going to cost you later, you know that right?"

Winn smiled at her, "I was hoping that it would get me into some sort of trouble that I'd have to get out of with you later." Winn smirked at Sue before he kissed her deeply.

Sue took to the mic next, "I'm not sure I can beat that one, but here goes, an oldie but a goodie." To everyone's shock, Sue sang Madonna's 'Like a Virgin', nearing the end of the song she was straddling Winn's lap as she sang it, causing his jaw to drop to his chest. When she was done she kissed him passionately while the group cheered.

Lucy jumped up next to take her turn at the microphone, "Ok, so my singing sucks, but in the spirit of fun, here goes." Lucy blushed as she started to struggle to sing the theme from Dirty Dancing, 'I've Had the Time of My Life.' Plainly singing wasn't her strong suit, but she did her best.

When Lucy was finished Alex jumped up and gave her a huge hug, "Boy, it's a good thing you have a solid career in the military." Alex then kissed her deeply.

Everyone laughed at Alex but they all supported Lucy's efforts. "You only fail when you don't try!" Cat called out as she applauded Lucy.

Alex was next to the mic, "I'm not into the sappy, but Kara is and even though Lucy plays tough, she does have a sappy side…so this is for them." Alex chose Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me', leaving Kara and Lucy in tears.

Lucy gave Alex a huge hug and then punched her in the arm, "I love you."

Alex smiled as she planted a massive kiss on Lucy, "I love you too!"

Kara went to the mic and once she selected her song she took a minute, "So, you guys have been patiently wondering what I'm doing about a certain part of my life, here's my answer." She shyly began to sing Charlie Puth's, 'One Call Away'. At the chorus, Kara was smiling and everyone was cheering, "I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away." When she finished the group was on their feet cheering and clapping. They all knew what it meant, that Supergirl was back.

Cat went to the mic, "We've all been through a lot in the past few months," Cat began before she sang. "It seems that some of us have landed in relationships as a result of it all. May tomorrow bring us more love and joy than ever before as we continue to grow." John Legend began to play on the karaoke machine.

Cat sang the song with passion, never looking away from Kara and then when she got to the chorus she moved off the stage and moved closer to Kara. "Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you."

Suddenly, Lucy and Alex lifted Kara right out of her chair and moved her front and centre so she was standing near the stage. As Cat sang the chorus again she came and stood close to Kara, opening a velvet box with a huge diamond ring, Cat held it in front of Kara. When she finished the song Cat took Kara's hand, "All of me loves all of you Kara Zor-El Danvers. Will you marry me?"

Kara's mouth was hanging open and tears were streaming down her face. "Are you serious? You want to marry me? Really? Oh my god, Cat, yes, I love you too."

Cat squealed as Kara lifted her into her arms and swung her around a few times, passionately kissing her.

Everyone was cheering and applauding them as they celebrated their love for each other. When they ended the embrace, Kara turned to Alex and gave her a huge hug.

"You knew, didn't you?" Kara asked as she nearly squeezed the life out of her sister.

"Yes," Alex laughed, "that's why I was at Cat's penthouse today. I told her it was a lame plan, but seeing as you're super sappy, I knew you'd love it. Congratulations Kara, I'm so happy for you."

The group continued hugging and congratulating the new couple. They spent the rest of the evening singing, dancing, laughing and drinking. No one wanted it to end.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Back at the penthouse Kara sat on the bed admiring the ring Cat had got for her, unfortunately she had a sad look on her face as she played with the diamond.

"Just so you know," Cat spoke softly as she sat next to Kara, "an engagement ring is supposed to make you smile, not frown. What's wrong?"

Kara sighed and getting up she went over to what was now her side of the bed and opening the drawer she pulled out a small velvet box. She walked over and kneeling in front of Cat she opened it and presented a small but beautiful diamond ring. "I'm sorry it's not a grand as what you got me, but my boss doesn't pay me very much. [Kara winks at Cat] I was waiting for the right moment to do what you did tonight. You deserve to be swept off your feet too, so Cat Grant, will you marry me right back?"

Cat smiled at Kara's ring, in her eyes it was huge, it was beautiful, it was perfect. "Kara, the ring is absolutely perfect! I love it and I love you. Of course I'll marry you right back."

Kara slid the ring onto Cat's finger and then stood up, lifting Cat to her feet she planted a seductive kiss on her lips. Cat moaned as she wrapped her arms around Kara and they each pulled the other into a deeper embrace.

When the kiss finally ended, after what seemed an eternity, Kara pushed Cat back a bit and looked her in the eyes. "I just want you to know that I'll sign whatever prenuptial agreement you want me to. I don't have much, but what I do have is yours."

Cat looked at Kara with a slight hint of pain in her eyes, "Kara my love, I trust you with my life, I trust you with Carter's life. Money is nothing by comparison, there'll be no prenuptial agreement, everything I have is yours."

Kara stared at Cat for a moment, "Cat, no. I want it to be clear that I'm marrying you, for you, not your money."

Cat smiled at Kara, "Yes, Kara. It's perfectly clear to me that you're marrying me for me. The money, the company, everything I have and everything I am belongs to you now. That's final."

Kara started to cry. "I don't know what to say, Cat, other than I love you and I always will."

Cat pulled Kara closer, kissing her deeply, "I love you too, and that will never, ever change."

Kara lifted Cat up in a bridal carry and laid her gently on the bed, "I hope you're not too tired, because I'm going to make love to you for hours. I'm going to make such passionate love to you that when I'm done, the only thing you'll be able to do is pant and smile."

Kara was better than her word. She made such intense and passionate love to Cat for nearly three hours, bringing Cat to five orgasms before she finally let up and lay beside Cat, watching her fiancé lay on her back, panting and sweating with a giant grin on her face.

After twenty minutes of trying to recover, Cat moved to turn into Kara but she was stopped dead in her tracks. "Cat, no. I just want to spend the rest of the night holding you closely while you drift off to sleep."

Cat's brow furrowed, surprised at Kara's refusal of her advancements. "What's up with that, are you okay?"

Kara kissed Cat, "I'm excellent, I just wanted tonight to be about you. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't have much left in you after what I just did to you. I'll still be here tomorrow morning."

Cat sighed, "Yes, you did leave me a wreck. Ok, then, but only if we fall asleep in each other's arms. You better some sleep, you're going to need all your energy for the morning." Cat grinned wickedly at Kara.

They lay in each other's arms, not speaking for several minutes, just enjoying the gentle caresses of each other, when Cat spoke, "Your song tonight, does that mean that Supergirl is back 100%?"

Kara pulled Cat in closer, "Yes it does. I don't know what shifted in me, or when it happened, but I think I'm ready to be Supergirl again. The DEO will only let me do light duties until I get clearance from Dr. Michaels, but I know I'll get it eventually. Until then, National City has me back."

Cat leaned in and gently kissed Kara, "I'm so very proud of you. You never cease to amaze me. If you'd decided to never wear the cape again I wouldn't have been surprised one bit; but here you are surprising me yet again."

"Thanks Cat." Kara hugged her tightly, as they slowly began to drift off to sleep she muttered in Cat's ear. "Have sweet dreams, I know I will."


	49. The Richest Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara's sweet sleep was tenderly being interrupted by Cat's whisper touches over her body. Slowly Kara began to rouse as her body became more aware and alerted to the touch of her fiancé. A small grin began to form over Kara's face as she let out a low deep sigh when she realized that Cat was longing to waken her, that her touch was indicating that Cat wanted her.

Kara opened her eyes just a fraction to catch a glimpse of Cat's face as she watched Kara respond to her caresses. "Good morning." Kara's voice was raspy. "This has to be the perfect wake up ever." Kara reached up and wrapped her arms around Cat, pulling her in for a kiss.

Cat kissed her with all the love and passion she could muster; soon her tongue was pressing along Kara's bottom lip, prodding for admittance into Kara's mouth. Her tongue met no resistance and soon they were kissing deeply, tongues exploring each other's mouth, vying for position.

The need for air forced Cat to pull back from the kiss, resulting in a sharp intake of air from Kara as she missed those soft lips. "It seems I'm well rested from what you did to me last night. My turn." Cat beamed at Kara. "I trust you're well rested too. At least I hope you are, because you're going to need it."

"Hey, I have super stamina," Kara chuckled, "so bring it on baby!"

Cat raised her eyebrows at the challenge, "Oh, I plan to, I so plan to test that super stamina in ways you can't possibly imagine."

Cat more than rose to the challenge and spent the better part of two hours driving Kara's body to the edge of orgasm, only to stop and shift gears before Kara could come. Each time Cat teased her, taking her to the brink and then leave her hanging, Kara would moan and call out, begging Cat to stop teasing her. The begging only seemed to egg Cat on all the more, and between her fingers and her tongue, Cat taunted and teased Kara's body until Kara continued to writhe even after Cat had stopped touching her.

Whispering into Kara's ear, "Kara I think I've teased you long enough, don't you? [Kara nods frantically] Time to come for me, time to come hard for me." With that Cat restarted her loving ministrations of Kara's body. Before long Cat was between Kara's legs, three fingers were deep inside of Kara while her tongue was licking her clit, driving her at a phenomenal rate of speed to her long awaited orgasm.

Kara threw her head back, "AAAHHH, Cat, uuuunnhhhhh….oh my god….aaaahhhh!" Her orgasm hit her with such power and force that she shredded the sheets she had grasped between her powerful fists. Her back arched, lifting her hips slightly off the bed, as she pushed her core at Cat.

Slowly, gently Cat carried Kara through the waves of the orgasm until she stopped shuddering and lay perfectly still on the bed. Pulling her fingers out and wiping her mouth, Cat climbed up to lay beside Kara; listening as she panted, recovering from her orgasm. Cat had a grin of satisfaction on her face when she saw the clumps of shredded bed sheets in Kara's hands.

Eventually Kara opened her eyes a tiny amount and looked at Cat. She was thoroughly spent and was only able to lay still, languishing in the afterglow of what clearly was the orgasm of a lifetime. Kara looked at the shredded sheets between her fingers and when she realized what she'd done, her eyes shot open, "Cat! I'm so sorry about the sheets. I'll replace them. But I have to tell you that was the most amazing sex I've ever had!"

Cat smirked, "Don't worry about the sheets, it's partly my fault for driving you crazy I think. I have plenty more where they came from. It seems you enjoyed yourself, I'm glad."

Kara laughed, "I may never be the same after that one! Holy Cat! And by the way, that was mean how you drove me mad with all the teasing! You're going to pay for that!"

Cat leaned in and kissed Kara lightly, "You're welcome and promises, promises. Remember Kara, I'm older, so I've seen and done more than you could possibly think of. If you try to get even, I'll just have to go all 'commando' on you and amp it up to new levels!"

Shock flew over Kara's face, "Amp it up? New levels? Oh dear…I'm excited and nervous all at the same time."

"Kara," Cat murmured softly, "did you notice something?"

Kara thought quietly for a moment, trying to figure out what Cat wanted her to see. "Other than the fact that I totally destroyed the bed, no, I didn't notice anything, why?"

"You," Cat smiled, "you're not crying, you're not curled up in a ball, you're not fleeing for a shower. In fact, you're smiling this huge, super adorable smile!"

Kara did a quick intake of breath, "You're right, I'm not am I! Do you think I'm over the effects of the rapes?" Kara asked excitedly.

Cat paused before answering, "I don't know, I sure hope so, but if you're not and the next time if you have a reaction, it's not the end of the world. Let's just enjoy it this time and cling to the knowledge that you're healing more and more with each passing day."

"Cat," Kara smiled at her amazing lover, "I'm sorry but I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know about you," Cat winked, "but I just ate."

Kara blushed, "Really? Seriously, aren't you hungry?"

"I know you are," Cat answered, "so let's get up and go make some breakfast."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

They ate breakfast out on the balcony, enjoying the sunshine and fresh hot coffee. When Cat spoke up, "Kara, I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait for a long time to get married. Carter's home for three weeks over Christmas, what do you say of a wedding in Jamaica in December?"

"Yeah mon!" Kara answered with a massive grin on her face. "That would be awesome!"

"Geez, I hate how difficult you are to please some days." Cat grinned.

"What? Wait…you're picking on me aren't you?" Kara eyed Cat with a hint of suspicion.

Cat laughed, "Yes, my dear sweet innocent Kara, I am picking on you. So, do you think everyone will be able to join us?"

Kara sighed, "I don't know. Alex works for the government, you know what their salaries are like, almost as bad as what CatCo pays." Kara winks at Cat.

"Ok," Cat replies, "that's the second time you've knocked what I pay you. I guess I'll just have to promote you so you'll stop whining about it."

"I don't want a promotion," Kara replied, "especially now that we're getting married. People will think that I slept my way to the top. And besides, I think I could still be an awesome assistant to you, we're a pretty good team!"

"Kara," Cat tried to be gentle, "HR isn't going to be happy about you working for me and marrying me…creates a conflict of interest, boundary breaches, etc. You may need to work at another division of CatCo once we're married."

Kara looked at Cat with firmness in her eyes, "I don't care what HR thinks. You own the company so no matter where I work, technically I still work for you. I want to stay as your assistant. It's my life, my career choice. Besides, I need to learn how to run the company in case one day…." Kara stopped short.

"In case one day I die." Cat continued her sentence for her. [Kara nods] "It's okay Kara, death is a part of life and one day I will die. But not anytime soon I hope…I have a wedding to attend. Let's talk with the HR people and some lawyers and see what we can work out, we don't need to solve it all today."

Kara reached over and held Cat's hand tightly. The thought that one day Cat would die gripped her heart tightly and made her realize that they needed to make the most of every day they would have together in the life they were now making with one another.

"Anyway," Cat continued, "no one needs to worry about money to come to our wedding. I'm footing the entire thing…actually we're paying as what's mine is about to be yours."

Kara blanched as she stared at Cat, and then she looked down at her feet.

"Kara?" Cat asked seeing that she was struggling with the money part of the deal. "Are you having a hard time with what I just said?"

Kara nodded, but remained silent, not sure what to say to Cat.

"I told you last night," Cat continued, "all of me means just that, all of me…all of my money, all of my love, all of my company, all of my children…all of me, loves all of you. I can't and won't compartmentalize anything and keep it from you. So you need to get your mind around it and deal with it; because you're about to be rich, very rich."

Water was welling up in Kara's eyes, "I don't know what to say. I don't have much in the way of possessions or money, but I do promise that everything that I am and have is yours too."

"Kara," Cat smiled at her, "my life is rich not because of money but because of you. The money just means we can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

Kara nodded and smiled, "Okay, so you want to get married in Jamaica in December with everyone attending. We have lots of work to do to get ready for that event. I'm on it!"

Cat laughed, "No Kara, this isn't a work assignment for my assistant, this is something we plan together. We talk about what we want and how to make it happen, okay?"

Kara smiled at Cat, "I get it. So where do we start?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Jamaica?!" Alex exclaimed, "this December, you and Cat are getting hitched in Jamaica and you want us all to attend?"

"Yep." Kara answered. "We're paying the entire shot and everyone is coming, or they better be coming. We'll be going on Cat's private jet and she's booking this amazing resort near Ocho Rios."

"What do you mean 'we're' paying for it?" Alex inquired, "it's Cat's money, not yours. Isn't she getting you to sign some sort of a prenup to protect her assets?"

"Nope, no prenuptial." Kara grinned. "I tried to get her to have one, but she insisted that what's hers is mine. She said I have to get used to being rich."

"You're serious aren't you?" Alex said with mild disbelief.

"Yes, I really am serious. She's stopped calling it her penthouse and says it ours, she's at the lawyers putting my name on everything from the building, to her bank accounts, to her credit cards, even on CatCo." Kara just stared at Alex, letting that one sink in.

Lucy had a huge grin on her face, "Wow! Kara, she's serious about how much she loves and trusts you! I'm so happy for you both!" Lucy stepped up and gave Kara a massive hug.

Kara replied, "Thanks Lucy. As soon as I'm done here, I have to meet her and her lawyers to sign a bunch of papers, and then it's done. She said by the end of the day I'll own half of everything she owns. [shaking her head] I'm still struggling to get my mind wrapped around it. I'm not marrying her for her money, I didn't even think of it when we started 'dating'. But she's insistent and won't take no for an answer."

"Wow," Alex said, "she doesn't waste any time does she?"

"She's pretty decisive, once she's made up her mind about something, there's little anyone can do to change it." Kara answered. "I bet the lawyers are questioning her and making it hard on her to do this. But then I suspect that those who totally buck her wishes will find themselves being fired as her attorney. Wouldn't be shocked at all if several CatCo lawyers are unemployed by the end of the day."

Lucy chimed in, "Say, if you want, I can come and read the papers you're signing. Not that you don't trust Cat, but more so that Alex will feel better about it all."

Kara looked at Alex, "Are you concerned about this Alex?"

"Kind of," Alex grimaced, "it's an awful lot of money for her to just be handing over half of everything to you, Kara. I guess I'm just suspicious by nature. It would make me happier if Lucy went with you and read the stuff you're signing before you sign."

Kara smiled at her protective sister, "Just so you know, I fully trust Cat, but if it makes you feel better I'll take Lucy with me." Kara took out her phone and texted Cat what was happening and why. Seconds later Cat answered that she was good with the idea if it made Alex feel better. "See Alex, it's going to be just fine. So what do you want for Christmas?"

The three of them started laughing at the Christmas present request. Alex hugged Kara tightly and told her that she was so happy for her baby sister; not because of the money but because of the deep love Cat and Kara shared with each other.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

That evening Cat and Kara were sitting quietly working on separate things in the living room of the penthouse when Kara stopped and put her tablet down.

"Cat," Kara began, "I still want to work for you, but now that things have 'changed' for me financially I'd like to do something good with my salary."

Cat put her tablet down and removing her glasses she smiled at Kara, "Like what?"

"I want to help women who've survived sexual assault and abuse." Kara stated, "I just don't know how yet."

Cat put the tip of her pen in her mouth, her trademark move when she was pondering how best to solve a dilemma. "I think that's a terrific idea. Tomorrow at work this is your new assignment. I know you have other CatCo work, but I also know you can manage both and not fall behind."

Kara grinned at Cat, "Thanks, this means a lot to me."

"Kara, it's your money too now." Cat said firmly, "you don't need my permission to do things with it. Big purchases we need to talk about, I won't just buy something without talking with you about it, but you are free to do stuff with the money as your name is now on everything."

"I know," Kara replied, "It's just going to take me a bit to get used to this, that's all."

Kara got up and moved over to where Cat was curled up on the couch. Gently she urged Cat to open up her arms so Kara could snuggle into her. Cat willingly obliged the unspoken request for some cuddling with her fiancé, wrapping Kara up tightly in an embrace.

Kara sighed as she felt the warmth of Cat's arms engulf her being. She wasn't cold, it was the warmth of her presence, of her love for Kara that the young woman was seeking.

Cat loved this side of Kara, the side that needed the physical touch, the side that needed to be held and loved. Never had Cat experienced such unashamed or undeniable love from anyone. Cat loved Kara, and Kara loved Cat; it was that simple.


	50. Yeah Mon

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Carter bounded down ramp from the plane and straight into his mom's waiting arms, right before he leapt into Kara for a hug. "You're gonna marry my mom! So cool! Welcome to the family!"

Kara laughed as she hugged the exuberant young man, "Thanks Carter! Welcome home."

"So when are we leaving for Jamaica? Am I in the wedding party? Are you guys going on a honeymoon alone?" Carter was listing off his questions one after another without giving neither at nor Kara a chance to respond.

"Whoa!" Cat interjected, "One question at a time young man. We are leaving the day after tomorrow. Yes, you're in the wedding party. Our honeymoon is none of your business, but you certainly won't be with us on it."

"This is so cool!" Carter was so excited he was practically jumping out of his skin. He was home for the Christmas break from his school in England and was clearly excited about not only the wedding but the trip to Jamaica.

Once inside the limo Cat started asking Carter about how school had been. As soon as he got started on answering her, he was difficult to stop. He loved the school, the teachers, the other students, some of whom he asserted were more nerdy than he was. He missed his mom but he was so happy at the school.

Once Carter was settled back into his room, he made his way to the balcony where he found his mom and Kara talking.

"But Cat," Kara was pressing her point, "I think it'll be fun to do it that way."

"Kara Zor-El Danvers," Cat was being serious, "if you think I'm going to jump from a plane right after we say our vows, you're plainly under the influence of some sort of kryptonite."

Carter stopped short in the doorway, dropping his drink on the floor, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god, Carter!" Cat jumped up, she'd completely forgot that he was home and didn't know who Kara was.

"Mom?" Carter stammered. "Is Kara Supergirl? Kara, are you Supergirl?"

Cat looked at Kara as she lead Carter to a seat. "Carter, yes, Kara is Supergirl. But listen honey, you can't tell anyone that, not ever. It wouldn't be good for her or for us. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, mom, I totally get it." Carter replied with exasperation, "what I don't get is why you didn't tell me? How long have you known?"

Kara looked at Cat before she spoke up, "Carter, your mom couldn't tell you. It's very important that you understand that for safety reasons my identity needs to be protected and kept very secret. If someone found out who I was they might try to hurt you or your mom to get to me. Understand?"

Carter thought about it for a moment, "Yes, I do understand. But why couldn't she tell me, I don't get it?"

Kara smiled at him, "She had to sign some forms with the government agency I work for that said she wouldn't tell anyone. If she did, they'd arrest her and she'd be in big trouble with the law."

Carter nodded, "Ohh, okay I understand now." He just sat still for a few minutes, then he smiled and looked at Kara, "so will you take me flying?"

"Carter!" Cat admonished him. "She's not a ride at the state fair!"

Kara started laughing, "Sorry buddy, but I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't like me taking you out for a spin."

"Mom! I'd be so safe with Kara and it'd be so amazing!" Carter pleaded.

"No, Carter, and that's final." Cat was very stern with her son.

Kara sat quietly, this was one of those moments where she would support Cat's decisions regarding Carter. They'd be a team, the poor child didn't stand a chance with the two of them.

"You guys are no fun at all." Carter sat, pouting.

Kara winked at Cat before she jumped up and grabbed Carter, pulling him to the ground and tickling him, while she wrestled him.

Carter loved it and tried, without much success, but he did try, to gain the upper hand against Kara. He was laughing so hard, tears were running down his face when he finally cried uncle to get Kara to stop.

Kara stood up and straightening her clothes smiled at Cat who was plainly trying to look unimpressed, but failing miserably. "Cat, want to take your shot at the crown?" Egging Cat on, if that were at all possible.

"You might be Supergirl," Cat smirked, "but I fight dirty and you wouldn't know what even hit you. Do you really want to be embarrassed in front of your young fan?"

Kara looked at Carter, "What do you think? I'm thinking I'm not really that brave."

Carter started laughing, "Mom she'd totally kick your butt…she's Supergirl and well, you're just mom!"

Cat's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Just 'mom'! I can kick your butt young man, and you'd do well to remember that!" Cat winked at him. "Off to bed with you, it's late, you've had a long day and we have a lot to do tomorrow. [lifting her hand in the stop motion] Before you start to protest…don't…just do as I ask and go to bed please."

Carter sighed deeply, "Ok, I am kind of tired." He went and kissed his mom goodnight and then did the same to Kara before he scooted off through the doors and into his room.

Kara stared at Cat, "Wow, what a kid! He's his mother, that's for sure!"

Cat laughed, "If you're trying to sweet talk me Kara, you succeeded." Cat leaned over to kiss Kara.

Cat stretched and yawned, "I think it's time we went to bed as well. We have lots to do before we leave for Jamaica and our wedding. Let's go." Cat stood up and stuck her hand out for Kara to take, which she gladly did.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex walked onto Cat's private jet, her eyes were wide with the size and opulence of it. "Geez Cat, it must be hard living in such poverty."

Cat grinned at the comment, "I like to travel in comfort agent."

"Well then," Alex smiled, "it looks like you're going to be very comfortable on this trip."

The captain came over the speaker and instructed the passengers to take their seats and buckle up, they were in the cue to take off shortly. The flight was only three hours in length but there was plenty of activity on board the plane to distract them.

Cat looked across the cabin and noticed Kara sitting alone and very quietly in a corner of the plane, staring out a window. She moved through the group and made her way to take a seat next to her fiancé. Leaning over Kara's shoulder she nonchalantly asked, "Wish you'd flown yourself there instead of being stuck on this plane?"

Kara turned and smiled at Cat, "Nope, I love this plane, it has food on it."

Cat laughed, "I really shouldn't be surprised that thing you find about this plane is the food. Are you okay?"

Kara sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

"Really?" Cat nodded. "This is supposed to be a fun occasion and you look like you've just lost your best friend. What are you pondering about?"

"Why are you marrying me?" Kara asked right out of the blue.

"That's a strange question," Cat replied. "I'm marrying you because I love you, I want to and you said yes when I asked you to. Why are you marrying me?"

Kara stared at Cat, "That's easy, because I love you so much and I want to be with you. And you asked me to." Kara smiled.

"So why did you just ask me that question?" Cat asked.

"Aren't you afraid for Carter, with me being in your life and now that he knows who I am he's in more danger than before. You marrying me, well that brings him even closer to danger. So I have to wonder, why you're marrying me knowing that." Kara said as she looked at Cat.

"Kara, life is dangerous, period." Cat spoke gently. "Lots of awful stuff could happen to him that I and you for that matter, have absolutely no control over. My marrying you doesn't put him in more danger, it makes him safer because I know you'll move the earth itself if need be to protect him, if you could. But that doesn't answer your question, which I think I've already answered."

Kara looked at Cat, reaching over she kissed her deeply, "You and Carter are my whole world now, you're my family. And I promise, I'll protect you with my last breath."

Cat smiled at Kara, "I know that, and I'll do the same for you. I think it's time to leave Cadmus behind and celebrate the start of our life together, what do you think?'

Kara nodded and then got up, with Cat they rejoined the party on the plane.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Wedding day came quickly. Kara was wearing a white cotton sundress, with a deep plunging neckline, wide flowing skirt. Cat was wearing a cream coloured dress; that complimented Kara's perfectly. Together they walked down the aisle, arm in arm, standing in the middle of the pavilion which was located right at the edge of the ocean.

The sky was clear blue, a light breeze wafted off the water, cooling the guests along with Cat and Kara.

Alex stood as Kara's witness, while Carter stood for Cat. Smiling at each other they took turns exchanging rings and vows.

Kara: Catherine Jane Grant, today I pledge my heart, my soul and my body to you. I am yours, exclusively for all time. I forsake every other being and unite my heart to yours. What hurts you, hurts me. What makes you happy makes me happy. When you cry, I will cry. When you rejoice, I will rejoice. My bond with you today is forever. My love for you is unconditional and together we can overcome any obstacle that life throws our way. [Kara paused, closing her eyes briefly before continuing] Now that I've given the traditional Kryptonian vows, I want to give you mine, my personal ones. [Kara took a deep breath and pulled Cat close to her, arms wrapped around her waist] Cat, my lover, my friend, your presence in my life is everything to me. Today I promise to love you with everything that I have, with everything that I am. You are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You complete me in every way and without you, I'd be lost and alone. From today onward, you come first for me. From this day forward, your wants are my wants, your needs are my needs. All of me, loves all of you.

When Kara finished her vows she released Cat from the hug and took out a ring and placed it on Cat's hand.

Cat: Kara Danvers, the day you walked into my office I had no idea that I was staring at my future. I had no idea the profound impact you, all of you, would have on me. So today I make these vows. I Catherine Jane Grant do vow with all of my heart, with all of my soul, to love you now and forever. You bring light to my life and joy to my heart. Your smile brightens my darkest day, your love lifts me up when I feel like I'm overwhelmed, your strength gives me confidence that together we can face whatever life brings our way. When you feel weak, I will be your strength. When you feel scared I will be your comfort. When you rejoice, I will celebrate with you. When you hurt, I will bind you in my love. I will forever be by your side, I will forever love and support you. Because all of me loves all of you."

Cat finished her vows and taking a ring from Carter she placed it on Kara's hand. "Kara Danvers, today we become as one, stronger together."

The resort's wedding officiant smiled as she said, "I now pronounce you a legally wedded couple, you may kiss."

Kara grinned at Cat as she grabbed her around the waist with one hand and the with the other in Cat's hair she pulled her spouse in for a deep and passionate kiss. The group of family and friends erupted in applause and cheers. When they finally stopped kissing and turned to face their witnesses, hugging them closely.

Alex gripped Kara tightly, "You have no idea how happy I am for you Kara. Be blessed, be happy with Cat."

"Thanks Alex. I love you." Kara hugged her closely.

Carter hugged his mom, "Mom I love you and am so glad for you and Kara!"

"Oh my dear sweet boy," Cat hugged him, "I love you so much and I'm so glad you're here today with me."

Lucy shouted, "Party time!"

The party that followed was epic. They danced and laughed, eating and drinking into the wee hours of the morning.

Sometime around 2am Alex picked up a soundly sleeping Carter and carried him to the room her was sharing with Hank. Cat had made arrangements for someone to stay in the room with Carter until Hank was done celebrating with them. She wanted this night to be alone with her new wife.

When Alex returned she hunted Lucy down in the group and grabbing her closely she kissed her firmly, and then pulled her up onto the dance floor. The music was slow and romantic as she wrapped her arms around Lucy, moving her body against Lucy's in a slow but definitely seductive manner.

"Lucy," Alex whispered into her ear. "I love you. Don't say anything, just know that I love you so much sometimes it hurts. I want you, in the worst way, I want to make love to you tonight, every night."

Lucy leaned back from Alex just enough to see her face, searching Alex's eyes she smiled at her, "Did you just propose to me agent?"

Alex grinned, "No…maybe…all I know is I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night and wake up to your smile every morning. If we're married, fine, if not that's fine too. I just want to be with you."

Lucy smiled, "Smooth talker. The feeling is mutual, tonight, you're mine."

Alex hissed as she drew in her breath, kissing Lucy deeply.

Cat and Kara were dancing slowly, enjoying the fact that they were now married. Cat looked over and saw Alex and Lucy going at it on the dance floor, "I think Alex is really in love with Lucy, or at least deeply in lust."

Kara laughed, "Maybe a bit of both. I think they're great together, almost as good as we are."

Kara took a deep breath, "Is it wrong for me to want to sweep you off your feet and take you to our room and make you mine all over again? The party's fun, but I have another type of fun in mind, I want to make love to my wife, mad, passionate, furiously wild love to my wife!"

"It's our wedding," Cat smirked. "We can do whatever we want to. So I say, let's go for it."

Kara took Cat by the hand as they quietly left the dance floor, unfortunately the party was small and they were the centre of attention, so sneaking away just wasn't going to happen.

"Excuse me, just where do you two think you're sneaking off to?" Hank bellowed.

Kara turned to Hank, "Ms. Grant has something she really needs me to tend to right away, I don't want to keep her waiting."

Cat smiled, "Chop, chop Kiera!"

Hank raised his glass as they slowly made their way out of the room, "To Cat and Kara, may their love grow deeper, their passion grow stronger and may their life together be filled with happiness and joy!"

Everyone raised a glass, "To Cat and Kara!" With that they waved and slipped out of the party.

When they got to their suite, Kara lifted Cat up into her arms in a bridal carry, opening the door she carried Cat over the threshold and straight over by their plush bed. They stood facing each other, breathing deeply in anticipation of what was to come.

Kara pulled Cat close and reaching behind she began to pull down the zipper on Cats dress; allowing it to drop down her body, revealing her white lace bra and panties. Kara sighed with pleasure as she gazed at Cat, it wasn't the first time she'd seen her like this, but it was the first time as her wife. Cat was hers, she had married each other, and now Cat was hers. Tenderly Kara reached behind Cat and with one deft move undid the bra, moving her hands over Cat's shoulders she felt Cat shiver with excitement as Kara trailed the straps off Cat's shoulders, down her arms, removing the bra she exposed Cat's perfect breasts to the air.

Kara gasped at the sight, hands beginning to move over Cat's nipples ever so lightly. Brushing across hardening nipples, Kara would pause, allowing her forefinger and thumb to barely squeeze the nib between them. Kara would smile as Cat sighed and moaned at the action.

Kara then slid her hands down Cat's body, passing over her hips, tracing along the edge of Cat's panties, ghosting over the outside of them, as she brushed her hands over the centre of Cat's core, reveling in the moisture she felt oozing through. "Mmmmm, you're so wet." Kara then slowly began to push Cat's panties off her hips, down her legs, until Cat was able to step out of them, standing naked before Kara.

Kara began to kiss Cat passionately, pulling her naked body close to her.

"Kara," Cat spoke so softly, "I want to see you, I want to touch you. I want to make you mine again too."

When Kara reached behind her back to lower her zipper, Cat reached behind and grabbed her wrist firmly. "Allow me." Cat whispered in Kara's ear.

Cat turned Kara around and began to slide the zipper down the dress. Her other hand trailing down Kara's skin between the opening gap. Cat paused her course as she undid Kara's bra before turning Kara back around to face Cat as she help her to remove both her dress and bra in one smooth action. Cat helped Kara step out of the dress, leaving Kara in nothing but her panties. "You have no idea just how spectacularly beautiful you are." Cat said as she began to descend Kara's body, making her way to the edge of her panties. "I want these off you, now, chop, chop." But Cat didn't wait for Kara to respond, Cat pulled Kara's panties down so that they pooled around her ankles.

Kara stepped out of her panties as she felt Cat pull her close, Cat's hands roving all over Kara's naked body.

Kara smiled as she lifted Cat and laid her on the bed, lying beside her, running her hand up and down Cat's quivering form.

For the next four hours Cat and Kara made incredibly sensual love to each other. Taking turns pleasing each other over and over again, until they both lay spent, emptied of any ability to move from multiple orgasms each.

Kara moved and gently lifted Cat so that she could place her wife under the sheets before she climbed in next to her. Sleep wasn't far away as Kara leaned into Cat, "All of me belongs now to all of you. I love you."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG


	51. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Epilogue: It seems my story has finally found its ending, and yet it hasn't. I decided to write an epilogue that takes place 40 years later. I hope you've enjoyed reading the story as much as I've loved writing it.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It was amazing to Kara Grant that Cat looked so beautiful even into her nineties. Not that she really should be surprised but still given who her wife was, but still, Cat looked as radiant as she did over 40 years ago when they married.

So much had happened to them in those decades. Carter had gotten married and was the proud father of four beautiful children. Alex and Lucy had gotten married less than one year after Cat and Kara and thanks to modern science they had two adorable twin girls. Sadly, Eliza had passed away a few short years after Alex and Lucy wedded, a drunk driver had claimed her life way too soon. Winn and Sue had married and were expecting their fifth child, Kara always laughed at how much Winn loved having kids.

Now, Cat lay in a hospital bed in the middle of the living room of their penthouse. Cancer had been diagnosed nearly ten years prior but Cat had fought it off with her steely determination and will as long as she could. Sadly, her body was too old to continue the fight, as the cancer had spread. Comfort was the plan; time with her family and friends the priority; time with her wife Kara was paramount.

Kara had aged little in the forty plus years since they married. She had risen to take over CatCo when Cat was originally diagnosed with breast cancer. She had insisted that Cat stay involved as best she could while she fought the cancer, she knew Cat would need the distraction from the surgeries, the radiation and the chemotherapy. CatCo had continued to rise as a world leader in media. The power and scope of the company far exceeding even what Cat had dreamed for it when she first started out what seemed like a lifetime ago, thanks mostly to Kara.

Kara climbed into bed next to Cat after everyone had left. There was a sense that her time was incredibly short so people had been coming by to see her and Kara. Kara wrapped Cat up closely in her arms as Cat snuggled into her chest. Kara kissed Cat's head softly as they lay together, not saying a word, words weren't really necessary. They had left nothing unsaid in their relationship. There were no regrets, only a sense of sorrow at the approaching and inevitable loss.

"Kara," Cat spoke softly, "I don't think I ever said how proud I am of your recovery from what happened at Cadmus. Once you came back as Supergirl you never looked back. You pressed on through your fear and pain and came out the other side a stronger, more compassionate person and hero."

Kara smiled, "Wow, it feels like forever since we've even talked about Cadmus. Thanks for that compliment."

Cat closed her eyes, "Kara, we both know that I'm nearing the end of my struggle. I'm sorry I couldn't beat the cancer, I tired with all my strength."

"Hey," Kara soothed her, "no regrets. I'm so proud of how hard and brave you've fought. I just wish we had another forty years together. I'm not quite done driving you crazy."

Cat laughed, "Yes, you seem to have enjoyed that part of our relationship a bit too much. Brat. I love you."

Kara sighed deeply as she kissed Cat, "I know, and I love you too my dear."

They lay together for quite some time when suddenly Kara realized that she didn't hear Cat's heartbeat. Kara listened intently for any glimmer of the once strong heart beating in her chest, only to be disappointed to find nothing. Cat had passed away in Kara's loving embrace.

Kara squeezed Cat tightly, as tear began to fall down her face. "Good bye my love. Rest peacefully. I will take care of Carter and the rest of our family. I love you."

Kara held Cat for several more moments before she gently released her and got up from the bed. She picked up the phone and began to call those who would need to know.

"Carter," Kara said softly, "I'm sorry, but your mom just passed away. She went really peacefully in my arms, with no pain whatsoever. … You and Amy are welcome to come over if you want to. … Ok, I'll see you soon, bye."

"Alex," Kara said her name into the phone and burst into tears, "Cat…"

"We're on our way Kara, we'll be there shortly. I'm so sorry." Alex said as she knew what had happened.

When the elevator doors opened, Alex and Lucy raced over to hug Kara as tightly as they could. Kara wept into Alex's shoulder; so glad that her sister was there to help in the loss of Cat.

When Carter and Amy arrived they hugged each other and cried deeply. "Kara, my mom was so incredibly happy with you. She loved you so much! Thank you for loving her and me."

Kara couldn't reply to Carter, she just held onto him tightly, while they both cried.

Before long the penthouse was filled with family and friends, consoling a bereaved Kara and Carter.

Alex just held Kara closely while her sister wept at the loss of Cat. Occasionally glancing at Lucy, who sat nearby with tears streaming down her face. "Kara, what arrangements did you and Cat make for this?"

"There's a folder from the funeral home in the dining room with a number to call. They'll come and pick her up. It's all been pre-arranged." Kara said through her tears.

Lucy went and got the folder, making the call to the funeral home for Kara. "They'll be here in half an hour."

Kara nodded and getting up she went to their bedroom to get the outfit Cat had picked for the funeral. Giving it to Alex she disappeared into the bathroom for a much needed moment alone to collect herself. When Kara did re-emerge, she had washed her face, but the sorrow was still clearly in her eyes.

When the people from the funeral home came to collect Cat's remains, everyone went out onto the balcony. None of them wanted to watch her body put into a body bag before it was removed from the penthouse. Hank had stayed with the men who were taking Cat and once they were gone, he went out and told them all to come back inside.

The sight of the empty hospital bed was almost too much for Kara as she broke down in tears again. Carter quickly grabbed her and held her tightly as they stood together beside her empty bed. "She was the strongest person I've ever known," Kara muttered, "and the gentlest."

Several hours later everyone but Alex and Lucy had left the penthouse. Kara sat quietly on the couch, curled up into Alex. "I miss her already Alex."

"I know, I'm so sorry Kara." Alex tried to comfort her sister, but no words would ever bring any sort of comfort. "Lucy and I are staying with you for a while; I know you'll be fine, but Cat asked us to when the time came."

Kara smiled at Alex, "Leave it to Cat to take care of me even after she's gone."

When Kara eventually went to bed, she grabbed Cat's pillow hugged it tightly, breathing in Cat's scent and quietly cried herself to sleep. The last thing Kara remembered before she passed out was, "All of me misses all of you Cat."

The End.


End file.
